Harry's Savior
by shadowsylvia
Summary: Harry is offered a way out of the Dursleys and a specialized education to be an Auror. The only catch...Voldemort.
1. The Dursleys

A/N: Okay, ffn thought that my rating was wrong, so they took down my story. I'm sorry! I'm still new at all of this! It's now PG-13, for violence at the beginning. If you are under 13, go away! Or, let your parents read it first, so they can tell you whether or not you can read it. Also, to the person who reported me: Couldn't you just tell me that I was violating the rules? I would have changed whatever was wrong. Sylvia

"You have five minutes, and then it's back to your room, boy." Vernon Dursley warned his nephew as he let the boy out into the garden.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry walked out to the garden. Once there, he shuffled through the small space. Since coming home from Hogwarts, he had been confined to his room except for trips to the bathroom twice a day, his chores, and five minutes in the garden every evening. He had not been able to send or receive mail in anyway. He couldn't communicate with Hermione either. Her letters had been sent back, and Harry was not allowed to accept her phone calls. "Wonderful holiday." He muttered to himself.

"Hello, Potter." A voice said behind him. Harry whirled, automatically reaching for his wand in his back pocket. "I am unarmed." The Death Eater told him in a calm voice.

"Until I put my wand away." Harry threw a quick glance towards the windows.

"Don't worry. They only see you walking around out here." The Death Eater stood still, obviously waiting for Harry to say something.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded.

"I am here simply to bring you a message from my Lord." Harry stared.

"Voldemort killed my parents. He's tried to kill me. Why would he send me a message that didn't have some sort of curse or poison on it?" The Death Eater had held out the letter.

"He gave his word that nothing of the sort will happen. It is just normal parchment and ink." The Death Eater looked at the house. "We don't have much time." Harry wouldn't move. The Death Eater made a gesture and mumbled a word. Harry jumped as the letter folded and flew into his back pocket. "I will come again tomorrow night, for your walk." The Death Eater Apparated as the back door opened.

"In, boy, in! Harry hid his wand quickly and did as he was told. He heard his uncle lock his bedroom door. He shook his head and gingerly lifted the letter out of his pocket. He set it on the desk and stared at it. He jumped as the letter opened by itself. Harry shook himself and debated whether or not he should read it. It had not harmed him when he had touched it. And it was sitting rather harmlessly on his desk. It appeared that the Death Eater had been telling the truth. Harry shook his head and approached the desk.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
I hope this letter finds you well. Of course, living with Muggles must be very hard for any wizard, especially considering what talents you possess. Your potential is not being realized at Hogwarts. There is so much that you are capable of, but have yet to know what those talents are.  
I hear that you want to study to be an Auror. A noble profession. Are you learning enough at Hogwart's to prepare for that profession? Is your Potions teacher your best friend, bequeathing all of his knowledge to you?  
I have been watching you for a long time, Harry. I know that you hate me, but can that hate be set aside for your education and future? I have been told that your Muggle relations have no care for you, and in fact, abuse you. I can be your way out of that abuse, your sanctuary from misunderstanding and exploitation. Think about it. My servant who brought this letter will come to speak to you again tomorrow night. Please consider my offer._

_Voldemort_

* * *

Harry blinked after reading the letter. He almost laughed; what an absurd idea. Harry Potter teaming up with Voldemort? The man who killed his parents and had tried to kill Harry numerous times? Impossible.

The next day, Harry worked through his chores with a grim determination to put the Dark Lord's word from his mind. His cousin lurked about, provoking Harry into some kind of magical action, just so he would be expelled from Hogwart's. When Harry moved to dump his bucket of water, Dudley stood in his way. "Move," Harry told him between his teeth.

"Ah, little Harry can't use his wand, because he won't go back to school." Harry kept his temper.

"Move." He said again. Dudley ripped the bucket out of Harry's hands, causing the water to spill on the floor. Before Harry could react, Dudley's fist connected with Harry's jaw. Harry sprawled backwards and hit the back of his head on the table. Harry had never experienced "seeing stars" before, but he decided it wasn't fun as he lay on the floor of the kitchen, trying to focus his eyes enough to stand. He struggled to his feet, only to receive another hit from Dudley that made his ears ring. He fell again, this time not able to make it to his feet. Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen and screamed. Uncle Vernon stormed in at that scream and forced Harry to his feet. Harry couldn't walk. He really tried. He just couldn't make his legs work. Vernon dragged his nephew to his bedroom and threw him into the room. "Two days, boy. Then I'll think about letting you out."

After his uncle left, Harry managed to crawl to his bed and lifted himself up on it. He heard the locks turning. He shook his head, but stopped because it hurt so much. He allowed his eyes to close. They snapped open when he heard something. The locks. He froze as he wondered whom it could be. Dudley came into the room and noticed Harry's eyes opened. He pulled back a punch and brought it home. "Ruining our lives." Dudley grunted several times as he continued to rain down punches on Harry. When he finished, Harry noticed that it now hurt to breathe. Dudley left with a smile on his face. Harry grimaced and allowed his pain to drag him under to unconsciousness.

Three nights passed in that way. The Death Eater had not even crossed his mind. On the fourth day, he was informed that he was allowed out now. Harry could barely move off the bed, much less get up and move around. He hadn't eaten in three days. He just couldn't move.

Night came without a second glance. Harry fell into slumber again. He heard the locks turning and watched as the door opened. He would have sat up, but he couldn't manage it without a lot of pain. It was Dudley. Dudley came forward again. "You know, Dad lets me do this, says it will teach you manners."

"Nice to know you only pick on things weaker than yourself." Harry gritted out as Dudley starting throwing punches again. Harry felt one connect to his face and didn't feel the rest. He had been knocked out.

Neither Harry nor the Dursleys heard the Death Eater move up the stairs. When no sign of Harry had been seen in four days, Voldemort allowed the Death Eater to enter the house. He found Harry's school things and broom, but the boy was not with them. He went up the stairs, hearing three different kinds of snoring. He hoped Harry was not one of them. He checked three different rooms before he turned to the one with the locks. "Alohomora!" The locks fell open. He stepped into the room and found the boy he was looking for, but was surprised at his condition. It looked as though the boy had survived being run over by the Knight Bus. Bruises and blood was the phrase that came to mind as the Death Eater tried to wake the child. He wouldn't wake.

The Death Eater knew that his next decision could very well guarantee his death, but he went back down the stairs and retrieved the boy's trunk and broom. He said a quick spell to shrink them and stuffed them into his cloak. He went back up the stairs, another spell revealing more of Harry's possessions. Those, too, were shrunk and hidden away in the folds. He gathered Harry into his arms and left the room. He carried him outside the wards and Apparated to the mansion.

He entered the hallway and went to the bedroom that his Lord had prepared for Potter. He laid the boy on the bed gingerly and summoned another Death Eater. "Stay with him, for Merlin's sake! He's bad off. I need to get our Lord." The Death Eater stayed near the bed, seemingly watching the unconscious figure. The other Death Eater ran down the hallway to Lord Voldemort's chambers. He knocked on the door and entered when bidden. He dropped to a knee after entering.

"My servant. What has Potter decided?" He demanded.

"I went to the house as ordered, but what I found there was surprising. I think you should come see for yourself, my Lord." Voldemort rose.

"What do you mean?"

"I found the boy, master, but he was not conscious. It appears that he has been severely beaten. Several broken bones. I made a decision, my Lord, and brought him here." Voldemort walked over and motioned for his servant to rise.

"You have done well. Take me to him." The servant rose and led the way to the prepared room. Neither figure had moved in the room. "You may leave." He told the other Eater. He quickly vanished from the room. Voldemort stood next to the bed. His servant was right. The boy was not well at all. Voldemort had imagined him this way many times, but now wished for it not to happen. "Summon the medic." The other disappeared. "Welcome, Harry Potter."

A/N: I lost some of my story. If anyone has, say, saved it to his or her computer or printed out some of it, could you please email me and let me know? Or leave me a message? I would appreciate any help you would give. Sylvia


	2. The Riddle Home

Harry fought to regain consciousness. He heard voices. "Three crushed ribs, two others cracked, one broken wrist, several internal injuries, heavy concussion, broken check bone, severe bruising almost everywhere. He's lucky to be alive, my Lord."

"How long is recovery?" Harry knew that voice. He just couldn't place it at the moment.

"Three, four days in bed, a few weeks of rest. Then he'll be up and around as though he had never been injured." His eyes opened briefly and fluttered shut again. "Looks like he is awake. That's a good sign." Harry felt one of his eyes opened with a hand and a light was brought into view. "Master Potter, can you hear me?"

"Ugh." He said, not able to say more.

"I know it hurts. How about this? On your right hand, tap once for yes and twice for no." Harry tapped once. "Good. Are you in any pain?" Harry tapped once. "No small wonder. It looked like you were hit by the Knight Bus when you were brought in." Harry tapped once, in agreement. He knew that he looked like he had been run over. He had been run over by Dudley. "I'll get you something for the pain in a minute. Do you know who did this to you?" He tapped once. "Someone in your family?" He tapped once. "Would you like someone to go and do something about that?" He tapped twice. Voldemort nodded. He would respect the boy's wishes on that. "Are you hungry?" He tapped twice. "All right. If you will hold still, I'll give you something for the pain, and I'll let you get some more rest." Harry tapped once. He felt someone guide a cup to his lips. He drank the liquid, noticing a potion on his tongue. St. Mungo's? He found he didn't care as his pain disappeared. "I'll be here when you wake up." He heard the comforting voice say. He tapped once and allowed sleep to take him.

"Well done, Dr. Crabbe." The Death Eater nodded.

"Thank you, Master. As I said, he will be up and about soon. We'll just have to keep him comfortable until then." Crabbe packed away his supplies and left the room, leaving Voldemort alone with the boy. Who knew why he wanted the boy? He just did as he was told.

Harry woke again. This time, he could keep his eyes open. He looked around, completely bewildered. Where was he? He noticed that he had several bandages about him, so the doctor hadn't been a dream. He looked about the room, noticing that it looked like a guest bedroom of some old manor house. He was reminded of Victorian times with the tapestries and heavy wood. He sat up slowly. He jumped when the door opened. "Ah, you're up. You've been asleep for two days. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." He admitted.

"Forgive me. I'm the doctor that you talked with before. Do you remember?" Harry nodded.

"Only a little." He said, not recalling much of the conversation.

"Any pain?" Harry shook his head. "Hungry?" Now that it had been mentioned, he was starving.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'll get a tray sent up. Anything you allergic to?" Harry grinned.  
"My cousin's fists." The doctor, for his credit, laughed at the joke. Even in strange places, Potter could have humor. "Am I in a wing of St. Mungo's?" Harry asked.

"No, but you are safe from your relations here. They cannot reach you. They do not even know what happened. Trust me on that." Harry nodded. Dumbledore had probably stepped in and sent him here.

"Is Professor Dumbledore here?" Harry asked as the doctor removed a bandage.

"No, he's not." The man answered. He checked all the others and told Harry where the bathroom was. "Can you make it on your own?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just sore. I can do it."

"Someone will bring you a tray in just a few minutes. Just take it easy. I'll be back to check on you later." Harry nodded and threw the covers off. He crossed to the bathroom and found all of the modern conveniences there. He even found towels. He longed to take a shower, but decided against it until the doctor said he could. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

"It will never lie flat, dear!" the mirror said merrily. Harry smiled and returned to his bed. He said his trunk in the corner of the room, and Hedwig's cage. He figured Hedwig was flying about somewhere. A house elf entered the room, carrying a tray.

"Hello, sir." The elf said, coming forward and setting the tray on Harry's lap. The elf secured a napkin in front of Harry. "Should you need anything, you just call for Nellie, sir. I'll come to you." Harry thanked her, which caused her eyes to tear up. She disappeared and Harry started eating. Soup, some hot sandwiches, juice, milk, and fruit. It rivaled Hogwart's food. After Harry had finished eating and had set the tray aside, he got up and opened his trunk. He was never allowed to complete holiday homework with the Dursley's, but nothing could stop him now. He gathered quill, ink, parchment, and books and took them back to his bed. He started in on the History of Magic essay about the wars between the giants and the centaurs. He hoped that his essay wouldn't be as boring as the lectures.

"How is he?" Voldemort asked the doctor as the man came in to report.

"Recovering well. He'll still be a little weak, but it appears that he does not want anyone to know the extent of his injuries. He's had a meal already." Voldemort decided that was good news. "He will be little tired now and then, as his body is still mending, but he should be able to resume almost normal activities within the next few days." Voldemort nodded.

"May I see him?" he asked.

"Of course, my Lord. He is certainly strong enough for that." Voldemort rose and went down the hallway, stopping outside the door. He steeled himself for the boy's predictable reaction. Most likely threats with a wand, a flung curse or so, and then questions. He opened the door and entered.

Harry looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. Voldemort. The man stood there, not advancing or retreating. Just standing there. No sign of a wand, but then that didn't mean much. "Hello, Harry." Harry froze. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." The boy was just staring at him, not really moving. "I had you brought here when it became apparent that your relatives were doing more than just misusing you. It appears that my servant got you out just in time, considering the amount of damage you sustained under their care."

"What do you want?" Harry finally managed in a low hiss.

"Nothing at all. I'm told that you will be up and about in just a few days. I'll leave you to rest now. Listen to your doctor. I'll see you in a few days." And with that comment, Voldemort left the room. Harry stayed still for all of two seconds after the Dark Lord left the room.

He threw back his covers, gathered his schoolbooks, and carried them back to his trunk. He settled them back into their resting place and pulled out some clothes and his Hogwart's robe. No way was he staying here. He was leaving while he had the chance. Perhaps Voldemort had hit his head or something, but Harry was taking advantage of the fact that he was still alive. He wanted to maintain that fact. He pulled on the clothes and some shoes and pulled out his wand. He thought better on it and pulled on his dad's invisibility cloak. He raised the hood and put his wand away. He opened the door and wandered down the hallway. He found the stairs easily and went down them. A few minutes of searching produced a door to the outside. He ran down the drive, ignoring the pain. He put out his wand and waited for the Knight Bus to show. It shouldn't take long.

Voldemort watched from his study window as Harry tore down the drive. He was amazed to find that the boy had an Invisibility cloak. The boy held out his wand, obviously waiting for something. Five minutes passed and the boy was still standing there, waiting for whatever he thought was coming. Voldemort motioned one of his Death Eaters over to the window. "Do you see the boy?"

"No, my Lord." Voldemort remembered the cloak then.

"He's under an Invisibility Cloak. He is just standing there, holding his wand out, waiting for something. Any idea what that might be?" The Death Eater considered it.

"Either something Dumbledore set up to call for help, or the Knight Bus, the latter being the more likely, my Lord." Voldemort wondered about that. If Dumbledore had set up some kind of signal for help on the boy's wand, the old wizard would have been here by now. Voldemort went downstairs and onto the front porch. He stood there as the boy turned around, eyed the Dark Lord, and turned back around.

"I can see you, Harry." Harry stiffened and turned. "If you're waiting for the Knight Bus or some other transportation like that, they can't find you. I have wards set up for that sort of thing so no one will accidentally get off here." The look of disbelief crossed the boy's face. "Since the gates are locked and only open for certain people, I suggest you just come back inside, for you are wasting your time." And with that, the most feared wizard turned around and went back in the house.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. What was that all about? No curses, no hexes, no Unforgivable spells. Nothing. Just a warning to come back in the house because the Knight Bus wouldn't be coming. He shook his head and looked at the fence. It looked almost impossible to climb without injuries. As for the top, well, that looked sharp and a good way to impale him. Done in by a fence after facing the Dark Lord just did not seem a good way to end his life. He walked the perimeter of the fence, trying each gate. None of them would open. He was in a prison. That's what it was, a prison. Well, he wouldn't go back indoors, that was one thing for certain. Death Eaters were in there, and they all wished for his demise. Harry wanted to keep his life as long as possible. He took off the Invisibility Cloak, considering it almost useless, for if Voldemort could see him, others would be able to, too. Must be the Dark Mark thing. He found a bench and settled onto it. He stared at the fence and wondered how much of an injury he risked if he tried to climb it. Voldemort watched the boy the while, afraid that he might try something stupid and climb the fence or try to force a gate. When he settled down on a bench, the Dark Lord turned back to his book. Let the child pout for a while. He would come back to his senses and come in when it grew cold and dark.


	3. Four Hours Later

Four Hours Later.  
  
Well, the boy was stubborn, Voldemort would give him that. Perhaps that was why the boy never died. Ah, well. He took out a piece of parchment and started writing. When he finished, he called Nellie. "Nellie, please take this to Master Potter. You will find him on the stone bench out back." Nellie bowed and popped out of sight.  
  
Harry jumped when Nellie popped up in front of him. "Master Potter, sir, a message from Master Voldemort." She handed him the letter. He eyed it momentarily before taking it.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know that you do not trust me and feel safest outside. It is getting cold and dark, in case you didn't know it. I suggest you come back inside and go back to your room. Dinner will be waiting on you. I will leave you alone if you like, and the only person you will see is your doctor, who is sitting here, stewing about your actions. You will come to no harm here. Come back inside.  
  
Voldemort  
  
Harry re read the note several times. No way was he going back into that house. He could easily die the minute he stepped onto the front porch. Nellie stayed next to him while he thought out the situation. He had been vulnerable. Voldemort could have easily killed him then, and thought nothing of it. He had wanted Harry Potter out of the way; it could have easily accomplished through that means.  
It did not make sense, and Harry held his head, trying to figure it out. Something was missing, something that usually happened when Voldemort was near. He couldn't put his finger on it. Something was missing. He shook his head to clear it and looked at Nellie. She looked at him and then back at the house. Something seemed to urge him on. He shrugged and stood, holding his cloak underneath his arm. "Okay, Nellie. I'm going back in." A huge smile spread across the elf's face.  
"Oh, wonderful Master Potter! I'll get your dinner right away!" She popped out and Harry shook his head, wondering why she had seemed so happy. He went back up to the porch and entered the house. He looked around cautiously. No one was about. He ran up the stairs and counted the doors to his room. He opened his door and entered, closing it behind him. Nellie was there, standing next to the table. "Dinner is served, Master Potter!" Harry put his cloak on the bed and looked at the table. Nellie had outdone herself.  
"Thank you, Nellie. I doubt that I would be able to eat all of that." Nellie smiled.  
"The house elves just wanted to welcome you to the manor. We found out your favorites from the Hogwarts' elves." Harry thanked her again. "The doctor will be here in half an hour." She informed Harry. "He is a very funny wizard." She giggled. "'Boy's out there risking his injuries, not strong enough!'" she giggled again. "Lord Voldemort just laughed at the doctor, saying that you were too stubborn to injure yourself again!" She went off into a hail of giggles. The laughter was contagious, infecting Harry as well. He chuckled a bit, releasing some of his tension.  
  
He sobered when a thought caught hold of him. "Nellie, has your master changed recently?" He asked. Nellie stopped laughing and sat up from the floor.  
"Changed?" Harry nodded.  
"In personality, in his actions." Nellie appeared to think for a few minutes.  
"Yes." She said. "Master has changed. Before, being here was terrible, just terrible. He would kill anyone without the slightest need. Now, though, he is different. No death touches this place anymore. No harm befalls us, no pain or fear." Harry took all of this in. Something had changed. Voldemort had changed. "He is caring now, for all the house elves. And for you." Harry choked on the juice he had been swallowing. Nellie's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" He asked when he found his breath.  
"Spent several weeks, looking for Master Potter. Worried for Master Potter he was, wondering how the Muggles would treat Master Potter. He found out and rescued you." Harry stared at her in amazement. Voldemort must have hit his head or something. Rescued Harry Potter from abusive Muggle relations was not something that Voldemort would do. He would have laughed maybe before killing them all, but not remove Harry from harm's way. Nellie giggled again, distracting Harry from his thoughts. "Your hair, Master Potter, it is standing straight up!" She laughed again, causing Harry to grin. He moved back from the table and went to the bathroom. It wasn't standing straight up, but it was close. He smoothed it down with his hands, took up the comb, and started to maneuver his hair closer to it's usual style. Some of his bangs fell aside, revealing his scar. He stared at it for a few minutes. That's what was missing. He had been in close proximity all this time, and his scar didn't tingle or hurt in any way. Not even a twinge!  
Harry returned to his meal, finished what he could. Nellie disappeared with the remainder just before the doctor came in. "Well, it looks like you're no worse for the wear after spending the day outside. Over here, please." Harry moved to the bed and obediently sat down so that the doctor could examine him. "Any pain?"  
"No, sir." Harry replied. The doctor grunted and looked at Harry's face.  
"You appear to be healing well." The doctor told him, taking out two potions. "Take these before falling asleep tonight. Any questions?"  
"When do the bandages come off?" Harry asked.  
"Tomorrow morning." Harry nodded.  
"Do you have an explanation as to why my scar isn't hurting?" The doctor's eyes widened.  
"Which one?" Harry moved his hair aside to allow the doctor to see the scar on his forehead. "Oh, that one. Does it usually hurt? I'm told that you had it since birth."  
"It hurts only when I'm around Voldemort. I don't even have to be very close. The only thing is, he and I have been very close to each other already, and I haven't felt anything, not even a twinge." The doctor paused for a moment, as though trying to find an explanation.  
"I don't have an explanation for it, no. I would ask Lord Voldemort, if I were you. You will let me know if it starts hurting though, won't you? I can easily give you something for the pain."  
"I'll tell you, but it never hurts that bad. Just a little." The doctor nodded and looked Harry over again.  
"Well, Master Potter, I suggest you get some sleep soon. Don't forget about your potions. Also, no running around outside tomorrow. I want you inside, resting. If you get bored, I'm sure that Lord Voldemort will be able to find you something to do." And with those comments, the doctor left, acting as though it were normal to be discussing the Dark Lord's ability to keep little boys amused. Harry shook his head and looked around his room. It was very nice, something that you should not expect from your worse enemy. He shook his head, still not able to trust the logic in all of this. For there was no logic, and Harry had never been more confused in his life.  
  
"How is he, doctor?" Voldemort asked as the man stepped into the study.  
"He is fine, for all of the running around he did today. He should be able to sit up for most of the day tomorrow without any ill effects." Voldemort nodded.  
"Do you think that he will allow me to speak with him?" The doctor shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, my Lord. He asked a question that I find peculiar. Perhaps you'll be able to make sense of it." Voldemort motioned for him to continue. "He asked if I could give him a reason as to why his scar was not hurting."  
Voldemort paused for a moment. So that was how the boy had known something had been happening in the past. "The boy and I are connected through that scar, do not ask me how, I do not know. It usually gives off some pain when I am near. Other than that, I have no explanation for why his scar is not hurting now." The doctor nodded.  
"Perhaps you should tell Master Potter that, my Lord. He was very concerned about it. It might help to calm him down a bit, too. We don't want another repeat of today, for he will be feeling it tomorrow. He many spend the whole day in bed." Voldemort nodded.  
"I will. Thank you, Doctor. You have been invaluable." Voldemort rose, dismissing the doctor as he set off down the hall, towards Harry's bedroom. He just hoped the boy had taken the potions already. That would make this a bit easier.  
  
Harry looked up as Voldemort entered his room. "I thought you said that you would stay away?" Harry demanded as Voldemort stopped by the door. Harry didn't notice the glance that Voldemort gave the empty vials sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.  
"I was told that you had a question that I might be able to answer." Voldemort told him. Harry considered it. It was true.  
"Yes. My scar isn't hurting. I was wondering why." Harry suddenly felt his body start to go limp. What had been in that potion? He fought against it and managed to stay in his sitting up position.  
Voldemort paused for a second, as though waiting for something. Harry's muscles were shaking from exertion in trying to maintain his upright position. "I'm not sure. I know that your scar connected us somehow, but I do not know the full mechanics of it." Voldemort went off into thoughtful silence for a moment. Harry's muscles were almost gone. He didn't understand it. What had been in that potion? Voldemort seemed to not see a thing that was happening on the bed. Harry gritted his teeth, trying to bring more strength to his muscles. The last thing he wanted the Dark Lord to see was Harry Potter collapsing in front of him. Harry mentally urged the man to think faster and leave, so that he could collapse onto the bed and try to figure out what had been slipped to him. Harry didn't have that chance as his muscles finally gave out. He fell backwards into the pillows. "It's about time." Voldemort said a little sarcastically.  
"What was in that?" Harry demanded.  
"Just a normal muscle relaxer, Harry. I wanted to speak with you, but I couldn't do it if you were able to move, because then you would not listen." Voldemort pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, facing Harry. "How are you feeling?"  
"Weak and tired. Get to the point." Harry snapped. He was tired of being confused and feeling around in the dark for answers he couldn't find.  
"That's normal, after fighting that potion for so long." Voldemort paused. "You might be wondering why I have brought you here?" Voldemort had the boy's attention now. "My offer of a better education was not a jest. I fully intend to do that. I am glad that you were removed from the Muggle home. They do not realize exactly how able you are." Harry frowned.  
"I planned it that way. They do not know of the wizarding world's obsession with me." Voldemort smiled. Harry stared in shock. A genuine smile. Not one trace of malice.  
"I understand the wizarding world's obsession quite well. You baffled me for a long time, Harry." Voldemort paused again. "A long time." He shook his head. "But those days are over now." Harry frowned again. "I no longer care how or why you managed to survive the Unforgivable, Harry. I could care less." Instead of answers, Harry was just getting more confusion.  
"So what's different?" Harry asked, thinking he already know the answer. Voldemort nodded and looked Harry in the face.  
"I am." Harry stared at the Dark Lord for a minute.  
"How?" He demanded.  
"I'm not sure, not exactly. Something that happened slowly, finally causing me to become the man I am today." He told Harry. "I no longer wish to cause more death and destruction. But, I'm sure you could imagine the world's reaction if I were just to come out and say 'I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.'" Harry thought for a moment. If Voldemort did such a thing, he might get the Dementor's kiss, if he was lucky. Otherwise, it would be death. And with his death would come Harry's. Some of the pieces clicked into place.  
"You're protecting me from my protectors." He told the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled and nodded.  
"I always knew you were quick." Voldemort complimented. Without Dark Magic behind Voldemort, he could easily be taken and killed. With Harry there, he could insure the fact that both of them would stay alive. Harry didn't know whether to curse the man or thank him. "Dumbledore, noble as he is, will stop at nothing to see my demise, even if it risks your life. I can't let that happen. All of the people I have killed, tortured, kept coming at me. Not just in my dreams, either. All the time, every hour. They demanded something of me. I didn't know what. When you were brought here, I saw your parents." Harry looked up. His parents? "They were smiling at me, as though I had finally started atoning for my crimes. They seemed to thank me for removing you from the Muggles' care. They asked me to protect you in a dream." Harry wondered if the man could be telling the truth. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he was.  
"Do the ghosts still haunt you?" Harry asked. Voldemort shook his head.  
"Not so violently. They are still there, in the background. But now they seem to be happier. They really like you being here. Some of them haven't stopped smiling since you were brought here." Harry glanced around but failed to see anyone. Voldemort smiled at Harry's attempt.  
"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked. He had wanted to say, 'what's going to happen to me?', but didn't want his enemy-turned-protector to hear such a childish phrase come from his mouth.  
"I protect you, of course. I'm sorry to say that you can't go back to Hogwart's this year. Dumbledore is still in charge there, and if he gets you in his possession, well, that would not be a good thing, Harry." Harry nodded in understanding. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Snape.  
"What about my friends?" he asked. Voldemort seemed to ponder this question. He knew that a child needed friends, even one like Harry Potter. Staying in one place would give the boy a lot of tension that he would not need in his already stressful life, what with his fame and all.  
"We might be able to work out some kind of visiting method." Voldemort told him. "I could teach you how to Apparate, it should be very easy for you to pick up, considering your strength in magic. You could meet them in several different places very easily from here." Harry thought about it. Apparating. That would be kind of fun. He was set to get his license the next year, but he figured that he would be happy to do it a year sooner.  
"Could I write to them?" He asked hopefully.  
"Not for a little while. The Muggles have yet to think that anything is wrong. They thought you ran away. I'm sorry to say that they had a little party the next day after you disappeared." Harry smiled.  
"That's my family." He said sedately, wondering how big the dessert had been.  
"When do your friends usually write to you?" Harry thought about it. They were always cautious. Uncle Vernon did not like owls about the house.  
"My birthday." Harry answered. Voldemort nodded.  
"When is it?"  
"Um, in two weeks." He answered.  
"So we have two weeks until the wizarding world explodes with the news of Harry Potter's disappearance. Well, this is going to be interesting. Tell me, what will your friends do if there birthday greeting are sent back to them."  
"Assume something is wrong." Harry told him. "They would write or call each other, and then tell Ron's parents, who would then contact the Headmaster." Harry paused. "I don't know what will happen after that." Harry admitted. "You mean you don't know what Dumbledore would do." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose." He looked over at Harry's trunk. "Before the wizarding world does explode with the news, I suggest a trip to Diagon Alley, to get you some suitable clothes. Those castoffs look much too big for you." Harry smiled. "They were my cousin's." Voldemort looked up. "The massive one?" Harry nodded. Voldemort shook his head. "Definitely a trip to Diagon Alley. I'll get one of the Death Eaters to take you." Harry looked up at that comment. "When I commanded that all death and destruction stop, Malfoy and several others formed their own group. They didn't like the fact that I told them they were no longer allowed to attack innocent Muggles. I'm afraid the only ones left are the nice ones, ones who had been forced into my service by their families, and have now decided to stay because of my changing nature." Harry nodded in understanding. "They're all very nice. I'm sure one of them will be happy to take you." Voldemort stood. "Well, Harry, you look like you're just about asleep. Any questions before I leave you for the evening?" Harry nodded. "What should I call you?" Voldemort smiled. "Call me Tom." Harry nodded as his eyes drifted shut. Tom. No more Voldemort, just Tom. Voldemort watched as the boy fell asleep. He looked over to the corner next to the bed. James and Lily stood there, smiling at him. He nodded and left the boy's room. He had done the right thing.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to see Nellie's eyes just a few inches from his own. "Good morning, Master Potter!" She said cheerfully. Nellie has brought your breakfast." Harry yawned and sat up. "Thank you, Nellie." He stumbled to the bathroom, stumbled back to the table and smelled coffee. He added milk and sugar and sipped. "Master Potter would need something to wake him up this morning, Nellie thought. I was told that it would stunt your growth." Harry chuckled as he sipped some more. "Whatever they gave me last night really knocked me out. How long were you standing there?" Harry asked. "Not long, no more than a few minutes." Nellie told him, pulling a chair next to Harry. "Master Voldemort is very excited. He is happier now than I have ever known him to be." Harry nodded, picking at a muffin. "Has plans to be made, plans for you." Harry looked at her. "What kind of plans?" He asked. "Plans for your education. He spent most of last night before he went to bed in the library, looking for books for you education. He found all the ones he wanted, too. They're over there." She pointed to a stack that had been sitting on his nightstand. "He left those for you to read." Harry picked up an orange and started peeling it as he looked at the titles. Standard Book of Spells, Level Six, The Dark Arts: How to Avoid Them and How to Detect Them, Advanced Transfiguration for Students and Professionals, Herbology and Its Uses in Today's Society, Advanced Potions Study, Occulmency and Its Practical Uses, Dueling for Today's Wizards, History of Witchcraft Around the World, Muggle and Wizard Relations, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures and Their Societies, Potions for the Healer, Obscure, but Practical Spells, Divination for the Eyeless. Harry chuckled at the last title. Eyeless. He smiled and shook his head. For those who do not like Professor Trelawny should have been the title. He counted the books. Fourteen! No way was he going to be able to study that many. After he finished eating, he went back to bed. He was tired. He curled back up and fell asleep in just a few minutes. Nellie collected the breakfast tray and disappeared to the kitchen. When he woke up again, the doctor was there, removing bandages. "Good morning, Master Potter. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay, just a little tired." The doctor grunted as he removed the last bandage. "That's understandable. You ran around all day yesterday when you should have been resting." The doctor rubbed some kind of astringent on Harry's face where a bandage had been. "Well, I suggest you rest the whole of today. You may get up, but I don't want you to be exerting yourself. No running around, no fighting off anything. You get the idea." Harry nodded. "Are you in any pain?" "No, sir. Not really." The doctor nodded and packed up his bag. "Lord Voldemort spoke to me of a trip to Diagon Alley. I'll let you go tomorrow, but only with the firm promise that you rest tomorrow evening." Harry smiled. "Of course, doctor." The man seemed satisfied with this answer and left the room. Harry showered and dressed. After that, he was at a loss. He pulled out Standard Book of Spells: Level Six and started reading. He thought it pretty funny about the way the book talked about spells the Mrs. Weasly used in the kitchen. He had just finished the first two chapters when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." he called. The door opened and Tom came in. "Good morning, Harry. How are you today?" Harry closed the book and set it own his lap. "I feel fine. Just a little worn out." He eyed Tom, looking for a wand. He didn't see one. "Do you really expect me to learn all this?" He asked, motioning towards the stack of books. "Oh, that and more." Tom said. He sat down in one of the chairs. "Don't worry, it won't seem like too much after we're done. A lot of that is compatible to another subject. It will be easy for you." Harry shrugged. It felt awkward, sitting there discussing lesson plans with Voldemort. The eyes weren't the same that they had been. They weren't red. They were a gentle blue. Harry smiled a little at that. That was proof of the different man who sat in front of him. "Well, let's start, shall we?" Voldemort pulled his chair closer to the bed and opened one of the books. "The important thing to remember about this subject is it's uses. You can learn all of the theorems you want, but if you don't have the practical aspects, you will not be able to use them in any form." Harry kept up with the pace of the lesson, amazingly, considering how fast Voldemort had been going. Towards the end, however, Harry ended up falling asleep in the middle of the explanation about the dangers of using a house- cleaning charm on something other than a house. Tom smiled, closed the books, and set them aside. He marked which chapters they had covered and crept out of the room.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Vernon Dursley's comments about the world's problems in general. He growled something about salesmen and answered the door. "Vernon Dursley?" A man stood on the doorstep. His long, black, flowing robes dispelled any thoughts about his being a salesman. "Yes?" Vernon demanded. The man held up credentials. "My name is Severus Snape. I am employed at Harry's school. I've been sent to check on Harry, as there has been a new threat to his safety. May I come in?" Severus did not wait for the man to allow him to enter. Severus strode into the house, looking around. He saw a hog like boy cowering in the corner, and a thin woman standing in front of the child. He bowed. "Good evening." He looked her over. How could anyone look less like a sibling he would never know. "I assume you are Petunia. Pleasure. Where is Harry?" "The freak ran away!" Vernon Dursley said from behind him. "And good riddance too!" Severus turned sharply on the man. "Ran away?" Well, that idea certainly did fit with the Harry that Severus thought he knew. Though the boy would not do anything without Dumbledore's permission. "Yes. He and all his things are gone." Vernon informed the man. Severus reached into his pocket and pressed the small button that Dumbledore had given him. With a "pop", Dumbledore appeared in the hallway. "Severus?" Dumbledore said, coming into the living room. "Not more freaks!" Vernon said, exasperated. "Headmaster. It appears that Potter is missing. His uncle here said that he ran away. All of his belongings are missing." Dumbledore took all of this in quietly. "We must check for residues of spells." Dumbledore told the family. "It will not take long." Dumbledore and Severus spent the next fifteen minutes casting about the house, finding a few spells throughout the house. Whoever had been here had done their work well. "It appears that Harry has been kidnapped. We must inform the Ministry, as well as the Muggle authorities. If the boy is spotted by either world, we will be able to rescue him." Dumbledore looked out the window. "Let's just pray that we are not too late." 


	4. Diagon Alley

The next morning, Harry woke up to Nellie prancing about his room. She opened his trunk and pulled out the best clothes he had from Dudley. "Diagon Alley, Master Potter! Diagon Alley!" "Alright, Nellie. I'm up." He shook his head at the enthusiastic house elf and got ready for the day. Tom came in after Harry had finished eating. There was someone with him. "Good morning, Harry. This is Matthew. He is the Death Eater who brought my original message. He would be happy to accompany you to Diagon Alley." "Hello." Harry said, shaking the man's hand. "Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you without a wand in your hand." The man grinned at Harry as he gave a smile to the man he had threatened. Harry, Tom, and Matthew all ate breakfast together. Tom urged Harry to eat more than he could. "If I get hungry later, I'll eat. I can't eat anymore right now." Matthew and Harry went downstairs to the study where the Floo network was set up and went to Diagon Alley. This time, Harry ended up in an outside fireplace right behind Matthew. "Keep your scar covered, Harry." Matthew warned. "People don't know you unless that scar is showing." Harry nodded and fixed his hair over it. He followed Matthew through the streets. "Tom mentioned something about new clothes." "We have to go to Gringott's first," Harry told him. "I need to make a withdrawal." Matthew shook his head. "Tom wants to pay for it. I suggest you let him." Harry nodded. This was a good idea, in fact. If someone checked bank records, they would have found Harry making a withdrawal three days after he had been kidnapped. That would have been highly suspicious. Matthew led Harry through the streets to Madame Malkin's, that not only specialized in robes, but also every other type of clothing as well. Harry and Matthew spent almost an hour in that shop, while Madame Malkin herself sighed over the state of Harry's clothes. When they left, each male carried four boxes of clothes.  
  
"Did I really have to get so much?" Harry asked as he stumbled a bit under the weight of the boxes. "Tom gave me a list, which I gave to her. She just filled the list with colors she thought would look good on you." "Matthew, I doubt Hermione has this many clothes." Harry told him. "Look at it this way, Harry. You won't have to go shopping for clothes ever again if you don't get any bigger than you are." Harry had to agree that that was true. He doubted that he would ever need any more clothes for the rest of his life. They had gotten robes, pants, shirts, pajamas, outdoor clothes, shoes, a coat, and every other article of clothing.  
Matthew tottered over to another store. "If you just want to wait here, Harry, and keep an eye on our packages, I'll just pop in here. Tom wants some potions ingredients." Harry nodded, glad to put his own boxes down. He looked around at the passersby, smoothing his hair over his scar the whole time.  
"Potter." He heard from behind him. He turned around and looked up. Professor Snape.  
"Hello, Professor." He said politely. "Uh-oh," he thought. "Matthew, please stay in there."  
"What are you doing here, Potter? As far as I know, school lists haven't been sent out yet." Harry knew what he really meant. "Why aren't you with your aunt, who protects you? Is Harry disregarding the rules meant for his own safety again?"  
"My aunt and uncle had to come into London for the day. They figured I would be safe here among other wizards, as opposed to Muggle London. They'll be back in a few hours."  
"So, they just let you wander around on your own now?" Harry shrugged.  
"May I ask why you are here, Professor?" Professor Snape's eyes narrowed.  
"For your information, I am here to re-stock my potions ingredients, seeing as how the Gryffindor manage to use such large quantities with their ineptitudes." Harry chose to ignore that comment on the Gryffindor.  
"Oh." Harry returned.  
"Though I have a feeling that I should stay with you until your relatives come for you." Snape said with some disdain.  
"You don't need to. I stay well away from Knockturn Alley, and I am staying on the main street. But thanks anyway, Professor." Snape glared at him. "I've got my wand. I know a few disarming spells, and I know how to run and scream. If anything happens, I'll be fine." Snape glared again. Matthew came out of the shop just then. His quick eyes took in Snape and Harry's posture. He nodded slightly to Harry and walked away. "Well, see you later, Professor." Harry turned away and walked into the crowds. He heard Snape coming after him. Harry turned to his left, ducked down behind some wizards, and backtracked. Snape was there, searching for Harry in the crowds surrounding him. Harry raced down an alleyway and found Matthew.  
"Well done, Harry." Harry saw all of the packages there. "I put a spell on them. They'll find us if we have to leave for any reason. Who was that, Harry?"  
"Professor Snape, from Hogwart's. He is one of the protectors, sworn to save my life, though he doesn't like me too much." Matthew nodded and mumbled a few words over the packages. With a flick of his wand, they disappeared.  
"They'll be at the house later." Matthew turned and pointed his wand at Harry. "Masques." Harry felt a strange tingle settle over him.  
"What did you do?" Harry asked, becoming suspicious.  
"It's a disguise, Harry. Unless he sees your scar, he won't know that it is you." Harry glanced in a nearby window and saw blond hair and blue eyes staring back at him. His clothes were different, but his scar was still there. He pushed hair over it and followed Matthew. "Well, now we must go to the bookstore." Harry smiled and trailed behind Matthew. Being anonymous was kind of fun. He watched Matthew pick out several books that suspiciously looked like schoolbooks to Harry. "Go pick out something to keep you occupied, Michael." Harry managed not to start at the alias and wandered off into the Sports section. He found a book on the Chudley Cannons for Ron. He went to the history section and found a copy of the history book that Tom had pulled out for him. Hermione would love it, he was sure of it. For himself, a nice ordinary book on how to survive in the wizarding world in cognito. He had a feeling that he would need it. A quick check of the index revealed the Polyjuice potion. Perfect.  
He met Matthew back up front and piled the books onto the counter. "Bookworm!" Matthew chided Harry. Harry just smiled and watched as the entire stack was rung up. Some of those books were expensive. Harry shook his head, picked up the three that he had picked out, and took some of the ones that Matthew had chosen.  
"What are all of these for, anyway?" Harry asked as they started towards the ice cream parlor.  
"I don't know. Tom just asked that I pick them up. So I did. I really can't imagine why he would want all of these." Harry shrugged and settled his bags next to Matthew's as they sat down at an outside table. "One banana split for me." Matthew said to the waiter who came up. "Michael?"  
"Chocolate sundae, please." Harry looked around as the passersby, watching for Snape. The man could still be around. Matthew drew Harry into talk of Quidditch, asking how much and how often Harry played. Harry spoke of games taking place in the wind torn Quidditch pitch just outside the Hogwart's castle. Matthew smiled as Harry launched into story after story of near misses with the ground, breath-taking moves, and petty disturbances on the field with Malfoy.  
"I don't know, Hermione." Harry stiffened at the voice. It was Ron! "Dumbledore would have told us if anything had happened to Harry. I just think that his ruddy uncle kept him from getting our packages." Hermione and Ron sat down at a table next to Matthew and Harry. "You know how those people are."  
Hermione looked around Ron, fear in her eyes. "I know, Ron, it's just that I have a really bad feeling about this. It's not like Harry to send them back. He would have fought to keep them. I know that he wasn't expecting them, because they were two weeks early, but your mum's invitation to come and stay should have made him contact us. Not send the owls back without an answer." Hermione stared off into space. "I just think something happened to him, that's all." Harry looked at Matthew and motioned with his head that it was time to go. Matthew nodded and the two stood up. "That's why I wrote to Dumbledore yesterday." Harry pretended to drop his bag so that he could hear the rest of what Hermione had to say.  
  
"You did? What did he say?" Ron asked, leaning closer to Hermione.  
  
"He sent a professor to the Dursley's, and Harry wasn't there!" She said, with finality as though they would never see their friend again. "The Dursley's said that they thought he ran away. It looks as though Harry's been kidnapped. A wizard got around those wards on that house, and a wizard took him. That's the only explanation that fits, because all of Harry's things are missing. Dumbledore said that there were traces of a locating spell in the house. Dumbledore is very angry with the Dursleys for not writing to him and telling him that Harry was gone."  
"So Harry is out there, somewhere, and no one knows where he is?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and leaned into Ron for a hug.  
"Ron, the only thing that we can do is hope that we find him! He could be anywhere!" Hermione started and looked up as Snape came up from behind Ron.  
"Granger, Weasley, I spotted your scarred friend here, in Diagon Alley. He ran from me. I'm sure that he won't run from you." Snape motioned for the two of them to get up. "He's wearing blue robes. Usual haircut, glasses, and, of course, his scar." Ron and Hermione leapt to their feet and followed Snape off into the crowds, searching for their friend. Harry and Matthew started off in direction of the Floo network. Harry turned back to see where Snape was exactly, and was shocked to see himself looking directly into Snape's eyes. Snape's eyes looked to the boy's forehead. Harry saw his mouth form one word: Potter. Matthew reached back and pulled the boy forward, concerned about Harry stopping. Harry smoothed the hair over his scar and rushed with Matthew to the Floo.  
  
When they arrived, Harry was surprised to find that the whole network was closed down. "They're onto us." Matthew whispered. He let out a few loud complaints of his own, to join with the crowd, hoped that whatever reason the network had been closed would soon be resolved, and steered Harry towards the Leaky Cauldron. "We can Apparate from there, though it might give you a bit of a headache. Harry nodded.  
"Anything. Snape saw my scar. Can we change my disguise?" Matthew frowned.  
"Sadly, no. I can only give you a new one once the old one has worn off. Since I set it to last until we are back at the house, I'm afraid that you're going to have to act as though you're just a blond boy out with a friend." Harry nodded, again flattening his hair against his scar. He ducked his head and followed Matthew through the streets, all the while dodging people talking about Harry Potter's kidnapping. The news was out and the gig was up. He just prayed they would make it out. He knew that everyone looking for him cared about him, but they didn't understand the situation. He was lost in his own thoughts when a spell hit him.  
"Revelo!" Snape's voice said. Harry felt a strange feeling as his disguise melted away. The crowd around gasped as they recognized Harry Potter, dark hair, green eyes, and lightening-shaped scar on his forehead. Matthew had stopped walking. They were so close to the Leaky Cauldron! So close! Harry looked around uncertainly. He saw Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore, all standing there, looking at him. "He was obviously under the Imperius spell." Snape said. Dumbledore started forward. Harry backed up, knowing that Dumbledore was capable of anything when it came to Harry's protection.  
"It's all right, Harry. We're here to help you." Snape had his wand trained on Matthew. Harry backed up a pace, looking for a way out. His panicked eyes took in the whole street. There! He saw an opening. He looked at Dumbledore again, who was reaching for Harry's hand. Harry noticed him reaching for his pocket at the same time. A portkey. Dumbledore was trying to touch Harry so that the portkey would take them away. Probably to Hogwart's. Harry backed up a pace again, watching the entire crowd. They were all riveted on Dumbledore, watching with fascination as Dumbledore tried to rescue Harry Potter from the kidnapper.  
  
Harry flicked his hand, surprised that the sign actually fell like he wanted it to. The sign gave him enough distraction to grab Matthew and run for the opening. Matthew and Harry ran along. Harry noticed distractedly that the packages were gone. Harry hoped that the packages wouldn't be raining from the ceiling back at the house. Some of those books could split someone's head open. Harry and Matthew managed the reach the gate to the Leaky Cauldron and rushed into the inn. A momentary glance there showed Moody waiting for them. Harry almost panicked, had Matthew not grabbed his arm. Harry's mind cleared. A wave of his hand froze Moody for just a second, long enough for Harry and Matthew to make it to the street.  
  
Muggle London bustled about them. Harry quickly removed his robes, motioning for Matthew to do so as well. He and Matthew headed down the street at a brisk walk. There was no better attention getter in London than running. He tucked his robes under his arm and stuck close to Matthew. Running footsteps came up from behind him. He turned and saw several people in robes running after him. He recognized the patches. Aurors. They had sent Aurors after him!  
"Run!" Harry whispered to Matthew. The two fugitives broke out into a run. "How soon can we Apparate?" Harry asked, desperate to get away.  
"Another block or two. I'm not sure." Matthew returned. Many Muggles stopped and watched the chase take place. It appeared that several people dressed very strangely were chasing two young men.  
"It's that boy that was kidnapped!" A woman shouted. Harry frowned and watched as Muggles tried to stop them.  
"Just a bit more." Matthew said. Harry felt curses being flung at their backs. None of them would have done serious damage, but they would have been enough to slow the pair down. Harry waved his hand.  
"Expelliarmus!" He said under his breath. A few of the Aurors were hit, while others ducked his spell. That slowed down the whole group. Matthew stopped Harry and grabbed hold of him. He waved his hand in front of Harry.  
"Go limp." He whispered. Harry did as told as let his head fall backwards. Several gasps could be heard from the Muggles. "The mansion!" Matthew breathed. Harry's head snapped back as they Apparated to the mansion. Aurors picked themselves up from the ground and started Obliviating the crowd that surrounded them. Muggles were everywhere. Dumbledore, Snape, and Moody came up.  
"I'm sorry, sir. Apparated before we got them. That Imperious charm must be very strong. The man was a free speller, and he certainly used it on the boy. Made the boy fall asleep just by waving his hand. Don't worry, sir, we'll find him." Dumbledore stood still, knowing that the boy had been right there!  
Ron and Hermione came up a few minutes later, watching as the Aurors continued altering memories. "Professor Dumbledore, I don't think that Harry was under the Imperius Curse." Dumbledore and Snape looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "In our fourth year, Professor Moody, or the fake one anyway, tried the Imperius Curse on each of us, so that we would know what it felt like. Harry was the only one in the class who resisted the curse, sir. He wouldn't even move, no matter how many times the spell was strengthened." Hermione bit her lip. "Either they put a different kind of spell on him, or Harry was doing that on his own free will." Dumbledore placed a hand on the young witch's shoulder.  
"I believe, Hermione, that something was done to Harry. He would not willingly go with someone he not only kidnapped him, but meant him some kind of harm. We can only hope that we are not too late to help Harry." Hermione nodded, while Ron looked almost forlorn at the loss of his best friend. 


	5. The Joke Shop

Harry straightened up once they appeared back at the mansion. "Is everything all right?" Tom asked. Harry's head split open at the voice.  
"The gig is up." Matthew said, helping Harry to a chair. "Dumbledore knew that Harry was missing and was in Diagon Alley with Snape and two students from Hogwarts, as well as a number of Aurors. They almost caught us." Harry leaned back in the chair and rested his head. If this was the kind of feeling that Apparating caused for every witch or wizard, Harry would walk. "You'll be fine, Harry. First time hurts." Harry waved his hand, telling Matthew not to talk so loud. Tom and Matthew moved away, giving Harry some much needed breathing space.  
"There is no doubt that there will be several pictures in tomorrow's paper." Matthew told Tom. The man was pacing. They had almost gotten Harry!  
"Well, that's that, then. Harry will just need to keep public appearances low. That's all. We'll keep him out of sight of the wizarding community until all of this dies down." Matthew nodded and looked over at the boy.  
"Master, he's a free speller." Tom looked up. "He waved his hand several times, and something always happened. I'm thinking that he did it on instinct, but it was still very impressive." Tom looked at Harry. It appeared that the boy was asleep.  
"Interesting. We'll have to help him develop that talent, won't we?" Matthew nodded with a smile. Voldemort had helped Matthew to learn how to use his own free spelling, but Tom had helped him perfect it.  
  
Harry Potter Spotted in Diagon Alley This newspaper has learned that Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived after being attacked by You-Know-Who, has been seen in Diagon Alley, accompanied by an unknown wizard. Harry Potter has been missing from his relative's homes for the last three days.  
Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's, has stated that the Boy Who lived is being held against his will by unknown individuals. He hinted that spells have been used to keep Mr. Potter docile to his kidnapper's wishes.  
"It is our hope that no harm will come to Harry Potter, and that those who took him will allow him to go home to his relatives." Professor Dumbledore said when questioned.  
"The boy's a good lad, never gave us any trouble." Harry Potter's uncle said. (Name is withheld to protect the Boy Who Lived) "He's kind and thoughtful, and is a bright child. I can't see why anyone would want to hurt him." Harry's aunt broke down in tears at this point.  
It is obvious that Harry has been stolen from a loving home and good friends. To the kidnappers: return the Boy Who Lived unharmed, if you wish to keep your lives.  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
Several pictures were on the front page, accompanying the article. One of them showed Professor Dumbledore reaching for Harry, while others showed Harry's disguise melting away and him being pulled along by Matthew. He had to agree, it all looked as though Harry was being held against his will.  
"Well, Harry. I think you should stay in for a while." Tom said as Harry read the article.  
"I agree. That all looks really bad. I don't believe the stuff about my relatives, though. I think Uncle Vernon said all that with a wand pressed against his neck." Tom chuckled. Harry smiled at his own joke and laid the paper on the table.  
"Well, how about a Potions lesson?" Tom asked. Harry nodded eagerly and followed Tom down to the basement where the Potions equipment was set up. The photograph in the paper showed Snape staring at Harry speculatively, as though he knew something everyone else did not.  
  
Later that night, Harry dressed in some of his new robes. He took out his wand and tapped himself on the head. "Masques." Harry watched as his hair changed from black to blond, his eyes green to brown. His bangs covered his scar perfectly. He had some people to see in Diagon Alley.  
He crept down the stairs and outside. He closed his eyes in concentration and Apparated to Diagon Alley. He looked around. He actually made it on his own. He smiled and figured out where he was. Not too far from where he had wanted to be. He adjusted his robes and walked down the street, avoiding the late night shoppers. He stopped in front of "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes" and smiled. If anyone could meet his needs, it would be those two. He entered the shop and looked around.  
Harry walked around the shop and waited for one of the twins to come out. The jokes that caused Umbridgeitis were there, as well as Ton Tongue Toffee. He smiled at the memory. "Hello, can I help you?" Harry turned and saw Fred standing there. Or it could have been George. He couldn't tell. The head was missing.  
"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak with my business partners." Harry told him.  
"Have you got the right shop, mate? We only have one." Harry smiled and pulled back his hair. "Harry!" The head abruptly appeared. It was Fred. "You got away from them!"  
"Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" Harry asked. Fred nodded and changed the sign to closed. He lowered the lights and led Harry into the back.  
"Oy, George! It's Harry!" George fell off the ladder he had been standing on and rushed over to Harry.  
"Harry! I knew you'd break whatever spell they had on you. I just knew it. Mom will be so happy, Harry. I'll call her and she'll call the Professor. Hey, Mom wanted you to come stay for the rest of the summer." Harry stopped his enthusiastic friend.  
"Please, don't do that. I need to talk to the both of you. Sit down, please. It's important." Fred and George both sat down, staring at Harry. "I can't tell you where I am now, or who I am with. I am not under any charms, or spells, or potions. I am staying with him of my own free will, for my own reasons. I have to ask you not to tell anyone that you have heard from me."  
"Why Harry? You were kidnapped." Harry nodded.  
"Yes, I know. The only reason he did that was because of what was happening to me at the Dursley's, which I do not want to get into right now. Trust me. I am better off now. I came to see if you could develop something for me." Fred and George looked as though they were interested. "The reason I look so different is that I am using a spell, which is very easy to reverse. I like freedom of movement, but now that my picture is everywhere, I can not do that." Fred and George nodded. "I wonder if you two would be able to create something that would make me look different that would be very hard to detect." Harry pulled the book that he had bought earlier out of his robes and handed it to Fred. "This should help you." Fred looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Interesting dilemma, mate." Fred said. "I'm not sure that we should though. It'd be like aiding the kidnappers." Harry almost rolled his eyes.  
"If I'm staying with them of my own free will, then they aren't really kidnappers, are they?" George shook his head.  
"We saw the papers. That man looked as though he was dragging you away." Fred told Harry.  
  
"I stumbled. He was trying to keep me from falling." Harry told him.  
"Why'd you run from Professor Dumbledore?" George asked. Harry shook his head.  
"It's complicated. Very complicated. I wish I could tell you, but then you both would be at risk. I don't want that to happen. Can you do it or not? If not, I'll hit a Muggle shop. They might have make up tips or something." Fred and George both looked indignant at that suggestion.  
"Of course, we can do it, mate. We just feel like we should tell someone that we saw you and spoke to you." Harry shook his head.  
"Don't. I can't tell you where I am or why, but it is important that no one knows." He looked at Fred and George. "Swear." Both of the twins looked at each other.  
"All right, mate. We won't tell. We'll get to work on it right away. But if we don't see you in a week, we'll assume that something happened to you." Harry smiled and nodded.  
"A week then. And thank you." Fred and George watched as their friend walked out of the shop and down the street.  
"What do you think, Fred?" Fred just shook his head. "Yeah, me too. Mental. Definitely mental. Do you think we should call Mom?" Fred looked at his brother.  
"And have Harry hex us?" Fred asked. "I'm sorry, but I like all of my appendages where they are, thank you very much. We give Harry a week. If he doesn't show, then we'll tell Mom."  
"This will be hard to keep from her." Fred nodded in agreement. Harry disappeared around a corner.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Fred and George would keep his secret, and he would gain something to make him look different when he needed to go out. "Potter." Harry froze. He knew that voice. 


	6. Hogwarts

Aurors came out from every direction. Wands were at the ready, all pointed directly at Harry. He looked around. Snape. "This is for your own good, Potter. Come with us and you won't be hexed." Harry looked around for an out. Something. Anything. "Stupefy." Harry decided that Snape wasn't taking any chances. The curse hit Harry, but it didn't knock him out. It only made his head hurt.  
"Expelliarmus." Harry returned. Snape's wand flew out of his hand. "Just let me go!" Harry told them. One of the Aurors moved forward. "Petrifucus Totalas." Harry said, waving his hand at the Auror. The man fell forward, completely stiff. "Please, just let me go."  
"Watch it, mates, he's a free speller." Harry spun around, looking for his way out. Snape signaled the other men. They closed in around Harry. All of them raised their wands at the same time. "Stupefy!" Harry felt all of the curses hit him. He fell to the ground, almost out, but not quite. Snape came forward and grabbed Harry's hand. He reached into his pocket and found the portkey. Harry felt a tug above his naval and blinked when the hospital wing at Hogwart's materialized in front of his eyes.  
"Well done, Severus." Dumbledore said, coming over. Harry was trying to regain regular vision. "Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry grimaced and tried to get up. "No, stay still. It looks like you took a knock to the head." Dumbledore said, checking for the scar on the blonde- headed boy.  
"Just let me go." Harry pleaded as Madame Pomfrey bustled over, trying to get Harry to drink a potion. "I'm fine, just let me go."  
"You certainly are not fine, Potter. It looks like you have a concussion. I'm just trying to give you a painkiller, if you would hold still." She huffed, brandishing the cup towards Harry. He felt hands grab him on either side and the cup pressed to his lips. He fought against the hands and closed his mouth. There was no way he was going to do that. Who knew what they would slip him? Why hadn't he stayed at the mansion? Why had he felt the need to see Fred and George?  
Snape reached over and forced his mouth open. Pomfrey took the chance and poured the potion down his throat. Harry coughed and spluttered, but most of it made it down. He felt lethargy start in his limbs. Dreamless Sleep Potion. He knew it. "Please, just let me go." Harry pleaded as he fell asleep. Snape stared at Harry  
"Revelo!" Snape said, using his wand to reveal the disguise Harry had donned. Dumbledore stood next to the bed. "What do you make of it, Headmaster?"  
"I don't know, Severus. He wasn't under the Imperius, and that is the strongest curse we know of. Could it have been combined with a potion of some sort?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'll be happy to look." With a nod of Dumbledore's head, Snape descended to his dungeons to throw himself into research.  
"Don't worry, Harry. You are safe here." Dumbledore said to the sleeping figure. He kept a vigil while Pomfrey bustled about, trying to discern why Harry was acting as he was.  
When Harry woke the next morning, he saw a pair of elf eyes staring at him. His brain said "Nellie", but his mouth said "Dobby".  
"Harry Potter is awake, Headmaster." Harry immediately wished to go back to sleep. "Harry Potter was missing, but now he is found!" Dobby rejoiced, jumping onto Harry's bed. Dumbledore came up to the bed. Harry eyed him.  
"Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry paused before answering.  
"Tired, sir." He answered truthfully. "Why am I here?" That was a good strategy. Act as though you have no idea what is going on.  
"Do you remember anything of the last few days?" Harry appeared to think for a moment.  
"No, sir." He told the Headmaster.  
"You were kidnapped from the Dursleys." Dumbledore told him gently.  
  
"Thank God." Harry said. Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "The holiday was not a good one. My cousin likes to practice his boxing on me. Whoever took me must have helped my injuries, because I could have sworn I had a broken wrist." Harry said, holding up his hand.  
"Poppy, check Harry's wrist for a recent injury, please." Pomfrey came out of nowhere, brandishing her wand. She pointed it at Harry's wrist.  
"Recently broken and healed." She pronounced. She smiled at Harry.  
  
"Anything at all you can remember will help us find out what happened to you." Harry closed his eyes.  
"Potions. A doctor of some kind telling me to rest. Asking if I felt any pain." Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. That's all I can remember."  
"That's all right, Harry. You rest now. If you remember anything else, please let either me, Professor Snape, or Madame Pomfrey know."  
"Yes, sir." Harry spent two days in the hospital wing. Under Madame Pomfrey's care, he read, played wizard chess against Dumbledore and talked with Dobby. After those two days, Pomfrey pronounced him fit enough to leave the hospital wing. He dressed in the clothes that Dumbledore brought him and waited.  
Snape burst into the medical wing. "Potter, you'll be staying with me." He turned and motioned for Harry to follow him.  
"Great. Just great. Stuck with the Potions Master." He rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to get out of here." Snape stopped Harry in front of a portrait.  
"The password is Polyjuice, Potter." Harry nodded. When Snape turned back around and gave the password, Harry got an idea. He smirked a bit, thanked Snape mentally for the inspiration, and followed the Potions master into the rooms. "These are my rooms. You are to stay out of the storeroom unless I send you there. Also, I will not be picking up after you." Harry nodded. Snape led him to a door. "This will be your room while you are here." Harry thanked the man and entered. He looked around. Red and Gold. Gryffindor colors. "Are you tired?" Harry shook his head. "I suppose you could read. You are welcome to any books on the left shelf. The ones on the right are Potions books. I doubt you would find any of them interesting, but if you should, feel free to look at them. They might improve your performance in my class." Harry sighed. Would they be trading insults until Harry left? Harry nodded again and watched as Snape left the dungeons, telling Harry that he had some research to do.  
Harry wandered over to the bookshelves. He scanned the ones on the right shelf. Polyjuice potion. Polyjuice potion. He found a book that looked promising and flipped to the index. It was there. Page 749. Harry flipped to the page and read it quickly. It was there, in it's full month brewing glory. A month? He growled and continued reading. On the next page, a shortened form was presented, giving the person all looks of the subject, but the voice would be different. Well, Harry could figure out ways around that. He set to work. The nice thing about this potion was that he did not need to boil anything. Hot water would suffice. He went into the storeroom and found the ingredients easily. He pulled the needed amount, memorized the rest of the instructions, and found a vial. He hid everything in his pockets, right next to his wand, and returned the book to its rightful place. He found a book on Quidditch and spent a happy hour reading about the start of Quidditch. 


	7. Home Again

A/N: I haven't disappeared. I had to deal with the whole family thing over Christmas, and then I came down with a cold. Needless to say, I was in bed a few days. Oh well, I'm back. I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, big shout-out to my now official beta reader, Suzanne of Dragon's Breath! Thanks again, Sue! ~Sylvia  
  
He was just starting to nod off when Snape returned. "Merlin save us! Do you know what time it is?" Harry looked up at the professor and shook his head. He honestly didn't know what time it was. "Well after one o'clock in the morning. Bed!" Harry nodded, replaced the book, and said good night to Professor Snape. Snape turned and looked at the book the boy had been reading. Quidditch. He should have known. He went to bed himself. He was tired, and looking through books made his back ache.  
When Harry woke the next morning, he heard a teacup rattle. Breakfast. He found his ingredients and did the first part of the potion: tearing up the leaves. He tore then and inserted them into the vial. Step 2: Store in a dark place. Harry looked around. The closet. He opened the closet and found clothes there. He smiled and hid the vial in the back of the closet in a shoebox. He pulled out some clothes and got dressed for the day. He wandered out and stumbled towards the table. Snape was there, and opposite was a clean plate.  
"Not awake yet?" Snape asked, one eyebrow up. Harry shook his head and drank some pumpkin juice.  
"Not quite, sir." Harry toyed with the bacon on his plate.  
"What are your plans today, Potter?" Harry stopped to think.  
"I thought I might finish the book I was reading last night, and then go see Hagrid, maybe." Snape looked him over.  
"I've spoken with the Headmaster. He believes you're safe enough on school grounds. He's even set up more wards to keep everyone but you, I, Hagrid, and himself out." Harry nodded. "It's also to keep you in. We, Dumbledore and I, believe that you were given some sort of potion that helped a spell enter some sort of compulsion in your actions, something that only your kidnappers could use. The wards will stop you at the gates and borders of the grounds if such a thing should happen." Harry stared a Snape for just a moment before dropping his eyes.  
"I see." He said quietly. His throat threatened to close up. He took a sip of pumpkin juice to open it back up.  
"Once we figure out how to remove it, you should be all right." Harry nodded, swallowed some more juice and excused himself from the table. Snape watched the boy walk away. He looked to Harry's plate. It was still full.  
Back in his room, Harry added his second ingredient to the vial and shook it. He smiled as the blue leaves turned pink. So far, so good. He rehid the vial and went over to the window. He was trapped. He wondered how worried Matthew and Tom were. If they were at all.  
"How is he, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he came in.  
'He drank all of his juice." Snape answered. Dumbledore looked at the still full plate.  
"He ate well for the last two days." Snape nodded.  
"My point exactly." Snape said. "He ate well yesterday and the day before. Today, when I told him about the new wards, he appeared calm, but it seemed to kill appetite. He then retreated to his room." Dumbledore looked over to the door. "I have a feeling that this spell is still there, just buried." Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle dying from his eyes.  
"I was afraid that you were going to say that." The older professor commented.  
"What are we going to do for that boy?" Snape asked, folding her arms.  
"Protect him. Voldemort is still out there, gaining power. We'll need to be vigilant about Harry." Snape nodded.  
"I'm going back to my research." Snape went over to Harry's door and knocked. He opened the door and stuck his head in. "I'm going to the library. Would you like to come along?" Snape paused for a moment, and then shut the door. "He didn't want to come." Snape told Dumbledore as he gathered up his notes. Snape shook his head and left the room. Dumbledore would know what to do with the boy.  
Dumbledore walked over to Harry's door and knocked. "Come in." He did as told. Harry was lying on the bed, face down, curled up under the blankets.  
"Harry, are you all right?" Harry sat up.  
"Yes Headmaster. I'm just a little tired, that's all. I thought I would go back to sleep for a while." Dumbledore sat down on the bed and looked at the boy.  
"Anything else wrong, Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Anything you remember?"  
"No, sir. Nothing." Dumbledore nodded.  
"All right. Dobby will come to check on you a little while later." Harry nodded. "I'll leave you to rest now." Harry smiled and watched the older wizard leave the room. As soon as he left, Harry went to the closet and added his last three ingredients. He shook the vial and watched the color change from pink to sludge green. He smiled and went into Snape's room. He pulled a set of Snape's robes out of the closet and went to the bathroom. Snape's hairbrush was sitting on the counter. He pulled a few hairs out and wrapped them in a bit of parchment. He left the rooms and hid the vial and hair in one of his pockets.  
He wandered around until he found Dumbledore. The man was around the corner, talking to someone. Harry checked. It was Filch. He added the hair and shook the vial. He changed robes quickly and hid his others in a pocket of the robes. He opened the vial and drank his potion, hoping he had done it correctly. The strange feeling started. He held his stomach and waited until the feeling stopped. He thought it felt complete. He certainly felt taller. He took a breath and stepped out where Dumbledore could see him. He grabbed his left arm where the Dark Mark should be.  
"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore took in the professor's posture and nodded. "Very well, Severus. Please be careful. Pomfrey will be standing by should you need her." Snape nodded and turned, walking away quickly. The potion wouldn't last much longer. A few minutes at the most.  
Once Harry was far enough away, he broke out into a run. He found the familiar witch statue and tapped her nose with his wand. The passage opened up and he was down it in a rush. He ran down the passage, thinking that it must have grown longer somehow. He found the trapdoor and eased himself through it. Once he saw that no one was in the basement, he Apparated to the mansion.  
  
Dumbledore was walking down the hall, lost in thought. Severus was called to attend a Death Eater's meeting, Harry was down in the dungeons resting, and Dumbledore found himself unsure what to do. He glanced up when he passed the library. Severus was seated at a table, pouring over a book. Dumbledore went in.  
"Was the meeting cancelled?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Meeting?" Dumbledore motioned to his arm.  
"I have felt nothing for a few months now, Headmaster." Snape said. He wondered idly if Dumbledore was not getting a little old.  
"I saw you. You stood there, holding your arm." Snape froze for a moment before jumping up from his seat. He rushed to the dungeons, Dumbledore hot on his heels behind him. He burst into his rooms and went immediately to Harry's room. The boy was not there. He growled and checked the rest of the apartment. He pulled out a parchment and tapped it with his wand. "What is that, Severus?"  
"An idea I got from Potter and his friends." He returned. He watched as the map came up, showing the location of Dumbledore, Filch, Mrs. Norris, and all of the local ghosts. No Harry. "Damn!" He growled. "Harry is gone." Dumbledore paled.  
"How did they get him?" He asked as he sank into a chair.  
"I have no idea. They, whoever they are, are very clever. They managed to get in here, impersonate me, take the boy, and get out." He shook his head.  
"How did they get past the wards?" He asked Dumbledore.  
"I felt nothing going off. But I am going to personally check each one." With that, Dumbledore rose and left the dungeons. Snape stared off into space. How had they done it?  
  
Harry fell into the middle of the living room. He sat up and looked around. He had made it! He jumped to his feet and smiled. "Freeze!" Matthew's voice said from behind him, his wand jutting into Harry's neck.  
"Matthew?" Harry squeaked. Matthew took one of his shoulders and spun the man in front of him. "It's me. It's Harry." Matthew looked closely. "I used a potion to get out." Matthew recognized the voice.  
"Harry?" Matthew smiled and lowed the wand. "You're okay. You're here! Come on, we've got to find Tom!" Matthew tore out of the room, Harry being pulled along behind. "Tom!" Matthew shouted, checking the library. Tom was sitting in a chair, staring off into space.  
"Tom! Look who's back!" Matthew pulled Harry forward, forgetting whom Harry looked like. Tom sat up.  
"Severus?" Harry shook his head.  
"It's Harry, Tom! He used a potion to get out." Tom's eyes widened and his face paled. Harry thought the man was going to fall over. Tom came forward and gathered Harry into a hug just as the potion wore off.  
"I've been so worried." Tom whispered. Harry stayed still for a second. This was Voldemort! The man who had killed his parents. Harry looked up at Tom's face, blue eyes staring down at him. This wasn't Voldemort. It was Tom.  
"I'm okay." Harry said, returning the hug. "I'm home."  
  
Reviews: Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I'm almost back to where I left off. Don't worry. It's getting there, though I have two separate paths for this story to follow. If you're interested in helping me decide, email me and I'll send you the details. Thanks! 


	8. Grounded

A/N: And another part for all you wonderful readers!  
  
Tom stood in Harry's room, watching the boy sleep. He actually came back. Matthew came up from behind him. "You know, he'd probably bring out his wand if he saw you standing there."  
"Old habits die hard." Tom said with a chuckle. He looked as Harry again. "Why do you think he came back?" Matthew grew silent.  
"I think he trusts us." Matthew motioned Tom out into the hallway. "When we were in Diagon Alley, I managed to get him talking about life at Hogwarts. While he enjoys it there, he also feels pressure from the rest of the wizarding world. He dislikes his fame, but feels obligated to rise to the reputation that the rest of the wizarding community holds for him."  
  
Tom started walking down the hall, Matthew joining him. "So, according to the information you've gathered from him, your professional opinion would be."  
"He is tired of being what everyone else wants him to be." Tom nodded. "I think that's one of the reasons he is back. That and I think that he trusts you." Tom looked up. "You've always, even when you were Voldemort, told him the truth. Dumbledore often would give him half truths, an act Harry finds extremely annoying." Tom chuckled.  
"Ah, Dr. Matthew, what would I do without my favorite psychologist?" Matthew appeared to be thinking.  
"You would be the most confused Dark Lord in the world." Tom laughed aloud, nodding, admitting that that was true. Had it not been for Matthew, things could have turned out so differently.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke to see a very upset Tom sitting next to his bed. "Uh-oh," he thought, sitting up and smiling at Tom.  
"Harry, what were you thinking?" Tom asked quietly. "You just disappeared from here, never mind the fact that we didn't know where you had gone. You didn't even leave a note!" Harry stared at Tom in surprise. He had expected a lot worse. Tom stopped. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Harry shrugged. He didn't know what to say. "Thought so." Tom moved over to the window.  
"Professor Dumbledore and Snape think I'm under some sort of coercion spell mixed with a potion." Harry said to Tom's back. "They're looking for an antidote." Tom nodded.  
"Strange that Dumbledore does not think that you would be doing anything against his wishes." Harry smiled and shook his head.  
"I have a certain disregard for school rules." Harry told him, smiling at the words that Dumbledore had said in his second year.  
"Well, I suppose that you must have felt punished enough staying at Hogwarts for two whole days." Harry thought back to the chess games, conversations, and glares from Snape. "But, you are not allowed to leave the grounds for the next week."  
"You're grounding me?" Harry asked, incredulous at the idea of the Dark Lord grounding Harry Potter.  
"If that's what you call it." Tom said. "I'll leave you to get dressed and have breakfast. I hope that you didn't forget all of your studies while you were gone. I thought we might go over the charms needed to properly run a large household today, and then move on to healing potions." Tom shut the door behind him. Harry tossed a pillow at the door. Grounded! Harry stopped and thought about it.  
Had Harry done something like this with the Dursleys, he would have been locked in his room with minimal food. At Hogwarts, detention for a whole month, lines, and a letter home. Perhaps even expulsion. Sirius. Harry's thoughts stopped at that. Sirius would have killed him. If he were still alive. Remus would probably step into that role now, though the calm werewolf would be very unlikely to do any such thing to one of his former students. Right? Harry thought about Sirius. He missed him, but it didn't hurt as much as it had done the spring before. The hurt was fading. Just like it always did. He shook his head and looked into getting dressed.  
  
"How is he?" Matthew asked as Tom came back into the drawing room.  
"He is awake and doesn't appear to remember anything of his nightmare last night." Tom took up his favorite chair and sighed. "Those screams." He closed his eyes, as though trying to block out the sound. "He is grounded, by the way, for the next week." Matthew looked up. "I felt that he needed some kind of deterrent of ever doing that again." Matthew nodded.  
"Did he put up much of a fight?" Matthew asked, looking over at Tom. Tom shook his head. "Good. That means that he accepts your authority and feels that his punishment is justified. In other words, he knows what he did is wrong, and he's glad that he got off so easy."  
"What are we going to do about his nightmares?" Tom asked.  
"I'll talk to him. He might be waking up long enough to reassure himself that it was nothing more than a dream, and fall back asleep, forgetting what happened." Tom nodded, gazing into the fire. He had sat next to Harry's bed all of last night, worried that the boy might wander off again. Instead, he had witnessed thrashing, moaning, screaming, and sweating. Harry had lived through some horrific things in his dreams last night, and Matthew had told him around midnight that these looked like common occurrences. "Don't worry, Tom. I'll talk to him and find out what is bothering him so much that he is having trouble sleeping. Dr. Matthew is on the case."  
  
Matthew found Harry in the library, studying his herbology book. "Hi, Harry. How's it going?" Harry smiled up at him.  
"It's okay. Herbology." He said, holding up the book. Matthew smiled and sat down across from him.  
"Important subject. It works across almost all the other subjects in magic." Harry watched Matthew. "It can work in DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and even history, believe it or not." Harry shut the book.  
"I'd never thought about it like that before." Harry told him.  
"Harry, Tom told me something that surprised me. A pretty violent one." Harry cocked his head to the side. "He told me you had a nightmare last night." Matthew watched as Harry drew in on himself. "Damn." Matthew reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't do that. You're allowed to have feelings here, you know." Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Voldemort's the cause of all of them." Harry said quietly. "The things I saw." Harry shut his eyes tighter and clenched his fists. "The voices are still there, and the dead. I can't get them out of my mind." Matthew sat back and watched as Harry ran through the usual calming techniques that he must have picked up from somewhere.  
"Harry, do you know what I do for a living?" Harry shook his head and opened his eyes to look at Matthew. "I'm a psychologist and licensed therapist. I can help you, if you want it." Harry looked at him.  
"A shrink?" Matthew smiled.  
"Yeah, I've been called that. Tom uses me after what happened earlier this summer." Harry glanced up. "You don't know what happened to him?" Harry shook his head. "Why he is the way he is now?"  
"No. I just thought that he decided to change what he had been doing, though that's really far-fetched." Matthew nodded.  
"You're right, that is really far-fetched, which makes what I am about to say sound strange. Have you ever heard of split personalities?" Harry nodded.  
"Are you saying that Voldemort and Tom are two different people in the same body?" Matthew smiled. The boy was quick.  
"Yes, that's it exactly. There are two types of split personalities illnesses. One is where the personalities trade off, where you would see personality A one minute, and personality B the five minutes later. In Tom's case, however, he has the less common one. He has two personalities. One is Voldemort, and the other is Tom. The last time Tom was in control, he was in Hogwarts. Voldemort took over sometime between his sixth and seventh year, growing from a bitter young man to the monster that Voldemort was. Voldemort stayed in power for a while, Harry. Decades." Harry stared at Matthew, taking in this strange news. "After you defeated Voldemort a few months ago, something happened. He was extremely weak. One day, he just woke up and was very disoriented. Because of my years in medical school, another Death Eater called me to take a look. After talking to Tom for a while, I was able to figure out what might have happened, though it took almost another month for a full diagnosis. As soon as I figured out what had happened, Tom was firmly established back in the body. He remembered everything that he had done as Voldemort and has faced opposition from the truly dangerous Death Eaters. Right now, Tom has done his best to make amends where he could, especially after seeing your parents." Harry sat back in his chair, book forgotten, as he tried to figure out what that meant.  
"Will Voldemort be back?" He whispered.  
"We don't know. Tom swears that he won't be, that he likes being here more than Voldemort ever could. I know that he would fight Voldemort to stay. In my professional opinion, Voldemort is mad and couldn't possibly wage a war against Tom at the moment." Harry nodded.  
"So Tom is helping me for something he didn't even do?" Matthew nodded.  
"He remembers you, from Voldemort's time. Said you were a cute little baby. Tom hadn't wanted to harm you, but he couldn't stop Voldemort that night. He felt responsible for you being an orphan and subjected to those Muggles." Harry chuckled at the expression on Matthew's face.  
"Why didn't you just tell me all of this that night?" Harry asked.  
"Would you have believed me?" Harry shook his head.  
"No, I wouldn't have. I would have hexed you." Matthew laughed. "Well, what would you have done if one of things you associated with danger just happened to show up and claim that no danger was present."  
"Most likely have reacted in the same way, Harry. No doubt about it." Matthew looked at Harry's eyes. "If you ever need to talk, or just vent, you can come to me. Because of my wonderful training, I can act like I hadn't even heard you. It might help." Harry nodded.  
"I'm not ready to yet, but thanks. I might take you up on that." Matthew smiled and stood up. "There is something that you can help me with though." Matthew looked down at Harry. "It's about why I left the other day." Matthew sat back down and motioned for Harry to continue.  
"I went to Diagon Alley to see some business associates." Matthew smiled at Harry.  
"Business associates, Harry?" Harry nodded and explained about Fred and George and the Triwizard Tournament winnings.  
"Their business has really taken off. They and I have kept this secret from their mother. She would make them give the money back to me, but I don't feel I have earned it. They can at least do something with it." Matthew nodded in understanding. "I went to them for help in developing some sort of disguise for me, the kind of thing that is easily done, but not easily reversible or detected. They promised to see what they could do, but because of all the kidnapping stuff going on, they are only giving me a week before they tell anyone that they saw me. And, I'm grounded." Matthew's smile turned into full out laughter. "Yeah, I know, pretty funny, being grounded by my worse enemy." Matthew curbed his mirth.  
"In other words, you are saying that you need some help getting to Diagon Alley by the end of the week deadline you were given and back without Tom catching you." Harry smiled and nodded. "I can help you with that. But, you need to do something for me."  
"What?" Harry asked, turning serious about the condition.  
"Next time you need to talk, you come to either me or Tom about it. Let us know what you're feeling. Emotions are not forbidden here, Harry. This is not your relatives." Harry sighed.  
"Okay." Harry agreed. Matthew had said "need to talk" to him. Harry didn't really need to talk to anyone about his dreams or if anything bothered him. He hadn't needed it before, and he doubted that he would need it now. He preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. 


	9. Sneaking Out

Four Days Later.  
  
"Are you ready?" Matthew asked as he came into Harry's room. Harry leapt to his feet and nodded.  
"Does Tom suspect anything?" Harry asked. Matthew shook his head.  
"Asleep, with the aid of a sleeping potion. We have two hours. He'll think that he dozed off." Harry nodded and pulled his cloak on while Matthew charmed himself to look different from the man everyone knew from the earlier chase in Diagon Alley. Matthew smiled and led Harry out of the house and Apparated to Diagon Alley.  
"Where do we need to go?" Matthew asked Harry. Harry ducked his head and lead the way through the thinning early evening crowds of Diagon Alley. He stopped in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and entered, Matthew quick on his heels. He and Matthew browsed while Fred and George were completing a transaction with some younger children. Harry personally thought that they were Hogwart's students.  
"Hello. How can we help you?" Fred asked, head invisible to the rest of the world.  
"Hello. How's business?" Harry asked, lowering his hood. He readjusted it after allowing Fred a glimpse of who he really was.  
"Harry!" Fred whispered. "Come on back. I'll have George done here soon." Harry nodded his head towards Matthew and went into the back of the store. "Agh, Fred! Don't jump over the counter!" Harry heard George reprimand his twin.  
"Colorful people you know, Harry." Matthew said, taking in the back room of the joke shop. "Very colorful people."  
"You should have met them in school. Without them, I would not have survived DADA last year. Professor Umbridge was the worst and then some." Matthew chuckled lightly.  
"Oy, Harry! Nice to see you alive. You made it in a week, but let me tell you that it was not easy keeping this from Mum. She is highly suspicious, mate. We've caught her listening under our door with some of our Extendable Ears." Harry chuckled and took Fred's hand in greeting.  
"How have you been?" Harry asked. Fred and George glanced at Matthew. "Don't worry about him. He's a bodyguard, here to make sure that I'm safe." Matthew nodded his head and smiled, trying to put the twins at ease.  
"Right." Fred said, pulling out a wooden box. "We found your request quite a challenge, Harry. Quite a challenge. It kept us occupied for a few days, at least. Mum worried when we forgot to come down for dinner." Harry chuckled.  
"Anyway, we've managed to come up with something that might be able to help you. We like to call them 'Playful Pantomimes', and they come in a variety of changes." Fred held out the box and Harry leaned over to look. There were several candies in each section, and each section was labeled. Eye color, hair color, height, weight, and skin tone. "Try one. We've tried all of them on our own and found most of them to work. Those that didn't, well, were scrapped and we started anew." Harry reached out a hand and took a candy labeled 'Red Hair'. He popped into his mouth and chewed.  
  
"Hmm, cherry." Harry commented, approving the flavor. He heard a throaty chuckle from behind him.  
"Why do I have a feeling that I'll be dealing with a strange looking teenager whom I do not recognize on a sugar rush?" Fred and George gaped at him before falling off their chairs in laughter. Harry checked to make sure they were okay before grinning back at Matthew.  
"We figured that you were tired of chocolate after spending so much time with Madame Pomfrey." Fred said, again all business as he resumed his seat. Harry nodded in agreement and felt a tingling start on his head. "Gads! You could pass for a Weasley!" Fred gasped, staring at Harry's head. George brought out a mirror and handed it to Harry.  
"Brilliant!" Harry pronounced. Fred handed him another candy.  
"This undoes the change." Harry chewed and felt the change disappear.  
"Fred, George. You guys are brilliant as always." Harry said, smiling at them.  
"Don't call us brilliant yet." George said, retrieving a small box from a nearby shelf. "We made some scar ones, but haven't been able to test it, because neither one of us has scars, and Ron doesn't trust us, and Mum told us to leave everyone else alone. Would you care to try?" Harry reached out and took a candy. He was just a little hesitant. He smiled at the flavor, butterscotch, and felt a tingling on his forehead. The faces of Fred and George gave away their disappointment. "It didn't work." George told Harry, handing him the mirror.  
"It just made your scar stand out all the worse." Fred said mournfully, laying the box down on the table. George handed Harry the antidote and sighed.  
"Well, no reason to give up. We'll keep trying." George said, putting on his smile again. "How else are we going to keep busy?" He asked.  
"So do these interact with potions or anything else like that?" Fred and George thought for a moment.  
"Nah, we didn't use anything that should interact with the standard healing potions. If you should lose any bones though, don't eat one of these. Anything else, we're not sure. Just don't take potions with these to be safe." Harry nodded.  
"Come on up front and we'll wrap this for you." Fred said, taking up the larger box. Harry rose and Matthew followed.  
"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked.  
"This one is one the house, mate. The only thing we ask is the right to sell these as a regular item in the store." Harry nodded.  
"Of course. I have no problem with that. Should be a big seller. Who doesn't want to look different from time to time?" Fred and George both shook Harry's hand and thanked him profusely for the rights to sell such an item. Fred jumped over the counter, earning another yell from his brother, and wrapped Harry's box and slid it into a bag.  
"We'll keep working on the scar one and let you know when it's done." Harry thanked him and nodded. "You can get owls right?"  
"We are easily found by owls that are not able to communicate their destinations." Matthew said.  
"Well, that's Errol for you. He's lucky he makes it half the time. We'll use him or Pig." Matthew tapped his wrist to let Harry know that they didn't have much time left before Tom woke up.  
"Thank you, the both of you. You just gave me a little more freedom." Fred and George bowed in Harry's direction and watched as he and Matthew disappeared down an alleyway.  
"What do you think, mate?" Fred asked.  
"He looks happy enough." George said, leading the way into the back. An alert stopped them and they turned to face their customer. "Professor Snape? Looking for a joke for the first years, sir?" Snape advanced on the twins and sneered at them.  
"Why did I just see Harry Potter and an unknown man leave your shop?" Snape demanded of them. Fred looked to his brother. This was not good.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?" Fred asked, stepping forward. Perhaps they could convince Snape that they saw nothing.  
"I saw Potter and an unknown man leave this shop not two minutes ago. I want to know why you did not alert someone to his presence here. You both are in the Order! You are not doing your jobs!" Snape told them, coming within inches of their faces.  
"The oath we took we, and I quote, 'to aid Harry Potter in his fight against the evil threatening our world, and to assure his well-being and safety.' Sir, if you and Professor Dumbledore can't find him, well, the Dark Lord shouldn't be able to either." Snape glared at them.  
"Where is your Floo?" Snape asked. Fred and George pointed behind them to the back storeroom. Snape removed a small bag from his cloak and pulled out some Floo dust. He threw a pinch in and waited. "Albus!" A head appeared in the flames.  
"Yes, Severus, I am here. What is it?" Dumbledore said, trying to look past Snape into the shop beyond.  
"Harry Potter and a man were just here, in the Weasley's joke shop." Dumbledore's face crinkled up, the twinkle dying from his eyes.  
"I'm coming through." And with that, the headmaster stepped through the fireplace. Fred and George stood there, wondering what this could mean. He turned to them and smiled. "Now what is this I hear about Harry being here?" He asked the two.  
"Harry was here, sir, with a man he called a bodyguard. He said the man was to ensure his safety. From what, we didn't ask." Snape glared and Dumbledore considered.  
"What did he do while he was here?" Dumbledore asked.  
"He talked with us, said that he was safe, and purchased a few jokes, mentioning something about them coming in handy when lessons were dull." George deadpanned, knowing that lying to Professor Dumbledore was next to impossible to lie to.  
"Lessons?" Dumbledore questioned.  
"Yeah, he didn't say anything else about them though." George finished. Dumbledore turned to Snape, as though he was asking his opinion.  
  
"Did he seem nervous or upset? Pale? Tired?" Fred and George both shook their heads at Snape's questions. "Energetic? Too talkative?" Again, head shakes from both.  
"He seemed like his usual self, sir, with less melancholy about him if you know what I mean, sir." Dumbledore looked thoughtful at this statement.  
"Melancholy?" He questioned. Fred nodded.  
"Yes, sir. He looks as though the world was lifted off his shoulders." George said. He waited until this seemed to absorb until he added his next comment. "He looks happy, sir. He and that man got along rather well. Even made a joke about the amount of candy Harry can eat if he puts a mind to it." Both men raised an eyebrow, almost making Fred and George burst into laughter. The expressions were identical. Snape could have been a younger Dumbledore. They restrained themselves, however, as Dumbledore nodded.  
"Thank you, Fred and George, for your information. Should Harry return here, an alarm will sound in my office. Contrary to your belief, Harry could be in considerable danger, and we must save him from it. Please, contact us if you remember anything he might have said about his location or who he is with." The twins nodded and saw Dumbledore and Snape off through the Floo network.  
"What do you think, mate?" Fred asked.  
"Well, we're just going to have to meet Harry somewhere else." George replied. "Sadly, he cannot come back here. Let's send him an owl when we go home to tell him of what happened." Fred nodded in agreement and helped to close down the shop. Their youngest friend was in trouble.  
  
Once back in the office, Severus sank into the chair offered and glared off into space. Dumbledore sat there, watching his protégé and wondered what was going through the younger man's mind. "Lemon drop for your thoughts." Dumbledore said quietly.  
"Thank you, no; I will share them freely now that I've sorted them out." Snape sat forward in his chair and looked straight at Dumbledore. "It seems that there are several forces at work here." He told Dumbledore.  
  
"How do you find that, Severus?" Snape sighed.  
"You won't like it." He told the older man. Dumbledore motioned for him to continue. "It seems that in addition to any potions and spells they might have used, they have involved him emotionally somehow, calling in his Gryffindor kindness. They must have done something to invoke great faith in them once the potion and spell wore off. That, which may be highly likely, or terrified the boy into cooperating with their wishes through any number of means, perhaps through threatening his friends or family." Dumbledore mulled over his answer.  
"Which do you think more likely?" Dumbledore asked. Snape considered. He had thought that Harry had a very liberal upbringing centered on his fame and importance to the wizarding world. The opposite was, in fact, true; the Dursleys were disgusting creatures. No wonder Voldemort disliked such Muggles if that had been his early experience. Harry reminded Snape of a boy that he knew long ago, cowed by a powerful family who cared for nothing but outside reputations, reputations so important that they forced their child to do what they thought needed to be done, regardless of the consequences. Snape shook off the feeling and turned to the headmaster.  
"Do you think that Harry was abused, headmaster?" Dumbledore considered the question.  
"I know that Harry's relatives were not ideal, but I do not believe that he was truly harmed, until his cousin had some practice at Muggle boxing." Snape wanted to call Dumbledore a fool for just a moment. He decided against it.  
"I feel that he has, sir. And the kidnappers are preying on those past experiences. Potter may feel that alerting anyone, even someone he has trusted with his life in the past, to his location may result in his being sent back to an abusive home he wants to escape." Dumbledore thought back to Harry's requests to stay with the Weasley's and at Hogwarts for school breaks. They came at the end of every school year, made in the same hopeful voice, and the disappointment always colored Harry's face when his request was denied.  
"Do you think me a fool for not realizing it sooner, Severus?" Snape shook his head slowly in denial.  
"You, too, are human, Headmaster. You were a teacher before. You only had your house to care for. Now, you have the entire student body. You cannot be blamed for missing one student's actions out of all that. I, however, have had ample time to study Potter's reactions to family matters, especially when set upon by Malfoy. His family is a subject to be avoided at all costs." Dumbledore sighed.  
"When we finally do rescue Harry, I will find a way for him to stay away from the Dursleys, even if it means that he stays here." Snape nodded, satisfied. "I only wish that I had had the power for you, Severus." Severus waved a hand.  
"Water under the bridge, Headmaster. Now, we just have to wait for Potter and his friends to show their faces again. I am sure that we will catch them the next time." Dumbledore reached out and took Severus's hand.  
  
"That we will." He told the younger man, showing his pride for his former student. "That we will." 


	10. Lessons

A/N: Bet you all missed me! Here's another chapter. Now I am back to where I was before that little removal thing. My updates after this are going to be a little erratic because I am going back to school. But I'll keep updating at long as you continue sending reviews. I love them. For everyone who asked what was going to happen, just wait and see! ~Sylvia  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Matthew, who had just easily dodged his way away from the hex. Harry rolled his eyes and readied himself to do it again. They had been at it for almost three hours, and Harry was starting to get winded. He had been able to do this easily with Draco, and had dueled with Voldemort. Why couldn't he do this now? Perhaps there was something to do with fear and the instinct to survive. He could do it then, but now he was having the worst time. What was wrong? He tried it again and groaned in frustration. What was he doing wrong?  
"Harry, calm down. You need to almost throw the curse at him, not giving him time to track your wands movement." Tom counseled from a nearby chair. Harry sighed again and took a breath, drew up his wand, and said the hex. Matthew easily got out of the way and threw his own back at Harry. Harry flew backwards and was stopped by Tom's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked. Harry regained his feet and nodded. Harry looked around for his wand, finding it in Matthew's hand. Matthew was grinning. Harry glared and retrieved his wand. "Take a break, Harry." Tom said, seeing Matthew's hand signal for a private chat. Harry left the room, re- holstering his wand up his sleeve as he wandered out into the hallway.  
"It's time." Matthew said to Tom. "He's a free speller, instinctively. Teach him how to use it consciously. He needs to know how to use it." Tom seemed thoughtful to the suggestion. "He won't last long with that wand hindering his abilities." Matthew told him.  
"All right, Matthew." He said. "Go get Harry, and we'll start." Matthew smiled and disappeared out the door. He returned a few minutes later with an exhausted looking Harry. "Harry, are you all right?" The teenager nodded. "Let's try it again." Harry turned to face Matthew standing at the other end of the room. Harry pulled out his wand and set up. Tom stepped forward and took hold of Harry's wand. Harry jerked it out of Tom's grasp. Tom smiled and slowly removed Harry's wand from the boy's hand. "Try it again without the wand." Tom said, holding the wand and stepping away.  
"That's impossible." Harry answered, keeping a firm watch on Tom's movements.  
"That is what they want you to think." He answered. "Act like you have a wand. It takes the same amount of concentration and focus. Instead of focusing the spell out the end of a wand, you need to do it at the end of your hand." Harry looked doubtful. Tom sighed and shook his head. "Just try it, Harry." Harry took a deep breath and faced Matthew, He raised his hand and took a breath.  
"Expelliarmus." He said. Matthew didn't even bother to duck. "It didn't work." He said, exasperated, turning back to Tom. Tom smiled. "It helps if you make a small hand movement while saying the spell, Harry. Again." Harry sighed, turned back, and raised his hand again. "Expelliarmus." He said, waving his hand. Matthew's wand flew out of his hand as he fell backwards. Harry's mouth opened in shock as he caught the wand. Tom smiled. "I did it." Harry said in a light whisper.  
"Yes, you did. Well done, Harry." Tom said, returning Harry's wand to him as Matthew retrieved his own. Harry grinned and looked around the room.  
"Does it work with other spells?" Harry asked, handing Matthew's wand back to him. Tom nodded.  
"Almost any spell you care to try." Tom said.  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said, lifting a nearby chair. Matthew chuckled as Harry levitated the chair for a few seconds, putting it back down.  
"Well done!" Matthew crowed. Harry smiled, suddenly showing his wear. Tom noticed this.  
"That's enough practice for now, Harry. I think you should head up to bed." Harry nodded.  
"Thanks for the lesson. Good night." The two men said good night as Harry left the room.  
"Well, he certainly picked up on that faster than I would have thought possible." Tom said as he moved to the window. Matthew smiled as he poured himself something to drink. Tom stood at the window, looking down to the Muggle town far below. Something flickering in the yard caught his eye. Several Death Eaters Apparated into the yard. "Matthew, lock Harry's door. We have company." Matthew put down the glass and glanced out the window. Death Eaters. Matthew raised a hand and muttered a spell. He felt Harry's door lock upstairs. Tom placed himself in a chair and Matthew stood behind him.  
The two men tracked the Death Eaters down the hallway to the drawing room. Several robed figures burst into the drawing room. They all dropped to one knee and froze in front of their lord. One of them came forward and dropped to his knee again.  
"My lord, we came to inquire about your health." Malfoy said, groveling at Voldemort's feet.  
"Weak, but recovering, Malfoy. Though I doubt that you are here just to inquire about my well-being." Malfoy nodded.  
"My lord, I wish to take charge of an operation against the Muggles. They have been left alone too long." He said. Voldemort sat up straight and glared at Malfoy.  
"You dare!" Tom hissed at the man. "You dare!" Tom stood and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy while uttering a curse. "Crucio!" he said. From behind him, the whisper of the same spell came from Matthew, along with a wave of his hand. The curse from Matthew hit Malfoy while Voldemort dropped back into his chair. "Feel grateful that I am too weak to do more right now, Malfoy." He hissed. Malfoy crawled back to the friends standing behind him. "Get out of my sight." Malfoy was carried out of the house and back onto the grounds.  
"This is not over yet." Malfoy growled out to his friends as they prepared to Apparate. They disappeared from the lawn. None of them noticed that a pair of green eyes had been watching them from an upstairs window. 


	11. Tom and Matthew, Harry and Football

A/N: Well, here we go again. Disclaimer, which I haven't included at all since I reposted: I really wish I owned Harry, Voldemort, Snape, and even Dumbledore, but I don't, so please don't sue me. I pay more for school each year than I make. I am a poor college student. Please don't sue. Court costs might be all you would get from me. Also, any characters you don't recognize belong to me. On with the story! ~Sylvia  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and collapsed backwards. He smiled at the thought of Matthew's face, eyes wide in shock, the first time Harry had disarmed him. He shook his head and laughed. He had been Voldemort in battle, but in an ordinary duel, he was really bad. He hadn't wanted to hurt Matthew. Voldemort, however, he had had no problem cursing the man. That had been easy. He wondered if the whole stress-of-battle thing was true, that you could do things in your distress that you could not do anywhere else. He made a mental note to ask Tom about that. He jumped when he heard his door lock. He sat up and stared at the lock. It had moved by itself. Harry frowned and went to the door. It had been done by a spell, that much he knew. He tried to unlock the door. Nothing. After trying the doorknob several times, Harry went over to the window. Matthew and Tom might be leaving for a while and didn't want anyone in his room. Harry felt his eyes grow wide at the sight of five Death Eaters, two carrying another one, exiting the house and Apparating. What had they been doing here? Had Tom called them? Why would Tom be calling them if he didn't like Voldemort's ways? Harry went to the door and tried it again. Unlocked. He took a deep breath and went downstairs. Tom and Matthew were still were he had left them. "Do you think that Malfoy suspects?" Tom asked. "He's certainly suspicious, but he had no proof. The others won't support him without proof." Harry heard Tom sigh. "I do not know how much longer I can keep this up, this dodging and fighting. I am not Voldemort, but I certainly can't let him take over. He may hate Muggles worse than Voldemort." Harry stepped into the room, finally figuring out what had happened. "That was your opposition?" Matthew and Tom both jumped and whirled. Harry dodged two curses. "Jumpy?" he asked with a smile. "Harry! You certainly gave us a fright. You are supposed to be asleep." Tom smiled at the boy. "Malfoy wants to take over the Death Eaters, doesn't he?" Harry asked, going over to sit down next to the two men. Tom looked at Matthew, wondering if he should allow the boy to know what was going on. "Yes, he does." Matthew answered. Tom frowned. Matthew had made Tom's decision. "He doesn't like the fact that there hasn't been any raids in a while, and wants to take over that responsibility. Tom and I have been able to hold him off this long, but he has grown suspicious. Very suspicious." Harry nodded. "I can see where that will be a problem." Harry said. Matthew looked at him thoughtfully. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Both Tom and Matthew shook their heads. "You do not need to be involved in this." Tom said gently. "I understand your wanting to help, but you need to leave this to us." Harry looked as though he was about to object, but crossed his arms and nodded instead. That was the best promise they were going to get. "Now, back to bed. We're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Harry looked up. "Potions." Harry nodded and left the room, leaving Matthew and Tom alone.  
  
"What is it, Matthew? I can see something bubbling in that brain of yours." Matthew stared at the door through which Harry had just exited for a second before answering. "Did you notice that Harry has been picking up your language?" Tom looked up. "No, I did not. Is he really?" Tom asked, interested. "Yes, he has. It has been a very short time since he joined us, hasn't it?" Tom smiled and nodded. "It's odd that it feels like he has always been here." Tom said with a grin in Matthew's direction. Matthew nodded and looked at the doorway again. "What is it, Matthew?" Tom asked with a sigh. He could tell when something was bothering the young man. "I just noticed that he does not have anyone his age around." Matthew leaned back in his chair. "He's starting to pick up our vocabulary and mannerisms. He looks so much older than his sixteen years, doesn't he?" Tom nodded. "What is really bothering you?" Matthew sighed. "I'm just afraid that he will become unhappy without anyone his own age to hang out with." Matthew admitted. "Hang out with? Ah, idiom." Matthew chuckled. "If I hear that word come out of Harry's mouth, I will be taking him out for the day and let him find some of his old friends." Matthew threatened.  
  
"Oh, so it's bad to improve a teenager's vocabulary, is it?" Matthew shook his head. "He's old enough as it is, Tom." Tom smiled and nodded. Matthew saw an opening and took it. "You know, he should really be able to interact with people his own age." Tom looked up. "What did you have in mind, Matthew?" Tom asked. They had discussed Harry visiting with his friends. It just seemed too dangerous to allow, with Dumbledore breathing down the pair's necks, wanting to know the instant Harry tried to contact one of them. Harry had accepted the situation with little complaints, after "it's not fair" before succumbing to the older man's decision. "Well, there is a youth football league starting up down in the village." Matthew told Tom as he pulled out a paper. He handed it across to the other man. "It would serve two purposes, allowing Harry someone his age, and giving that little bookworm some needed exercise." Tom took the paper and looked at the information. It seemed like a good idea. "What would happen?" he asked. "There would be practices and games, working with other boys his age to move a small ball around on a field." Matthew explained. "I know what football is!" Tom said, exasperated with the young man sitting next to him. Matthew smiled at his face. "Do you think Harry would like to play a sport? And would it be safe?" "Harry would be able to don his magical disguise. No one will be looking for Harry Potter among Muggles, now that they have seen him with a wizard. In fact, the Muggle search has already been called off. By the time that the league actually starts, he'll be forgotten in their world." Matthew smiled before giving up the next bit of information. "He's already signed up." Tom stared at Matthew. "Prepare to deal with Michael Riddle, football enthusiast." He told Tom. Matthew saw Tom's wand appear out of the man's sleeve. Matthew ran out into the hallway, dodging Tom's hexes as he ran, knowing that he did indeed go over the man's head, but he had done it for Harry. He laughed as Tom came after him. Matthew changed course and charged up the stairs, locking himself in his bedroom to avoid the man. He would be much better at breakfast the next day, he was sure. Before he told Tom that he and Harry were going to London to pick up some football equipment. He smiled when he thought of having to dodge curses again. It certainly kept him on his feet.  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
"Riddle!" The team coach shouted as Harry caught the ball from entering the goal. "Where did you get these reflexes, kid?" Harry smiled and waved to the man, eyes going back to the scrimmage taking place in front of him. He was having fun, and in a lot of ways, it was like Quidditch, where he had had to have good eyes to follow the Snitch. Now he was watching one ball, and he found his eyes came in handy, as well as his fearlessness when it came to the ground. There was just something about going from a broom to feet firmly on the ground. His coach was already calling him "Geranimo" from the number of times that Harry had hit the ground, or jumping into the air, or rolling out of a save. Matthew called it fearlessness. His coach called him mad.  
He did not mind being called Michael Riddle. Well, maybe a little. It was Voldemort's old name, one that he now associated with the man who had become his teacher. Tom had been right, saying that he expected Harry to learn from all those books and more. They had covered a great deal of material and had plenty more to go, according to Matthew's estimation. So now, in Muggle public, he was Michael Riddle. His teammates thus far he shortened it to 'Mike', and he wasn't sure if he liked that. He had glared at Matthew when he had tried that name. One of his teammates, a boy named Brian, had started with Riddle and had left it at that.  
"Riddle, come on in!" Coach Cooper called. Harry nodded and went into the rest of the team. "All right, team. I'm going to post the results of today's scrimmage in just a few minutes. Cool down and I will see those who have made the team this Saturday here at the field, for uniform measurements." He dismissed the boys to their families, but most of them stood there, waiting to see whether or not they had made the team.  
  
Brian smiled at Michael and motioned towards Coach Cooper. "Don't worry about making the team. We all made it. He does this every year with all of the kids." Brian said. "And you're definitely on the team, with the way he yelled at you today." Michael smiled over at Matthew, who was standing in Muggle clothing with the rest of the parents, masquerading as Michael's older brother. The man returned his smile and pointed at the bulletin board. The results were up. Brian dragged Michael along to the papers posted there. Michael walked around the rest of the cheering kids and looked for his name.  
He ran his finger down the list and froze when he got to the goalie position, "Riddle, Michael". "I made it." He said to Brian. "Goalie." Brian smiled at his friend.  
"Told you so, Riddle." He answered. Michael looked over towards his brother. "Go on, I'll see you Saturday." Michael ran off towards the parents.  
"Matthew, I made it!" he shouted as he got near. "I made goalie!" Matthew caught him as he crashed into him. "I made goalie!"  
"That's great, kid!" Matthew said, easily slipping into his big brother persona. "Come on, let's get back up to the house." Matthew easily swung Michael's gym bag onto his shoulder and threw an arm around Michael's shoulders. He led the kid through the village. Several people looked at them. When the people of the village had found out that the old Riddle mansion was inhabited again, and by relatives bearing the name Riddle, reactions were mixed. Some remembered the fact of the murders that had happened there years ago, while others were happy to see someone living there, even if there had been murders in their house. When Matthew and Michael Riddle, nephews of Tom Riddle, the man who had lurked in the house for the last two years, arrived in town, people became curious. Who were these nephews and why were they there? The town's gossips speculated that the two boys would be dead soon, cursed by the house.  
The speculations had died when Matthew showed up to sign up his younger brother for football. Several people had starred, but no one said anything to them. The coach could care less who his new goalie was related to; the kid had eyes and reflexes like a cat.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Tom asked the minute the two of them walked into the house. "What position are you playing?" Tom waited for an answer. Harry turned to him with a smile.  
"I got goalie. First team practice is on Saturday, nine am." Tom smiled and took Harry's hand.  
"Congratulations, Harry. I believe Nellie has a snack for you in the kitchen." Harry rolled his eyes. Since he had taken up football, she had been leaving snacks everywhere, claiming that athletes needed more food than anyone else. Harry thought that she was just trying to fatten him up. "Better go find her." Harry groaned and wandered down the hallway towards the kitchen, thinking how he was going to get around this snack thing that Nellie had so far enforced after every practice.  
"You should have seen his face, Tom." Matthew said from the entry way. "I've never seen a smile so wide on his face." Tom turned and smiled at Matthew.  
"He certainly seems happy." Tom said. Matthew nodded. "Don't even say 'I told you so' to me, or so help me, I will hex you into next year." Matthew grinned madly, knowing that he had gotten his point across. He went off to the kitchen to help Harry eat his mandatory snack, knowing that Nellie always went over board. Tom stared out the window. He hoped that nothing bad would come of Harry playing football in the village, but police inspectors looking for Harry Potter had yet to show up, and it had been a full week since Michael Riddle had made his first appearance. It seemed that Harry was indeed safe for now.  
  
Severus Snape stormed through the hallways at Hogwarts, just itching to catch someone, preferably a Gryffindor, wandering around the halls, so he could take points. He begged Merlin to allow a first year to slip out. Just one. Snape glared at nothing when one failed to materialize. He sighed deeply and continued to the Room of Requirement, knowing he would find it because he needed to, Albus having summoned him there for a secret talk that, it seemed, could not take place even within the confines of Albus's office. Snape wondered what could have such importance, and then checked himself. Possibly something to do with Potter, the Boy Who Bloody Disappeared. Snape glared at the wall, finding the door within a second.  
  
"I'm here, Albus. What is this about?" he asked. Dumbledore looked at him with sad eyes.  
"There has been an attack on Muggles, Severus. An attack with the Dark Mark left afterwards. Minister Fudge has already been notified, of course, and Aurors responded to the scene. Did you know about this?" He asked. Great. The headmaster was now thinking that Severus was keeping information to himself.  
"No, Albus." Snape sank heavily into a seat across from the headmaster. "I have not been called since before Potter disappeared. Not since the fight at the end of the year last year." Dumbledore nodded.  
"Do you think that Voldemort suspects you and does not want you to endanger any massacres that he has planned?" Dumbledore pressed.  
"If he suspected me, Albus, I would be dead. He would summon me and then kill me, slowly, if I know his habits well enough." Snape told him, trying to keep his voice calm. Damn the man, but Albus could be infuriating sometimes, with his pressing questions. "Any news on Potter?" he asked.  
"No, I'm afraid. It seems as though whoever has him has put an end to Harry going anywhere near another wizard. After Minister Fudge called off the Muggle search, almost all sightings have stopped. There has only been one in the last two weeks, and it was a false alarm. I fear that Harry is gone until he fights his own way out." Dumbledore told him, digging in his pockets for something. He found it and held out the small sack to Severus.  
"Jelly bean?" He asked. Snape shook his head no and stood.  
"Is that all, Headmaster?" He asked. Albus nodded, chewing on a bean. He made a face. Snape, who told himself that he should know better, asked what flavor it had been.  
"You don't want to know, Severus." Albus said cryptically. Snape left it at that. If Dumbledore really didn't want to share the flavor he had experienced, perhaps it was better if he did not know. Snape returned to the dungeons, wondering about the attack. When he entered his rooms, he found an owl sitting on top of his mantle, letter in her beak. He took it and recognized the handwriting. The letter was from Lucious Malfoy.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kaye: Thanks for your two reviews! I love getting them. However, while your suggestions did make me grin evilly, I must tell you that that is not the direction in which this story is going. Sorry to disappoint. Perhaps you would like to write that POV? If you want to and wish to use some of my characters, just let me know. Otherwise, thanks.  
  
Hermionegreen: Thanks for your continuing support. The twins will be back soon. They're such fun characters.  
  
Rhinemir: Thanks for reviewing. I love adding twists. Wait and see, for more will be coming.  
  
DaughterofDeath: Persistent, aren't you? Here's your new chapter, but who knows when the next will be? J/K. I'm going back to school, but I should be able to update once a week or so. Also, more to your review than "update" would be appreciated, even though I love getting reviews. Thanks.  
  
PrphtssP: Thank you! I love having my work called original! There's more to come!  
  
HoshiHakari4ever: Thank you for reviewing and staying with me. I love receiving reviews.  
  
To everyone not listed, I still love hearing from you. Reviews motivate me to write more. I didn't believe it when I first read it, but it is true! As long as someone likes to read my work, I will continue writing. Thanks again! ~Sylvia 


	12. Fred and George

A/N: Another chapter for those who love to review. This is for you! ~Sylvia  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
How would you two like to make your first business trip? I finally cleared with my guardians about you guys coming here for further communication, and as long as you both agree not to try and rescue me or something like that, you're allowed. Please say that you'll come. I received your letter about the scar pantomimes being finished and just needing testing. Are you guys up for it? It is at your convenience, of course, and you are both invited to stay for dinner. Nellie will be beside herself for happiness at the thought of two other people to feed. I hope to see you soon. Just send word back with Hedwig about when, and we'll set up transportation then.  
  
Harry  
  
Fred looked at his twin and wondered what he thought about Harry's invitation. "What do you think, mate?" he asked when words had failed the other twin.  
"I think that Mum would kill us if she knew we saw Harry and didn't bring him home with us." George answered, grinning at his mirror image.  
"Yeah, me too. When do you want to go?" Fred asked. George grinned again.  
"I think tomorrow would be good, especially if we told Mum that we were meeting some old friends of ours from Hogwarts. You know how she goes on about us growing up too fast." He answered. His brother chuckled.  
"Yeah, like we would ever grow up too fast." The other answered. Fred got out a piece of parchment and answered that the next day would be fine, that the products were ready, and that the twins, if Nellie wanted dinner suggestions, would eat anything, but particularly enjoyed roast beef. George laughed while he read over his brother's shoulder. He sent it off with the snowy white bird and sighed. He only hoped that Dumbledore would not find out, for if he did find out that two of the old crowd had seen Harry and had not brought him to Hogwarts, even against his will, there would be hell to pay. A glance at his twin saw the same feelings written on the face.  
  
Harry bounced anxiously from foot to foot while he waited for his friends to arrive via their portkey. Tom had set it up for them and Harry had sent it along with his letter confirming the fact that they were expected for the following evening. His face brightened when his two friends fell into the living room.  
"You made it!" He said, moving forward to welcome his friends.  
"Yes, we did, but next time, leave off the scenic route." Fred grumbled as he got to his feet. Harry chuckled at his friend's evil glare and he turned to George.  
"Sorry about that, guys, but it was necessary, in case anyone is monitoring the use of portkeys." Harry turned towards Nellie in the corner and nodded. She disappeared. She had been waiting to make sure that the two coming were actually Fred and George and not someone else. Harry smiled at his friends. "I thought that we would talk over dinner." He said, Matthew coming into the room. Both twins' gaze turned towards the other man in the room. "You two remember Matthew, of course. He's joining us, because he can't turn down roast beef." Matthew chuckled and came forward to shake both of their hands.  
"That I just don't think that I could pass up an evening in your company. Harry has told me about your exploits so many times, that I just had to see some of it myself." He said warmly, taking down the hood on his robes. They both nodded and smiled, so Harry figured that everything was going to be okay between the pair of them and Matthew.  
  
"There was Professor Snape, standing there with his robes every color of the rainbow and his hair standing straight up, bright pink." Fred said, taking up the story George had started. "We were blamed of course, even though we had nothing on us that resembled a vial in which to carry potions. Too bad they had so much other evidence that we couldn't make them believe us." He sighed. "The pains we've been through to make our jokes what they are." He said, playing the martyr well. Matthew couldn't breathe. He had fallen out of his chair and had stayed there, imagining the dour Potions professor in bright colors. Harry had tears streaming down his face.  
"Blackmail!" Harry said in happiness. "If I ever have to face him again, I'll just bring that up." He told the twins happily. Fred and George grinned evilly in his direction.  
"Let's give Harry that potion, just in case." Fred said to George. "He might need it." Harry stopped laughing.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, spirits sinking just a bit. Fred shrugged.  
"It's just that the last time Dumbledore and Snape were in our shop, they said that they were going to get you back, because you are in 'considerable danger'." He answered. Harry frowned.  
"They're impossible." He said to Matthew, who was currently eyeing Harry with a questioning stare. Matthew nodded his head and smiled at Harry. There was no way that Snape would get his hands on Harry.  
After dinner, they tested the scar pantomimes on Harry. Instead of a lightening bolt scar, several others took its place. Harry pronounced them brilliant and thanked Fred and George several times over. He tried to pay them, but all they asked for was the right to sell this among their usual products. Harry, of course, gave them the permission with grace.  
The twins left soon after the testing, with the promise to keep Harry informed of Dumbledore and Snape's movements concerning Harry. Harry looked at Matthew and smiled. "Colorful friends, Harry, colorful indeed." He said as Tom called to Harry to come and practice dueling. Harry shook his head and went down the hallway. Merciless, that's what he was, merciless. Matthew smiled behind the boy, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. 


	13. Plans

A/N: Another chapter for all of the wonderful people who reviewed and made me giggle. You guys are the best! ~Sylvia  
  
Severus,  
  
How is teaching the little Mudbloods? I imagine that you detest every minute, thinking of the world when our Lord Voldemort will rise and rid the wizarding world of everything that is not pure. Just picture the world, then, Severus, when wizards would have no fear of being seen by Muggles, no fear of Mudbloods, or even half bloods.  
Sadly, it seems that that world is not going to come into existence anytime soon. I have just been to see our Lord, and it appears that he no longer has the power to carry out his plans. He has a Death Eater setting his Crutacius Curses for him, for nothing happened when he brandished his wand.  
Severus, this is an invitation to join me. Already, we have carried out an attack on a Muggle village. Ah, Severus, it was delicious, just like the old times. The screams and the panic tasted just like it did so many years ago. We, my followers and I, are breaking away from Voldemort. I refuse to be his puppet any longer while he does not fulfill the promises that he gave. I hope to receive a positive answer sometime soon.  
  
Lucius  
  
Snape swept back out of his dungeons to go and find Albus. This would explain why he had not known. The attack was not directed by Voldemort, it was planned by Lucius Malfoy. That meant that Voldemort was vulnerable, if he had lost his power. And that meant that he could be killed. An unbidden smile graced Severus's face for just a second when he thought of that. A world without Voldemort. How sweet that would be.  
He barked the password at the gargoyle, "Playful Pantomimes", and rose up the stairs. He entered when the headmaster called to him and held up the letter. "We have a problem, Albus." Dumbledore took the letter and read it through. He sighed and nodded.  
"We do indeed." He answered. "We do indeed."  
  
"Excellent block, Riddle!" Harry's coach called from the sidelines. It was their first game against the neighboring village. Harry had talked Matthew into coming and staying, but had been unable to have Tom leave the house. He shrugged that thought away. It shouldn't matter to him that the man who used to be Voldemort was not coming to his game. It shouldn't matter at all. But it did, for some reason. He just didn't know why.  
Both Tom and Matthew had encouraged Harry's interest in the game by allowing him to go to Muggle London to purchase the needed supplies, but they had started spoiling him by giving him books and magazines on the subject, as well as posters of the best football players in the country. He had made friends with some of the players on the team, Brian and Chris turning into his best friends. He had already stayed overnight with Brian one night, along with the rest of the team, and had enjoyed it. He wondered if that was what normal people did with their friends. He certainly felt normal that evening. He hadn't even thought of his scar, Voldemort, Dumbledore, or the prophecy the entire night.  
The timer sounded the end of the game, bringing Harry back to the present. He checked the scoreboard. They had won. Coach Cooper was jumping around, and the rest of the team certainly seemed happy to accomplish such a feat. Harry moved in to the rest of the team. Brian and Chris tackled him. "Excellent save, mate!" Brian said as they fell to the ground. Michael smiled up at his friends. "One in a million. I didn't know you could jump that high!"  
"All right, guys, I get it, you're jealous of me." Michael said from beneath the pile of friends. Both of them stood up and gave him a hand.  
"No jealously here. I thought that you were going to crack your head open on that last one. You should have seen your brother's face. I bet he was anticipating having to rush you to the hospital." Michael shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm indestructible." Michael didn't get any more words out as Coach Cooper finally caught up with him.  
"Michael, my boy, that was perfect!" Michael found himself lifted off the ground and crushed by a bear hug. "You must be the son of some famous football player. How did you get so good?" He dropped Michael back on the ground and turned to another player. After the teams had lined up and shaken hands, Harry's team lined up for their run.  
"So, Riddle, which class are you in? School term starts in two days." Michael almost stopped running. They had never talked about this. He and Matthew and Tom never thought that they were going to be questioned about Michael's education. Harry mentally berated himself over the fact that he had not thought about it, much less anyone else in the house.  
"Uh, I will not be attending school. My uncle homeschools me." Michael answered, hoping that Brian would buy it. What were the homeschool laws? He made a mental note to check and see the next time he wandered into the Muggle library.  
"Homeschooling?" Brian said. "Poor you." And he dropped it. Harry thanked every single power there was that Brian dropped it. The team finished out their run. Michael limped over to Matthew and handed him his gym bag.  
"We might have a problem." He said in a low voice. Matthew smiled and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"I knew you would be hungry. Let's go home and raid the kitchen." Matthew led Harry away from the field.  
  
"Tom, where are you?" Matthew shouted upon entering the house.  
"Master Matthew should not yell in the house." Nellie said, popping up next to him. Matthew jumped. "Master is in the drawing room, waiting for you." Matthew nodded and led Harry down the hallway. Tom looked up when the two entered.  
"How did the game go?" he asked, standing up and looking Harry over in his green uniform. He took in Harry's serious continence. "You didn't lose, did you?" Harry shook his head.  
"No, we won. I just think that we might have a problem." Tom raised an eyebrow. "Brian asked me about school and I told him that I was being homeschooled. I didn't know what to say. I think I panicked." Tom smiled, then chuckled, and then had to throw back his head and laughed. "What?" Harry asked, completely perplexed.  
"Don't worry so, Harry. I took care of that ages ago. You are enrolled as Michael Riddle, homeschooled because of special circumstances." Harry stared. "It's okay, Harry. Don't worry. If anyone asks, just tell them that you are really smart. It's the truth, at any rate." Tom looked him over.  
"I think you need a shower, a meal, and perhaps bed." Harry shook his head.  
"I'll do the first two, but nothing after that. There's a spell I want to try. I need you to supervise." Tom nodded as the boy disappeared.  
  
"All right, Matthew, spit it out. I know that you're just bursting with news of some kind." Tom said. Matthew shrugged.  
"It's nothing." Matthew said.  
"Yes, it is, I can tell." Tom said, advancing on Matthew. "Now tell me." He said, drawing himself up to his full height, trying to look intimidating.  
"You just looked so distressed that there was something wrong with Harry. I have to wonder what made you care so much?" Matthew said.  
"Out mutant!" Tom said, coming forward with his wand trained on Matthew. "Out!" Matthew, laughing so hard he could barely run, hobbled out of the room. Tom stood there looking at the door that had just shut. "I do not really care. I do not." He sighed as he sank into a chair. He thought of Harry when he had come back from Hogwarts. "Who am I kidding?" he said to the room. He had been worried out of his mind when Harry had just disappeared. And today he had watched the game through binoculars so that he could make sure Harry was not hurt. "I wonder if this is what the Potters wanted?" he thought to himself. Someone who would worry about Harry's well-being? Tom pushed out the depressing thoughts from his mind and focused on what spell Harry would want to try that would need supervision.  
  
Lucius Malfoy took up his wand and pressed it to his own Dark Mark showing on his forearm. Red light shone around the edges, telling him that his message was sent. Followers would join him tonight or confirm their weakness by going to the Dark Lord. All he had to do was wait.  
  
At Hogwarts, Severus Snape faltered in his sentence to Minerva about how useless Griffyndors were. The Dark Mark was burning, but in a different way than before. It took him only three seconds to realize that this was Malfoy calling him, and not Voldemort. He ignored it until he finished his sentece, and then rushed to the headmaster's office. Albus needed to know about this.  
  
Matthew clutched his forearm in pain. He stared down at it. What could Tom be doing, calling the Death Eaters. What about Harry's safety? One of them would find him and then it would be a disaster. He flew out of his room and down the stairs, dashing to the room set aside for practice. He found Harry and Tom there, working on a spell. Both looked up when he entered, wondering what had caused Matthew to go pale. "What is it, Matthew? What is wrong?" Tom asked. Wordlessly, Matthew pulled his left sleeve up to show the Mark, now glowing red. Tom and Harry stared at it, the boy looking at Tom for an answer. "That is not me." Tom said. Harry knew who it was right away. "Malfoy." He said in a hushed tone. The two men looked at him. "I have a plan." Tom's eyebrows raised as Harry grinned madly at the expression. He knew that all those spells would come in handy someday.  
  
Don't kill me! There will be more! ~Sylvia 


	14. Battles

A/N: Here we go again! Actually, I have a bit of bad news. I am back at school now and find myself staring down several classes starting this Monday. I'm sure that you all know what this means. Fewer updates. I will probably go down to maybe one a week. I hope that none of you will lose your minds between updates, seeing as how most of you demand another chapter directly after I post one. I will continue with the story, I'll just post less often. To make up for this, they will probably be longer chapters. Does that help? I hope it does. Here's a six pager for you all.  
  
Snape Apparated into a graveyard. He looked around with a slight sneer, wondering why in the world Voldemort had them Apparating into the graveyard. He shrugged and headed towards the house where he had seen another Death Eater enter as he had Apparated into the yard. The house was well kept and neat, making Snape wonder exactly who was taking care of the house that Voldemort had claimed as his residence. He went down the hallway towards the open doors at the end, light spilling out of the room as though fleeing the evil that had resided there.  
He entered the room and dropped to his knee, waiting for Voldemort to motion him up. The man did indeed look wasted and weak, as Malfoy had said in his letter. There was something else different about him, but Snape could not place it right away. He pondered this as he rose when signaled. He moved aside and allowed other Death Eaters to enter. He did not have to wait long for Malfoy and his followers to appear. They all bowed and dropped to a knee as needed, but Snape could tell that they were not happy at being summoned, just as they had prepared themselves to attack another Muggle village. Malfoy rose when motioned to, and took his place next to Snape. Other Death Eaters entering the room distracted Voldemort's attention, allowing Malfoy to speak to Snape.  
"I missed your answer, Severus." He said in a whisper.  
"It must have slipped my mind, what with all of the students I have and trying to keep my dungeons in one piece." Snape answered behind his hand, watching Voldemort for his inattention, waiting for the time he could kill him. It had to be tonight, and there might be more than one murder if Lucius didn't desist in his stupidity. Severus prepared himself for the inevitable, for Malfoy would continue on until stopped, this much he knew from his days at school with the blond man. Voldemort raised himself to his feet, assisted by a Death Eater that Snape did not recognize. He thought that he knew all of them and how they moved. But now, there was one that Snape did not recognize at all. He gritted his teeth and wondered who it could be and how he did not know him.  
"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here tonight. Perhaps some of you anticipate a Muggle attack, or even a new plan revealed." Nods of assent ran around the circle. Many Death Eaters had been looking for the Muggle prisoners as they had come in. "I regret to inform you that that is not the case. I have summoned you all here on much more important business." He told them. Few reacted. Doing so could mean death, and few wanted to risk it. "There is a traitor in our midst." Snape froze and tried to keep his breathing in order. They knew! He began to look for a way out beneath his mask, knowing very well that there was only one way in and out of this room. He wondered momentarily about Dumbledore and how he would explain his disappearance, and then who would take over his classes. Snape wondered if this was how everyone thought when he or she was about to lose his or her lives. "Malfoy!" Snape jumped and turned to Malfoy, backing up in apparent disgust. So the Dark Lord knew. He wondered how. Snape stole a look at Voldemort, and the Death Eater hovering at his side. Who in the world was that?  
"Yes, my Lord?" Malfoy said, bowing to the Dark Lord.  
"You are traitorous to me, and to your fellow Death Eaters. I know that you have been making attacks on Muggle settlements and using my Mark as your own." Voldemort paused. "How to punish you?" Voldemort wondered. Snape silently cheered for at least the Imperius Curse, wondering what Malfoy looked like doing cartwheels and back flips. Or maybe the Crutacius, considering how many times Malfoy had used the curse on Severus for the Dark Lord, to prove Severus's loyalty. Malfoy stood there still. Voldemort glared about the room, taking a survey of the people standing there. "Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, McNair, join your leader." He barked, knowing who had joined Malfoy and who had not. Snape wondered how he knew and then pushed the thought out of his mind. At least his own name hadn't been called. Malfoy looked to his left and then right, catching the eyes of his followers. They were ready.  
Malfoy took a step forward, he and his followers pulling their wands out at the same time. They spoke together, "Avada."  
"Expelliarmus!" a shout came from the side of Voldemort. It was the strange Death Eater, Snape noticed with surprise. That wand looked familiar. The man deftly caught all of the wands and presented them to Voldemort. Malfoy raised his walking stick. The Death Eater turned and eyed him. The Death Eater knew he had a wand concealed there! "Stupefy!" he said, throwing the curse at him as only an expert could. Snape wondered who this person could be again as Malfoy fell to the floor. The Death Eater kept his wand trained on the others in front of him, focused on the group.  
"Expelliarmus!" came from behind Snape. It seemed that Malfoy had smuggled a follower of his in that Voldemort. The wand flew out of the mysterious Death Eater's hands. He regarded the others as Lestrange pulled out another wand. Snape was surprised. Few wizards kept two wands. Lestrange pulled off her mask as she pointed the wand at her opponent.  
"Avada Kedavra!" she said gleefully, throwing the Unforgivable at the Death Eater. He dodged easily and raised a hand.  
"Expelliarmus!" Lestrange dodged and faced him again.  
"Stupefy!" Snape watched as the Death Eater raised a hand and deflected the curse! Snape did not know of any other wizard who could actually accomplish such a feat. It was supposed to be impossible.  
"Serpensoria!" He said, waving his hand. A snake appeared in front of Lestrange. Snape ran through what he knew about snakes. This wasn't right. It did not look like any snake that Snape had ever seen. The Death Eater said something to the snake in a language. Parseltongue! Murmurs around the group sounded. The only parseltongue they all knew of was their Lord, and here was another one standing next to him. Another command from the Death Eater found the snake wrapped around Lestrange's foot, sinking its teeth into her leg. Another hissed command led the snake to attack the others. Snape had to admit, the idea was rather good. Use a snake to do your work for you.  
After all of Malfoy's followers had fallen, the snake bit Malfoy himself, and then slithered up to the Death Eater standing next to Voldemort and bowed. A hissed command sent the snake into the crowd. Snape was pushed aside as a Death Eater made for the door. It appeared that the other traitor had given himself away. The snake and the other Death Eaters were too quick for him, though. He was bitten and fell to the floor. "Let this all be a lesson to you as I give you my final command." Snape looked up. His final command?  
"I have decided to disband this group. I know many of you returned to me out of fear of retribution." Voldemort told the group. "I am old and have no wish to spend the rest of my days bathing myself in Muggle blood. If anyone dislikes this order, I will send my friend here to see you." He said, putting his hand on the unknown Death Eater's shoulder. "This group and its functions are disbanded. I know many of you have families now. Go home to them and raise them. Cease attacks on Muggles. This is my last command." The snake had slithered its way up to the shoulder of the Death Eater and hissed menacingly from there. Some of the Death Eaters bowed their way out of the room, while others just left, leaving their masks and robes behind them. The unknown Death Eater stayed by his master's side, not moving.  
"Snape." Voldemort said as Severus hit the door. "I was wondering if you could stay. I have need of your talents." Voldemort said. Snape bowed.  
"At your service, my Lord." Voldemort smiled.  
"No, Severus, I am afraid that you have not been at my service in a long time, spying for the Light. Not that I care." Snape had frozen at the sound of his first name being pronounced by Voldemort, but the Dark Lord admitting that he knew Severus was a spy was too much for him. He couldn't even talk. Death was coming, probably in the form of a snakebite like the others had received.  
"I was wondering if you still carried that poison antidote with you?" Voldemort said. Snape managed to nod. He checked the door and found a Death Eater guarding it. "Could you use it to revive our friends on the floor, please?" Snape's eyes grew wide. Voldemort was acting human! Snape found it hard to believe.  
"They are not dead?" He asked, moving to the first person. Voldemort shook his head.  
"No. Michael here was able to formulate a special poison for his snake that he conjured." Voldemort told Snape, motioning towards the other Death Eater who had now taken a seat next to Voldemort's chair, playing with the snake the way a child would. Snape nodded at the information and poured some potion down the throat of one before moving to another. He figured that if he could talk to an animal and no one understood him, he would play with that animal too.  
He moved to the unknown Death Eater and pulled off the hood. Draco! The Death Eater identified as Michael gasped at the same time as Snape. Well, he was obviously surprised to see a child. Snape rolled Draco over and uncorked another vial. He opened Draco's mouth and poured it in. "I'll take him back to the school with me, if you wish to release him, my Lord." Snape said.  
"Stop with the 'my Lord's, Severus. I can't stand it. They are all free to go as soon as they can stand on their own." Voldemort said. Michael looked up to Voldemort and whispered something. "Ah, yes. Michael reminded me to tell you that your life is not in any danger, Severus. In fact, your Dark Mark should be gone now." Snape stared at him, moving his sleeve up when motioned to do so. The Dark Mark was gone. Severus looked up.  
"I meant it when I said the group was disbanded. It is. No more Death Eaters." Voldemort said. Snape stared at his arm in shock. He was free. Really free. His eyes started to tear up. He didn't want to cry. He never cried! He blinked them back and looked back to Voldemort. "Thank you." He said sincerely to the man sitting there.  
The man nodded. "Thank you for stopping me on many attacks, Severus. Without you, many people, more than already dead, would have lost their lives." The man actually looked regretful at the loss of life. The Death Eater that had been called Michael raised a hand and took Voldemort's. Snape shivered a little. He was even more surprised when Voldemort reached down a hand and knocked back the hood. The man ruffled the boy's, for that is what had beneath that robe, hair until it no longer had a hairstyle. Snape studied the boy as he lifted Draco with a spell. Blinding blue eyes, long black hair, very pale face, and a scar on his forehead. An unfamiliar scar. "Michael, put your snake away. We don't want anyone else getting bitten." Michael looked up at Voldemort.  
"Okay, Uncle Tom." The boy said, waving a hand. The snake disappeared without a word and without a trace. A screech from somewhere in the house was heard as Snape started to maneuver Draco towards the door.  
  
"Michael?" Voldemort said. A very upset house elf appeared in front of the pair, holding the snake out at arm's length.  
"Master, he did it again. Nellie has said over and over that Master's nephew should not be having a snake for a pet." Michael reached out and took the snake from her, listening to her rant and rave with a smile. "Just make sure that the snake does not appear in Nellie's kitchen, or we will have snake stew." Snape laughed as the elf disappeared.  
"Your nephew?" Snape said, motioning towards Michael.  
"Yes, the scamp came to me earlier this summer and has been here ever since. Brightened this house a bit. Never knew the other side could have magic as well, but it appears that Michael is able. Trained him myself." Voldemort said with pride. "And not the dark arts, either. He is all Light and brought me to it." Snape raised an eyebrow and turned towards the boy.  
"Then the entire wizarding world thanks you." Snape said. "Why have you not sent him to Hogwarts?" Snape questioned.  
"Circumstances." Voldemort said cryptically. "He has done very well here, and is almost ready for his N.E.W.T.S." The boy let out a shudder. The other Death Eater that had been guarding the door moved aside.  
"Tom, I think that Michael needs to go rest." Michael sighed.  
"Pick on the little guy." The child grumbled.  
"The little guy who did the work of a full-grown wizard." 'Tom' said. He motioned towards the door. "Go on, you have a game tonight." Michael nodded and started towards the door. Snape stopped him.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Michael." An odd smile played about the boy's face as he shook the professor's hand. Michael disappeared up the stairs as Snape left, heaving a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, Severus." Snape turned to find Voldemort coming up to him. "I just wanted to let you know that if you see strange behavior coming from that child, do not be alarmed. The potion that Michael used as the snake's poison stays in the body. It acts a deterrent. Michael said something about 'shock therapy' for Muggle abuse." With those words, Voldemort disappeared into the house. Snape stared at it, took in the town surrounding it, and then Apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
Snape appeared outside the wards of Hogwarts and walked back to the castle, leading Draco with his wand. What had happened? How had it happened? He started at his now bare left forearm, wondering if it were all a cruel trick and Voldemort had been using it to find out who was faithful and who was not. Snape shook his head and entered the castle, taking Draco to the hospital wing. Pomfrey questioned what had happened, and Severus smirked at her. "Snake bite. He's already had an antidote." With those words, he left the hospital wing and went up to Dumbledore's office, rolling up his sleeve as he went. Albus had to see it.  
"Severus?" Dumbledore said the minute the Potions professor appeared in the doorway. "Are you all right?" Snape nodded and sank into the chair opposite from the headmaster and held up his arm for the man to see. Dumbledore stared at it for a full ten seconds. "Is he dead?" The man asked. Snape shook his head.  
"No. He said that he has disbanded the Death Eaters. The group is no longer active." Dumbledore stared at him.  
"Please, Severus, tell me the whole story, from the beginning." Albus said, ordering tea for the pair of them. He pushed a cup into Severus's hand and motioned for him to drink and begin his tale.  
"When I arrived, there was the usual bowing and scraping to him. He stood and mentioned something about a traitor. I thought that I was done, Albus, that he had finally caught me. Instead, it was Malfoy and his followers. Voldemort called them all out and exposed them. When they tried to attack, a Death Eater that I had not seen before stepped out and defended Voldemort. When he was hit with a disarming spell, he continued using magic without a wand." Albus sat up at that.  
"Did he, Severus?" he questioned. Snape nodded and went back to his story, talking about the snake and the special potion substituted for poison in the fang and "shock therapy" about abusing Muggles.  
"Apparently, the boy's name is Michael, Voldemort's nephew. I did not recognize this boy, Albus, but he was very skilled at dueling and potions, from what I have seen. Voldemort said that this nephew led him to the Light." Snape finished and looked at Albus. The man's face made Snape's lips twitch. The twitch changed into a smile, then a small snort, and finally a full-blown laugh. Albus looked up at him.  
"Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore asked, wondering what this man's mirth was all about.  
"I'm free, Albus. Free." Snape continued laughing for a few minutes, Albus joining him when the laughter started to become contagious. "Free." He whispered to himself. He had that boy to thank. He settled back into his chair and snagged a biscuit from the tray and savored the flavor. Free.  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
Harry thundered down the stairs, somehow managing to pull on one of shoes while continuing downwards movement. Tom marveled at the talent required for such a feat. Harry was back to being Harry, looking just like he had for years, except for his hair, which the boy had decided he liked long during his masquerade, so much so that he wanted to grow it out. He even employed a hair-growing potion that he had found in a book. The result was hair down to his shoulders. Tom didn't mind as long as it didn't get in his way during a Potions lesson. Harry dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs and went down the hallway to the kitchen, where Nellie had prepared a water bottle for the game.  
It was the championship game, and Harry and Matthew had finally convinced Tom to go to a game. Matthew had found suitable Muggle clothes for Tom and Harry roundly approved. Tom figured that his young charge just wanted another person to cheer for him at the game and would stoop to flattery to get it. A smile appeared on his face when he heard Harry and Nellie arguing over Harry eating something before he left for his game. It sounded like Nellie was winning. Harry reappeared carrying his water bottle and an apple. "Not a word." He grumbled to Tom. Tom smiled and shook his head, not wanting to say anything to incur the boy's wrath, remembering the last time. Harry had slipped both he and Matthew something that caused the two men to speak in girls' voices for at least an hour. It had been over whether or not Harry could set his own bedtime. Tom had learned then that Harry was fiercely independent and not much of a child.  
Matthew clumped down the stairs, decked head to toe in green and silver, in support of Harry's team, trying to match Harry's uniform as much as possible. Harry and Tom stared at the man, whose hat was currently blinking threatening messages to the other team. Harry recovered first. "Lose the hat and anything else magicked. We're going to a Muggle football match, not a Quidditch game." Matthew laughed and threw off the hat, coming down the rest of the stairs to stand next to his "little brother".  
"Are we ready?" he asked, trying to mess up Harry's longer hair.  
"Yes. Do you swear that you have nothing else magical on you?" Harry questioned. Matthew nodded.  
"Just my wand and yours." Matthew told him, pointing to his sleeves on either arm. Tom carried his own wand. "I know, we don't need 'em, but just in case." He said, throwing an arm. "Let's get to your game before your coach has a heart attack from tension. He can't play without his goalie." Harry smiled as Matthew tore the headband off Harry's head. Harry grabbed it back as he threw his gym bag onto his shoulder and followed the two men out the door.  
  
"Riddle, do you enjoy scaring me?" the coach demanded as Harry and company came up to the field. "The other team just got here and already mentioned the word 'forfeit'. Get out there!" Harry adjusted the his headband that hid his scar and ran out onto the field, taking his place in the goal. He pulled his hair back with another band and readied himself. His team lined up for goal practice. Harry grinned. It was like catching Bludgers. The opposing team saw his grin right before his team starting shooting balls his way. Several members of that team stopped their own practice to watch as Harry jumped, dove, and caught almost every single ball hit his way. The only times he missed was when there was more than one ball entering the goal at the same time.  
"You're slow today, Riddle!" the coach shouted from the sidelines. Tom fingered his wand before Matthew stopped him.  
"Did you see the other team?" He asked. Tom turned and looked at the other team, who was currently standing and staring at Harry's fast reflexes. "The coach will usually work Harry out hard during practice, allowing the other team to see how good he is. They are now afraid of him. Intimidation is part of the game." Matthew told him. Tom smiled as the other team drew back a bit and started whispering to themselves when Harry finally managed to block two at one, using hand and foot behind the balls. Tom nodded his approval, settling in to watch the game. He found it was very close to Quidditch, the positions and the actions almost the same, but not quite. Matthew explained as they went along.  
The game ended with a tie. A shoot-out was set up. Harry's team got to kick first and scored only one goal. The other team, bright orange, lined up for their three shots. Harry grinned at the first boy, who faltered and kicked wide. Tom laughed to himself, knowing what Harry had done. The second was a girl. She kicked well, but Harry blocked it. The third was a boy, and he seemed confident that he would get the ball in. He kicked. Harry tracked the ball as it went up in an arc and started down. He placed himself in front of it and hit at it with his right hand. The ball soared away from the goal, causing Harry's coach to fall to his knees in thanks. Tom and Matthew cheered along with the rest of the crowd while Harry stretched out the hand he had abused. The kicker moved forward to congratulate Harry on an excellent block.  
  
Harry pulled off his headband and stretched out his hand. That last block had hurt. He hoped that he didn't break anything. The last thing he wanted was a bone-knitting potion. Bleech! He looked up at the kicker. It was Seamus Finnegan from Hogwarts! Harry hoped that his long hair would throw off the boy and kept his head down. He held out his hand and shook the other's. "That was an excellent block!" The boy complimented. He squeezed Harry's hand too hard, causing Harry to suck in breath and raise his head. "I couldn't believe that.Harry?" Seamus froze, still holding onto Harry's hand with an even harder grip than before. "Harry Potter, is that you?" He questioned.  
"You must be mistaking me for someone else." Harry told him, trying to get his hand back. "My name is Michael, Michael Riddle." He pulled his hand from Seamus's grasp and shook it out a bit. "It was nice to meet you, though. Nice kick."  
"Riddle! Get in here so I can hug you, you beautiful goalie you! What a save!" Coach Cooper screamed from the sidelines where the rest of the team was currently celebrating. Harry started to move forward when Seamus grabbed him and lifted the long hair out of his way. There, on Harry's forehead, was the damning scar that could identify him to the wizarding world.  
"You are Harry!" Seamus shouted.  
  
From the stands, Matthew and Tom watched the scene unfold. When the other boy had shouted Harry's name, both men leapt to their feet and started onto the field. Matthew reached Harry first.  
"Let go of me! My name is Michael!" Harry insisted, pulling out of the boy's grasp. Matthew put a hand on Harry's shoulder  
"Is your hand hurt, Michael?" He asked, putting himself between the two boys. Seamus looked at Matthew suspiciously.  
"You're that man from Diagon Alley." Seamus said as Tom came up. Tom fingered his wand through his sleeve, wanting to hex the boy into next week.  
"Dia what?" Matthew asked absent-mindedly as he looked at Michael's hand. "This looks hurt, Michael. Let's go have Coach Cooper look at it." He put an arm around Michael, protecting him from the other child wizard playing a Muggle game. When Michael was presented to the coach, the man took his time looking at the injury. Seamus, in the meantime, had gone over to his parents and told them of his suspicions about Michael Riddle being Harry Potter.  
"He's got the scar, Mum. And that man there is the same one who had him in Diagon Alley!" Seamus looked over at Harry. "His hair is longer. That's the only thing that changed." He watched as the two men, one whom Harry had addressed as "Uncle Tom", led the boy away. Seamus's mother watched the blatant care the two men gave the boy's injured hand.  
"Write your headmaster when we get home and explain what you have seen. It may be that you made a mistake, but if not, you have found someone who has disappeared." She told him. Seamus nodded and made sure that he knew how to spell the name of the town correctly, already starting a letter in the car on the way home. He posted it as soon as he could and received a reply a few hours later. The reply consisted of seven words and a signature.  
  
Someone is on their way to investigate.  
  
Dumbledore 


	15. Snape

A/N: Hello again! School is school with a book list as long as my leg. Seriously. At least not all of them are hard backs. I would die if they were. Class is calling. I've got to go! Here's another part for all you wonderful reviewers. ~Sylvia  
  
Snape Apparated into the little town and looked around. This was where Seamus Finnegan had said he had seen Potter. Snape looked at the alias given and sighed. He adjusted his Muggle suit and moved forward towards some Muggles who were standing in front of a store and talking. "Excuse me." He said, stopping in front of them. "Yeah?" One answered. "I'm a bit lost. I'm looking for the Riddle residence." He told the curious Muggles. "The Riddle Home? Up there, on top of the hill. They keep to themselves, but the boys are nice enough. We don't see the old man much, but he's sane enough." Snape managed not to gape at the Muggle and thanked him, moving towards the house that the Muggle indicated. A postbox was on the gate, bearing the name Riddle. Snape entered the gate and went up the walk. He wondered briefly what he would say if he did not see any evidence of magic on the premises. He couldn't help but feel that he had been here before. He went up to the porch and turned around. How in the world did he know that view? He shrugged it off and knocked on the door.  
  
Harry had glanced out his window, bored with the exercises in his Charms book and nearly fell over in shock. Snape was walking up the path to the house. He grabbed some Playful Pantomimes from the section labeled blue eyes and "s" scar and swallowed them. "Tom! Snape's coming!" he said, feeling the candy work. Tom stuck his head out of his study, surprise clearly etched on his face. "Why would he be here?" He questioned Harry. Harry thought for a few minutes and found his answer.  
"Seamus, from the game. He probably contacted Dumbledore about me." Tom grew pale.  
"Nice work with the disguise, Harry. Perhaps we can talk him out of his suspicions." Harry nodded and heard a knock at the door. He clambered down the stairs and opened the door before Nellie could, allowing the house elf to tell him exactly what she thought of him and his Muggle ways. Harry chuckled before addressing Snape.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" Severus looked up at the voice and saw Voldemort's nephew staring back at him, a look of shock on his face. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked. Snape was surprised to see this boy. He had thought, perhaps, that Harry Potter would have opened the door, not Michael Riddle.  
"Is your uncle at home?" Snape asked, recovering from his surprise.  
"Yeah, he's in the lab making a potion." Michael said, motioning Snape into the house. "Come on." Michael led the way down the hall, pulling open the door. "Uncle Tom?" Snape heard some equipment crashing and several swear words. Michael's eyes grew wide and he shut the door. "He's told me not to do that!" He informed Snape.  
"Michael, how many times have I told you not to disturb me during a potion."  
"if it's not important." The boy finished. "Yeah, I know, but Mr. Snape is here." He said, gesturing towards Snape with one hand. Tom looked up to Snape and smiled.  
"Ah, Severus. A surprise to say the least. May I ask why you are here?" Tom said politely, leading him into the sitting room.  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to check on you all." He answered diplomatically. Tom smiled and nodded, accepting a drink from Nellie. Severus took one as well. Snape could see Michael leaning near the doorjamb, listening to their conversation.  
"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, eh, Severus." Snape nodded.  
"I'm afraid so. He's also asked me to check up on your nephew and his skills." Tom's face grew dark.  
"Why would he want to know of Michael's skills? He's not one of the Hogwarts students." Tom said testily. "He's doing just fine under my tutelage. He's almost ready for his N.E.W.T.s. He is at least two years ahead of other students his age." Tom told Snape proudly. "He's making potions that I didn't master until my seventh year and beyond." Tom noticed Harry's arm against the doorjamb and smiled. "He's also rather good at eavesdropping." He commented. Harry drew back. "Come in, Michael, you little sneak." The boy came in with a sheepish smile and took a seat next to his uncle. The two smiled at each other and turned back to Snape. "His spying technique needs work." Tom commented in a false whisper. Michael played his part and looked indignant at the suggestion that he couldn't even listen in on a conversation without being seen. Snape chuckled at the pair.  
"He's just interested in the boy." Snape told him. "Curious, if you would. You know how Dumbledore is." Tom nodded in understanding. "That, and we received a letter from a Hogwarts student about Harry Potter being Michael Riddle." Tom looked up at that. Michael looked perplexed. Snape pulled out his wand. "If I may?" He leveled the wand at the boy. "Revelo!" The spell hit Michael, but nothing happened.  
"What did you just do?" Michael said, getting out his own wand and pointing it at Snape.  
"Nothing that harmed you. If you had been using a magical disguise, that spell would have dissipated it. It appears that our student was mistaken and you are who your uncle says you are." Michael lowered his wand and eyed his curiously.  
"This headmaster person thinks that I am Harry Potter?" he said to Snape. Snape eyed him curiously. He had not said that a headmaster had sent him, he was sure of it.  
"Professor Dumbledore had suspicions of you being Harry Potter, but not that appears to not be the case. I am sorry to have disturbed you both." Snape told them. Michael nodded while Tom took up the conversation with Severus about the recent Qudditch game in the news. Harry allowed his mind to drift as he watched Snape idly play with his wand in his hand, allowing it to roll back and forth across him palm. He mouth was not moving, so Harry decided that he could not cast a spell like that. Even with his wandless talent, Harry needed words to make the spells work.  
"Yes, even with the disappearance of Potter, Dumbledore is as relentless as ever. He had all of the teachers roaming about England, saying 'Point me, Harry Potter!' several times a day." The wand flipped around and pointed straight at Michael. Snape looked down at it, a bewildered expression on his face. "Odd." He said slowly. He looked up at Michael. "Point me, Harry Potter." The wand continued to point in Michael's direction. "Michael, get up and move. Perhaps Potter is in that direction." When Michael stood up, the wand moved with him, following him towards the door. The child's face became more and more agitated the farther away he moved from the wand and the closer to the door he got. "Potter?" Snape asked. Tom stood up as Harry bolted up the stairs. Severus turned his wand around and threw out a body-binding spell. Tom fell to the ground, fighting against his bonds.  
Severus went up the stairs silently, looking for Harry. He found several empty rooms before he found the right door. It was the only one that was locked. He knocked on the door. "Harry?" He said, hearing nothing on the other side. "It's okay. He's in restraints." Severus growled to himself and pointed his wand at the door. "Alohamora!" The door opened to reveal a teenager's bedroom. There were books everywhere, as well as team photos of a Muggle football team, football equipment, and clothes on a chair. It appeared that the house elf hadn't made it this far. "Harry?" He checked the bed, closet and underneath the furniture until he saw the bathroom door. He went over and tried the knob. Locked. "Alohamora!" The door swung open, revealing a hyperventilating Harry Potter still in disguise. "Harry?" he said, coming towards Harry. Harry shrunk back against the wall.  
"You can't make me go back!" He said, gasping out his words. Snape looked him over.  
"You're confunded!" Snape said, raising his wand.  
"No, I'm not." Harry said, sinking to the ground. "I'm not going back." He said without much conviction. He shut his eyes against Snape and tired to slow his breathing.  
  
Snape grew alarmed when Harry continued to hyperventilate. "Potter, what's wrong?" He asked, getting down on one knee. A hand from behind pushed Snape aside and gathered Harry up.  
"Leave home one afternoon and have crazy professors scaring the wits out of a little boy." Matthew said, gathering Harry to him and carrying the boy to the bed.  
"Not little." Harry commented between gasps.  
"Course not, Harry." Matthew told him, brushing Harry's long hair back from his face. "Just like we talked about, deep breaths, focus on my voice and forget everything else. You are safe and we will keep you that way." Matthew continued to drone on to Harry. Snape watched in amazement as the boy's breathing gradually slowed and returned to normal. His paleness did not leave him, and Matthew pulled out a potion. "Pepper-up." Matthew commented, pouring some potion down Harry's throat. Harry eagerly accepted and glared at Snape afterward.  
"I'm not going back to Hogwarts." Harry told the professor as Michael fought him into bed. Michael smiled at Harry and pushed hair out of his eyes.  
"We know, Harry. You take a few minutes of sleep. We will be downstairs." Snape watched as Michael whispered a word to Harry, causing the boy's eyelids to droop.  
"That's not fair." Harry said before dropping into sleep.  
"If you would." Matthew said, motioning for Snape to go down the stairs. Snape brought his wand up. "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand was out of his hand faster than he could react. Matthew motioned Snape down the stairs and followed him down. They re-entered the sitting room where Tom was still trying to free himself. "Most powerful wizard in the world?" Matthew asked with a sly grin. He released Tom and gave him a hand up.  
"I taught you everything you know." Tom returned. He brushed himself off and glared at Snape. "How is Harry?" He asked.  
"Resting, though he had flipped out a bit." Tom glared at Snape with some of his old personality. Matthew grinned. "Said he's not little and he's not going back to Hogwarts." Tom smiled.  
"Still stubborn then." Tom said. Matthew nodded his head. Tom regained his seat and stared at Snape. "Why would you want to come in and ruin his happiness?" Tom asked. No one needed to know exactly whose happiness had been ruined.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore has been very concerned for his welfare." Snape said. Tom's eyebrow rose in spite of himself. Snape wondered what this could mean. This was Voldemort, albeit a transformed Voldemort, but still the man who killed Muggles and half bloods for fun.  
"Is this the same headmaster who sent Harry to live with those Muggles?" Tom asked. Snape nodded.  
"There was some ancient magic that protected him." Snape answered.  
"Ah, so that was how it was done." Tom said to himself. He sat back and thought about it. Interesting. "Well, Severus, you may have not known it, but Harry's relatives did not care for him at all, and allowed his cousin to beat him physically." Tom told him. "When Harry was first brought to me, he had a concussion, bruises all over his body, hurt ribs and wrist. He was unconscious from the pain. It took him three days to recover with medical potions." Tom told Snape. "I couldn't let him stay there. I had, in fact, offered him a way out earlier than his worst injuries, but he declined because he only remembered Voldemort, and not who I am now. As a matter of fact, he still holds his breath when he sees my wand." Tom told Snape. "But he is starting to trust me and feel safe here, and that is what I wanted." He sighed. "He has been learning quickly and well. He is almost ready for his N.E.W.T.s. I'm surprised that no one noticed how advanced he is for his age. We covered almost a whole year of material in just these few weeks." Tom told Snape. "Though I suppose that this is not convincing you of anything." Snape's face said it all.  
"Do you expect me to believe that one of the most evil wizards in history just suddenly had a change in heart towards his most hated enemy?" Snape asked caustically.  
"No, what he is expecting you to believe is that he is not Voldemort, but Tom." Matthew said, standing up and coming forward. "Professor Snape, you obviously do not remember me. My name is Matthew Wellen. I am Mr. Riddle's therapist. You have heard of the Muggle affliction split personalities?" Snape appeared to think it over.  
"Yes, I have." He answered. Matthew smiled. Good, this was going to make it a lot easier.  
"Well, Voldemort was Tom's other personality. Tom is the good personality and was suppressed through some stress when Tom was still young. Voldemort became the dominant personality, and Tom was kept locked away. Last summer, when Voldemort attacked Harry in the graveyard out there, Tom was released and slowly took over. I have been with him the entire time." Matthew sighed and looked over at Snape. "Tom is now firmly established in the mind, and it does not appear that Voldemort will be back without a fight." Tom chuckled.  
"I like it here." Tom answered, smiling. Matthew looked over at Tom and shook his head.  
"Child." Matthew chided. "That's what you are. I've been living with two kids the last few weeks. A nightmare, let me tell you." Matthew commented to no one in particular. Tom chuckled. Both men jumped up as a scream erupted from upstairs. Matthew took the stairs two at a time and Tom was right behind him. Snape sat where he was for just a second before getting up and following the two men. He entered the bedroom and saw Harry still on his bed, Tom sitting with his back against the headboard, Harry's head leaned back against him. Matthew was in front of him and talking the boy through breathing again. Tom looked up and motioned Snape away from the door. He didn't want Harry seeing the professor.  
"It's okay, Harry. Just a nightmare." Snape heard Matthew say to the child. He shook his head and took a seat on the stairs. What should he do? Ten minutes passed and the two men finally came out of the room. "I thought we had a handle on those nightmares." Matthew said quietly.  
"So had I." Both men looked to Snape as though the nightmares were his fault. Snape couldn't say that he blamed them. Matthew motioned for Snape to return downstairs.  
"What was that?" Snape asked when they had all gotten out of earshot.  
"A nightmare. One of his less violent ones." Snape stared at Tom. "It appears that he has had nightmares since his fifth year. Violent ones that were connected to Voldemort. He said that he used to use silencing charms around his bed so no one would hear him." Tom's face grew stony. "Dumbledore must have known about those." He growled.  
"The headmaster mentioned something about dreams, but nothing about nightmares." Tom glanced at Matthew.  
"The headmaster wouldn't notice if the castle fell down around him if he didn't want to notice." Snape's mouth twitched, but he avoided smiling. He thought about what he had seen. The condition of the house elf that popped up next to him, wondering what everyone would prefer for dinner, convinced him that this was a nice house. She looked happy and no fear existed in her large eyes. The house elf was in good condition, meaning that no one in the house was hurt regularly.  
"I understand what you are saying." Snape said, standing up. "Well, I hope to see Harry Potter back at Hogwarts this fall, and if someone should happen to pick him up at the train station at Christmas and his summer break, well, his uncle sent someone and that's all we need to know." Snape started towards the door.  
"That's it? We send him to school and he gets to come home for breaks and things?" Snape turned and looked at the two.  
"You don't want him back?" Snape asked. Both men jumped to their feet in denial. "Well, then, it appears that Harry Potter has found a permanent residence with one Tom Riddle and his personal physician." Snape told them. "I'll tell Dumbledore that I found no one here but Michael Riddle, his older brother Matthew, and their Uncle Tom. But, Harry must return to Hogwarts to finish out his education. I have a feeling that if the boy knows he can call this home, you won't have too much of an argument to get him on the train."  
"I would say that you are right, professor!" Harry said from the stairs. "I can really stay with them?" He asked, moving towards Tom and Matthew, eyeing Snape for any tricks.  
"I won't tell you if you don't tell." Snape said. "If what your friends say is true, your Potions grades had better be stellar this term." Harry hugged Matthew and Tom.  
"They'll be perfect, as long as you don't take frivolous points from Gryffindor." Harry warned him. Snape glared and stared down the boy. "My grades will be perfect." Harry told him. "Thank you, professor. See you in September." Snape smiled slightly and nodded.  
"September, Potter." With those words, Snape left the house and Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Tom looked down at Harry and smiled.  
"Are you okay with this arrangement?" He asked. Harry nodded.  
"More than okay. I have someone to come home to, who actually wants me. This is perfect." Harry told the two men.  
"Nellie! We need a party." Matthew said. As the house elf popped in, Harry and Tom rolled their eyes. Matthew felt everything was a cause for celebration. Harry smiled to himself. He had a home. Not just relatives. A home.  
  
"Severus, was Seamus correct?" Albus asked as Snape returned to his office. Snape shook his head.  
"No, Headmaster, I am afraid not. I found no evidence of disguise or potions. It appears that Michael Riddle is in fact Michael Riddle. He has a scar on his forehead very close to Harry's, but not the same shape at all. I'm afraid that Seamus just grew excited." Snape answered. He watched Dumbledore deflate a little, but the bounce came back as Dumbledore walked away. Snape shook his head. The man was incorrigible.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Hello! For everyone who reviewed, thank you! I loved getting them. Now for individual.  
  
HoshiHikari: Thanks for your constant reviews. Just wait and see what happens.  
  
Dumbledore: Thank you. Again, wait and see.  
  
Muggle-in-sirius-denial: Thank you! I love being called creative. Hope you like!  
  
Eriee: Thanks! Glad you understand.  
  
PrphtssP: Thanks. It was written when I couldn't sleep the other night. Took around an hour, I want to say. Just shows what you can do when you can't sleep.  
  
Hermionegreen: Loved hearing from you, as always. Don't worry, things are going to get better, but no hints here!  
  
Xikum: Thank you thank you thank you! You made my day! Wait and see.  
  
Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom: First of all, nice name. Also, thank you so much! I love being called original. And the fact that you used the word genius.well.*breaks down in tears of joy*. Thank you!  
  
To everyone else who reviewed: You like me! You really like me! Honestly though, I have gotten so many I wish I could respond to everyone individually, but my professors would never see me in the classroom. Thanks again for your kind words and encouragement. Your reviews keep me going. 


	16. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Bet you all thought that that was the end! Fooled you! Actually, I have a lot more to this story. But no hints here. You'll just have to continue reading.  
  
September 1st  
  
"Harry, it is time to go and catch your train!" Matthew shouted from the bottom of the stairs. The entire summer had finished, with Harry completely ready for his N.E.W.T.s as a result of their hard work. Matthew heard footsteps from Harry's room and went up to see what was taking the boy so long to come downstairs. He didn't have to pack, because Nellie had been packing for days, rearranging things in his trunk, putting several charms on it so that the trunk's shelves would respond to whatever Harry wanted out of his trunk, and then deciding that she wanted Harry to take something completely different from what she had packed. All of the books that Harry had used in the past few weeks had been included on the list and had found a home in the compartment that Tom had created for them. Harry had smiled when he saw that. All of those books would make Hermione envious. "Harry, are you ready?" Matthew asked, knocking on the door and putting his head into the room.  
Harry was sitting on his bed, digging one of his toes into the carpet of the room. He looked up at Matthew, but lowered his head again when he saw who it was that was inhabiting the doorway. "What is it, Harry?" Matthew said, going into what Harry fondly called "shrink mode".  
"Nothing." Harry mumbled. Matthew only raised an eyebrow, causing Harry to glare, something at which Harry was getting quite good. "Well, I just don't want to go back. What if something happens and they won't let me come home?" Harry turned back to trying to dig a hole in the carpet. Matthew folded his arms.  
"Nothing will happen. If Dumbledore won't let you come home and sends you back to the Dursleys, we will get you back before anything can happen to you, and then you won't ever see Dumbledore again. Also, Professor Snape is at the school, and he feels like an ally." Harry smiled.  
"You know, that feels really odd, to think of him as an ally. For the last five years, he made my life at Hogwarts hell. He would find the smallest excuse to get me into trouble and have me up for detentions and expulsion from the school." Matthew chuckled.  
"Being away from the service of the Dark Lord must agree with him, then. He has already sent Tom and I a letter in the past few weeks about you and how you were doing and whether or not you would be coming to school." Harry shook his head.  
"My coming back to school was a condition of me staying here." Matthew nodded, moving to sit next to Harry.  
"I know, but look at it this way. There are Christmas and Easter holidays that you can return here for, and then summer will be here before you know. And if Dumbledore tries anything, like keeping you at Hogwarts for your own good, talk to Professor Snape. I'm sure that he will help you." Matthew got up and pulled Harry to his feet. He mussed Harry's hair up and went to the door. "Either way, we've got ten minutes." Matthew waved his hand and mumbled a word at Harry's trunk. "Hurry now." He turned and the trunk followed. Harry fixed his hair, all the while grumbling to himself about crackpot psychologists who enjoyed messing with people's hair.  
Harry went down the stairs and found Tom standing at the foot of them. "Ready to go, Harry?" Tom asked, pulling on his Muggle coat.  
"You're going with me?" Harry asked. Tom smiled.  
"Yes, I'm not going to let you face all those people alone. Besides, I don't think that anyone will recognize you with the way you've gained about four inches to your height and your hair being so long. Until someone does, neither Matthew nor I are in any danger. If we keep our heads down, we'll be able to see you on the train, firmly established in a compartment, and eagerly awaiting the cart in no time at all." Harry smiled and hugged Tom. "Knew you'd like that." Tom said, mussing Harry's hair.  
"Ah, not again!" Harry batted away Tom's hands and frantically tried to fix his hair. Tom reached back and pulled Harry's hair tie out of his hair and handed it to him. He reached up and fixed a lock of hair over his scar.  
"There, no more Harry Potter, but Michael Riddle until further notice. What if some of your football friends see you?" Harry smiled and shook his head. Matthew screamed from outside that the car was there and they should get going. From the village, London was only a short hour car ride away. They had all chosen to use Muggle means to get to the station. Since Harry Potter had been seen in the company of wizards, no one would be looking for them in the Muggle section of the train station.  
The usual crowds surged through the train station, making it an adventure for two men trying to navigate a tall teenager with his school trunk and pet owl through the busy corridors to the platform needed. All three managed to lean against the wall between platforms nine and ten, allowing them to pass through the barrier to platform nine and three- quarters. Wizards and witches were everywhere, seeing off their children to the school. Some children were surrounded by their Muggle parents, some of which looked vaguely uncomfortable and conspicuous in their Muggle fashions. Tom and Matthew gave the magical folk's stares no mind as they held Harry settle his trunk and bird in the cargo section and helped him find a compartment. Harry wondered if this would have been what his parents would have done, and pushed that thought out of his mind. He had Tom and Matthew now, and they were doing admirable jobs, even though Matthew was playing the part of older brother way too much. He continually messed up Harry's hair, which, thanks in part to the fact that it was not restrained, was now every which way and would need some serious combing to get back to its original state that he had had it in this morning, which was actually neat.  
"Here you go, Michael!" Matthew said, finding an empty compartment. Harry followed him in and turned to Tom.  
"You guys have to leave now, don't you?" Harry said, amazed at himself for feeling so sad. This was the Hogwarts Express, and he was going to Hogwarts, a place he had loved for the last few years. Why was it so different now?  
"I'm afraid so, Harry." Tom said quietly. "But, we are only an owl away should you be absolutely miserable and wish to come home." Tom reassured him. "I would like you to try and do your best though, Harry. Show everyone that you are not a delicate little child."  
"I have never been a delicate little child." Harry contradicted, glaring at Tom. Matthew burst out laughing.  
"We never said you were, but there have been plenty of others who have! Show them what you're made of and what you know, Harry. We'll be at home waiting for you." Harry smiled and nodded, hugging both men tightly. All three jumped when the whistle blew outside.  
"Well, you'd better go. I don't think the headmaster will appreciate you showing up with the students." Harry told them. Both men smiled and left Harry in his compartment, taking a place on the platform with the other parents. Harry put his head out the window and waved as the train lurched forward, and finally started off towards school. Harry saw Matthew waving and jumping up and down, while Tom was more sedate. Both looked like the other parents standing there. "My parents." Harry whispered. "That's why I feel so different. I have parents now." He shook his head and pulled himself back inside once he couldn't see the platform.  
Once in his seat, he looked about for something to do. No one was there. Hmm, interesting train ride, with no one to talk to. If he knew Ron and Hermione, they would be walking about looking for just such a compartment, if they hadn't found one by now. He would give them a while and then go off in search of them. He pulled out one of his books, Potions for the Healer, and started to read. He and Tom had long ago shelved this book, but Harry insisted on bringing it out again and again. With the trip into Hogsmeade, Harry planned on stocking up some of the potions ingredients that had not been on the list to make some of the healing draughts in the book. With those, he argued more than once, he would never have to see Madame Pomfrey again. Matthew recalled the territorial nurse from his own days, when she had been a little younger. Matthew warned Harry that she had mellowed in her advancing years, causing the younger of the two to launch into tales of his own experiences with the nurse that had both Tom and Matthew laughing before the end of them.  
A noise roused him from his book near an hour later. He looked up, annoyed that his customary silent study time was interrupted before reality caught up with him and he remembered where he was and who he was now. "Oh, sorry." Hermione said. "We didn't know that anyone was in here. Would you mind if we joined you? Some of the Slytherins are being gits." Harry was shocked to hear Hermione call anyone a git, but he supposed that the last year had left her open to corruption from himself and Ron. Mostly Ron.  
"I don't mind at all, Hermione." He said, motioning towards the seats across from him. She stopped and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry, but have we met? You don't look too familiar. Are you in Ravenclaw?" Harry chuckled and pulled back his hair.  
"You guys don't recognize me?" He said, showing his scar once his hair was out of the way.  
"HARRY?" she shouted, flying at him. The next Harry knew, a hysterical Hermione was clutching his robes, sobbing about never seeing him again. Behind her, Ron looked absolutely shocked.  
"Ron, sit down before you fall down." Harry advised his friend. Ron followed his instructions. Harry raised a hand and shut the door. Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry.  
"We thought that you were a prisoner and that you were as good as dead." Hermione said, swallowing her tears. "And now you're here."  
"Dumbledore almost lost hope, mate." Ron said quietly from his seat. Harry supposed that the way he had broken the news to his friends must have been a little traumatizing to the both of them. Harry pulled out two Chocolate Frogs and handed one to each.  
"Please eat those before you pass out. Neither of you are looking too well." Harry told them. Ron held his numbly in his hands and looked at his best friend.  
"Where'd you come from, Harry? Did you escape?" Harry looked at Ron sadly, hating to lie to him.  
"I've been out for two weeks now. I was hiding out in Muggle London. If I had shown myself, even in Dumbledore's presence, they would have found me. I barely got on the train." Harry told them. Ron smiled, but Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously.  
"That's good, Harry." She said. Ron came over and draped an arm around him.  
"We've missed you, mate." Ron said, launching into stories of what summer had been like with Fred and George creeping about the house. "They were so secretive with what they were doing, they didn't even want to test it on anyone in the house. And then when they revealed it, even Mum was impressed." Ron pulled out some Playful Pantomimes from his pocket. "They gave me these to try out on some of the students. They're using me for advertising." Ron smiled and shook his head. "They're great brothers, for being gits and all." Hermione reached down to the floor to where Harry had dropped his book.  
"Harry, what's this?" She asked.  
"That's one of the books I got in Diagon Alley that day. I took some of them with me because they looked interesting." Harry told her. "I had nothing else to do but read." She nodded and looked at the title.  
"This is really advanced. Was someone there a Potions Master?" Harry shrugged.  
"I have no idea. I didn't interact much with them, unless they were saying something to me." Harry took his book back, praying that she hadn't sent the marked pages, and put it into his pocket. "What did you do all summer?" he asked.  
Hermione launched into the tale of her enforced vacation with her parents all over Europe after the Diagon Alley incident. Her parents had tried to make her forget that one of her friends was missing. The story ended almost near the time when the train would stop. All three got into their robes. Harry adjusted the holster for his wand on his arm, taking care that his friends did not see it. Too many awkward questions that he did not care to answer at the moment. He combed his hair and pulled it back. He turned back around as Hermione came back into the compartment. She stopped and stared at him.  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked. She smiled a bit and shook her head.  
"You'd better watch yourself this year, Harry. You've grown up, and many girls will notice." Harry blushed while Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione. Harry looked between his two friends.  
"Are you guys.?" Ron blushed a deep red that matched his hair while Hermione smiled. "That's great!"  
"Yeah, Mione came and stayed with me and the family at the end of the summer. It's been three weeks." Ron told him. Harry congratulated his two friends on their relationship. He couldn't think of anyone better for them than each other. They already acted like they were married with the way they bickered.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione poured out of the train with the other students and headed to the carriages. The threstrals were there, reminding Harry of how much death he had seen, but, as per Matthew's instructions, pushed those thoughts out of his head, reminding himself that none of it was his fault, and climbed into the carriage with his friends. Neville scrambled in with them, finding his seat just before the carriage started moving.  
"Hi Ron! Hi Hermione." He said, looking over to Harry. His smiled faded as he looked Harry up and down. "Harry?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded. "Harry!" Neville gave Harry a small hug and moved back to his seat before he fell over. "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you. Everyone!" Harry gave Neville the same story that he had given to Hermione, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't see through it.  
The Great Hall looked exactly as it did the last time Harry had seen it when the Sorting Hat was present. He remembered the deadly warning. He smiled to himself. This year was going to be different. This year was going to be normal. Well, as normal as his year could get. He thought back to his years at Hogwarts. Third year had to be the most normal. No Voldemort attack that year. He smiled to himself and saw Snape at the head table. Snape looked him over and raised an eyebrow. Harry just nodded slightly and took his place at the Gryffindor table. The headmaster stood as the last student sat down.  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" he announced to the students gathered. "The first years will be led here in just a moment." He resumed his seat while the doors opened behind all of the students. The first years, led by Professor McGonagall, looked as scared and nervous as always. The Sorting Hat started in on his song. Harry listened and applauded along with the other students and sat through the Sorting with his usual patience, wondering when he could eat. He smiled to himself as he heard Nellie's voice in his head, talking about growing boys and the need to eat.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice said from the head table. "Just a few words, if you please. Welcome to the first years. We expect great things out of all of you. To the rest of the school, welcome back. I regret to report that your classmate, Harry Potter, has not been found yet, and we are still." Dumbledore was interrupted by Ron, Hermione and Neville all standing and pointing at someone.  
"He's here, Headmaster! Snuck in with the rest of us!" Neville told him. Dumbledore came down the walkway and looked at the group. Harry stared up at him and smiled.  
"Well, Mr. Potter. You must have had some adventures." He whispered to the boy. Harry shrugged while the Headmaster turned. "All right, for the first time in a long time, I am mistaken. Welcome back to Mr. Potter! And for the rest of you all, tuck in!" Food appeared on the students' plates and everyone fell to them. Ron had a roll in one hand and pumpkin juice in the other. Dumbledore returned to the head table. He continued to stare at Harry, while the boy ignored him and turned to his friends.  
"What is wrong, Headmaster?" Snape asked, leaning over a bit to hear the man's replies.  
"I just can't take my eyes off him, Severus. We've been searching for him almost the whole summer, and now he just waltzes in with the rest of the students and doesn't even tell anyone where he has been." Dumbledore sighed. "Is this a sign of my getting old, Severus? That I don't even notice a student, one for whom I have been searching for weeks now, even when he is sitting right in front of me?" Snape smiled.  
"No, Albus. He has grown and gotten longer hair. I think you're just fine, and the boy was too. We'll hear his story later. Some of the students are looking at you nervously. Please, eat something." Dumbledore started in on his meal. Snape looked over to find Potter looking up at him. Snape raised an eyebrow, causing the boy to go off into laughter. Snape shook his head to himself and returned to his meal.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore said, catching up to the trio of friends heading towards Gryffindor tower. "May I see you a moment?" Harry nodded to his friends and followed Dumbledore to his office. "Lemon drop?"  
"No thank you." Harry said, taking the seat that Dumbledore had motioned to.  
"Well, Harry. We were all quite worried about you. May I ask what happened?" Harry smiled.  
"You mean after Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore motioned for Harry to continue. "Well, what happened was they kind of had me under some sort of spell. I couldn't get away from them, even when I tried. After that, I was free to go about the house. One day, the people I was with forgot to reset the wards or something, and I used the time they were down to leave. I didn't want anyone to know where I was and Hedwig was a little conspicuous, so I stayed in a hotel until I it was time to come back to school. My hair had grown, so I was able to walk right past them at the train station to get on the platform and on the train." Dumbledore looked at Harry.  
"Are you sure that that was what happened, Harry?" Harry nodded.  
"Yes, sir. I thought that if they got me here once, they could get me again until there were more people about." Harry said. "I was hiding because I thought that if no one knew where I was, then I would be safe until the students were back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore sat back and stared at Harry.  
"You should have let me know where you were, Harry. I'm glad that you are safe, but I still feel that you put yourself into unnecessary danger." Harry looked at the headmaster.  
"Headmaster, no disrespect or anything, but if you couldn't find me, what makes you think that they could have?" Dumbledore froze, looked the student up and down, and then did the one thing that Harry had been hoping for: he laughed.  
"All right, Harry. Good job then. I'll let you return to your common room now. I'm sure all of your friends are concerned about you and want to hear of your adventures." Dumbledore gave Harry a small box of jellybeans and saw the boy to the door. Harry smiled, happy that he had fooled Dumbledore.  
  
Snape watched as Harry left the headmaster's office. The boy was obviously good at being an actor, for Dumbledore allowed him out of his sight now. Snape shook his head and returned to his dungeons. He would be seeing Harry tomorrow morning, and then he could see how well the boy did potions.  
  
Harry and Ron ran down the hallway, robes flying out behind them as the rounded a corner. They were late for breakfast. The two of them skidded to a stop outside the doors and went in to find Hermione already there, finished with her meal and reading her schedule. "I got yours for you. I figured that you were up all night talking." She handed each of them their schedule. Ron banged his head against the table.  
"Why did I take Divination? Why?" Harry smiled and shook his head at his friend's distress.  
"What do you have, Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring her boyfriend's actions.  
"Uh, Magical Creatures, Double Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said, reading off his schedule. "You?"  
"Arithmancy, Muggle Relations, Double Potions, and the rest the same as you." Ron sat up and rubbed his head.  
"Why did you both take Potions?" Ron asked.  
"I need it for Auror training." Harry answered flatly. Hermione just raised an eyebrow. Ron needed no more explanation for her reasons. Her personality was enough. Ron shook his head while muttering something about the two of them being mental and turned to his breakfast.  
After breakfast, Ron and Hermione heeded down to the dungeons together while Ron went in the opposite direction towards the Divination classroom. Hermione chattered about her vacation while Harry commented on her adventures. He wondered if Tom had ever been to Italy and how he could get Tom to go there if he hadn't. Harry followed her into the classroom and took his usual seat next to her, greeting the other Gryffindors with a smile.  
Snape banged into the room right behind Draco Malfoy, sending the smaller Slytherin towards his seat. "Since you all should know what you are doing, we're going to get started." Snape said without preamble. "Directions are on the board." Snape told them. All of the students jumped to get their supplies. Harry sat and read through the instructions three times, memorizing what he needed to do before he started. He gathered his supplies and settled down next to Hermione and began preparation. He let his mind wander a bit, falling into his old rhythm that he had found while working under Tom. He didn't even notice when Snape came over and leaned over behind him to watch his process. Harry did it all with the precision that Snape used. Harry leaned back and put in his powdered hens' teeth. Smoke burst up and then dissipated. That was a good sign. Hermione had jumped, but Harry had made this potion at least six times this summer. He had a good idea when to jump and when not to.  
Harry stirred counter clockwise while adding his next ingredient a little at a time. Smoke and liquid pouring out of a Slytherin's cauldron forced Snape to move away from Harry to take care of the purple boils springing up on the unfortunate girl. He sent her to the hospital wing and went back to Harry. The boy was simmering his potion, allowing the viscosity to thicken up. Snape timed it and at the correct time, Harry removed the potion from the fire and added his final ingredient. The potion turned a deep green with a silver shimmer. Harry smiled. He thought this highly appropriate for Snape and his Slytherins. It was nothing more than a calming draught, used to calm hyperactive children. Harry wondered whom Snape would be using it on. He labeled his vial and turned to his notebook that he had used in the summer, taking notes on the process and the color and texture of what he had made. He compared from the other times he had made it and found them almost the same. It just took less time this attempt. Snape looked at Harry's vial and nodded, setting it back on his desk. Harry finished off his notes and cleaned up his work area. He sat down, taking out the book he had been reading on the train, and proceeded to wait for the rest of the class.  
Snape watched the boy focus on his work in front of him. It was amazing. A summer with the right people and Harry had turned into a Ravenclaw. Snape shook his head in amusement and settled back to watching the rest of the students to make sure that they didn't make any mistakes. 


	17. Torment

A/N: Well, here we go again, folks! It seems that you all lucked out. Two updates within days of each other. I am spoiling you. I hope you all enjoy. If you feel that the story is going slow, it will pick up. Just stick with me. Reviews are at the bottom. If you have reviewed recently, please read. I need a little clarification on some. ~Sylvia  
  
Dear Tom and Matthew,  
  
What can I say about school? Everything so far is normal, well, as normal as Hogwarts can be. I am being watched constantly, as though the Headmaster is afraid I will disappear again. Several of the teachers here have asked what I was doing during my "captivity". I just look innocent and say that I can't really remember anything from that time. If I hang my head, they quit asking. Professor McGonagall is convinced that I was drugged during that time, and that is why I don't remember a thing about it. I just let her think that. She hasn't asked me directly if I was or not. With the past few years here and what I have seen, I am able to lie to her. Though I don't like too often.  
  
Professor Snape and I are getting along well. Really well. It's almost scary, considering our past relationship consisted of insults and glares tossed back and forth. He actually told me that my calming draught potion was correct. He has never admitted that before. He told me that if I continue showing such progress, he will move me to the Seventh Year class. I haven't decided if that is a good thing or a bad thing yet.  
  
Hermione and Ron must have been told to watch me, because neither they nor any of the other Gryffindors have let me out of their sight since I came back. It is a bit annoying. I have grown to love my privacy. If I even go up to the dormitory by myself, someone comes up with an excuse to follow me. Just a slight annoyance, but still. What if I wanted to change clothes or something private like that? That could be a potentially embarrassing situation.  
  
All of my other classes are going well, and Quidditch starts next month. It will be fun to get back on the pitch on a broom. Or above the pitch. I will miss football, but Quidditch will always be my first obsession. And then football. And Potions. Then Dueling. I will stop listing them now. I have dropped Divination. I don't think that I could stand Professor Trelawney after "Divination for the Eyeless". She makes it seem like you need some gift, and as the book said, "It is ten percent gift, and ninety percent interpretation". Thank you again for including all of my books. They have been a lifesaver so far. If I say that I am studying, less people come up and ask me questions about where I have been and what happened.  
  
Dumbledore himself is the hardest to deal with. He stops me everyday and asks if I need to speak with him, or if I have remembered anything that would help bring my kidnappers to justice. No matter how many times I tell him "no", he won't leave me alone. I hate to sound like I am whining (I suppose I am), but can I use a Silencing Charm on him? Please?  
  
Life otherwise is good. Please tell Nellie that I am eating three full meals a day, with two snacks provided by Dobby, a house elf who works in the kitchens here. Thank her for sending all of my clothes. I have needed them since I often walk down dusty corridors to avoid Dumbledore. Thank you both for everything. I miss you both and will see you at Christmas.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry closed his letter and addressed it to Tom and Matthew. He slid it inside his robes, planning to slip off from the constant crowd of friends that surrounded him in the hallways to the Owlery to post it off with Hedwig. He turned back to his History of Magic essay and sighed. He needed to write about the importance of the Giant population during medieval times. He pulled out his history book from Tom (a much more suitable book than his Hogwarts text) and started looking in the index for Giant and medieval times. He found the six pages dedicated to the topic and commenced his work. He debated asking Hagrid, but wondered how much the gentle Magical Creatures Professor would know about it.  
  
"Harry, let's go to dinner." Ron said. Harry smiled and nodded at his friend and closed his books. He followed Ron and Hermione out the portrait hole to towards the Great Hall. Along the way, Neville, Seamus, and Lee Jordan joined the group. Harry allowed himself to time his steps until he was walking in the back of the group. When everyone started around the corner, he ducked back and waited exactly five seconds before turning around and dashing down the corridor towards the Owlery. A few flights of stairs and hallways later, he found Hedwig.  
  
"Hey, girl." He said as she found his arm offered. She nipped a finger affectionately. "Would a beautiful bird like you deign to take a letter home to Tom and Matthew?" He asked. Hedwig blinked one eye, then the other and gave an affirmative hoot. He smiled and pulled out the letter. She took it in her beak and flew off through one of the many windows. Harry smiled after she left and went back out the door. If he hurried, he would be able to make it back to his friends before they grew too worried. He rejoined them at the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, where did you go?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Bathroom." Neville nodded, accepting the excuse and started chattering about what his grandmother had said about Harry Potter's disappearance. Harry listened with his full attention, forestalling any questions from the rest of the group about where he had been. They all settled at the table and filled their plates. Dumbledore was at the head table, along with the rest of the teachers. Harry felt them all look at him in turn; making sure that Harry Potter was indeed there. He rolled his eyes at the thought and turned back to his friend's conversation about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Harry smiled in anticipation. He had wanted to go to Hogmeade ever since school started to stock up on some of his potions ingredients and start brewing some headache potions. He found that headaches were a common occurrence when all of his professors questioned him about the summer in the same day. He figured it was the stress of being polite when all he wanted to do was tell them off for not believing him the first time.  
  
The next morning, Harry was looking over his notes from the last Potions class, trying to prepare for the class. He wondered what the technical was going to be today, and if he could possibly work in a variation that would improve the speed of the reaction. He pulled out his book to look something up when he heard Ron say that the mail had arrived. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig coming in. They must have had a letter waiting on her at home for her to return so quickly. She landed in front of him, a letter in her beak. Harry's name was written in Tom's neat hand. He smiled and accepted the letter, tucking it into his robe pocket before offering Hedwig a piece of bacon. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see Dumbledore staring at him. He knew that look. Dumbledore had questions for him. He turned back around and sighed. He put his hands under the table and waved one, muttering a spell.  
  
On his way out the door, Dumbledore caught up to him. "Good morning, Harry."  
  
"Good morning, Headmaster." Harry returned, being polite.  
  
"I saw that you received a letter this morning. Has your family had a change of heart towards you?" Harry almost laughed at the idea. Dumbledore must not know of what his family had done to him over the summer.  
  
"No, sir. It's an order form." Harry told him. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"In that case, would you mind me looking at it?" Harry sighed, knowing that Dumbledore would look at it if he wanted to, so Harry took out the envelope and handed it to the headmaster. Dumbledore read the address off. "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." He smiled. "Ordering some jokes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not for sure, headmaster. Just thinking about it. Nothing dangerous." Harry attempted and managed an innocent smile. Dumbledore returned the letter to Harry and smiled at the boy.  
  
"That's all right, Harry. Hurry along now to class." Harry nodded, returning his letter to his robe and dashing off towards the dungeons. He walked in two minutes late.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's tardiness." Harry moved to his seat and pulled out his materials without a moment to spare and read through the instructions. Dreamless Sleep Potion from the look of it. He and Tom had made several batches together this summer when his nightmares had been at their worse. He started in and finished with the others. He looked around and saw several people worriedly looking into their cauldrons. Hermione looked into his and whispered to him.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Snape was busy with one of the Slytherins. Harry pointed at him empty vial labeled "Turtle Scales". Hermione smacked herself in the forehead with obvious exasperation and added her final ingredient. Harry shook his head. It wasn't like her to forget ingredients. She smiled when her potion turned the appropriate color. Harry finished his notes, bottled his potion, and cleaned up his station. He waited until dismissed and stood with the rest of the class.  
  
"Potter!" Harry froze. "Stand behind. No need to wait for him, Granger. He'll make it to his next class." Hermione left the doorway and disappeared down the corridor. Snape motioned for Harry to have a seat while he went and shut the door. A silencing spell found Harry and Snape some privacy. Snape sat down across from Harry. "How are you holding out?" He asked. Harry let his head fall on the desk.  
  
"I am never alone." He complained. Snape chuckled. "I swear, everyone in Gryffindor must have been told not to let me out of their sights." Snape nodded.  
  
"They were." Snape told him. "All of the professors are to keep their eye on you, and Gryffindor told to watch you closely, to not allow you to be alone in fear of the kidnappers finding you again." Harry groaned again. "Did you get a letter this morning?" Harry sat up quickly and pulled it out. A word and wave of his hand again revealed the letter to be a letter instead of an order form. He looked to Snape for permission in reading the letter. Snape nodded.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We are sorry to hear that you are being watched so much. All we can say is that you should tough it out and hopefully they will grow less vigilant as time wears on. No to the Silencing Charm, Harry. He is your headmaster. Just continue to be polite. I'm sure that he will stop with time.  
  
Wonderful to hear about all of your classes going well. You're not bored, are you? Is that why you thanked me for the books? If you are bored, I could easily send some more along. Just say the word.  
  
Good thing to hear about Professor Snape. Remember, he can be your ally there while you're staring everyone else down. He seems to want to help, so trust him.  
  
Matthew wanted me to say for you to "kick Slytherin's butt" at your Quidditch match. I am sure that you know what that means, for I am not sure. I wish you luck and please, don't fall off your broom.  
  
Nellie was happy to hear that you were eating well. She says that she knows Dobby and has asked him to make sure that you do eat. It looks like you will be gaining some weight this year, Harry. Good luck at avoiding it.  
  
We are counting down the days to Christmas here and can't wait to see you then. Nellie is already planning it, so be forewarned. Have a good time with your friends and we will see you then.  
  
Tom and Matthew  
  
Harry smiled as he closed his letter. Snape was standing above him with a slip of parchment. "Your pass. If you want, you can tell your friends to send their letters to me, to avoid further questioning from Dumbledore about who is sending you letters." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" He said enthusiastically. "He was not very tactful this morning, wanting to see my letter." He grumbled to the Potions master. Snape nodded and pushed Harry out the door.  
  
"You have a class to get to, Potter!" Harry smiled and waved to the man before speeding down the hall. Professor McGonagall would have a million questions about where Harry had been. Thank goodness Snape had given him a pass. He might be able to get one every time so that he could have a few moments peace away from everyone else. He was being smothered with the current treatment.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. He rubbed his arm where his newest Mark was, the other having disappeared after the snakebite he had received while facing Voldemort. He growled to no one. The old fool had discovered his plan and stopped him using nothing more than a boy who could conjure snakes! He turned from the window and stalked into his study. His new Mark still tingled from his having created it just that morning. The Death Eaters were not gone! They were vital to protect all wizards from the Muggle loving fools that now controlled the Ministry. Muggles should be the ones hiding, not the wizards. Several owls flew into his study, delivering replies from former Death Eaters whom Lucius felt would enjoy joining him in his plans. He read through some and threw three into the fire. Weak replies about not taking another Mark burst into flames.  
  
He found Severus's reply and tore it open. "Unfortunately, I cannot." Was the whole of the reply. Lucius growled again and threw it into the flames. Even his best friend from childhood had turned him down. He read through them all as they continued to mount up. Twelve replies in the affirmative, the rest either not replying or denying the Mark. He sighed and accepted the twelve, telling them to meet him at his home for their first meeting . The Death Eaters would continue. And they would terrorize the Muggle world without blame.  
  
Malfoy thought back to the confrontation at Voldemort's meeting. He thought of the young Death Eater he had only gotten a glimpse of between states of unconsciousness. He would find the child that the Dark Lord called "nephew". And he would make Voldemort pay for denying his promises to his loyal followers. The first place to start was finding the house in which Voldemort resided. And then he would find the boy that had changed their Dark Lord into a simpering old fool. He grinned maliciously to himself as he thought what the child's screams would sound like under the Crutacius. He wondered what Voldemort would try to spare the child the agony. If he could capture Voldemort at the same time, he would make the man watch as the child slowly lost his mind. He sat back, satisfied with his fantasy for the time being.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Slimpun: Um, no. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaye: Sorry that you still feel suspicious. All I can say is wait and I see. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Xessive: Thanks for the suggestion about the adding space. It works! Thank you for the review. It made me smile.  
  
Vampireelf: (Sylvia falls on floor laughing) I know what you mean. When I re-read it to look for mistakes, I felt like I had ended it. But there's more. Lots more. Sorry to scare you. Thanks for reviewing. I got a kick out of it. If you want more, reviews make me update faster. (hint, hint) (  
  
Muggle-in-sirius-denial: Did I ever tell you that I love your name? Don't worry. That's quite an amusing scene. (already written) It's going to be great. "will n e 1" took me a while to decipher. Could you please type out the whole words? Please? Thanks for your review. See above about review meaning more updates. (hint, hint)  
  
Rise of Chaos: I do feel special! I do! Thank you for your wonderful review. Words like "unique" in my reviews make me feel special too. I love it. I will continue with this story now until it is finished. (shudders at length) Let's hope that I make it.  
  
Jeangab057: What? Did I scare you? The review was appreciated, but what does "Oh." mean? Please review again and tell me. I am a bit worried about that. Thanks for the review.  
  
TheWraith1: It just keeps going and going and going. Actually, it will be loads of fun. Just wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Maven: (breaks down in tears of joy) Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I didn't think that it was very believable. I'm sure someone out there is burning me in effigy for daring to make Voldie a good guy. I will defend him to my last. (puts up fists and bounces) I love the fact that you called my fic original. It gives me warm fuzzy feelings. See above about reviews causing faster updates.  
  
DaughterofDeath: Demands, demands, demands. Sigh. At least you reviewed. Thanks again! (  
  
EriEka127: Thanks! Here's your update. More reviews equal more updates. I'm sure you caught my hint.  
  
Resggal: Thank you. Snape fascinates me for some reason. It just seems like he has a lot more personality than we are seeing. I can see him and Harry getting along rather well as soon as Severus gets that chip off his shoulder. Not that I'm biased or anything. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Hermionegreen: Thanks for your review. Just a bit confused though about "lie without lying". What did that mean? I didn't get it. Any clarification is greatly appreciated. Thanks again.  
  
SuzanneofDragonsBreath: (evil laughter in manner of master of universe) Cause I wanted to! Actually, it works cause something major happens later. Don't worry, it isn't going to turn into a shipper fic. Just something mentioned in passing. (evil grin)  
  
Xikum: You are the only one to comment on that. Thank goodness someone else feels the same way. I love Sevvie and wish to see more of him and his thoughts, but JKR treats him so meanly sometimes, torturing the poor man in ways of his spying and teaching a child whom he hates (but shouldn't). If he and Harry could have a non-violent talk, I'm sure that they could be friends. I'm not biased, am I? Nah. Thanks for the review. Keep reading. More Sevvie/Harry interaction on the way.  
  
To Everyone not listed above: Thank you for reviewing. I have gotten so many I don't think that I can answer them all individually, though I certainly tried. More reviews brings a faster update. I loved reading your comments. All of them. Thanks again. 


	18. Detention

Harry sighed and massaged his forehead in exasperation. It had been a full month since he had come back to school. A full month with little or no privacy. He wanted to bash his head off the wall, but that would only increase the headache he was currently fighting with. He checked his Potions notes again and added the next ingredient. He stirred absent- mindedly and thought about home. He wondered what Tom and Matthew were doing. Probably enjoying the ability to be alone if they wished it.  
  
Since he had arrived at school, he had not been able to be alone for more than a few minutes at a time. Someone was always with him, students, teachers, even the ghosts got involved. He could not find a moment to himself. If he grew quiet, someone would ask him what was wrong or if he was remembering something. He couldn't even frown without someone thinking something was wrong with him. The wall was starting to look like a pretty good alternative to shouting at everyone. He also fought down an urge to throw things. He had no idea where such an urge came from. He thought that the sound of breaking glass would do his nerves a world of good. The Room of Requirement had given him pillows when he had tried, but Hermione coming up from behind him had killed all thoughts of his throwing anything that evening. He emptied a small jar of powder into his cauldron and stirred again. Pink bubbles started coming from his cauldron.  
  
"Potter, it seems that you are incapable of working with this potion. Dump it. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Harry glared at the man, practicing his "get out of my face" glare. Snape returned the stare. "Detention as well. See me after class." Snape turned away with a swish of his robes to save one of Harry's housemates from blowing the classroom sky high. Harry bottled a small portion of the potion he had somehow managed to create and slid it into his backpack for further study. He dumped the rest, avoiding the fumes, and cleaned up his workstation. He opened his books and started on his quest to figure out what he had done wrong. He ignored Malfoy's comments about his intelligence and set to work.  
  
Students pushing back their chairs alerted Harry that it was time to change classes. He gathered his notes and books together and shoved them into his bag. "Potter." Snape said, motioning towards his office. Harry followed him and shut the door. "Have a seat." He said to the young man. "Your next class doesn't start for half an hour, correct?" Harry nodded. Snape conjured some butterbeer for Harry while he had a small glass of wine. Harry thanked him for the drink and sighed. "The strain is showing, Potter. Tell me what is wrong before you snap." Harry sat back in his chair.  
  
"Professor, do you realize the only time I am really alone, alone being defined as not having anyone in my sight, is when I get up early and take my shower?" He asked. Snape smirked. "They're everywhere!" He said, throwing his hands up. Snape knew exactly who "they" was. He reached up and massaged his forehead again.  
  
"Is your scar hurting? I highly doubt that." Snape said, looking at the boy.  
  
"No, I've got a really bad headache that the painkilling potion I used this morning is not affecting at all." Harry told him truthfully, forgetting that no one should know he was toying with potions outside of class.  
  
"Really?" Snape asked. Harry hung his head and nodded. A drawer opened and closed. "This should help your head. Just don't tell anyone or Pomfrey will have my head." Harry thanked him. "You may take it now." Harry grinned and upended the vial. A pleasant warmth went up to his head, clearing it of pain. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Ah, thank you. That feels so much better." Harry said, rolling his neck out in response to the relief. "Sir, do you know what I made in the lab today? I admit that I wasn't paying much attention, but I know that I added quarto before I added the revel, and stirred clockwise instead of counter clockwise." Harry told him. Snape sat back and nodded.  
  
"I do. You made a common magical addictive. Much like Muggle drugs. Wizards can easily become physically and emotionally dependent on the concoction you made today. For future reference, it is called the Mind's Snare, and is very dangerous to ingest." Snape looked Harry over. "Make a note of it and get rid of the vial you kept of it." Harry grinned sheepishly and handed over the vial to the professor. Snape destroyed it in front of him. "Make sure that you don't make it again." Harry nodded. "Now, for your detention." Snape said, grinning evilly. "I think an evening, tonight, perhaps, where you can be alone in a classroom, under the supervision of a teacher, is just the thing you need to set you right. Bring your books. Starts at seven." Harry sighed in relief. "Be sure to bring your pain-killing potion down tonight so that we figure out what you did wrong."  
  
"An evening by myself, with just you?" He asked. He smiled at the man sitting in front of him. "That sounds wonderful, Professor." Snape smirked and waved Harry away.  
  
"I'll see you then, Mr. Potter. Remember not to be late." Harry nodded and reluctantly left the office. Snape watched the boy go. The child carried so much weight just avoiding everyone's inquiries into his health and wellbeing. Perhaps all he needed was an evening to himself. Snape thought for a few minutes about what Harry had managed to make and took out some parchment. It was time he sent a letter to the men who had changed Harry into an attentive potions student.  
  
Dear Mr. Riddle,  
  
As per your circumstances, this is the only way to carry on a parent- teacher conference. I have some questions concerning your charge. I have noticed, as well as his other teachers, a marked improvement in Harry's study habits and grades.  
  
When I met with you, you spoke of Harry being highly advanced. His work thus far has shown this advancement over his peers. While my colleagues will be forced to postulate, I find myself in the condition to be able to question those responsible for the change.  
  
What did you teach him? How often and how much? Does Harry need any special instruction or materials to continue his improvement? In all subjects or just certain ones? Does he need a guide or is he able to work on his own?  
  
Also, your last letter caused some suspicion from the headmaster. I told Harry that your letters to him may be sent to me. I will see to it that he gets them. Had it not been for some quick thinking on Harry's part, you would have been exposed.  
  
I remain,  
S. Snape  
  
Snape looked up as Harry entered the classroom five minutes before seven. "Decided to be early, Mr. Potter?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Everyone knows that you don't like for anyone to be late, but that didn't stop three Gryffindors from walking me down here." He said after he shut the door. Snape motioned towards a seat and looked at Harry.  
  
"Let's look at this weak potion of yours and find out where you went wrong." Snape told him, bringing some potions supplies to him with his wand. Harry approached the desk and pulled out a vial. "I take it you didn't want to run to Pomfrey every time you had a headache?" Snape asked as he opened a box and pulled out his own vials.  
  
"Or every time I had a bad nightmare, or couldn't sleep, or felt a little tired." Harry answered.  
  
"I understand that. So you decided that you were good enough at potions to attempt some on your own?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Attempt being the key word. It worked this summer, but I'm thinking that I did something wrong." Snape looked at the small vial Harry handed to him. The color was correct. He opened it and smelled. Smell was correct.  
  
"Do you know what this is, Harry?" He asked, holding up a small piece of parchment that had been bleached white. Harry shook his head. "You've heard of the Muggle invention known as litmus paper?"  
  
"Yes. Something about the ph of a solution." Snape nodded.  
  
"Correct. This is the wizarding version. It helps a person identify the strength of a potion." Snape took out a stirring rod and dipped it into the full strength potion. "This is the full strength color. You will find that this is standard." He used another rod to test Harry's. "This is yours." Snape looked at the difference in color. Not even third strength. "Can you tell me what you did wrong?" Harry looked at the small guide for the colors and sighed.  
  
"Not really sir." Harry answered truthfully. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I hope you brought your ingredients with you. We need to test those and your method. There is either something wrong with them or your method. You told me that you do not have anytime to yourself. When do you brew all of these potions?" Harry colored a bit.  
  
"In the middle of the night." Snape nodded. That explained the rings under the boy's eyes then.  
  
"I doubt that your guardians would want you up late, doing something that could possibly be hazardous." Harry nodded.  
  
"I know. It's just the only time I have any privacy." Snape thought of his storerooms and made a short list for the boy until he could figure out some way for Harry to brew his own.  
  
"Let's look at your method first. If my theory is correct, sleep deprivation is the cause of the weakness." He watched as Harry set to work, checking his notes and pulling out his supplies. Many students would have been intimidated having Snape watch them, but Harry didn't seem to mind as he completed the potion. Snape took a small sample and tested it. Perfect. "You haven't been letting the others boil long enough. That's where the deficiency is coming in." He told Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"As soon as I started boiling, I remembered that my last batch was cut short. Some of my dorm mates were waking up. I'd forgotten." Snape nodded.  
  
"Well, you have a good batch of pain-killing potion right there. Bottle that up and label it however you do it. I'll be right back." Harry nodded and grinned. This would last a while and help his headaches.  
  
Snape went to his private storeroom and pulled a few bottles off his shelves. Dreamless Sleep, Calming Draughts, and Pepper-Up Potion. This should help Harry until the boy found time to make his own. A small voice inside of Snape asked what he was doing, but he ignored it. The boy would crack under the strain before long. It was only October and he already looked ready to snap. Severus wanted to postpone that event as long as possible. He went back to the classroom as Harry was finishing clearing his workspace.  
  
"Do not tell anyone that I gave these to you." Snape said as he handed Harry the neatly labeled vials. "I'll find some way to get you some lab time down here, alone, so that you can make your own, but until then, come to me if you need more." Harry stared at the vials and smiled up at the man.  
  
"Thank you, professor." He said in heartfelt thanks. He would be able to sleep that evening.  
  
"Conceal them on your person, just in case." Snape said, motioning towards his robes. Harry nodded and put them in a small pocket. "I do believe that you have two hours left. Use your time wisely." Harry nodded and pulled out his books. To be able to study, uninterrupted for two hours, was something that he had never thought he would be thankful for. But he was.  
  
During those two hours, Snape was in and out, going back and forth to his rooms and office. Harry tuned out the man's movements and focused on his essay that was due that week. He jumped when he heard Snape's voice. "Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, Professor." He said, looking up.  
  
"It is almost curfew." Snape told him. With a sad sigh, Harry packed up his belongings and checked to make sure he had his vials.  
  
"Thank you again, Professor, for the vials and the time." Snape nodded and went towards the door. He opened it.  
  
"I don't think that I have to worry about you making it back to Gryffindor, should I?" Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No, sir. I'm sure I'll be safe all the way back to my common room. Once there, however, there may be some hexing if anyone smothers me." Snape cracked a smile at the sarcastic comment from the boy.  
  
"Very well, then. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Snape watched as the boy made his way down the hallway, walking so slowly that Severus didn't see how he was making much progress. He knew that if Albus found out he had allowed Harry to walk through the hallways unescorted, he would not be in good favor with any of the other teachers. He didn't really care at this point. Anyone would lose their minds at such treatment. Severus meant to be a release for Harry with his allowing the boy to be alone. He knew who the kidnappers had been and why they wouldn't be coming after Harry at school.  
  
Tom looked up as a brown owl flew in the window. He was surprised. A letter from Harry, maybe? He stood up and accepted the letter, giving the owl a treat. He saw the Hogwarts seal on the letter. His heart sank. Had they been found out, or worse, was Harry in trouble? He broke the seal and looked at the letter. His eyes went to the bottom of the letter. S. Snape. Oh, good. There wasn't anything to worry about then. He read through the letter and almost laughed. It sounded like Snape was volunteering to continue Harry's private instruction. Well, the man wanted answers. And this would give him an excuse to send a care package for Harry. He rubbed his hands together and started writing his own letter to the Potions master. 


	19. Hogsmeade

A/N: Wow, did I have a major writing fit! Fourteen pages for you guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing. I loved them! Hope you enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
Snape jumped the next morning when an owl flew in and deposited a letter into his hands. He ripped it open and found a portkey for a package. Unlike the other portkeys, this one pulled something towards him. He slid the portkey into his pocket, excused himself from the table, and went to his dungeons. He read the instructions and said the name of Tom Riddle. That was the only person he could think of that would send him a package.  
  
A rather large box appeared in the middle of his rooms. He opened it and found two different boxes on the inside, one for himself and one addressed to Harry Potter. He found an envelope taped to his. He slid a finger under the seal and took out the letter.  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
  
Your letter brought joy to this old heart. It is wonderful to hear about Harry's progress from one of his teachers. In answer to your questions, I have sent my, well, lesson plans I guess you would call them, along with some of the texts I had intended to use during the school year. Harry has all of the books we used this summer. I'm sure that he would let you look at them if you asked. We covered every subject taught at Hogwarts, including Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry is quite skilled at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but is not able to use the Dark Arts through lack of intent. Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and History were also covered. Harry does not have a real favorite class, but found an enjoyment for Potions that he never knew he had before this summer. He gained a lot of progress in this area in just a short time. I have a feeling him missed something of vital importance through some of his inattention his first three years, and that hindered his ability to learn the advanced materials.  
  
We had lessons every day while he was here, with just one subject focused upon a day. Some may say that few could learn in that manner, but Harry seemed to flourish under it, enjoying the ability to work out his problems on his own. He is naturally inquisitive, and the more he struggles with the material, the more he absorbs.  
  
Harry is able to work independently if he has someone available to ask questions. He enjoys long periods of uninterrupted time to study and seems to prefer this method to studying in groups. He usually seeks out help if he needs it, though when his fingers start to drum, he needs a break for he has become unproductive at that point. Usually a well-placed question about the material will set him back on track. He needs few reminders about studies, but needs reminders for things like meals, sleep, and exercise. Quite an unusual teenager, isn't he? It seems that most boys do only that, and forget their books.  
  
Thank you for your offer of a go-between for Harry's mail. I have taken you up on your offer and included a package for Harry. If you could find some way to get it to the boy, I would be grateful. Just a few books (he has already read the ones he took to school with him) and some treats from home, as well as some mail from his Muggle friends. Thank you again, Professor Snape. I hope I answered your questions adequately.  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
Snape looked through the box and found several advanced titles, some of which he had studied himself while he was going for his mastery. He set aside Harry's box and read all of the titles. This was the level the boy was working on? He shook his head in disbelief. He set aside the potions books and picked up the Charms texts. Amazing. Potter was on this level of work? He sat back in his seat and thought about the situation. Was the boy not bored by attending classes with all of his friends, working at a level that he had left behind? Snape made a mental note to ask him when he found himself alone with the boy again.  
  
Harry Potter was currently engrossed in one of Transfiguration books, More Advanced Transfiguration for Students and Professionals, the sequel of the one he had studied in the summer. He wrote a note down about the dangers of transfiguring something alive into something not alive and leaving it that way. Apparently, if you didn't change it back, the item died, leaving a smell of decomposition. If left longer, the item fell apart. Harry smiled and shook his head. He added some of his notes to his Transfiguration essay about live transfigurations and turned back to the pages.  
  
Across the room, his two friends were casting concerned glances his way. Harry had been involved in his homework now for a solid three hours. That was not like the Harry they knew. He had even chuckled over something he had read! "What do you think, Mione?" Ron asked his girlfriend. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"While I am happy that Harry is finally taking his studies seriously, I do think it is a little strange. Some of those books he brought with him are highly advanced, Ron. He shouldn't be able to understand the material in them with what he knows so far." Hermione said in a whisper. She didn't want to alert Harry to the fact that they were discussing him. She shrugged. "He must understand them if he's using them to do homework." She said, flipping through the pages in her own book, appearing to be looking for some information. She pointed at the page and handed it to Ron, who took it and stared down at the page while she continued to whisper. "I think something happened to him." She said through her teeth, leaning her head down next to Ron's.  
  
Ron stared down at the page and started when he saw the title. "On Taking Over a Wizard's Body, Mind and Soul". He looked at Hermione, who had an anxious line across her forehead.  
  
"I did some research. This sounds like what has happened to Harry." She whispered, pointing at the page as though she was making a point. A chuckle from their friend across the room caused them both to look up and then back down. Harry was still there, still engrossed in his work, and still very different from the boy they knew.  
  
Magus Regere  
  
While wizards generally do not use their magic to intrude upon others' lives, one might find themselves unable to keep such standards. The charm "Magus Regere" allows one wizard to control another quite easily. This charm is commonly used by healers to keep patients from harming themselves while alone.  
  
Marked changes can be seen in the wizard taken over. Changes in personality are usually the first thing noticed, followed by changes in personal tastes, appearances, and intelligence. Many can mistake this powerful spell as the Confundus Charm. The only way to be sure that Magus Regere is truly in use is careful observation. Unlike the Confundus Charm, the subject will not appear confused, will have an astonishing grasp on recent events, and is able to function normally in all social settings, including duties that the subject only will know how to accomplish.  
  
These spells are usually quite complex and take a very powerful wizard to cast and remove. The more powerful the wizard, the harder it is to detect this spell and remove it. The longer the spell remains, the less time the subject has as his own person. Use of this spell is regulated and can only be used with short time periods.  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione with fear in his eyes. "You think someone did that?" He asked. Hermione nodded sadly as she glanced at Harry.  
  
"It's been a full month, maybe longer. I don't know the time constraints on this, and it says that the longer the spell is maintained, the less likely the idea that the subject can recover." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask Dumbledore." Ron told her, squeezing her hand. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "After dinner, tonight. I'm sure Neville and Lee will be happy to keep Harry company." Hermione removed her book from Ron's hands and wandered off to her dormitory to retrieve her own homework. Ron looked over to the corner and saw Harry trying to stifle laughter at something he had read. Completely mental behavior that. He got up and went over to Harry.  
  
"What's so funny, mate?" He asked, settling into a seat by Harry.  
  
"Ah, hi Ron. The author is really sarcastic. Something about transfiguration being a shortcut to simple conjuring." Ron shook his head as Harry chuckled to himself. "What were you and Hermione discussing so intently over there? It looked like you were planning a battle or something."  
  
"Aw, you know Mione. She was just really interested in something I told her was a waste of time in today's wizarding world." Harry did not press the issue and nodded, turning back to his work. "Fancy a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry absent-mindedly shook his head, muttering something about work and wanting to finish. Ron ticked that off his list as evidence that Harry was under some powerful spell.  
  
Excited chatter rang through the halls of Hogwarts while the students prepared for the Hogsmeade day. Harry straightened his robes and clambered down the stairs, followed closely by Neville, who had followed Harry up to the dormitories and rummaged in his trunk while Harry had been in the bathroom changing. The other boy smiled at Harry and went over to Ron and Hermione. Harry almost laughed. It looked like Neville was giving them some kind of report. He had noticed other students talking to Ron and Hermione after spending time alone with him. He couldn't figure it out and at the moment didn't want to. He was going to Hogsmeade. He needed to stock up on his potions ingredients, as he had almost run out from the supplies that Matthew had purchased in Diagon Alley for him, and he had heard that his favorite Potions author had released a new text on disguise potions. He danced in place while Hermione and Ron finished talking with Neville. He wondered how he was going to convince them to let him go to the bookstore and the apothecary. He shrugged and decided that he would work that out when the time came. He was wearing one of his new shirts and fussed with the collar. Tom had sent it to him, along with other clothes and books in his package. Something about Harry not looking like a beggar. Harry had laughed when he had read that. Tom had already spent a fortune on clothes for Harry once and it seemed like the man would do it again.  
  
"Ready to go, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and listened to his friends bicker as they led the way down the stairs. Harry added his own comments about their arguments, but wisely did not take sides. On their way out the door, Harry saw Professor Snape standing their watching him. The man raised an eyebrow as if to say, "still surrounded, eh?" Harry shrugged and nodded to the man, following his friends out into the bright sunshine.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched Harry carefully. They had presented the case to Dumbledore, who said that he would look into the matter himself. Neither teenager had seen any evidence of his work, but who knew with Dumbledore? The trio of them soon turned into a crowd as other Gryffindors joined them, gathering round Harry. Several of them had told Dumbledore that Harry should not be allowed in Hogsmeade until his kidnappers were found, but Harry was not to know that he was being watched. Harry, of course, knew what had been going on and asked Professor Snape to step in on his behalf. The man had not said anything to Harry, but Harry had been allowed to go.  
  
"Candy!" Ron said, latching onto Harry's arm and dragging his friend into the shop. Harry rolled his eyes and humored his friend while the boy debated the various confections on display. The bookstore was right across the street. He danced in place again. He mentally urged Ron to hurry so that they could go to the bookstore when he noticed Hermione watching him.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Um, there's something I want to check out in the bookstore." He told her. Her eyebrows flew up and she frowned.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I wanted to see if a book came in that was recently published. It's the continuation of one of the ones I'm reading now, and I'm kind of curious and I really want to see if it's there." He realized that he was babbling and stopped. Hermione giggled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, Harry. I'll make sure that we make it to the bookstore." She told him.  
  
"Well, I could go alone." Harry said, turning towards the door. Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"No, we'll be ready in a few minutes." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded, accepting the fact that he would get any time alone either. He purchased some Sugar Quills to appease his friends. Ron was about the drag the both of them when Hermione stopped him. "Harry would like to go to the bookstore, Ron." Ron groaned but followed his two friends. Harry went straight to the desk and waited for the clerk. Hermione started perusing the history books for sale, while Ron went to the Quidditch section.  
  
"Can I help you?" A man asked, coming out from the back.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you have Weirs Commun's new book yet?" The man looked thoughtful.  
  
"Potions enthusiast, are you?" The man asked. Harry nodded. "Well, yes. They're still in the back. Let me get one for you." Harry smiled and thanked him. He almost did a little dance. He wouldn't have to wait so long. The man came back and rang up the purchase for him. He smiled and paid, taking the bag from him. Hermione and Ron were waiting.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Ron said. Harry sighed.  
  
"Could we go to the apothecary first?" Harry asked the both of them.  
  
"Why, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm running low on some of my potions ingredients. I kind of dropped my vials before I remembered to put the anti-shattering charm on them." Hermione frowned while Ron laughed.  
  
"Okay, mate. Let's go." Ron threw his arm around Harry and went with him to the apothecary. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed. The trio stepped into the dark shop and looked around. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. He was starting to feel at home in slightly dark places. A withered man came out from the counter.  
  
"How may I help you?" He asked, sneering at the three teenagers. Harry idly wondered if all Potions masters and apothecaries were taught how to sneer as part of their training. He smiled at the man.  
  
"I need to refill some of my potions ingredients." He told them man, handing him a list. The man stared at it.  
  
Mr. Amby,  
  
Before you is a student I have taken under my instruction. However, some of his studies focuses upon some mixtures that require a few items that are, should we say, hard to come by. Please see the above list and fill accordingly. I can assure you that Mr. Potter has sufficient money for the order. Speak of this to no one.  
  
S. Snape  
  
If Severus Snape had taken an interest in this boy enough to authorize him to sell such rare ingredients, well, he wouldn't complain about it. He nodded and moved away to start filling the list.  
  
"Don't touch anything." He told the teenagers. Harry nodded while Ron and Hermione stared. They did not like coming here. They must have been desperate to keep Harry in their sights by not allowing him to come here alone. Harry looked around at the different ingredients knowing quite a few of them. He smiled at his knowledge and watched Mr. Amby move with grace as he measured out the proper amounts of ingredients and weighed a few others. How had he learned to move like that? Harry turned around in time to see Ron knock something off a shelf. Harry put out a hand and conjured a pillow. The jar landed on it safely, not even shaking the contents the least bit.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, moving forward to advance on him. "You're so clumsy." Harry looked at the two of them waving their arms about. He stepped forward and pulled them apart.  
  
"Why don't the two of you go outside before you both break something?" Harry told them. "I'll be right out." He pushed them out the door and turned back to Mr. Amby.  
  
"Severus told me that you don't have a minute to yourself." Amby said while he continued measuring. Harry replaced the jar that had fallen and banished the pillow. "Nice trick, that. Care to teach me how?" Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "So Severus doesn't know you can do wandless magic?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh, no. He's seen me. I just think that he has forgotten." Amby nodded.  
  
"I can understand that." Amby told him. He capped the last jar and set everything into a box for Harry. "I do believe that is all, Mister Potter. May I ask why you're interested in some of these ingredients?" Harry smiled and pulled out his new book.  
  
"I read his last one and found it fascinating. I couldn't try very many of them, but Professor Snape said that he would help. His new one is out and it looks even better than the last one." Amby chuckled and handed the book back to the boy.  
  
"They're in there, just chatting." Ron complained to Hermione. She frowned at her boyfriend.  
  
"Had you not been clumsy, we would still be in there." She told him. The two watched as Harry paid and Amby handed him the wrapped box. Harry slid it into his other shopping bag and thanked Mr. Amby, telling him that he would at least owl the man, if not come see him, to let him know how the potions had worked.  
  
"Guys ready?" Harry asked as he came out. The two of them nodded and started chattering to Harry about how good butterbeer was beginning to sound. Harry had to agree that some butterbeer was beginning to sound great, especially after being surrounded with friends the whole day. He checked his thoughts. They would still be there. He sighed. They started rounding a corner. Harry felt a hand slip over his mouth while an arm slipped around his middle. He was pulled into an alleyway.  
  
"Easy, Harry. It's me." He heard Matthew's voice say. Harry turned and saw Matthew smiling down at him.  
  
"Prove it." Matthew smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good. You're paranoid. Much better than being trusting. You and I slipped Tom some sleeping potion to sneak to Diagon Alley to see those colorful friends of yours." Matthew said. Harry smiled and threw his arms around him.  
  
"Merlin, I missed you!" He told Matthew. Matthew smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"Missed you, too. Your friends will figure out you're not with them in a few minutes. Matthew pulled out something from his robes. "Tom forgot to send this to you with your package, and he wanted you to have it right away." Harry saw a chain with a small charm hanging from it. "It has, oh, about a thousand protection charms and wards on it, to protect you." Matthew said, fastening it around Harry's neck. He waved his hand. "Charms activated." He told Harry. Harry looked down at the charm.  
  
"What is it?" He asked Matthew, pointing at the charm.  
  
"It's a rune, Harry. I can't remember what it means, but I'll ask Tom when I get home and then owl you via our buddy." Harry nodded and hugged Matthew again.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said. Matthew ruffled his hair again, stepped back, and Apparated. Harry stared at the spot where he was and sighed. His friend was gone. He hid the necklace under his robes and went to find his friends.  
  
"Oh, Harry, there you are!" Hermione said as Harry ran up. "We were about to get a professor." Harry glared at her.  
  
"Why would you do that?" He demanded. "I just went back to the apothecary's to ask a question about one of my ingredients. I wasn't even gone that long." Hermione sighed, causing Harry to take a deep breath. "Guys, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to protect me. I understand you were worried about me this summer. But the Potter curse is still with me. I survived and well. Please, stop following me around!"  
  
"And let someone make off with you again?" Ron asked. "To do who knows what with you? No way, mate." Ron told him. "You haven't been right since this summer." Harry growled and started away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Back to school!" Harry told them. They started following. "Sod off and give me a few minutes peace!" He demanded. Both of them actually stopped in their tracks and paled. "I haven't been alone since I've been back to school. Just let me go. I'm sure another Gryffindor will take up the post of guard on my way back!" He stomped away, feeling his anger lessen with each stomp. Ron and Hermione wisely stayed where they were, comforted to see Neville starting up the path after Harry.  
  
"Well, that was nice!" Hermione said sarcastically. Ron sighed.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't do that to Neville." Ron told her. Hermione nodded and started back up to the school building.  
  
Harry pushed open the doors to the school building and stomped through the hall. "Bloody gits." He mumbled. "Protecting me." He started up the stairs and checked himself. He could hear Neville coming up behind him. He turned into a corridor and headed towards the dungeons. Perhaps Professor Snape would spare Harry the classroom for the afternoon. Neville followed Harry down until his own fear stopped him. He hated going to the dungeons. Harry moved faster once Neville stopped. He turned down the corridors to Snape's office and broke into a run. Maybe if Neville did not know where he was, he would sod off too.  
  
Harry reached the door and knocked frantically. Snape had to be here. "Mr. Potter?" Snape said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Snape's head sticking out of a portrait hole. His private quarters.  
  
"They're everywhere!" He told Snape. The professor took in Harry's posture and face. He opened the door wider and motioned for Harry to enter. Harry gave his thanks and stepped into the room. Once a few steps into the room, he stopped moving and stared.  
  
"Surprised, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with obvious amusement in his tone.  
  
"I just thought it would be green, silver, and black." Snape smirked and motioned Harry to the couch. Harry sat on the edge of it and looked around again. There were no windows to be seen, but Snape did have a fireplace, which had a pleasant fire going at the moment. The light wood mantle was carved, and so were the small pillars supporting it. Harry looked at it closely and saw that the pillars looked like trees while the mantle looked like their canopies. The walls colored were muted cream, with woodwork surrounding each doorway. The furniture was done in the same wood motif, while the furniture and hangings were done in dark, rich green that Harry found very relaxing. A plush carpet was spread under their feet. A bookcase adorned one wall, with the same carved trees running up either side. On the walls hung paintings of various periods in history. Unlike many of the Hogwarts pictures, they did not move. Candelabras that looked to be branches hung from the ceiling, with several candles on each. "It's beautiful." He said quietly.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Severus said, handing the boy some pumpkin juice. "Would you like to tell me what set you off?" Snape said, eyeing Harry's disheveled appearance. Harry took a sip of his drink and settled back into his seat.  
  
"Well, they wouldn't let me go anywhere in town by myself. Not even the apothecary. I bought what we needed, by the way." Snape nodded. "Anyway, Matthew was there and gave me something that Tom forgot." Snape looked up at this.  
  
"Are you sure it was Matthew?" Snape questioned. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, he knew something that only Matthew and I know about." Snape nodded. "He gave me a necklace." Harry pulled it out. "It has protection charms on it. I went and caught up with Ron and Hermione and they told me that they had been ready to find a teacher. Honestly! So I decided to come back to school. After telling them to sod off." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Neville followed me for a while, but stopped when he realized I was coming down here. I was wondering if I could borrow your classroom for a while and hide." Snape smirked.  
  
"You may stay here, if you like. They would look for you there. You could use my private lab if you promise not to blow anything up." Harry chuckled.  
  
"I won't blow anything up, I promise. And thank you. The last thing we need is them blowing up the classroom door looking for me." He told Snape.  
  
"Where are your books?" Snape asked. Harry raised a hand.  
  
"Accio book bag!" He said. Snape felt the magic swell around him and suddenly, the book bag appeared. He stared at Harry.  
  
"Did you forget that I could do wandless magic?" Harry asked, taking in Snape's face. He laughed when the man nodded. "Sorry, forgot to warn you."  
  
"Yes, well. Come on now. We don't have all day." Harry laughed and followed the man in. Harry pulled out his notes and settled his ingredients on the bench. Snape watched while Harry started in on one that he had wanted to try for quite a while. It was called the Animagus Potion. While the person did not really turn into an animal, he would look like he had. It was a long and complicated process, one that Harry could immediately lose himself in. Snape stopped him only once or twice to lecture on one of the ingredients. Harry took notes if he could allow the potion to set or boil. If he couldn't, his quill took them for him with a simple charm. Snape allowed it this time, but he told Harry not to expect to have the privilege in class. Harry had nodded absently when Snape had said that. Three hours later, the potion was finished. "Well done, Mr. Potter." Snape said, looking at the potion. "Tell me if you did it correctly."  
  
Harry looked into his cauldron and opened his book to the confirmation section. He found the Animagus Potion and started comparing. "Color's right." He lifted his stirring rod. "Consistency is right." He wafted some of the steam over to his face. "Ugh, smell's right." Snape smirked.  
  
"Very well, then, Mr. Potter. Looks like it is time to test it." Snape pulled out a vial. "I have an antidote in case things go wrong." Harry rolled his eyes and spooned out a portion into a cup.  
  
"You have no faith in me, Professor?" Harry asked, lifting the cup to his lips. Snape let out a small laugh as Harry downed the Potion.  
  
"Mr. Potter, in my experience, Gryffindors are only slightly less dangerous than Hufflepuffs in the laboratory. Harry grinned. "How was the taste?"  
  
"Sweet, like the instructions say." Harry answered. He sat down and waited for the potion to work. Snape watched. It seemed like the shape of Harry shimmered, and in the next instant, shrank to that of a cat. Snape stared down at it. The boy had made a potion that had worked. An advanced potion at that. "Um, Professor, why are you staring at my knee?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm staring at a tabby cat, Mr. Potter. I do believe your potion worked." The cat jumped off the chair and bounded into the living room. Snape found him in front of the full-length mirror, admiring himself.  
  
"I feel the same, but I sure don't look it!" The teenager said in excitement as he turned and paced in front of the mirror. He pranced about a bit, twitching his tail. He arched his back and hissed. Snape chuckled as Harry smiled to himself in the mirror. The cat version of the smile was hilarious. The cat turned around and looked up at the Potions professor. "Thank you again, Professor!" Harry said, twitching his tail. "I don't think I could have done it alone." Snape remembered how full the cauldron was and how little potion it took for Harry to look like a cat. "Why do I have a feeling that I will be adopting a cat?" He asked himself while Harry turned around to admire his new shape. Snape rolled his eyes at the antics of the teenager. Snape pulled out the vial of antidote. "As amusing as it is too see you as a feline, could we perhaps invite back your human form?" Harry grinned again and went up to the professor. He opened his mouth and Snape poured the contents of the vial past the sharp teeth. He stepped back and waited for a few minutes. The cat shimmered and in it's place stood Harry Potter. Harry turned around and looked at himself in the mirror again. Harry Potter. He nodded and turned back around. Snape motioned back to the lab. "Bottle that up. Perhaps as a cat you will gain some privacy from your friends." Harry smiled evilly and started dividing up his newest of his potion. Snape watched as the boy gained some of his childlike qualities. It seemed that a potion that would give him some privacy was just the thing the boy needed to pick up his spirits. Both looked up when an owl flew into the lab. The owl was obviously used to potions labs, for it landed the minute it was in the door. Snape went over to it and took the letter. He opened the envelope and smirked. "Your guardians." Snape said, handing Harry an envelope. Harry smiled and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this finds you well. Matthew told me that he forgot to tell you what your charm meant. It means "cherished one". I actually picked it for the shape, but it fits you in a way. I hope you are wearing it right now, and please don't take it off. It is to protect you from charms and spells that are harmful to you. Study hard and listen to your teachers. Try to be patient with your friends and remember that you are better than the Slytherins who make fun of you. I'll write again soon.  
  
Tom  
  
Harry looked down at his necklace. Cherished one. He smiled a bit. He did like the shape of it and feel of it. Snape was looking at him quizzically. "It's a letter from Tom." He told Snape. The man nodded and didn't question what had been in the letter. He and Harry cleaned up the lab and Harry readied himself to leave. He doubted Professor Snape would allow him to stay any longer. They both looked up as the grandfather clock chimed in the corner.  
  
"Dinnertime." Snape said absently. Harry nodded. He would have to confront his friends, and they would lecture him on only how worried they had been. He felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his forehead. "Would you care to stay and have dinner with me?" Snape asked. Harry's head shot up. He looked over to Snape.  
  
"Really?" Snape sneered at Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it." Snape told him in the hardest voice he could muster. In all reality, he was trying to keep from laughing. The boy looked so hopeful and innocent. Snape hadn't seen him like that in a long time. Not since his second year to be sure.  
  
The boy grinned and shrugged. "I'd like that, sir, if you can put up with a Gryffindor." Harry said honestly. Snape smirked.  
  
"Hasn't killed me yet." The look on the child's face was priceless. Snape made a mental note to himself to surprise this one more often. To his credit, Harry laughed at the joke. He set his book bag down to his packages and joined Snape at the table in the quarters. Harry had wondered where teachers ate when they weren't in the entrance hall. He guessed other teachers had similar setups next to their offices or close. He had never been in a teacher's private rooms before. Snape talked to Harry about potions, mostly the disguise potions that Harry seemed so interested in. "Why do you like them so much?" He asked after dishing out.  
  
Harry shrugged. "How many people will be looking for Harry Potter in disguise?" The boy asked. "That and I think that it will come in handy to be an Auror. Is there a version of the Polyjuice Potion that lasts longer than an hour?" Snape looked up at the question.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Snape asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm friends with Hermione Granger, sir. She knows, well, a lot." Harry finished lamely. "And the stuff she wants to know about and doesn't know she looks up." Snape nodded.  
  
"Not that I know of. For continued maintenance of appearance, it needs to be ingested every hour or so." Snape told him. "May I ask why you want to know?" "I was hoping to use it in my career someday." Harry told him. Snape took a sip of his drink before asking his next question.  
  
"Oh?" Snape set down his glass and leaned forward. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Auror." Harry said, taking some of his shepard's pie and chewing. Snape held his surprise in check and nodded.  
  
"A noble profession." He said. He turned the conversation away from careers and asked Harry about potions lessons with Tom. It lasted until they had both finished dessert and pushed away from the table. Harry started fidgeting. "What is it, Potter?" Harry looked up.  
  
"Could I sit in the classroom now?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm not ready to go back there and listen to them complain about my behavior." Snape sighed. He understood the boy's hesitance to return to his common room.  
  
"You are welcome to stay here until you are ready to go to bed." Snape told him. "I have a few papers to grade."  
  
"Thank you!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"You will, however, be studying, correct?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. I have an essay to finish off and proofread, and I wanted to get started on my DADA essay." Snape turned at the mention of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Tell me it is a reaction to a practical class." Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "Just like Umbridge?" Snape asked.  
  
"You said that, not me. But yes. He drones on in class, gives us a reading assignment, and wants an essay on it. It is almost unbearable." Harry complained to Snape. Snape glared off into space.  
  
"Really?" He fell silent as he gathered his papers and returned to his table, where the dishes had been cleared and Harry was setting up his homework. Snape started reading his papers and pushed the thought that something would have to be done about the situation soon to the back of his mind. The ten o'clock chimes brought them both out of their work. Harry quietly began cleaning up.  
  
"Thank you again, Professor." Snape nodded.  
  
"No hexing your housemates." Snape told him. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Good night." Harry left the dungeons and went up to his dormitory. There was almost no one in the common room, and those who stared at him as he came in were only second and third years. He went up to his dorm and got ready for bed.  
  
"Harry, where were you mate?" Ron asked from his bed.  
  
"No where." Harry answered, getting into bed. He pulled the curtains shut and cast a few charms around him to keep everyone out. He didn't want to talk to any of the spies that surrounded him in the house.  
  
Snape sat in his quarters, a glass of wine at his arm and a thoughtful look on his face. The DADA professor was incompetent, and while Voldemort was no longer a danger as long as Tom kept his hold on the mind, Snape couldn't help but feel that the school was failing the students somehow. They needed to know how to fight. And the proper charms and spells should they be threaten and not hesitate to use them. He glared at the fireplace. Perhaps he should? The little voice that he had banished in his supply closet came back and asked if he wanted to be surrounded by brats in the evening as well as everyday. "If it would help them." He told it, firmly shutting it up. He would approach Dumbledore about it later.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Elessar: Wait and see!  
  
TheWraith1: Don't worry so much! Hehehe. Just wait and see!  
  
Hermionegreen: Thank you for your constant reviews. They keep me going. Don't worry. It's going to get interesting.  
  
Jeangab057: Thank you. Things are going to start picking up soon. Really soon.  
  
SuzanneofDragonsBreath: Here you go! Fourteen pages. You so owe me an update on yours!  
  
Ressgal: Thank you. I was going for the whole snarky thing. Thank goodness I pulled it off. Thank you for saying my story is getting better. I still don't see the end quite yet. I have a long way to go.  
  
Rise of Chaos: Snap in what way? He told them to sod off. Enough snapping? Too little? That was my snapping though.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Thank you!  
  
Cataclysmic: Thanks!  
  
And to all my reviewers, I love you so much! Your reviews keep me going. ~Sylvia 


	20. Trouble

A/N: Do not get used to this! I call it temporary insanity, considering the fact that I have a play and two novels to read for class. I hope you enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
Three Weeks Later:  
  
Malfoy watched the twenty people in front of him. Of the twelve he had invited, twenty had come. He smiled and stepped forward. All of them turned and bowed. Excellent. "Now we see who the true Death Eaters are, the ones unafraid of the Muggle-loving fools that are in power." Many of them nodded at his statement. "Step forward and we will begin." All of them stepped forward as one and presented their arms. Malfoy took out his wand. "Fehler Schlange." All of the Death Eaters looked at the snake now on their forearm. "Snakes bite." The Death Eaters all nodded and regarded him. "We begin immediately." He pulled out a map and pointed out the town he wanted to attack. The Apparition point was just outside of town. "This is a completely Muggle town. We should be able to attack everyone, leave our Mark, and vanish before any fools show up." All of his Death Eaters nodded, many of them looking pleased at the sound of Muggle attacks. "Let's go." Malfoy said. They all Apparated and entered the first house. This was going to be fun.  
  
Harry tossed in his sleep, trying to escape the screams that surrounded him. He could hear curses being thrown at innocent Muggles. He twisted again as an Avada Kedavra was thrown. One less scream. Harry sat up, gasping for breath. He looked over to his nightstand and saw the empty vial that had held Dreamless Sleep. It wasn't a dream. It had been a vision. But how? Tom was in control. Harry's hands flew to his head again as the screams came back and his scar increased in pain. What was going on? Did this mean Voldemort was back? He couldn't be. Tom was there. He rubbed his scar a bit and pulled his hand back when he felt something sticky. Blood. His scar was bleeding. He looked at the clock in the room. Very, very late. He guessed it was about two o'clock in the morning. He threw the covers off of him and started pulling on some clothes. No way was he going to lie there while there was, well, something going on.  
  
He went over to his desk and scribbled a hasty note to Matthew. He sealed the envelope and hurried downstairs. He pulled out some of his Animagus Potion and downed it. He opened the door and listened to the Pink Lady's demands as to who it was, but all she saw was a little tabby cat with a letter in its mouth. Harry hurried to the owlery and called down Hedwig in his voice. Hedwig's expression when she heard Harry's voice coming from a cat was about as startled as owls could look. She glided down and looked at him.  
  
"It's me, Harry." He told her. "This letter needs to get to Matthew as soon as possible. If he's asleep, peck him until he is awake. Wait for a reply. Under no circumstances are you to stop. Do not allow yourself to be intercepted." Hedwig took the letter in her beak and took off. She had her instructions, even if it was from a feline Harry.  
  
Harry turned and hurried down the stairs. He rushed along the corridors, avoided Peeves, who promptly started meowing at Harry, and down to the dungeons. He stopped at the portrait that led into Snape's private quarters. Salazar Slytherin looked down at the cat. Harry paced in front of the door frantically, wanting in. Salazar was not moving. Harry sat down and looked up at him.  
  
"Please let me in." He hissed in Parseltounge. "I need to speak with the Professor." Salazar actually leaned over in his portrait and stared down at the cat.  
  
"A cat that can speak and in Parseltounge at that. How convenient for Severus." The portrait swung open. Harry dashed inside before the man could change his mind.  
  
"Professor!" Harry shouted once he was inside. He found the door open to the bedroom. He ran inside and jumped up to the bed. "Professor!" He pounced on the professor's stomach, making use of his small claws. The man leapt out of bed and brought his wand up faster than Harry thought possible. Harry put up a hand and caught the hex. "Professor." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Potter, what is the meaning of this? How did you get in here? Why are you here?" Snape demanded.  
  
"I needed a professor, your portrait speaks Parseltounge, and there is something wrong." Snape glared and moved towards the living room. He pulled out a vial of potion and Harry opened his mouth. Harry stood in the cat's place a few seconds later.  
  
"Now, what is this all about?" Harry pulled aside his hair. Severus gasped at the sight of now dried blood on the scar. "What happened?"  
  
"I had a vision. I took Dreamless Sleep before I went to bed. It was a vision. They're attacking Muggles, whoever they are." Harry shook his head and took the glass of water that Snape forced into his hand. "I just can't decide if it's Voldemort or not. I didn't hear him or have his thoughts like I used to."  
  
Snape sat down and looked over at Harry. The boy's appearance told him what he wanted to know. He was worried his old protector had now changed into the monster that he had been. Harry reached up and clutched the necklace that Tom and Matthew had given him. The charms and wards were still in place, he could feel them. There had to be some explanation. Both jumped when Hedwig flew out from the fireplace. She landed on the coffee table and looked at Harry. There was a letter in her mouth. He took it and thanked her. He tore into it eagerly and saw Matthew's neat handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
Are you okay? Your letter said that your scar was hurting and bleeding. I don't know what that means, but I woke Tom and he was still there, very firmly too. When I told him what had happened, he actually went white. No worries about Voldemort. I just wonder what it means. We are working on it, so don't worry about it. We're doing all we can to figure out what is going on. Stay safe, Harry.  
  
Matthew  
  
Harry,  
  
Matthew told me what is happening. Are you all right? Did you tell someone? I don't even care if you told Dumbledore, just be sure that someone knows what is going on with you. Matthew and I are on the lookout for what could be the cause of it. Do not take your necklace off, (please say you're wearing it) and stay on the castle grounds. I hate to say this, but the next Hogsmeade trip is off. I do not want you in danger, Harry. I will let you know as soon as we figure out where this threat is. Please, Harry. For my sake, stay safe. I couldn't work without knowing that you are safe. Spend some time with Professor Snape. I have a feeling that he will know how to keep you safe at Hogwarts better than Dumbledore, for Snape has dealt with many evil things that should not exist on this earth. I will see you at Christmas.  
  
Tom  
  
Harry looked up after reading his letters. "Tom is still Tom." He said, sighing heavily and resting his head in his hands. "Thank Merlin." Snape nodded. "They don't know what is causing my scar to hurt, but they are looking into it. They've asked me to stay in the castle grounds and not to go to Hogsmeade next trip until they say it's safe." Snape smirked at that. Since when did Potter follow the rules set up for his own safety? Harry sat back and stared at the ceiling. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked away tears. Snape looked at him, hiding his surprise.  
  
"You must have been really frightened." Snape said quietly. Harry looked up and slowly nodded.  
  
"I thought that," He hesitated. "I thought that Voldemort was back." He said quietly, studying the carpet at his feet. "And that stupid prophecy said that I had to kill the Dark Lord." He sucked in a breath. "I couldn't kill Tom." He whispered even lower. Snape took out his wand and lowered the lights in the room a little to give the boy some privacy as he allowed himself to release some emotion. He reached over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, telling him it was all right to let go. Severus allowed Harry to cry himself out. The boy was exhausted by his own fear. Harry went to the bathroom to wash his face and came out again. "Thank you for your help, Professor." Harry said. "I'm sorry that I scared you when I woke you up." Snape waved the apology away. He stood and guided the boy over to the couch.  
  
"Sit." He said, pushing Harry down. He went to his private store of potions and returned with Dreamless Sleep. "Drink." Harry obediently downed the contents. Snape brought out a pillow and blanket. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." Snape said. Harry looked as though he would protest, but Snape's glare kept him on the couch while Snape arranged the blanket around him. Snape watched as the boy tried to fight the potion. He smiled when Harry's eyes rolled back and the boy took a deep breath. He sat there for the rest of the night, wand trained on the door, in case someone should care to come after Harry while he was here.  
  
Two hours later, the portrait hole opened to reveal Albus, who had narrowly missed being hexed by Severus. "Severus, what is going on?" He demanded. "The Pink Lady said that a cat had left Gryffindor Tower, and Salazar told me that a cat that could speak Parseltounge asked to be let into your chambers. Now I see Harry Potter sleeping on your couch and you're trying to hex me." He came forward. "I want some answers." Snape sighed. He motioned Albus into his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Harry came down to me after he had a vision. He hasn't had one in a long while. It frightened him because he did not recognize anything or anyone, including Voldemort, in it. Harry looked like a cat because of a potion that we have been working on. He used it to move throughout the castle at top speed and not be questioned by anyone or anything." Snape told him. Albus turned towards the door. "I gave Harry Dreamless Sleep. He'll be out for a while yet." Dumbledore turned back around.  
  
"Why didn't he come to me?" Albus asked. Snape smirked.  
  
"I don't have his entire house following him around. I'm not asking him if he remembers anything from this summer, nor have I asked the teachers and ghosts to smother him." Snape said.  
  
"That's unfair. I'm trying to make sure that he is safe." Dumbledore defended his actions. "We're not sure of what those kidnappers are capable of." Dumbledore shook his head. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly came to me about Harry being under the 'Magus Regere' spell. I would like to test him when he wakes." Dumbledore said. "There is no other explanation as to his personality change." Snape looked up and shook his head.  
  
"How about maturity?" He drawled. "Did that ever cross your mind? Perhaps the boy grew up." Snape said, transfiguring his pajamas to clothes.  
  
"Possible, Severus. But it is unlikely that something didn't happen to him while he was missing. I need to find out if anything did." Both men whirled when they heard Harry's choked scream. Severus beat Albus to the door and got to Harry first. Both hands were pressed against his scar. This was a vision. Severus knew that that batch of Dreamless Sleep he had given Harry shouldn't even allow a pleasant dream to develop. He took hold of Harry's shoulders and called his name evenly. Harry fought his way out of sleep and his eyes opened.  
  
"They're attacking Muggles. I don't know where." He said, gasping for air. Severus noticed the signs of a panic attack starting.  
  
Severus conjured a glass of water and held it to Harry's lip. "Sip." Harry opened his mouth and took a sip. "It's okay, Harry. Take a deep breath." Harry focused on Snape's voice and allowed another sip of water. Harry reached up to one of the hands that rested on his shoulders. Snape watched as the breathing slowed and Harry calmed down. "That's it. You're okay, Harry." He held the glass to the boy's lips again and smiled when Harry reached up to do it himself. He released the glass and looked up to see Dumbledore staring at the pair of them. "Now, what happened?"  
  
"Death Eaters. They were attacking Muggles. Crucio, Imperius, and Avada Kedavra." He took a deep breath and another sip of water. "Aurors showed up just after everyone left. The Dark Mark wasn't in the sky. It was a snake, a really violent one." He shuddered and finished off his water. "It wasn't Voldemort." Snape pushed him back down.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. They're done for the night. Go back to sleep. I'll stay here." Harry nodded and mumbled something after he closed his eyes. The boy hadn't even noticed Dumbledore standing there. Snape motioned Dumbledore back to the bedroom.  
  
"How did you know how to do that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I've seen his panic attacks before." Snape said. The man was amazing. No asking if the boy was all right, just how the potions professor knew how to take care of one of his students better than he did. Snape stared at him. "Albus, are you not concerned for him?" Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"Of course I am concerned for him. That's why I am trying to figure out what is going on." Albus said, sitting down on Snape's bed. "We need to know if Harry is truly having visions or if they're nightmares." Snape called upon the spirits that looked out for dense Gryffindors and sighed.  
  
"Albus. Harry came down here terrified." Snape said, moving in front of Dumbledore. "You don't think that he just lived through a vision?" Snape sneered at the man in front of him.  
  
"Yes, he lived through a vision." Dumbledore said. "He has just been so different from before, and I've been worried about him." Albus told Snape. He shook his head.  
  
"Yes, he has changed. He grew up." Snape told Albus gently. "He grew up without you there." Snape told him. "His trouble from his friends comes from his maturing faster than they." Snape shook his head. "He grew up, Albus. Leave him be." Albus looked lost for a minute. "He'll be fine." Dumbledore stood and opened the door. He looked out at Harry.  
  
"It always happens so fast." He mumbled. He shook his head and returned to Severus. Snape smiled at him. "Well, I take it he is going to stay here for the rest of the night." Snape nodded. "Make sure he makes it to breakfast." Severus smiled.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." He paused. "Headmaster, I was wondering if you would allow a dueling class?" Dumbledore looked up.  
"A dueling class?" Snape nodded.  
"Let's face it. The Defense teacher leaves something to be desired." Snape told him.  
"That's true. I'll allow it. You just need to find a partner." Snape thanked Dumbledore and showed him to the door. "Good night, Severus." Severus said good night and shut the portrait hole. He picked up his favorite novel and prepared to sit up. There was no way he was going to allow the child to sleep and not think he wasn't going to see anything else.  
  
"Harry." A voice said. "Wake up." Harry waved the voice away and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Harry. Up." Harry opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Good morning, Professor." Snape was standing there.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"After the second vision, fine." Snape smiled. "How did you sleep, sir?"  
  
"Like a rock." Snape answered. Harry nodded and stood. Snape looked at his robes and pulled out his wand. A quick spell released the wrinkles. "Fix your tie." Harry reached up and straightened it. Snape went over to the table and dished out some breakfast. "Come eat something." Harry approached the table and sat where told.  
  
After breakfast, Harry followed Snape to the classroom. Harry took his customary seat and watched as Snape wrote the potion on the board. "Cool." He said in response. Snape just shook his head as though he would never understand teenagers. "Is this a variation of the aging potions?" Harry asked. Snape and Harry were still deep in conversation when the rest of the students came in. Hermione and Ron both froze in the doorway when they saw Harry sitting there.  
  
"Harry! Where were you?" Hermione asked. "Ron said you were in the dorm last night." Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm here right now, so I'm obviously not kidnapped." Harry hissed to them as they sat down. To Ron and Hermione's credit, neither of them said another word of Harry's absence. As the class wound down and the students were either dumping what they had made or bottling it, Snape cleared his throat. All of the students looked up.  
  
"For anyone who may feel that DADA is lacking something in the practical area, there will be an evening dueling class for those interested in learning practical defense. Wednesday evenings, seven pm, the Great Hall. Starting in two weeks." Snape announced. Almost everyone in the room looked excited about it. Hermione had a small frown and promptly pulled out her defense textbook to start memorizing spells and Harry just grinned. On his way out the door, Harry waved to him, mouthing the words "I'll be there." Snape could only nod. He had seen Potter duel before. People were in trouble.  
  
The next two months passed quickly for Harry. Professor Snape had managed to convince Dumbledore that Harry needed extra practice with his potions, so Dumbledore allowed Harry to spend a lot of time with the Potions professor. The dueling class started with almost a full student body, much to the chagrin of the professor. Between Qudditch, Potions, and dueling, Harry complained of not having enough time to study. Snape knew that he was trying to appear studious at this point. He saw how well the boy got on with his studies, with him knowing most of it already and the other five percent easily mastered. Severus wondered on more than one occasion if Tom would be willing to tutor some of his other students. He had caught himself thinking, "if they could only be more like Potter." His little internal voice had laughed uncontrollably at that thought. Snape wondered if it was illegal to use the Killing Curse against internal voices. He did admit that he was enjoying teaching Potter, but never aloud.  
  
The boy had just finished writing up his latest potion, one that changed outward appearances from male to female, and had gone to join the rest of the school at dinner. Needless to say, Harry had not tested it yet. He said that he would ask Ron. Snape couldn't argue. Weasley had been testing the boy's patience for the last two months. Harry had complained more than once of wanting to either bash his own head off the wall or Weasley's. Snape had restrained him on more than one occasion in class.  
  
Harry's continued visions convinced the professor that something was happening, he just had no idea how. Tom and Matthew assured him that Voldemort was still safely locked away in the corner of Tom's mind. They could not figure out who was behind the attacks, nor how they were happening. From what they said, they hadn't heard anything about them besides what Harry told them. Snape did not doubt Harry. He had a feeling that the Ministry was covering it up. The Muggle newspapers mentioned something about terrorists. He had kept an eye on Harry, refilling the potions when needed. Tom had written a letter asking for the Potions master's attention towards his charge, for Snape was "the only one who knows of Harry's true condition.".  
  
A house elf distracted his attention. He glared at it and it jumped with a squeak. The tinsel it had been trying to attach to Severus's mantle piece fell from his hands. Christmas break was starting today after dinner. Many of the students were returning home. Including a Harry Potter that Dumbledore thought had been summoned home by his family. Dumbledore had no problem with Harry going home in light of these new attacks. The magic would protect him there better than an empty castle. Snape heard the excited chatter of students talking of Christmas with their family. He shook his head and decided to make an appearance. At least his Slytherins would notice. He ascended the stairs and went to the Great Hall. The entire school was there and in the middle of the feast. He rolled his eyes discreetly and took his place. He had ignored Albus's memo about Christmas spirit and avoided anything red and green in his wardrobe.  
  
He took his seat and glared at everything not Slytherin. Potter took it in stride, knowing that the glare really meant nothing at this point. Snape had hated losing that over the boy, but there were other looks that let the whelp know exactly what he meant. Dumbledore reached over to Severus and fixed a holly on the front of Severus's shirt. Snape glared harder at Dumbledore. Albus was unaffected. A few of the students had gasped, but nothing more than that. Dinner was not painful and ended rather quickly with the Gryffindors setting off fireworks from the Weasley's that read "Happy Christmas from Fred and George!" When Snape looked into the Great Hall a few hours later, they were still bouncing about the walls and ceiling.  
He stood guard while the students were loaded into the carriages to go and catch their train. Potter had waved, a gesture that Snape had acknowledged by nodding his head. The boy was going to his home. That was good. Snape now had to figure out what he used to do with his evenings before Potter. He couldn't really remember what they had been like. He started cursing Potter with every language he knew for distracting him.  
  
Harry sat back in his compartment and stared out the window. Ron and Hermione were across from him, discussing something Hermione had found. Harry took out his potions book and started reading. Something had changed and he didn't know what. He shook his head at their whispers. He wanted to tell them it was rude that they were whispering something in front of him, but decided against it. It was Christmas, after all, and he didn't want any ill will against them or they against him. He managed to put them out of his mind and focused on what the potion he wanted to try next would require. He looked up when the train finally pulled into the station. Hermione and Ron were standing. "Harry, we're in London." He smiled up at his friends and put his book away. Ron and Hermione left the carriage first.  
  
Harry reached into his robes and pulled out three Playful Pantomimes. He downed them once Hermione and Ron had gotten out of the train. He gave the candy a second to work and then stepped out behind Neville. He had seen Ron and Hermione looking for him, but his different scar, eye color, and hair length had thrown them off. He looked around anxiously for Tom and Matthew. They had said that they would pick him up at the station. He felt his wand hidden securely up his sleeve in his holster. He avoided tapping it to make sure it was there. He didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
Hermione and Ron were now looking around frantically. Harry rolled his eyes. What had they done, promised Dumbledore that they wouldn't let Harry out of their sights? More than likely. He smiled to himself and turned around looked for Tom and Matthew. Hermione approached him. "Harry?" She asked. Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He thanked every power there was that he had already removed his tie, had his arms crossed and had shrunk Hedwig's cage. He had allowed Hedwig to fly home. Hermione wandered away. No proof that he was the famous boy. He looked around again. In fact, there was no famous person here to be stared at. No scar that made everyone cringe away from him and then stare at it in fascination. Here, he was just Michael. Hermione and Ron had finally disappeared. He sighed in relief. He turned away from the crowd and transfigured his robes to those of Ravenclaw with a wave of his hand.  
  
He waited for almost fifteen minutes before he decided that they had said that they would meet him in the Muggle part of the station. He pushed his cart through the barrier and looked around. No one there. He found a seat on a bench and waited. He did not have his Apparation license yet and didn't want to Apparate unless he could claim mortal danger. He watched the people go back and forth. He wondered how few of them knew about his world and how many actually did. A few people stared at his robes. He ignored them. How else were Tom and Matthew going to recognize him without his robes on. He had grown a few inches over the last few months, something that Snape had said was a growth spurt. His hair was longer. It fell down past his shoulder blades when before it had been to his shoulders. He toyed with the fastening on his robe and looked around. Where were they? He sighed. This was boring.  
  
Harry fought against sleep. It was near midnight and Tom and Matthew were not here. He had luckily changed some of his wizarding money to Muggle money before he had left Hogwarts and had been able to get something to eat, but he was tired, cold, and just wanted to go home. The few hours he had been there convinced him that something had gone wrong, but he had no way to contact anyone. He still looked like Michael Riddle, thankfully the candy had lasted this long. He looked up when footsteps approached. A man, in a Muggle suit, but he could not stick out more. A wizard was in disguise. He glanced at Harry and then turned away. Harry guessed that the wizard was doing nothing more than passing through and didn't want to seem conspicuous. Harry wanted to laugh. All wizards were conspicuous if they didn't grow up with Muggle clothing.  
  
Harry pushed the wizard from his mind and went back to watching the clock. He was starting to become impatient. He squirmed to try and get comfortable on the bench and sighed. If they weren't there by 12:15, he was going to Apparate, and the Ministry would just have to accept unauthorized Apparation. He didn't care anymore. He stiffened when he felt a hand slip over his mouth and a wand pointed at the back of his neck. "You are going to stand up, and we are going to walk out of the station. You will not say a word, and you will not look up." Harry did what they told him to do in defense and tried to work his way out of the situation. He was scared, but not near panicking. Perhaps the guy was mistaken. Harry said as much.  
  
"Oh, no. I've got the right wizard, Riddle. Up." The man took hold of Harry's arm and released his wand. He took it and placed it in his back pocket. "Let's go." Harry felt the wand jabbing into his back. He moved forward a step. He felt the man right behind him. He couldn't believe this. All those years as Harry Potter, he decides to masquerade as another, and he gets kidnapped. The man took a firm hold on his arm and steered Harry towards the exit. Once outside, he pulled Harry back against him. Harry felt the familiar feeling of Apparation. "Apparate with me if you don't want splinched." Harry focused on going along with the man. He definitely did not want splinched.  
  
They materialized on the grounds of an old estate. Harry could tell it was old by the wards that had sprung up around him the minute they touched ground. He tried to pull away and run, but the man was not allowing anything of the sort. He tightened his grip and hauled Harry up to the house. They went in through a side door and they went down. This was not good. This house had a dungeon. Harry looked around. Okay, more than one. The man opened a door and shoved Harry inside. The door slammed before Harry had enough time to turn around. He heard wards and charms being put up. This was going to be a little rough to get out of. He checked his robes. His Playful Pantomimes were still there. He hoped they would last until he got out of here. Whoever was here did not like Michael Riddle. That meant that they could have something against Harry Potter as well. He looked around at the walls and wondered how he was going to get out. He really wished that he had acted before the wards had gone up. Too late for regrets now. He sat down in the corner and waited. He was in trouble.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Siripitus: Thank you! Sorry about your headache. I hope that you're feeling better. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trallgorda: Glad you liked it, sis! It makes me so happy to see that you've read my fic. Just think, you could find out what is going to happen if you just asked. Hahaha. Not that I would tell you, because my other readers would be jealous of my sister! About the potion, well, he does use it an awful lot. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Slytherin's Hottie: Sorry to hear that. I'll send it to you.  
  
Rise of Chaos: Thanks for your review! To your question, wait and see.  
  
Sami: Thank you. I find many of the professors and Dumbledore annoying with their attitudes towards Harry. Except Snape. About your reaction, I find that it is normal for my story. See the other comments if you don't believe me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaye: Thank you! Your review put a smile on my face. Glad you liked it. Most of my chapters will be long ones now for a while. Next one should be coming soon.  
  
Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom: I hope I answered your question. Snape is nice, but still a bit snarky. Don't worry. I won't toy with him too much.  
  
David M. Potter: Thank you! I loved seeing my writing called "refreshing"!  
  
Anonymous: Thank you! Updates come as fast as I can.  
  
Eriee: Thank you!  
  
Potter Reader: Thanks for reviewing. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Glad you liked it.  
  
Resggal: Thanks for your constant reviews. Next chapter soon!  
  
TristaT: Thank you!  
  
The Shadow Bandit: Thank you. I'm enjoying myself with it.  
  
Hermionegreen: Thanks again for your reviews!  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Thanks! Updates either come all at once or stretched out. You hit me in a good writing time.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thank you!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Thanks for your review! More coming soon.  
  
To anyone not listed, THANK YOU! 


	21. Missing

A/N: Here we go again! This one isn't so long, only eight pages, but I felt the need to put it up. The weekend will give you guys the next part. Hope you all enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
Tom and Matthew entered King's Cross Station the next day to pick up Harry. They had received a letter from Hogwarts saying that all student departures had been delayed for twenty-four hours due to a disturbance. It had been for the students' safety, but Tom had still wanted to go straight to Hogwarts and find out what was going on. These Muggle attacks were everywhere. He wanted to know if any had happened at Hogwarts while Harry was there. "Don't worry so much, Tom!" Matthew said, bounding along side the older man with all the energy of a teenager. "Harry is coming home today!" Tom smiled at Matthew to show him that he wasn't really worried, just a bit uneasy.  
  
Neither man saw him in the muggle portion of the station and went towards the barrier. Matthew hit it at high speed, and made a sickening sound as he ran into the bricks there. Matthew fell backwards onto the ground. A stationmaster came over to check that he was all right. Matthew nodded and waved the man away, saying that he had not been watching where he had been going. Tom gave him a hand up and turned to stare at the wall. The barrier was closed. He checked the clock. The train had already arrived. They should see the Muggle-borns coming out, as well as a few wizarding families who maintained Muggle fronts while traveling. Matthew raised a hand and muttered a word. Both men casually leaned against the wall and slid through the barrier. What they found there surprised them, or what they didn't find there. Matthew spluttered when he saw the sign still hanging in the window, stating that the Christmas arrival had been the day before. Tom went pale. Harry was missing. He was not there, and he was missing. Was he back with the Dursleys? Did Dumbledore keep him? Snape? Was he all right? Was he in any danger? Both men Apparated straight back to their home.  
  
"I'm going to check those Muggle relatives of his." Matthew told Tom. "Write to Snape. We need to find out what happened, and if Harry was involved. Stay here in case he comes here." Tom nodded and reached for parchment with a shaking hand. "We'll find him, Tom." With that reassurance, Matthew disappeared to Little Whinging. Tom sat down and started writing out a message to Snape about Harry and what had exactly happened at the school. He included a copy of the message they had received that had been sent to Mr. Riddle. He paused at the address on the letter. Riddle. No one should know that name at Hogwarts, unless Severus had told someone, or sent the letter himself. No student names had been mentioned, just that their arrival would be late. Tom guessed it was a form letter. He sent it off, begging the owl to go as fast as she could.  
  
Snape looked up as an owl flew into the room. He had been reading a novel next to his fireplace, enjoying the peace and quiet. Because he no longer had any family, he often spent the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. Many professors stayed due to students staying as well, so Severus was not always alone. He accepted the letter from the owl and saw frantic writing before his eyes. He scanned the letter and found the copy. No such thing as the notice about the train had been sent. This meant that Harry was missing. "Oh, dear. Frantic parental figures." Snape muttered to himself. His least favorite part of his teaching career. He tucked the letter into a pocket in his robes and went to the fireplace. Some Floo powder and a shout later found him on his way to the Riddle Manor.  
  
Tom was pacing when Snape stepped out of the fireplace. The man whirled and sighed when he saw Severus. "Tell me Harry is right behind you." Snape frowned and shook his head. Matthew came into the room.  
  
"He's not at the Dursleys, Grangers, or Weasleys." He said as he collapsed into a chair. "It's unlikely he'd be anywhere else willingly."  
  
"Someone has him then. But why?" Tom moaned.  
  
"Let's go talk to Dumbledore." Snape said quietly. "He may be able to help, or even know where Potter is." Tom shook his head in denial of the request.  
  
"He'll take Harry away and protect him to death." He said in objection. Snape looked over to Matthew and saw acceptance of the idea. He mentally pleaded for the man to help him. Matthew rose from his seat and stood in front of Tom.  
  
"Tom, he can help Harry. We've already done all we can. Dumbledore may be able to do more." Matthew told him, coaxing Tom to agree. The older man hesitated for a few seconds before nodding his agreement.  
  
"He can't have Harry, though. I won't allow that." Tom told them testily, daring either man standing before him to deny his charge.  
  
"No, he can't." Snape agreed with Tom, pulling out some Floo powder. He handed some to Tom and Matthew. Matthew called Nellie and explained where they were going and why, and what to do and whom to call should Harry return to the house while they were gone. Green flames shot up into the fireplace and all three men were gone to Hogwarts.  
  
Malfoy grinned to himself as he paced about his study. The Muggle attacks were going wonderfully. While he could not attack the Muggles himself, nor could his closest Death Eaters, the rest were more than eager to follow directions from the more experienced of the group. Malfoy had found himself physically ill when he had tried to attack the Muggles. He didn't know why that was, for he still thought their screams sounded like music. He just couldn't do the acts of torture himself.  
  
His grin had grown wider when he thought of the boy currently locked in his dungeons. He had sent a spy to intercept mail at the Riddle home when it was apparent that Michael Riddle was no longer there. While the spy could not open the mail, he had brought back a vital piece of information after seeing a crest on one of the envelopes. The boy was at Hogwarts, and undoubtedly coming home for Christmas. It had been easy after that, lifting some stationary while visiting his son for an afternoon and then sending out the note saying that student departures were delayed. One of his newest Death Eaters, who could blend in with Muggle society, volunteered to go and capture the boy. He had been successful. Michael Riddle was now available for any type of entertainment he saw fit, and Malfoy couldn't wait to start. But for now, he was letting the boy think. Wonder what would happen to him. Where his uncle was and why he hadn't come for him yet. If he would live. While the boy held up well in the pitch blackness, he knew it was only a matter of time before the cold got to him, as well as the dark and no contact with other humans, before he broke him.  
  
Down in the dungeons, Harry ate three more Playful Pantomimes. Thankfully, the things worked for a while, and he had an Endless Pocket of them. Not that they were endless, but he was going to be able to be Michael Riddle for a long while. As long as no one found out that he was Harry Potter, he had a feeling that he was going to be all right. He felt the candy take effect and sighed with relief. Every time they stopped, he replaced his disguise. It had been hard to keep track of time here. There was no daylight by which to measure the passing of days, and sleep was almost impossible. He was too tense, too afraid of what was going to happen in a situation in which he had no control. There were no meals, either, but plenty of water. Harry guessed that the person, whoever he was, wanted him alive, but weak through lack of food. He was happy that the candy was still in his pockets. And he had a few Pumpkin Pasties in that pocket as well. He could survive with only a little nourishment. After all, he had survived near starvation before. He could do it again, and then make it home to Tom and Matthew. Maybe even in time for Christmas. He shivered lightly and pulled his robe closer.  
  
Harry had redefined patience several times since the start of all of this. He had thought that whoever was holding him here would have at least come to see him and tell him why he was there, but that had not happened. He would doze off and jerk awake again, only to experience the same thing twenty minutes later. Of course, he couldn't be sure of the times. He just knew that no one had entered the cell since he had first been brought here. Harry hugged his knees to his chest and sighed. He hated the dark. When he got home, he would ask Tom to rig up some lights in his room so that he could see in the bedroom at night. Maybe some Muggle nightlights. Around ten maybe. He thought that that many should provide enough light to read by. Or signal a ship from outer space. Harry held out his hand and whispered a word. "Lumos." A small ball of light appeared from his hand and glowed. Harry looked around. Nothing had changed. He sighed and said, "Nox" and the light went out. He hesitated using his magic, because magic required physical strength to do and Harry was starting to lose his physical strength. He could feel the slight shakiness in his hands when he moved, and he had a headache from not eating. Sips of the potions hidden in his robes helped the physical symptoms, but he had no idea how long he would be here. He didn't want to waste them.  
  
Harry's hands flew to his head as his scar suddenly came alive with pain. He pressed against it, willing it to stop, wondering why it had started. Something was going on and he didn't like. Matthew and Tom's assurances had helped him believe that Tom was still Tom, but his scar was telling him that Voldemort was still there somewhere, and possibly trying to get out. That was the only reasoning he could find. He was even more surprised to hear the wards being removed from his door. He stood and closed his eyes, hoping to acclimatize them to the light before he was blinded. The door opened and Harry's eyes hurt even with the lids closed. He blinked them rapidly a few times before he truly opened them. Two figures stood in the doorway. Torches suddenly flared to life above his head. He chided himself for not looking up, but Harry had not wanted to see if there were, oh, bats, skeletons, or rats hanging out in the rafters above him. He could almost hear Professor Snape commenting about Gryffindor courage. He shoved thoughts like that out of his mind and pulled up his Occulmency in hopes of keeping thoughts private in case this person would try to read his mind. His eyes adjusted to the light and he turned to face the men. What he saw almost made him to drop his jaw.  
  
Malfoy and McNair stood there, with both of them smiling at him. He waited, not exactly sure he knew how to react to this situation. His patience was rewarded. "Hello, Master Riddle." Malfoy said, moving forward. "I hope that you've been enjoying your stay here." Harry wanted to act like the teenager he was, groan, and roll his eyes. Malfoy, however, was expecting Michael Riddle, for some reason, and Harry decided to give it to him. It seemed, however, that Malfoy had forgotten his wand less talent or had not been aware of it, as he advanced on Harry with an almost predatory smile.  
  
"The accommodations leave something to be desired, Malfoy." Harry returned, snapping into Michael Riddle easily. "May I ask why you requested my presence?" Harry pulled himself up to his full height and affected the air that he had often seen Voldemort use when addressing the Death Eaters. "I am sure that my uncle is not very happy right now." The now Michael Riddle told Malfoy. Malfoy shook his head.  
  
"Amazing that the Dark Lord sends his nephew to Hogwarts." Malfoy said conversationally, reaching out to touch the patch on Michael's school robes. "Ravenclaw?" Michael smirked.  
  
"Better than Gryffindor." He said. Perhaps Malfoy had just been playing with him. "Hufflepuff would have made me ill. Slytherin, for some reason, was denied to me." Malfoy had actually looked interested for a second, nodded, and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. The boy's face remained impassive as Malfoy's grip became painful. Michael did nothing more than tighten his jaw.  
  
"Well, Master Riddle, you must be wondering why you are here?" He again resisted rolling his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I believe that I asked you that question." Michael said, straining to remain polite with this man carefully finding all of the possible pain receptors in his shoulder. Good thing Malfoy didn't know that he had been under the Cruciatus Curse more than once in his life. This was like a walk in the park compared to the other pain that he had found himself experiencing in the past.  
  
"Well, Master Riddle, the answer is very simple." Malfoy told him, moving his thumb to a new spot. Michael stood very still, knowing that a few more seconds of stimulation on that nerve would cause all the pain receptors to shut down. He thanked whatever powers were looking out for him as that happened. He also mentally thanked Tom for making him study that book on Anatomy. "Your uncle is obviously very fond of you, am I correct?" Malfoy asked. Michael looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, going for his best Snape imitation.  
  
"I would like to think so." Came out a bit colder than he had wanted, but still served its purpose. Malfoy almost looked pleased at the answer.  
  
"Well, Master Riddle, this is going to be very easy then. You know that he is the Dark Lord?" Michael wanted to hit him for his stupidity. Of course he knew that Tom was the Dark Lord!  
  
"I do believe that my uncle has retired from that capacity, but yes, I do know that." He told him. He longed to reach out and push the hand off him.  
  
"How better to get revenge on the Dark Lord than destroy the one he cares most about?" Malfoy said, his smile growing wider. Harry's scar twinged painfully again, increasing in intensity until it almost split wide open. Michael's hands clenched but nothing more. He could not reveal that he was Harry Potter through his scar. He could not reveal that he was not Michael Riddle. Malfoy wanted Potter dead just as much, if not more, than Riddle. Why did it always seem that Malfoy wanted him dead because he had changed the Dark Lord? Michael's eyes unfocused a bit as the scar peaked in pain again when Malfoy reached up with his hand to pat his cheek. At least, that's what Michael had thought he was going to do. With first contact, Malfoy pulled back, hissing in pain, while Michael fought to correct his vision. Michael thought quickly, to his first year at Hogwarts, when Quirrell had been unable to touch him when he had carried the Dark Lord. Had the spell reactivated this summer when Tom and Voldemort parted ways? Or had Malfoy had something different about him? Whatever it was had caused the man great pain.  
  
Malfoy moved forward in anger and tried to hit Michael. The minute the hand connected, and Michael felt it connect, the pain increased in his scar and Malfoy pulled back, again hissing in pain. He shook his hand as though he had been burned. Malfoy nursed his hand for a minute while the Death Eater, Michael was sure that that was what they were being called, stepped forward to check on his apparent new Master. Michael whispered a word and waved his hand, silently sending some pain-killing potion to his mouth. He thanked Tom over again for teaching him that particular spell.  
  
Malfoy stood again and pointed his wand at Michael. "Crucio!" He snapped out, throwing the curse at Michael with all of his strength. The boy's eyes widened when it hit him, but he did not drop to the ground in pain. His eyes widened when the curse glowed for a few minutes and then dissipated. "That's impossible!" Malfoy said, almost sounding like a spoiled child who had finally had his toys taken away. Michael looked surprised enough that Malfoy did not even think that the boy had something to do with the throwing off of the curse.  
  
Michael felt the necklace that Tom had given him warm slightly, as though saying that he was protected. He thanked all of his lucky stars that he had found he had in Divination by name and thought back to the meaning of the rune that hung around his neck. Cherished one. He sighed and watched Malfoy raise his wand again. "Imperio!" He heard. Once again, a light surrounded him, stayed for a few seconds, and then disappeared. It had not even affected him in any way. Malfoy's anger grew and he raised the wand again. The scar on his forehead flared again as Michael readied himself for Malfoy's next attack, which he knew was going to be the Killing Curse. He tried to dodge, but saw a green light surround him, hover, and then disappear. "Not possible." Malfoy said to himself as Michael's eyes turned to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but did you say that you were going to destroy me?" Michael asked in a surprised tone. Malfoy snarled at the boy, but did not attack, knowing that if he touched him physically skin to skin, he would suffer. The spells were not working. Malfoy motioned towards the Death Eater.  
  
"Have some fun with young Master Riddle here." He told the man. The well- muscled arms protruded from the arms of his robe as he advanced on Michael. Michael looked for a way out, knowing that they had re-locked the door and re-warded everything. The man pulled back and swung towards Michael. Michael ducked, but the fist still managed to find some area of his body to hit. He was even more surprised than Malfoy when he felt nothing at all and the man moaned in pain and cradled his injured hand to him. Michael idly wondered what kind of protections had been used on that necklace and thanked them over in his mind a thousand times. Malfoy's rage took on near personification. "This is not over yet, Riddle." Malfoy snapped out, pushing the Death Eater in front of him and out the door. The locks and spells were in place before Michael could open the door. The torches extinguished and he leaned against the wall, wondering what in the world had strengthened the charms on him so much as to protect him from physical injury.  
  
Snape stepped out of his fireplace with Michael and Tom right behind him. He started off towards the door, paused and turned around to the two men currently staring at his quarters. He wanted to do as Potter did and roll his own eyes, but decided against it and smirked. "I think that it may be best to bring Albus down here." Snape told them. Matthew nodded while Tom shrugged. Dumbledore was not on his favorites list right now. Snape motioned them both to the couch and ordered some refreshments. He pocketed a Calming Draught just in case, and called Albus from the fireplace.  
  
"Yes, Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore's face said from the flames.  
  
"I need to speak with you about Harry Potter." Severus said. Dumbledore actually looked surprised. "I was wondering if you could meet me in my rooms?" Albus nodded and started coming through. Snape motioned for Tom and Matthew to ready themselves. Albus stood and brushed soot off his robes and then registered who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Riddle! Severus, run!" Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand. Tom sat still, while Severus stood in front of Tom.  
  
"Albus, put the wand down." He said in his firmest voice. "I would like to introduce you to Tom Riddle and his personal physician, Matthew Wellen. These men are Potter's guardians." Snape managed to do something that no one had been able to do in years. Stun Albus Dumbledore into complete silence. Matthew stood and looked Dumbledore over.  
  
"Hello, Headmaster. Professor Snape said personal physician, and I am he. I am also a psychologist, and that's where the two different names for one man come in. Are you familiar with the ailment of split personalities?" Albus allowed himself to be guided to a seat, a cup of tea with some Calming Draught pressed into his hand. A sip later found him able to speak once again. He still had his wand, and it was still trained towards Tom.  
  
"Yes." He answered shortly.  
  
"Well, Voldemort was Tom's other personality, released in childhood by a traumatic event. Voldemort took over, locking Tom Riddle away. A year and a half ago, Voldemort came back through Harry's blood. He and Harry battled. Something happened to Voldemort in his head. Now, Tom is back and has firmly locked away Voldemort into the dark recesses of his mind." Matthew paused. "Are you following everything, sir?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Is there a chance Voldemort could come back?" Dumbledore said, eyeing Tom warily. Matthew shrugged.  
  
"He could. But then he could also be gone forever." Matthew told him truthfully.  
  
"He won't be back without a fight." Tom said. "I like it here and have a reason to stay." Dumbledore looked over at him. He sighed.  
  
"What is that, Tom?" Tom smiled.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore looked perplexed. Matthew and Tom explained the condition that they had found Harry in, which caused even more confused looks from Dumbledore. They all guessed that he didn't know what Harry had gone through. The details from the summer, the advanced lessons, the potions, the dueling, the wand less talent, and football with Muggles all came out.  
  
"Michael Riddle and Harry Potter are the same person!" Dumbledore said. Both men nodded proudly.  
  
"When you sent Snape to us, he found us out. Harry had a panic attack when Severus figured out who he was and refused to come back. Severus told us, Harry included, that all he found there was two boys and their uncle, and that he expected to see Harry back at school in September, who knew where the boy was during breaks." Albus looked up to Severus, betrayal clear in his eyes.  
  
"Had you seen what I had seen, Albus, you would have done the same thing." Snape assured him. Albus nodded absently.  
  
"Why are you coming to me now?" He asked, taking more tea.  
  
"Harry is missing, and we were hoping that you could help." Matthew said. Albus looked thoughtful. Tom was ready to bite his nails or throw things, he wasn't sure which, in the five minutes it took Dumbledore to respond.  
  
"I will help you locate Harry." He said. "Hermione and Ron sent letters saying that Harry had just disappeared. After we get Harry back," Tom mentally thanked him for not saying if. "I would like to see this wand less magic of his." Tom reached out and took the man's hand in gratitude, tears of relief threatening to overflow.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Albus stared at the warm blue eyes staring into his own and nodded.  
  
"Of course, Tom. Let's go find Harry, shall we?"  
  
Reviews:  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Here you go! You guess so well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EriEka127: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it!  
  
Kaye: Thank you! It's starting. I haven't figured out whether it is more fun reading it or writing it!  
  
Jules: You called me brilliant! (hug) Thank you! Here's more.  
  
Blueberrie: What a cute name! Here you go. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Trallgorda: I'm glad you liked it, sis. What is familiar? And what do you mean, "usage and syntax"? (puts up fists and bounces) If you care to point out mistakes, I may consider changing them, just to annoy you. Thanks for the wonderful comment about my content though.  
  
Fyre: I absolutely loved your review! In answer to your first comment, don't worry. It will be. Grandfather definitely. And old. Sorry, but for me, once someone is dead, that's it. I hope you're not too disappointed. Only some of the Death Eaters could attack, while others directed the attack. They had tried attacking, but found themselves physically ill. So now they're like directors of the attacks, calling out suggestions and the like. Was my reason good enough? Harry had been told to wait at the station. He listens to Tom and Matthew because they explain the reasons for them giving rules and so on, instead of Dumbledore, who generally just says "for your own safety" type things. He had sent Hedwig home, who had been waylaid, and he had no real way to contact anyone. He figured that if anything happened to them, they would be there as soon as possible, or Snape would come and find him. He had only waited a few hours, like two and a half, not many, because the train had come in rather late. Thanks about Snape and the tabby. Harry's personality just screamed tabby for some reason. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Thank you! Here's more! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
David M. Potter: *bows* Thank you! He panicked. What would you do if someone just came up to you and put a gun in your back? I, personally, would do whatever he said until I found an opportunity for escape. Harry saw none. I know you want Harry to find a girlfriend, especially Ginny, but that is not the direction in which this story is going. My other story, however, will have such an event later on (although it's not Ginny), if you would care to read that. It's not quite there, but it will be.  
  
Csferosha: Thank you! Here's the next chapter. The next should be out 2 Feb.  
  
Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom: Thank you!  
  
Eav: Thank you!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Resggal: *evil laughter* Thanks.  
  
Hermionegreen: Here you go! Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Nikole Riddle: Hexed whom? Thanks, I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Anyone not listed above: Thank you!  
  
~Sylvia 


	22. Ensnared

A/N: If you are under thirteen, stop and go back! This is really PG-13 here, guys, and I don't want to get in trouble with FFN for content when I know it is PG-13, and then have some irate parent contacting them and telling them to remove me from the system. ~Sylvia  
  
December 20th 10:00 AM  
  
Lucius Malfoy was pacing in his study. He was not a happy man. Everything he had tried to destroy the boy in the dungeons had not worked. None of them. After talking to McNair, he found that his most trusted Death Eater could not harm the boy either. Lucius sighed to himself as he wondered how to do it. How could he destroy the boy without being able to touch him or cast any spells? It was frustrating, even more frustrating than the Muggle problem. He set aside his plans for the next attack and allowed his mind to drift to the Riddle in the dungeon. He could not touch the boy. Nor could he cast spells. He fell to pacing again as he thought about different things he could do to make the child miserable until he was ready to die. He had not been fed, and as far as Malfoy knew, was still in the dark. The wards on the door were strong enough to keep even Dumbledore out of them.  
  
He growled to himself and picked up the Daily Prophet and started reading. He decided that an idea would come to him if he took his mind off the problem and focused on something else for a while. He read through several articles and tossed the paper aside with a growl. Nothing had come yet. Nothing. He would find a way. He knew that he would. He would just have to be patient and wait it out. He was sure that he would be able to follow out his original idea of destroying the boy. Oh, the look on Voldemort's face when he saw the boy completely devoid of his personality, of who he had been. A devious smile came unbidden to Malfoy's face as he pictured the scene of Voldemort finding the boy and the boy not being able to respond to him, perhaps in some stupor out of which he would never return, his mind ensnared in his own.Malfoy sat up quickly and went to his library. He searched through the books there on Potions and found the text he had been looking for.  
  
He pulled it from the shelf and opened it, searching through the potions listed to find what he knew would work. Although complicated, he could brew this potion and put it to good use on that boy. He found the appropriate page and scanned down those listed until he came to the one that would make his fantasies come true. The Mind's Snare.  
  
Harry stood at the door, chipping away at the wards that kept the door locked and closed. He felt one give way, but the others only seemed to strengthen against his attacks after the first had fallen. He raised his hand again and started back at them, working on the most complex first, hoping that he would be able to do this. He had no idea how much time had passed. The discovery of the torches when Malfoy had visited him had been a blessing. A quick "Incendio" had solved the darkness problem, and his candy was still in his pocket, as well as his potions. His few pumpkin pasties were starting to run low. He could only pray to whatever powers there were that Tom, Matthew, Snape, or even Dumbledore was on their way to save him. The wards against the door fought his every effort to free himself and were taking a lot of his energy. He ran a hand through his hair, the smallest lengths being firmly attached to his head by sweat from the exertion of the wand less magic. He sorely missed his wand. Wand less magic, while easy for Harry, was still harder than any magic with a wand. The necklace was still warm, his only comfort right now in the dungeons.  
  
He was supposed to be at home with Tom and Matthew, avoiding Nellie's efforts for Harry to be neatly dressed and pressed at all times. He wondered if she would give Mrs. Weasley a hard time about the condition of Ron. Harry sank to the ground, thoroughly exhausted from fighting the wards, which only seemed to be stronger with each passing moment. That, or Harry was becoming weaker. He pushed the self-doubt out of his mind and wondered what Tom and Matthew were doing at the moment. Were they looking for him? Had they told anyone? He hoped that they were on their way. They wouldn't give up on him, would they? Harry shook his head and mentally smacked himself. They wouldn't give up on him because they were all family now. Tom had stood up to SNAPE for Harry, gaining an ally, but still, he had stood up to the man and won. He was prepared to take on the whole Ministry if needed to keep Harry. He was probably leading the search and rescue while Harry had wallowed in self-pity.  
  
Harry took a small sip from his Pepper-Up Potion and stood at the door again, setting back to work on the wards. He would get out of here, and spend Christmas at home with Tom and Matthew. He wasn't going to let his first normal Christmas pass him by without a fight. He smiled to himself as he thought of the comment Snape would be making now about Gryffindor stubbornness. That stubbornness would pay off now; for Harry was determined that he was leaving this place and get home to Tom and Matthew.  
  
December 20th 7:00 PM  
  
Harry backed up as he heard the door being opened. He checked his appearance, still sure of being Michael, and released the torches from their glow. He crept into his corner. With no back exposed, he could not be attacked there. His eyes adjusted to the light rapidly, but he still threw a hand up as Malfoy and several other Death Eaters that Michael had not seen before entered the dungeons. "This has gone on long enough, Malfoy." Michael growled out, trying to impersonate Voldemort. He actually saw one of the Death Eaters shudder a bit, but nothing else told him how the other Death Eaters viewed him.  
  
Malfoy motioned to the Death Eaters, who all advanced on Michael. Michael raised a hand and managed to hex a few of them, but not all of them. He realized that his working on the wards had depleted his strength just a bit, but he could still fight them as long as he could stand. He was not up long. Three of the Death Eaters wrestled him to the ground while the others took up pre-designated posts around him. Michael realized that several could touch him without ill affect, while the others avoided his skin as though it was poisonous. Probably was, considering whom some of them were. He kicked up at one, while another moved in to grab his leg. Someone had his head, another his shoulders, his arms, and his legs. Michael was not happy about this. He couldn't even get a hex out without someone stopping him by distracting him or keeping his hands from moving. One of the Death Eaters produced a vial of some sort, while another moved forward to pry his jaws apart. Michael easily saw what they were trying to do and fought all the harder. He was not going to let them poison him!  
  
A warm liquid was poured into his mouth and the Death Eater forced his mouth closed. A hand was put over his mouth to keep him from spitting out the bitter potion while another set of hands tilted his head back. The potion was at the back of his throat, making it very hard to breathe. Someone reached out and ran a hand down his throat. He choked on the potion, but it went down. Once they realized he had swallowed, the Death Eaters disappeared one by one until the largest was still there, pinning Michael to the ground, keeping control of his hands. Michael's fight became less pronounced as the potion started acting. When he stopped moving altogether, the Death Eater stood and nodded to Malfoy.  
  
Michael rolled his head towards the Dark Lord and stared at the man. "You're probably wondering what I gave you?" Malfoy said, coming closer to Michael and dropping to a knee next to the boy. "Have you ever heard of the Mind's Snare?" He saw from the boy's expression that he had. "I'm not sure if you've heard of its properties. It is very addictive to wizards. It also plays with your perceptions, a hallucinogen. Too much time under the influence, and the wizard goes mad. Of course, the longer under the influence, and the more potent the potion, the faster the madness comes. With what I just gave you, you should lose your mind within four or five days. Just in time for Christmas. Won't that make a fine present for your uncle?" Malfoy patted the boy on the arm in a conciliatory gesture, smiled his best evil grin, and went out the door. Michael watched him go. He saw another Death Eater standing there, his hood down. The sluggishness in his brain hindered his words, but he spoke three very clearly to the boy next to the door.  
  
"Draco, get help." The potion in his body came into full effect then, the colors and lights all melting into one as Michael stared helplessly at the boy who was going out the door. He heard several things as the wards went up, quite a few he was sure were not there, but they sounded so real it was hard to tell. He reached up to his necklace and clutched it through his shirt. Cherished one. He rode the potion, hoping that it wore off quickly and he could get back to work on trying to get out.  
  
December 22nd 6:00 AM  
  
Harry clenched his hands into fists as he fought down another craving. The potion had worn off a while ago, he wasn't sure how much time he had spent fighting against its effects. Since then, however, there had been increased demands from his body for more. He had never felt this before, but he knew what it was. He was going through withdrawal, and he fought it. But it was slowly winning. His body desired more, and made its demands known by making Harry's hands shake, his mouth dry, his vision double, and his motor skills absolutely non-existent.  
  
He used the wall to lever himself up again, to try and gain his feet. He found them this time and looked towards the door. He had to escape. There was no denying it now. He could not stay here any longer; he knew that he would not be able to last long against that. He had to give Malfoy credit, though. He had managed to find a form of torture that involved no physical touch, no spells. Harry had been locked in the horrors of his mind while his body responded to the sensations produced by the Mind's Snare. It almost acted like a Dementor on steroids, making every experience that somehow found its way to the front of his mind at least ten times more intense than they had been the first time. Or at least Harry thought so. Perhaps he could write a paper on it for Snape for some extra credit. He shook his head. Another symptom he could list. An inability to focus or concentrate on anything important. He was leaning against a grimy wall trying to figure out how to wheedle a few extra points from a snarky potions master while he should have been dismantling the wards on the door to escape. He raised his hand and focused as much as possible while trying to undo the wards. He was still in that position when Death Eaters once again entered the dungeon, fought him to the ground, and repeated the process.  
  
Harry's mind floated away while Malfoy grinned down at him. Harry saw Draco again, this time looking visibly disturbed. Michael didn't even have the clarity of mind to mouth any words for help this time. He couldn't do it. He was falling away from himself and into the colors and sounds he had experienced the first time. He fought against it for just a second before succumbing to the pleasant feelings that waited for him. He now knew why they called it the Mind's Snare. His mind couldn't escape from it.  
  
The process was repeated three more times that day, with the Death Eaters fighting him to the ground and forcing the potion into him, although there was less of a fight each time. The third time Michael seemed to follow them down quietly, not even kicking out like he had the last time. Draco had stayed back like his father had ordered, but he watched closely. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not, but it had looked like Riddle had opened his mouth without anyone forcing it open. They had closed it for him, but he had swallowed quickly, without a Death Eater needing to touch his head or throat. Draco looked over to his father, who stood smiling at the docile boy on the floor. His father had intensified the potion, made it more potent. He had told Draco that the next dose would find the Riddle boy waiting with his mouth open, like a little bird.  
  
After the dosing, he had waited until every other Death Eater, including his father, had left the room. He went over and looked into familiar green eyes. He checked for the scar, but saw a different shaped one there. His Slytherin mind put together his clues and figured out whom the boy was laying on the ground. His eyes widened at the sight of Potter addicted to the Mind's Snare. This was the Boy Who Lived? "Draco!" Lucius snapped from the doorway. Draco quickly left the room and followed his father to the study as the other Death Eaters re-warded the door. Draco thought they didn't need it any longer, but Malfoy Sr. had insisted. Once in the study, plans for the next night's raid against Muggles were laid, assignments handed out, and warnings given. They were all told to get some rest before the big night.  
  
Draco listened to his father's speech apathetically and went to his room when ordered. He stood with his back against the door, thinking over everything he had seen. It was obvious that his father really didn't know who that was in his dungeons. Draco wondered if anyone knew Potter was missing. He knew the Muggle relatives of Potter's didn't care about him, but surely someone somewhere did? Draco pushed those thoughts out of his head until the green eyes came back and haunted him. He had seen that look before, last year, after the battle the Potter had been in the Ministry. That lost look, the same one that Potter had given him on top of the Astronomy Tower. Neither boy had spoken of the incident, the hour that Malfoy had spent talking the Boy Who Lived out of some dark ideas, and the reasoning behind them. He had recognized that look, though, the one that had told him how far Potter was gone, and how much he had given up on. Draco ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He would have to save Potter again. Once more. And then he would never do it again. Let the fool Gryffindor take care of himself after this!  
  
December 23rd 4:00 PM  
  
Draco had visited Hogwarts and been back before anyone else knew that he had been gone. Dumbledore had been in his office, with Professor Snape. His Head of House seemed surprised to see him just walk in like that. When he had been questioned, he confessed everything to the two men, the plans for the Muggle raid, Harry Potter's presence in the dungeons and what he had been through, and his father's plans. There had been some surprises for Draco as well. There had been two other men there, one who had looked disturbingly familiar.  
  
Once the Dark Lord's personality change had been explained away, Draco had found himself the object of much scrutiny. Only Snape had believed his story until Draco had rolled up his sleeves and showed them the Mark that his father had given him. Dumbledore looked sad, while Snape had appeared as though he was going to kill someone. Only a quick spell from Dumbledore had kept the man in the office and in his chair. Dumbledore allowed Severus to rant and rave under a Silencing Spell, but Draco was able to lip read half of what he had said. Lucius Malfoy's life was in danger.  
  
What had surprised Draco more than anything was the fact that Potter had been kidnapped by and then stayed with Voldemort, but as he had been corrected many times, that man was no longer evil. Draco had believed it when he had seen the man's face as he described what Harry had gone through in the last few days. He thought that he had seen some tears, but couldn't be sure.  
  
He and Snape made up a plan that would have Draco Apparating back to the house and lowering the wards to allow Dumlbedore, Snape, and Harry's guardians onto the grounds. After that, Draco would help in rescuing Harry, where they would all return to the safety of Hogwarts until Draco's father had been apprehended by the law for the kidnapping of Harry Potter. Draco would be staying with Snape for the rest of the holidays, or until it was deemed safe for him to leave Hogwarts, whichever one came first. Draco thought back to the conversation he had had with Snape. The man had reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm proud of what you have done, Draco. You did the right thing." Draco had looked up and shrugged. "Never underestimate doing the right thing. It doesn't mean you're Gryffindor." Draco had smiled a bit at that. "Had I done the right thing when I was your age, oh, I don't know how many things would have been different than from what they are now." Snape had told him, tapping his left forearm with a small smile. "Go now, and be safe until we arrive." Draco had left, carrying his teacher's words with him to help bolster his confidence until the time for the raid came and Draco had sealed his treachery against his father.  
  
December 24th 12:05 AM  
  
Night fell quickly for the reluctant hero. He could hear the carousing of the Death Eaters on the other floors. He could not and did not want to join in. He just wanted to appear loyal until his father would not notice his presence and he could slip away to safety with Professor Snape. He would not feel safe until he was back at Hogwarts and secreted away in the dungeons. Midnight chimes sounded, and Draco left his room. He stood next to his father as everyone Apparated. He stayed next to his father and followed him into the first house. Once the torture had started, he slipped away and Apparated back home. He reached out with his wand and lowered the wards. Four pops alerted him to who had just arrived. He turned, nodded, and started leading the rescuers down to the dungeons.  
  
He looked to Snape for reassurance as he started lowering the wards on the door to the cell. Snape only put a hand on his shoulder and raised his own wand to the door, lending Draco some magical strength to help his attack on the wards. Dumbledore stepped up and nodded to them both. The glow on the doors turned completely white right before the door opened. Tom and Matthew assisted Draco as he sat down. The young man had never used so much magic at once before. Snape and Dumbledore appeared used to it and managed to stay on their feet.  
  
Tom took a deep breath and followed Matthew into the cell. A quick word brought the lights up and Tom actually froze at what he saw. Snape brushed past him and pried Harry's jaw open, pouring a potion past his lips. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped Harry in it. When Tom got a good look at Harry's face, his words failed him. Dumbledore stepped forward and voiced the thought that Tom had had. "Good God!"  
  
Reviews: I'll answer individual ones next time guys. I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and keeping me going. This last chapter was very difficult for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know! ~Sylvia 


	23. Recovery

A/N: Real Life has taken me out and beaten me. I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting. Real Life was determined that I would not survive, but I fought back and here I am! Sorry for the evil cliffy. I was really going to post two days after that, but it didn't work out. Here's the next part, not as long as the others, but I figured you deserved this after such a long wait. Enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
that's nice I could stay here forever, or just a little while more weeee was what that that was really odd tom would have liked that bugger tom he left me here and malfoy's here and he doesn't know who I really am and wouldn't that be funny if he found out that I was the one who defeated voldemort when he was just a baby, or I was just a baby and then wouldn't he be afraid but then I am just a boy what can I do against the Dark Lord, the one who wants to kill me oh merlin he's back and he has me oh tom what do I do, I'm so young and weeee that was really different color and there he is again and he's going to use the unforgivable nice job tom protecting me he can't kill me so he'll just use this as a means of torture what did I do to deserve this absolutely nothing and this isn't fair I just want to be harry I can be harry at home but dumbledore won't let me go home and why weren't they there it's all their fault they probably forgot about me and it was probably all a plot and the room is spinning and it doesn't want to stop and I just want to die because I'm not worth anything anyway to anyone and I shouldn't be here when others have died and I miss tom and matthew and Nellie and Nellie would love that sound not sure what it is but ahh! What was that oh it's gone now and so's the colors but the noise won't stop and why won't it leave me alone I'm so young I just want to be alone like I always have been son? I'm not his son my parents are dead why did he call me son it sounds like he loves me does he really that could be my dad and I want my dad so I won't have to be alone cause I am alone right now  
  
Tom looked down at Harry in the bed. "You're going to be alright, son. Just hang in there." He reached out and smoothed back the hair there. It was near midnight. Dumbledore had just left the infirmary, saying that Tom should go to bed, for nothing could be for sure until Harry had woken up. That they wouldn't know the damage until Harry had woken up. The damage.  
  
Tom sighed and took one of Harry's ice-cold hands in his own. He rubbed at the skin in hopes of warming it up and stared down at the lines on Harry's face. How could one so young age so fast? It wasn't too noticeable, but it was there, lending a maturity that defied Harry's years. Tom reached out and traced one of them, smiling down at the boy who had become so special in so short of a time. Tom heard a door open and he looked up. It was Professor Snape. Tom nodded to the man and went back to Harry. Snape approached the bed and stared down at the boy who had been through so much.  
  
"How are you?" He asked Tom. Tom shrugged, not looking at the other man there.  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine, now that Harry has been tortured for just being near me." Snape looked up at the familiar words, wondering where he had heard them before. Tom sighed and stroked Harry's head again. "He was harmed for just being near me, Severus." Snape smirked a bit, remembering a memory of Harry's from an Occulmency session.  
  
"Yes, the boy says the same thing. 'People have been hurt because they were near me.'" Snape said quietly. Tom glared up at the man.  
  
"It wasn't his fault." He growled. Snape returned Tom's glare and stepped forward, putting all of his intimidation practices to work.  
  
"Nor is it yours." He snarled. Tom's eyes widened before he dropped his stare. Snape looked down at the man, knowing that his message had come across rather well. Harry couldn't be helped if Tom was falling into guilt. Snape reached out and felt Harry's forehead. He pulled back his hand when he felt something sticky. He looked at the red on his hand. "Harry's scar." Snape said. Tom reached up and brushed away the hair blocking it from view. His eyes widened when he saw the bright red oozing around it. Snape thought that Harry was very lucky to be insensible at the moment, for he had a feeling that the scar would have been excruciating with the amount of blood coming from it. He turned and yelled for Poppy to come while Tom went to the fireplace to call Dumbledore and Matthew. Pomfrey bustled over and ordered everyone out of her way while she treated Harry. When the infirmary doors opened, they were surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there instead of the headmaster. Snape went over and looked down at Draco. "What is it, Draco?" Draco's glazed eyes looked up at Snape and raised his left arm. Snape glanced at it and saw the angry red color that the skin had gained from the Mark.  
  
"He's very angry." He said before collapsing. Snape caught him as he fell and carried him to a bed. He waved Pomfrey away and pulled out a potion from his robes.  
  
"I've dealt with this before, Pomfrey. I know what I am doing." He snarled. Madame Pomfrey just nodded and turned her attention back to Harry. Snape tilted Draco's head back and helped the boy swallow painkillers and Dreamless Sleep. He had a feeling that Lucius wouldn't give his own son rest from the pain until the boy returned. He wondered how he would deal with a pain drunk Draco Malfoy. With that Mark, the experience of constant pain would be a common one with Draco.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Severus was taking his turn sitting with Harry. Tom had been drugged by Madame Pomfrey and taken to bed by Matthew. He had been exhausted by the shock of seeing Harry so worn, so close to not coming back. Severus sighed as he looked the boy over. They would not know how damaged Harry was until the boy woke up, if he ever did wake up. There was nothing certain. Severus had had no sample of the potion to find out how concentrated Malfoy had made it, nor how often it was given, but from what Draco said, it had been very strong and often enough to allow Harry to experience severe withdrawal just an hour after it had been administered. None of the news sat well with Severus.  
  
Severus knew exactly how powerful the Mind's Snare could be, and what it did to the wizard that had fallen victim to it. He knew all too well the power it could hold over a person who recovered from its use, and also how close it could bring a wizard to death. He pushed his own memories out of his mind and looked over at Harry. Was that a twitch? No. He returned to thinking about how the possibilities of what could happen to a young and talented wizard who had battled with the Mind's Snare. It was not doing his peace of mind any comfort. He stared at Potter and ordered him to wake up. Why did the Gryffindor never listen to direct orders? He stood with a slight snarl to nothing in particular and started pacing. He disliked pacing, and told himself so, but continued to do it anyway. He needed to do something!  
  
He had readied all of the potions in his personal store, made his rooms available to Draco, who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room, and offered his services and knowledge to Dumbledore in order to defeat the new Dark Lord. The fact that Lucius Malfoy had been one of his best friends never entered into his mind. He had marked children, and attacked a child who had been innocent. All vows of being friends were now off. He would not allow Malfoy to get away with this. He whirled when he heard a noise coming from Potter's bed.  
  
He pulled back the curtains and saw bright green eyes staring at him. He sighed briefly and came forward. The eyes widened in fear. Severus stopped and sighed. Hallucinogenic. He had forgotten. He took out his wand and petrified Potter. Snape talked softly, trying to calm the boy. When Harry started to shake, Snape pulled out the special potion that he had prepared for him. It was a mixture of Mind's Snare and a detoxifying agent. The nice thing about the two potions that had been mixed was that they did not react with each other.  
  
Harry would have to be weaned from the Mind's Snare. Anything that would speed the process would send the boy into shock, possibly even kill him. Severus thought back to the man who had taught him about this mixture, the one lying in the bed directly behind him.  
  
Voldemort had weaned Severus from the Mind's Snare when Lucius had addicted Severus to the hypnotic doses for fun. True, Voldemort had been neither gentle nor caring, but he had helped Severus. And Severus had been grateful enough to offer his potions knowledge and services to the Dark Lord in return. Now, he would have to do the same for Harry, although the treatment would be a little different. Snape broke himself out of his musings to see the boy eyeing the bottle with obvious greed in his eyes, although he was still shaking, having lost control of his muscles from the withdrawal he was now enduring.  
  
"Potter, listen to me." Harry broke his bleary gaze from the bottle and looked at Severus in the face. "Good, you are still there." He came up to the bed and stared Harry down, trying to put on his most stern gaze he could muster. "I can help you. But it will not be easy to break your addiction. You will experience withdrawal, and it will only get worse as time goes on." Snape paused and brought his head down to Harry's level. "Do you think that you can do it?" He waited for Harry's answer.  
  
Harry seemed to gather his thoughts for a minute before answering. When he did answer, Snape breathed a sigh of relief. "I know I can do it." He said in a whisper. The boy was going to be okay. Snape took one of his hands and squeezed it.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Potter." He smiled at Harry. He uncorked the bottle and held it to Harry's lips. "Easy now." Severus reached out and steadied Harry's head while he helped the boy to drink some of the potion. He fought the lip of the bottle away from Harry's mouth and re-corked it. "That's enough, Mr. Potter." He lowered the boy to the mattress and slid the bottle into his pocket. "You can have another dose in six hours. Do not ask for it." Harry nodded his understanding and sighed as the Mind's Snare started its work on his system. "Better?"  
  
"Yes, sir. What was that?" Harry asked. Snape poured a glass of water and held it to Harry's lips. Harry took a few small sips and nodded his thanks.  
  
"A weakened form of Mind's Snare with a detoxifying agent. Do not worry, it is just enough to keep you coherent, not enough to push you over the edge. It steadies your nerves. The rest of the work you will have to do yourself, fighting against the cravings until they stop." Harry looked over at Tom. Snape followed his gaze. "Don't worry. I gave him a potion. He should be awake before you are in the morning." Harry looked confused.  
  
"I'm not tired." Snape smirked at him. "What?"  
  
"You will be." Severus told him, taking a seat next to the bed. "Before you are completely free from the Mind's Snare, you will lose a lot of weight, though what weight you have to lose I have no idea. You will be extremely weak for a few months. We'll just have to make sure that you are not threatened until you are back to one-hundred percent." Harry stared at him. This was going to be a nightmare. "Are you hungry?" At the mention of food, Harry scrunched up his face and groaned. "I take it that that was a no?" He asked, adjusting his robe around him.  
  
"No food, anything but that." Harry pleaded. Snape shrugged. "How did you get me out?" He asked. "I tried to break out, but it exhausted me. I think I only broke down two or three wards before Malfoy started with the Mind's Snare."  
  
"Draco." Snape answered. Harry looked mildly surprised. "He is over there right now," he said, pointing to Draco's bed, "feeling as though his arm is going to burn off." Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank him for me, please. Until I can talk to him." Snape nodded. He understood what the boy was trying to say. He would make sure that the boys would get together soon. Against Dumbledore's wishes if need be. He could care less what the headmaster said about Harry being injured by the Slytherin. Snape highly doubted Draco had harmed Harry or would harm him now. Especially not in Severus's own quarters or the infirmary. Snape looked up to see the teenager's eyes closing. That was for the best. The more he slept the better his body would heal. And Harry Potter had a lot of healing to do. He only hoped that he would be able to help the boy as he healed.  
  
Snape looked over at Draco and sighed. Two boys now that he had to take care of. When had he turned into a nanny? He went over to look at Draco after being sure that Potter was secure. He knew that sleep that Draco was having at the moment. The nightmares were sure to come. He reached out a hand and pushed his hair back. There was no way that he was going to allow Dumbledore to do to this boy what he had volunteered himself for. Draco was not going to be a spy.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Allison1: Thanks for reviewing (three times). Here's the update.  
  
Jbfritz: Thank you! Update is here.  
  
Kat: Of course I wasn't leaving it there. That would be evil. More to come!  
  
TristaT: Sorry Trista. See the author's note for explanation. Some authors (they know who they are) haven't updated in months. Next update should be in a week or so. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Susieq: How about one out of two? The other one is giving me some problems. The characters aren't cooperating. Both should be updated within the next week or so. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bianca: Thank you for the compliment. This story has maybe another ten chapters coming. I'm not exactly sure. It has taken on a life of it's own.  
  
Nphipps: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your review made me smile. Updates will be coming.  
  
Trallgorda: Sis, a little example would help. Tell me where I am messing up. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Enahma: Thanks. Your reaction is usual. The potion that Harry used to get away was a derivative of the Polyjuice, when a wizard needs something quick and doesn't have the required month. I thought I explained that. I will look over it and see if it is unclear. Thanks for the review.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Thanks for your constant reviews. Hope this part answered your questions.  
  
Zaptor: Hope the wait wasn't too long. Glad you like it!  
  
EriEka127: Thanks!  
  
Lemonflower: Thank you! I hope that this chapter meets your satisfaction. More to come soon!  
  
Csferosha: Poor Harry. The kid is just tormented. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Xessive: *evil glare* I'm sorry. You glared first. I really meant to have this out a few days after that cliffhanger. It just didn't happen. Thanks for the evil comment. My evilness was unintentional. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
David M. Potter: Wait and see, my friend, wait and see!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Glad you liked it.  
  
Teenage Drama Queen: That's Tom, not Voldemort. I do hope that you read the rest of it after your review. It gets better. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SheWolfe7: Thanks! I am continuing, just a little slower than I like. Another update soon!  
  
LadyS: I'm going, I'm going. Thanks!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Here's the update. Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Blueberrie: Sorry about the wait. Next chapter soon!  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Sorry about the wait. Here it is! Thanks for your constant reviews!  
  
HermioneGreen: Here it is! Thanks for the review.  
  
Resggal: Thanks. There's a reason it was introduced. Next part soon!  
  
Jeangab057: I'm guessing you liked it. Thanks! Sorry about the wait. 


	24. Christmas Day

A/N: Okay, I know that this is kind of late, and I apologize to all of you. I have some sad news; I have writer's block. This chapter was really hard to write. And it's only five pages. I'm guessing that you all would rather have a short chapter rather than no chapter at all. I'll continue with this story, but it's going to take me a while. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with me. ~Sylvia  
  
Snape walked into the infirmary to give Harry his next dose of potion. He was surprised to see Harry dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. The surprise must have shown on his face, for Harry broke out into a wide grin and shook his head. "Were you really a spy?" Harry joked, causing Snape to scowl at the impertinent boy.  
  
"Yes, I was really a spy!" Snape told him. "Brat!" Harry motioned Snape to a chair and looked at him expectantly. Snape pretended to miss the look and asked about Tom and Matthew.  
  
"They're both fine. The headmaster is letting me go home for Christmas today. Did Dobby tell you and Draco that you are invited?" Snape actually had the grace to look embarrassed. The over-enthusiastic house elf had indeed popped up in Severus's rooms, only the man had growled at him, sending the house elf retreating to the kitchens. "You scared him, didn't you?" Harry accused. He clenched his fists to stop the shaking and sighed. Why wasn't Severus giving him his potion? The man knew he needed it.  
  
"That empty-headed elf is lucky that he is still alive." Snape said in response to Harry's glaring. "Popping up as he does is quite annoying and he could have disturbed a volatile potion in which I was in the process of making." Harry raised an eyebrow at the man. He knew that the house elves never bothered Severus in his lab. The excuse was full of holes, but he let it slide. Severus had a reputation to keep up, even with the house elves. "Well, thank you for inviting us. I'm sure that Draco will be happy to get out of the castle for a while." Harry nodded tightly. He really needed his potion. Snape jumped as though he had forgotten something and smiled. "Ah, yes. Your dose." He handed the small vial to Harry, who forced himself to take it from Snape's hand without snatching it and open the vial calmly. Snape smiled at seeing Harry's restraint. The boy was doing well, and it was only two days into the treatment. Excellent. If he could keep this up, he would be on full detoxifiers within two or three weeks. Just in time for him to come back to school.  
  
Both jumped when the doors opened to admit Tom, Matthew and Draco. Draco appeared at ease with the other two men. Harry figured that they had met up in the hallway. "Hi, Harry." Draco said, coming up to the bed.  
  
"Hey, Draco. Did Tom and Matthew tell you about Christmas today?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, they did. Tom said that he had sent a house elf to the room, but someone managed to scare him off." Draco sent a good-natured glare to his guardian, who equally returned it with more malice. Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder to gain his attention again.  
  
"Wait until you taste Nellie's cooking. It is the best." Harry told him. The two boys started into conversation on a topic that every teenage boy loves: food. Tom and Matthew exchanged glances with Snape while Tom packed Harry's things. Dumbledore was allowing Harry to return home with Tom and Matthew as long as he was allowed to visit and Harry continued recovery. The minute that Dumbledore suspected Harry was worsening, the boy would be brought back to Hogwarts. Tom had already spoken to Severus about the potion and found himself the proud owner of a gallon, which should be more than necessary for Harry's recovery. The bottle would be spelled so that only Tom and Matthew could touch it, keeping the idea of temptation far away from the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"You all ready to go?" Matthew asked, turning into the big brother of both boys. Harry grinned and nodded. He couldn't wait to go home. He wondered what the house looked like decorated for Christmas. Matthew reached over and picked Harry up.  
  
"Matthew, I can walk, you know!" Harry complained. Matthew bounced the boy a bit and smiled.  
  
"Doctor's orders, Harry. We don't want you worn out." Matthew told him, turning and starting for the doors.  
  
"Merlin save me." Harry mumbled. Draco, being a Slytherin, made a few comments about the weakness of Gryffindors in general. Harry was glaring at him. Severus, feeling mischievous for the first time in years, grabbed Draco from behind and threw him over his shoulder. Harry, at seeing his new friend in such a predicament, did the only possible thing. He laughed. "Looks like we're in the same boat!" He crowed to Draco.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Draco said from Severus's shoulder, looking for some way down. Tom chuckled as he followed them all to the Great Hall, where the headmaster was waiting with the portkey that would send them all to Riddle Manor. He was definitely amused to see Harry being carried, but when Severus came in with a resigned looking Draco Malfoy over his shoulder, his mirth bubbled over into laughter. Severus released Draco and put him on his feet. Draco looked over to Harry and grinned. That had been fun. He just didn't want to admit it. Harry grinned back at him. He knew what the other boy was thinking.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Dumbledore asked the group once he recovered his composure.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered shortly.  
  
"Eager to be home, Harry?" Severus asked. The teenager nodded.  
  
"You have no idea." He replied. Dumbledore pulled out an old bottle and told them all to touch it. It activated and Harry felt himself tugged backward. He really hated portkeys. He really did. He found himself still in Matthew's arms as they landed and the living room materialized around them. "Ugh." He said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Tom said, shooing Matthew and Harry over to the couch. Matthew grinned and set Harry on the couch, Draco plopping down next to him. Harry kind of liked this new Draco. He was less inhibited, more like a child, than the git he had been before. Wait until Ron and Hermione found out. He thought back to when he and Draco had talked. He had woken up when his withdrawal symptoms had overridden the need for sleep. He had sat there awake for a little while before a noise had startled him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Two bright blue eyes had asked, standing out in the dimly lit infirmary. Draco had gotten out of bed and came over to stand next to Harry.  
  
"Withdrawal." Harry answered shortly. Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
"Shouldn't Professor Snape be bringing you something to help you?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Not for another half an hour." Harry answered. Draco looked hesitant to say anything. In reality, he wanted to go to Snape in that instant and demand he gave Harry something to help ease the symptoms. "I'm okay, really." Harry told him. Draco looked down in surprise. No way in hell was he all right!  
  
"Stupid righteous Gryffindors." Draco said with a smirk. Harry had looked up, surprised to hear the comment, ready with a retort, but stopped when he saw Draco's face.  
  
"Snarky Slytherins." Harry returned. Draco tried to keep a smile in, but failed. Both boys broke out in a grin, with Draco laughing slightly.  
  
"Okay, you got me." Draco answered. "Want to play a game of chess?" It was thirty-seven minutes later when Professor Snape had strolled into the infirmary, expecting to find a nearly rabid Harry Potter ready to pounce on him. To his immense surprise, he found two teenage boys who should have been sleeping laughing at the slightly vulgar chess pieces. Draco had no idea where he had bought the chess set, but he was happy with the effect of causing Harry to laugh in such a short amount of time. Every time one of the chess pieces was in danger, they would say something like "Oh, bloody hell!" or "Bugger!" at the top of their magical lungs. Harry's last knight had just announced that the rook attacking him was a "pervy pawn fancier" and begged Harry to counter attack before he was demolished. Needless to say, the pervy pawn fancier had overtaken the knight. Harry had been laughing too hard to be of any use to his knight.  
  
"Potter." Snape said, holding out the vial. Harry took it calmly and handed the empty vial back to Snape with heartfelt thanks before turning back to their game. "You do realize that you should both be in bed right now." Snape told the two of them. Both boys had nodded.  
  
"Chess is more fun." Draco had answered, moving one of his pawns into Harry's space. The little pawn had squawked at the potential danger he was in and warned Draco that he wasn't much use in attack. Both Harry and Draco broke down into laughter again. Snape backed away quietly. Who was he to break up a Slytherin and a Gryffindor whom were getting along so well? He wasn't about to stop a first in the last fifty years or so.  
  
Harry and Draco eventually put the chess set away and spent the rest of the night talking, about school, friends, and their lives. The two had become fast friends. They found that they had had a lot in common between the two of them. Quidditch was one of the few things that they definitely agreed upon, being that it was the best sport in the entire world, magical and muggle included. They agreed that the Seeker was one of the toughest positions, while Beaters had to have thick skins. Tom, Matthew, and Dumbledore found them the next morning, both curled up on the respective ends of the bed. "Would you look at that." Tom said quietly. Dumbeldore's eyes had a wonderful sparkle in them. The house rivalry would soon break down now that the two most hated rivals were now at least friendly towards each other.  
  
"Presents!" Matthew announced. Snape had smirked as he settled into his chair. Matthew was acting as the present deliverer and was passing huge amounts of gifts around the room. Tom ended up with several on his lap, as well as Harry being nearly buried underneath his. When everyone had their respective gifts, Tom waited for Harry to dig into his only to see the boy eying him.  
  
"You first." Harry said. Tom smiled a bit.  
  
"I do believe that the younger ones should go first." Dumbledore commented. Tom smiled at him.  
  
"I agree." He told Harry. Harry scowled.  
  
"All right, I'll go first." Matthew had said with mock sadness, looking as though the world was coming to an end. Tom chuckled while Snape looked over to the two boys.  
  
"You two go first." Draco shrugged and reached for his first package, nudging Harry with his elbow at the same time. Harry glared for a minute before starting on his first one. Snape watched as Draco opened his packages. Thank Merlin for house elves. They were very happy to go out on a last minute shopping trip for Severus the night before and purchase Draco a few things.  
  
"Oh, wow." Harry's voice said from the sofa. Snape broke out of his musings to see what had caused such a reaction. The boy was holding a pensive. "Thank you, Headmaster." He said. Albus had gotten the boy a pensive?  
  
"I'll teach you how to use it later, Harry." Dumbledore said from his own seat. "You too, Draco." Snape's gaze shifted to his ward and saw that the boy had received one as well. Draco thanked him and moved to his next one. What was the headmaster thinking, giving two teenagers pensives? Snape sat back and stewed about it for a few minutes before remembering that these two particular children were not normal at all and could probably use them. Stupid Gryffindors. Why did he have to be right?  
  
"He's turning snarky again." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not so bad when he's in his rooms." Draco said, opening a book on potions. "Thank you, Severus." He told the man. Severus merely waved off the thanks. Harry turned to Draco in astonishment. He had called Professor Snape "Severus". "He let's me." Draco told the boy, opening a box of sweets from the headmaster. Harry shook his head and opened the box from Tom.  
  
"I hope you like it, Harry. We figured that you needed something to keep you out of trouble." Tom told the boy. Harry opened the box and looked at the contraption.  
  
"Erm, what is it exactly?" Harry asked.  
  
"You lived with Muggles for how long?" Matthew asked. "It's a Gameboy." Matthew explained. "Video games, Harry." Harry shook his head.  
  
"This is supposed to keep me out of trouble?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that it would at least keep you from sneaking off to Diagon Alley whenever you felt the urge." Tom told him. Harry's jaw dropping while Matthew's eyes had popped.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Harry demanded.  
  
"When you drug me, you must remember to drug the house elf as well." Tom said with a small smile. "At least you took someone with you that time." Matthew pouted and sighed.  
  
"And we thought that we were so clever." He told Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll show you how to rot your brain with that thing later." He promised. The two boys finished their packages and looked to the adults expectantly.  
  
"How in the world did you two manage to go shopping in the last few days?" Snape asked when he had opened a package from Draco. It was a journal. That was nice. Now that he had the responsibilities of a parent towards Draco, he would need something to keep his thoughts in that was not as easily violated as a pensive.  
  
"Dobby and Nellie." Harry said, still trying to figure out how to turn on his new Gameboy. "They were more than happy to go shopping for us." Snape shook his head. The two boys had discovered his secret. How unfortunate. Now he would have to figure out a new way to fool them. He had no doubts that the house elves had told them that they did shopping for Professor Snape all the time.  
  
"All right, boys." Dumbledore said, going over to sit between them. "If you'd just get out your wands." He said. Draco pulled his out of his robes while Harry sighed. His wand had been taken from him when he had been kidnapped. Dumbledore turned to him and smiled. "Take out your wand, Harry." Dumbeldore said.  
  
"Sir, my wand was taken from me. I never got it back." He told the man. Dumbledore smiled at him as though that was not a problem.  
  
"I think that you can get your wand back if you tried, Harry." Dumbledore said. Tom and Matthew were both staring at Dumbledore as though he was mad. Harry couldn't get his wand back without going back to Malfoy manor. "Remember your wand's core?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Accio wand." Harry waited for a few seconds, wanting to see his wand come flying in through the windows, or something of the sort. Although he could do wandless magic, he still felt lonely without his wand. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes again, as though he knew something that everyone else did not. Harry sighed and lowered his hand. He sat back and looked at the ground.  
  
"It's okay, Harry." Draco said quietly next to him. "This won't be known at school." Harry nodded. He could just imagine what the old Draco Malfoy would have done had the Boy Who Lived lost his wand. Harry looked up to Dumbledore and jumped when a bright flash of flames erupted in midair. In the center of the flames was Harry's wand.  
  
"There you go, Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling as though he had planned it all along. Harry reached up and took the wand from the flames and looked it over. It was his wand all right. He looked to Dumbledore for an explanation. "Phoenixes always come when called, Harry." Harry smiled. He had his wand back. Now it was just a matter of having to use it again.  
  
The two boys followed his directions throughout the whole process. Harry placed the Third Task into it and the death of Sirius. He felt everything that he had just felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he did so. He remembered what Dumbledore had told him about the pensives and was happy that Dumbledore had thought he needed one.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was cursing to himself in his library. The Muggle raid had gone well, but other things had taken away his happiness. The first thing was that Michael Riddle had escaped from the dungeons. He knew that the boy had had help. There was no way that he could have made it out alone. That led to his second reason for unhappiness. His son had betrayed him and the Death Eaters. Lucius knew that Draco had saved Michael Riddle and had taken the boy to Hogwarts, where Draco must also be with the Muggle loving fool known as Dumbledore.  
  
Lucius had related the betrayal using the Dark Mark to his best advantage. The boy would be feeling a great deal of pain for quite a while. He wondered how Dumbledore was handling a child going through withdrawal. He stared out at the snow covering the ground and made his decision. There were other ways to extract his revenge on the Riddles, and he knew where their house was. A plan formed in his head. He didn't see why he needed to be involved at all. Just removing the boy from Voldemort would harm the man enough. Azkaban and the Dementors would take care of everything else. He moved to his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. The right letter to the Ministry would help him solve all his problems.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Numba1: Thank you! It's been so much fun to write. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Thanks! I feel that all of JKR's characters have more depth than what we are shown in the books. Especially Snape. I just fell that most of his actions are part of an act (well, not all) and that he and Harry could really get along if need be.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks for your continued support. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nphipps: I don't want to give away the story. Thanks for reviewing. Just wait and see!  
  
Dragonsile: It was a "bring a friend" type thing. A way of recruitment, really, and it worked for him. He knew that there were some evil people out there. They just needed to be found. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kat: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Hopefully, the next update will be soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Hermionegreen: Thanks for your constant reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Next one should be within the next two weeks.  
  
Andrea10: He's out of the hospital wing now and happy to be going home. He can't wait to leave it and Christmas is coming. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
David M. Potter: Thanks! There should be a chat between the two of them soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Readerguy: Glad you liked the story. I don't want to give anything away. I'm just going to let you read it. Thanks for reviewing! Reviews make me write faster.  
  
Eriee: The story will only be as long as it takes me. I can do nothing more than respond to the Muses that plague me. It won't be too much longer, really, and I can't see a sequel, so who knows? Thanks for the wonderful compliments. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trallgorda: Thanks sis. Glad you liked it. Next chapter soon. Or you could just call me and found out now. Love you! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tia: Sorry for the wait. I have been fighting Real Life. It's been a long and bloody battle. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
KatSuyA: Glad you liked it so much. Updates come as fast as they can. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lantana: Thanks for the wonderful review. I'm glad you liked my story. Reviews come every two weeks or so. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Thanks for your constant reviews! They help keep my story going. Draco is just a kid, a little snarky, but still a kid. There is no way he's going to be spy.  
  
EriEka127: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked my chapter. Next one should be soon. Thanks again!  
  
SheWolfe7: Thanks! I'm still going and fighting writer's block at the same time. Thanks for such a good review. Next update should be soon.  
  
Prd2Bamerican18: Thank you! Next update soon!  
  
Allison: Harry will pull through, but not without some time. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To any one I missed: Thank you for your continued reviews. I'm glad so many of you have stayed with me. The chapters will start coming again. It just might take some time. I love all of you! 


	25. Malfoy's Revenge

A/N: Hi guys! All of your reviews made my Muse come out and hit me on the head. Short chapter, only eight pages, but for all of you who reviewed. Thanks for your support and encouragement! ~Sylvia  
  
Tom, Matthew and Harry were all in the sitting room. Tom and Matthew were debating the uses of wormwood in a potion that they had been working on since Harry had come home. Harry, banned from lessons for the rest of the school holidays, was relaxing on the couch, playing with his Gameboy. Severus had just stopped to see them all, along with Draco. Severus had taken some blood from Harry to find the level of toxin in it and pronounced himself pleased by Harry's progress. Draco had made pompous looking faces behind his new guardian the whole time, causing Harry to smile. Severus had turned to catch Draco in whatever he had been doing, but he not been quick enough. Severus secretly knew what Draco had been doing and ignored it. He knew that neither boy had had little fun in their home lives and it was good to see the two of them as friends now.  
  
"Harry?" Tom said, trying to reach the boy currently enthralled in the Super Mario World game.  
  
"Hm?" Harry said, buttons working furiously. Matthew grinned from his chair. He had known that Harry would enjoy playing such games.  
  
"Time for your potion." Harry's thumb snapped out and paused the game. While he was recovering, and quickly, he still felt the need for the potion more than he felt the need for food, but Nellie found that he was eating more, which pleased her to no end. Harry waited until Tom gave him the pre-measured dose. Harry sipped it slowly, showing the restraint that Severus had praised early on in his treatment. Harry knew that if he let the potion control him, then Malfoy would win. Nothing would be worse than that.  
  
The thoughts of a father led to thoughts of his son as Harry handed the vial back to Tom and thanked him. He had found Draco to be just a teenager like himself, and horribly confused and frightened at what had been going on around him. The Mark burned occasionally, and the only relief that Draco could be given was a pain draught so potent that it made him sleep. Unfortunately, too much of the pain draught could cause dependence. Severus was very careful in administering it to his young charge, whom was now affectionately calling the snarky potions master, "Sev". Harry counted him among his friends now and wondered how Ron and Hermione would act.  
  
He had sent them both letters, telling them that he had hidden himself when he had seen Death Eaters scanning the crowds for Harry Potter. They accepted his excuse and had sent their own Christmas gifts after receiving Harry's to them. Ron had given Harry a journal, spelled to keep all of Harry's secrets. Ron had said that there was no one, not even Dumbledore, who would be able to break into the journal. Hermione had sent him a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Well, they were starting to act alike, so he figured that more and more that he would be able to group them as a couple.  
  
"Give me that thing." Tom said, snatching the GameBoy away and turning it off.  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested, reaching for the game.  
  
"You've rotted your brain long enough. Come play chess with me." Tom requested. Harry smiled and nodded. Okay, it was his game, but Tom had missed spending time with him. The two set up the chessboard between them and started into a slightly competitive game. Matthew, still worried about potions ingredients, called out tips and hints from the side that confused Harry more than anything else. He managed to check Tom, but Tom turned the check around on him and Harry conceded defeat by knocking over his king.  
  
"Why do you always manage to beat me?" Harry asked, helping to put the pieces away.  
  
"You are still learning strategy." Tom explained. "You know the moves, and you know some strategies, but they are becoming highly predictable. Your intuition is not helping any, because you don't trust it in a game." Tom said, looking Harry over. The teenager shrugged and looked at his teacher.  
  
"Nope, don't trust it at all, except in life and death situations." Harry said. Tom, taking the announcement for what it was worth, pulled the boy into a hug before ordering him back to the couch. Harry picked up a book instead of his Gameboy and started into the joys of Weirs Commun's newest book. A half hour later found him napping, and Tom and Matthew in the lab, working on a potion. Harry jerked awake when he felt that something wasn't quite right. What was it?  
  
He got off the sofa and wandered out into the hallway. Nothing there. He went back to the living room and looked out the windows. Nothing there. He wandered around the house, ducking Nellie's attempts to feed him, and looked for whatever was wrong. It felt like everything was surreal, like reality hadn't quite caught up to Harry from his dreams. Since the Mind's Snare, Harry's dreams had taken on a decidedly more surreal world. Nothing made sense in them. Severus said that this was normal, and that regular dreams would begin again after Harry was fully free from the potion. Harry kind of liked dreams with flying flowers. They were better than the dreams of Voldemort torturing someone. He shook off the bizarre feeling and returned to his book, wondering whether or not weird feelings were a side effect. He settled back down on the couch and dove into the pages once again, letting his feelings go.  
  
Ten minutes later, a window was broken in and several wizards started pouring through it. Harry jumped to his feet and headed to the library, ducking curses all the while. He figured that none of them knew who he was. When he actually made it to the library, he found Tom and Matthew already taken to the ground by some of the same uniformed wizards. Two tackled him from behind. One of them rolled Harry over and pointed a wand at his face. "It's Harry Potter." He announced. Harry noticed the patch on the front of their robes. Ministry Aurors. He rolled his head to the side where Tom was already in wizarding handcuffs, his wand confiscated. Matthew was in the same situation, glaring at the Aurors with all the hatred he could muster. The Aurors helped Harry to his feet and two started to lead Harry towards the front door.  
  
"You're okay, son." One of them said to Harry as they made it to the porch. Harry looked at him blankly. Kingsley Shacklebolt. His brain automatically told him that this man was in the Order of the Phoenix. "You're safe now." Harry felt the familiar hysteria rising in him and he fought it down. He didn't want to show any emotion to these men. He felt like he was going to cry. How dare they come into his home and attack his guardians? He pulled away from them and went back into the house, using his wandless magic to the best of his advantage. Thank goodness he no longer needed to use incantations. His secret was still safe. He pushed his way past several Aurors in front of the library door to find Tom and Matthew facing down some more Aurors.  
  
"Avada..." Harry threw himself in front of Tom.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed, throwing an Expelliarmus charm at the Auror. The wand flew out of his hand and into Harry. "You can't kill him." Harry said, rounding on the other Auror, daring him to do something.  
  
"Move away from him, son." Shacklebolt said as he came into the room, wand already raised. Harry shook his head and kept his position in front of Tom. Matthew was speaking quietly to Harry. "You there, quiet." Shacklebolt ordered. Matthew fell silent. He had been telling Harry to just let the Aurors take them. He and Tom didn't want Harry hurt in any of this.  
  
"You can't hurt him." Harry said, taking his defensive post again. "We're connected." Harry told the Aurors. Several of them exchanged looks between them as though they weren't sure they could believe him.  
  
"Come away from them, Harry." Shacklebolt said, moving forward towards Harry. He was hoping to get close enough to be able to get a stunning spell around the boy, but Harry seemed to know what he was doing and assumed one of his battle stances, wand pointing at the entire crowd of Aurors. One of the Aurors thought about possible headlines that could show up in the papers. "Boy Who Lived Holds Off Fully Trained Aurors" was a particularly amusing one. A series of hand signals around the entire group readied their wands and seemed ready to take out Harry if they needed to. Few wanted to do it, however.  
  
"Harry." Tom whispered. Harry tilted his head to listen, still wary of the attacking Aurors. "Put down the wand, son." Harry shook his head the slightest bit, not allowing Tom to talk him into such a crazy idea. "I don't want you hurt." Tom said, conveniently forgetting the necklace that Harry wore constantly. "Harry, now." He whispered.  
  
"They'll hurt you." He returned. Several of the Aurors wondered if they needed to go to St. Mungo's for mental treatment. Harry Potter was protecting Voldemort from Aurors. Something was wrong in the wizarding world. Harry eyed all the Aurors. There was no way he could take them all.  
  
"Harry." Tom said louder. Several of the Aurors raised their wands a little higher. "Put down the wand." Harry's shake of the head surprised all the Aurors. What was going on here? "Now, Harry." Harry sighed and looked at the Aurors.  
  
"If I put down my wand, you have to promise not to hurt either of them until Professor Dumbledore comes to the Ministry." Harry said, looking at Shacklebolt.  
  
"You do realize that this is Voldemort?" One of the Aurors said in slight disbelief. Harry smirked.  
  
"Yes, but I call him Tom." Harry said. "Not one spell is to be thrown in either of their directions until Professor Dumbledore has come." Harry said. "Otherwise, I'll just have to fight you all off."  
  
"Harry, you're not strong enough." Tom hissed from behind him. Shacklebolt looked around at his squad.  
  
"No spells are to be said until we have seen Professor Dumbledore." Shacklebolt said. "The prisoners are to be locked in maxiamum security cells. If I find so much as a hex thrown, I will throw that wizard into a cell myself." All of their wands slowly lowered. Harry lowered his own wand and turned to Tom.  
  
"Why do you never listen to me?" Tom asked quietly.  
  
"I did what I could. You can't die." Harry said. Harry allowed himself to be led away be an Auror, while others moved in to flank Tom and Matthew. Once outside the house, all three were Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Harry watched as Tom and Matthew were thrown into separate cells. He was led to an interrogation room.  
  
He had only been in the room for an hour or so when a man came in with a broad smile on his face. "Hello, Harry. My name is Adam. I've come to talk to you about what has been going on." Harry looked him over. The man was not a lawyer. He would have introduced himself as such. The easy going smile and casual name also pointed out that the man was trying to appear as a friendly on Harry's terms.  
  
"Hello." Harry returned. Harry bet a galleon that this man was nothing more than a child psychologist.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down. Harry looked up, just a little amazed. How was he feeling? His home had been invaded, his guardians arrested, attacked by Aurors, and his withdrawal was starting to show again. How did this man think he was feeling?  
  
"I'm okay." Harry answered. The man wrote something down on the tablet in front of him. Oh, this was definitely a shrink. But not like Matthew. Matthew never wrote anything down and always explained any psychobabble he used in front of Harry. This one even wrote in symbols.  
  
"Were you hurt when they arrested You Know Who?" The man asked. Yes, Harry was hurt! The Aurors threatened his guardian's life. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"No." He answered. Adam looked a little upset at the one word answer, but wrote something down anyway. Harry wondered why he could write so much about a one-word answer. He shrugged mentally and pulled out his Gameboy that he had put into a pocket.  
  
"I'll let you mess with that in just a minute." Adam said. Harry sighed and placed it on the table. "How did you come to be with You Know Who?" Harry wanted to bash his head of the table. "I moved in with him after I left the Dursleys." He answered shortly. "What else do you want to know?" The man looked highly surprised to hear such a sentence come out of Harry's mouth. That was the longest sentence that the boy had spoken since he had come into the room.  
  
"Why did you go to a wizard that was trying to kill you?" Harry fought down the urge to use wandless magic on the man.  
  
"He hasn't been after me since the end of last year. He was protecting me." Harry told him. He saw disbelief on the man's face. "Look, Tom was not hurting me, I was safe there, and I'm fine." Adam looked down at the shaking hands that Harry had placed on the table and then back up to Harry's face.  
  
"Sure you are." The man said, writing down some notes. Harry gritted his teeth and removed his hands from the table. His withdrawal symptoms were becoming worse. He folded his arms and the man wrote down another note. "Okay, Harry. I'll be back in a little while. If you need anything, let the guard know, okay?" Harry nodded and turned on his Gameboy. The stupid shrink left the room and went to the Head Auror's office.  
  
"How is he, Doctor?" the man asked, turning a dial that allowed him to see Harry on the wall.  
  
"He insists that he is fine, that he wasn't being harmed in any way, and that You Know Who was doing nothing more than protecting him." The doctor said. "He appears highly upset about something and withdraws into himself." He answered. "He's also slightly aggressive, but that could just be fear talking instead of him." The Head Auror nodded and watched the boy who was involved in some sort of Muggle contraption. What had happened to the savior of the wizarding world? How had he paired up with Voldemort?  
  
Harry's hands eventually shook so hard he could not hold the Gameboy in his hands. He shut it down and looked around. Nothing else with which to amuse himself was in the room. He settled to counting ceiling tiles and found there to be exactly twenty-four in the closet like room. He decided to take stock of his situation.  
  
Harry looked around the small interrogation room and sighed. Tom and he were still alive, Matthew was unharmed, and Professor Dumbledore had been called. He knew that Shacklebolt would have done so, with or without permission. Harry thought it an improvement over their prior situation. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. They had been there for almost six hours now. He was an three hours overdue for his potion and he was certainly feeling the effects. He clenched his hands into fists to stop the visible shaking. He felt awful. He knew that if anyone looked into the room at that moment, they would know that something was seriously wrong with him. He pep talked to himself, telling him that he could beat a silly little potion. His body was screaming that he was wrong, but he ignored it. Shouting interrupted his mind mid sentence. He sat up as he recognized the voices. It was the headmaster and Professor Snape! He left his chair and banged on the door. "I'm in here!" He shouted. The lock clicked and the door opened.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbeldore said, looking over the shaking boy.  
  
"No, he's not alright." Severus snapped, pushing past the headmaster, ignoring the Aurors ordering him out of the room. He pulled out a vial and opened it. "Open." Harry tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Snape stepped forward and poured the potion don his throat. Two Aurors pulled Snape away from Harry.  
  
"Stop!" Harry ordered. To Dumbledore and Snape's surprise, the guards actually obeyed. "It's medication. He's not poisoning me. I trust him." The two Aurors released Snape, who brushed his robes off as though the two had carried dirt with them. Harry turned to his headmaster. "They've got Tom." He said sadly. "They were trying to kill him." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I will do my best, Harry." Snape went to the door and motioned someone into the room.  
  
"Draco's going to stay with you." Severus said. "We'll both be back soon." Severus and Albus swept out of the room, leaving the boys with an Auror standing in the room.  
  
"Hello, mate." Draco said, steering Harry to a chair. "How you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"My home was invaded, my guardians arrested, and I was tackled by Aurors. I'm just peachy." Draco snickered at the statement, causing Harry to elbow him. "My life is falling apart." He mumbled from the table, where he had settled his head just a few seconds before while Draco was laughing at him.  
  
"If it helps, I know how you feel." Draco said, one hand covering his left arm. Harry caught the significance and nodded.  
  
"It does, a little bit." Harry said. Draco and Harry talked of school and classes, trying their best to ignore the guard left in the room. Harry felt good that there was someone else who knew how it felt to have their entire life turned upside down. He just needed to know there was someone else to feel a bit better. Adam returned not fifteen minutes after, eyeing the two boys as though they had the plague. Oh, wait. It was just Draco.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait outside." Adam said to Draco. Harry shook his head.  
  
"He stays. Anything you need to say to me, or anything I need to say to you can be said in front of him." Harry glared at the man, daring him to challenge Draco's presence again. Adam motioned to the Auror, who escorted Draco from the room. Harry folded his arms, looked down, and refused to say anything to the questions Adam asked of him. Almost an hour of this tried his patience to the end. He finally allowed Draco back into the room, causing a smirk of triumph from the Boy Who Lived, who was not as sweet as everyone said. Adam told himself that he was choosing his battles. Harry knew he had won the first victory.  
  
Reviews:  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Thanks for your review! Yeah, Lucius is really mean. Thanks again!  
  
Andrea10: Remind me never to be around you when you're on sugar. As for you finding me, I attend a really small Catholic college. I doubt it's on the map. I like Harry Potter and Star Wars the best. We have two dogs at home, Jack Russell terriers. They're cute. I did read your whole review. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EriEka127: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!  
  
Tia: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Thanks! I agree.  
  
Nphipps: Thank you! Here's your next chapter.  
  
Cat15: Thank you. I try, and they are such fun characters to work with.  
  
SheWolfe7: Thank you! My Muses are picky and only let me write when they want me to. Unless they hit me over the head. Next chapter soon!  
  
Bluebell-uk: Harry hated sneaking around from his friends. How would you feel if you had to do that? It was hard enough just trying to find some private time in the room to change clothes. He wouldn't have had the chance to get it out. Plus, he really doesn't like the Chamber and all. Bad memories, don't you think? Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Hermionegreen: Thanks for your constant reviews. Yours actually called my Muse out. Thanks for that. I thought I was going to be blocked forever.  
  
Jbfritz: Thanks! Here you go!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks! Glad you liked it!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: I hope the wait didn't kill you or anything. Come out of hiding. I won't say what happened. You're going to have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Numba1: Thanks. Lucius is evil, really evil. He knows that there are other forms of torture than just physical, and he uses them well. Some of the reviews actually inspired this part. Thanks for reviewing! 


	26. GAH!

A/N: Here we go again! My Muse is still beating me up, so here's another chapter for you all. I bet longer than the past two, it's thirteen pages. Here's hoping the Muse is here to stay! ~Sylvia  
  
"All right, Harry. Let's start over again." Adam said, eyeing Draco as though Draco was a bug that he really wanted to crush. "How did you first come to be with You Know Who?" Harry and Draco exchanged smirks. The man was too frightened of a wizard to even say his name.  
  
"You really want to know?" Harry asked. Adam smiled and nodded. "Okay. It all started when I was one year old." Draco snickered next to Harry, but Adam motioned for Harry to continue. At least the kid was talking. Perhaps he would be able to get some of the truth out of him. "Voldemort," the shrink actually flinched, "attacked and killed my parents." Harry said, handing the Gameboy to Draco. "Amuse yourself." He said to the teenager. Draco stared at it in confusion for a few minutes before Harry started a game for him. "Professor Dumbledore, whom is my emergency guardian when there is no one else, placed me with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. The married couple did everything that married couples usually do." Harry stopped and looked at Adam. "You do understand what I mean by that, right?" Adam looked up from his notes.  
  
"Of course." He said, motioning Harry to continue. Harry nodded and started again.  
  
"Well, that resulted in my cousin Dudley. Make sure you have the pleasure of never meeting him. He will just fool you into believing that he is a perfect angel. In reality, he's more like the git beside me." Draco looked up, glare on his face.  
  
"Bloody Gryffindor!" Draco taunted.  
  
"Slimy Slytherin!" Harry returned. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. I got my first Hogwarts letter just about a week before my eleventh birthday. To speed up time, I made it to Hogwarts, survived the whole year, and faced Voldemort" here Adam shuddered again, "who had been existing on the back of Professor Quirrel's head. Pretty gruesome really. I won, by the way." Adam nodded and continued making notes. "Second year, after an incident with a flying car, I faced a younger Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. He had a Basilisk too. Scary stuff really, but after the thing was blinded he was much easier to face." Adam nodded, saying he was with Harry in his story.  
  
"Why did you get to see the Chamber of Secrets and I didn't?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I was the one with the sword?" He said, not entirely sure. "Believe me, had you wanted to go there instead of me, I would have let you." Draco smiled before going back to his game. "Okay, third year, there was a convicted murderer after me." He said, going back to his litany. "Except he was innocent and Peter Pettigrew is alive somewhere, just a matter of finding him, the little rat." Draco snorted. Harry had told him about his adventures with Sirius Black, and he had found Harry's wording appropriate. "Faced a werewolf, who was the best DADA teacher I've ever had, and fought some Dementors with my Patronus." Harry paused again. Adam was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"You can conjure a real patronus?" He gasped. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can. Professor Lupin, er, he wants me to call him Remus now, taught me how in my third year." Harry answered. "The Dementors had a really funny effect on me. Three times as worse as a normal wizard, I am told. So I wanted a way to fight them off." Harry shrugged. "Remus taught me." Adam swallowed and nodded, writing down some notes. Draco looked at Harry, who shrugged and turned back to Adam.  
  
"Uh, go on, Harry." Adam said, shuffling his sheets of parchment.  
  
"Well, Sirius escaped, he was my godfather, you know that, right?" Adam shook his head and wrote something down. "Well, my godfather escaped from having the Dementor's kiss and I ended up having to go back to the Dursley's. Fourth year was the whole Tri-wizard tournament. Don't think I'll ever get over that. Way too much stress. Anyway, everything was okay until the Third Task when Cedric and I..." Harry trailed off. Draco looked up. He had been there when Harry had returned with the body, a cut on his arm, and looking completely shell-shocked. Adam looked up at the silence.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Harry." Draco said quietly. Harry folded his arms and nodded. He knew that, but it still hurt to think about.  
  
"Anyway, Voldemort" another shudder, "came back through some spell that he needed my blood for." Harry paused. "Cedric died." He said shortly. He took a deep breath. "Fifth year, a lot of stuff happened, my godfather died, and I ended up back at the Dursleys after helping to fight Voldemort with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore did most of the work though." He said. "The Dursley's ignored me like always until my cousin started using me as a punching bag. Literally." Harry told the man. "Tom got me out, helped me heal, and taught me a lot of stuff. I think I'm done talking for a while." He said, putting his head down on the table. Adam finished writing up some notes and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little while." Adam told him. Harry nodded. Draco waited until the man left the room.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done, mate." Draco said quietly. Inside the Head Auror's office, the man was watching the boys with his eyes wide. The stories were the same, just as he had said year after year. Potter's stories never changed.  
  
"I know, Draco. I just feel like there was something I could have done. Something I should have done." Harry said, getting up from the chair and pacing the small space. "I am the Bloody Boy Who Lived, after all. Let's have a child kill the most evil wizard since Grindelwald." He said, anger making his voice thick. Draco knew that Harry had had it with the wizarding world in that statement. The Head Auror looked up as Adam came into the room. He gestured towards the wall.  
  
"Harry, I know that I'm not much help, but you are more than just the Boy Who Lived." Draco said. "The wizarding world has done that to you, making you some kind of symbol. Don't try to live up to it." Harry snorted.  
  
"Wanna switch places?" Harry asked. "Then you can have everyone staring at your scar, asking to see it, or just plain staring. Take your pick." Harry said, throwing himself back in his chair.  
  
"Um, no. I like my forehead scarless. Besides, I don't think you want to deal with my father. He's been pretty mean lately." Harry looked up.  
  
"Does it hurt bad?" He asked.  
  
"There you go again. You've got a hero complex. You're trying to save me." Harry laughed at Draco's sentence.  
  
"Gryffindor to the core." Harry answered. "So, does it?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Not much." Draco lied. He knew Harry would try to get him to tell him.  
  
"Liar. I'm connected too, remember?" Harry said, passing a hand over his scar. "If mine is any indication, yours should be worse." Draco grinned at his friend.  
  
"There's that hero complex again. You should really do something about that." Draco answered.  
  
"I was, until Aurors attacked my guardians." Harry answered. "Tom let me be a kid. He even let me play football." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Um, kind of like Quidditch. Except you play it with one ball, no brooms, it's all on the ground, and you can touch the ball with any part of your body except your hands. It's wicked."  
  
"Muggle game then." Draco answered. Harry nodded. "Not worth my time." Draco told him. He was trying to make Harry forget about his guilty feelings.  
  
"Hey! It's a good game. You have to know how to run. You do know how to run, don't you?" Harry paused. "Oh, yeah! You can run, I saw you do it from Voldemort first year. You can scream as well." Draco scowled.  
  
"You'd better be nice to me. I have your next dose, which you should be needing in another three hours or so." Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't even tease like that." Harry said. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get it." Draco turned off the Gameboy. "I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry. You?" Harry shrugged. Draco knew that meant yes. "Okay." Severus had told him that Harry still wasn't up to eating a whole lot of food at once. He went over and knocked on the door. The guard opened it. "Hi. We're two teenage boys. We're normal you know." The guard looked at him. "We're hungry." The guard nodded.  
  
"Just a second." He shut the door and went off down the hallway.  
  
"Well, looks like we're going to get fed, at the very least." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm going to start calling you Ron." Draco snorted.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He said.  
  
"You two would really like each other. If you could get past the whole rivalry thing." Draco looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Like he'd accept me." Harry nodded.  
  
"He might. It'll take him a while to come around, but it will." The guard opened the door again.  
  
"I've got permission to take you two down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. There aren't many people there this time of day." He said. Draco and Harry followed him into the hallway and down towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Wonder what the food's going to be like?" Draco mumbled. Harry snorted, causing the guard to turn around to check on the boys. Both smiled and shrugged. He shook his head and turned down the hallway. They both followed and made faces behind the guard's back. They both knew it was immature, but they were trying to have fun. It was kind of hard to do that in the kind of setting that they had now.  
  
"Wonder where Professor Dumbledore is?" Harry asked. "He's been gone for a while." Draco nodded and shrugged. He hadn't seen either of the professors after they had left. Harry suddenly stopped him. Draco looked over and noticed that Harry seemed out of breath.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked quietly. He knew that it wasn't time for another dose. It was too soon. "You okay?" He said quietly.  
  
"Dementors." Harry whispered. "Here. Coming this way." Draco pulled out his wand and motioned for Harry to do the same.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" The guard asked, coming back. "I thought you were hungry?" The guard suddenly turned pale as two dementors were brought down the hallway. Draco lost what little color he had in his face.  
  
"They're allied with him." Draco said, touching his arm. Harry saw the gesture and knew what he meant. "They'll be after you, too. He's become obsessed with Michael Riddle. They'll know it's you." Harry took a deep breath and threw out any unpleasant memories. He found a really happy memory, the day when Matthew had given Harry the charmed necklace that meant "cherished one". He pointed his wand as the dementors caught sight of him.  
  
"Expectro Patronum!" He shouted, causing the guard to move forward with his own wand. The man finally figured out that the dementors were coming after the boys. Beside him, Draco pointed his own wand and said the same spell. A panther joined Harry's stag as they drove off the dementors. Screams from the creatures told of the patronus's success. Harry's stag came back to him and nuzzled him before fading. Draco's panther just stood there, looking over the boy before disappearing. Harry sank to the ground and took a deep breath.  
  
"You both okay?" The guard asked. Harry nodded, just a little shakily, and waved the man away. Draco reassured the guard that he was fine, but some chocolate would help Harry. The man told them to stay where they were and he would be back in just a minute. Draco sank down next to Harry and looked at him. He was pale and sweaty.  
  
"That took a lot out of you." It was a statement, not a question. Harry nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell Tom." Harry smiled at Draco.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said. "He'd ground me and take away my Gameboy." Adam came running up at that time.  
  
"I heard what happened." He said. He pulled out two chocolate bars and handed one to each boy. Draco unwrapped Harry's before handing it to him. He doubted Harry's hands were steady enough to do so himself. "Any idea why the Dementors came after you like that?" Harry shrugged. Even if he told him, they wouldn't believe him. "Uh-huh." He pulled Draco to his feet and reached out a hand to help Harry. Harry glared at the man and accepted Draco's hand up. Draco put one of Harry's arms around his shoulders and helped Harry back to the interrogation room that Harry called home for the past day. Adam stayed with them the whole time and finally sent a guard for two meals for the boys. They both ate, dinner conversation non-existent due to Adam still being in the room. Draco pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap cards and got Harry interested in a game.  
  
The time for Harry's dose came and went. Draco noticed his hands growing worse, shaking with more intensity. Harry's forehead beaded over with sweat and his eyes turned glassy. Draco checked his watch. It was well over three hours since Harry was supposed to have his last dose. Draco marveled at the will power for a minute before turning towards Adam, who was occupied with his notes. "Could you find Professor Snape for me, please?" He asked. Adam shrugged and went to the door. Draco pulled out the vial and uncorked it, watching as Adam talked to the guard at the door. He caught Harry's attention and Harry opened his mouth. Draco poured the vial down Harry's throat at the same time that Adam turned back around. Harry swallowed quickly and nodded to Draco.  
  
"What was that?" Adam demanded, reaching for the vial. Draco looked up with his face completely void.  
  
"What was what?" He asked, all innocence. Harry doubted Adam would buy it, and indeed the man didn't.  
  
"The liquid you just gave him." Adam said. The door opened a minute later and the Head Auror came in.  
  
"The vial, please." He said, holding his hand out for it. Draco glanced at Harry. Harry smiled a bit and pinched two fingers together. The vial shattered and fell from Draco's hand.  
  
"Oops." Draco said, wiping his hand off on his robes. "It just shattered." The door opened and Snape came in. "Hi, Severus." Severus nodded to Draco and looked Harry over.  
  
"Heard you had a run-in with a Dementor." He said, taking in Harry's appearance. Snape looked to Draco, who nodded slightly. Harry was surprised. These two already had some secret communication worked out. "Are you all right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I am now. Just a little worn out." He answered truthfully. Severus would have threatened it out of him anyway. Adam was demanding that Snape leave. Severus only raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to Harry. "How's Tom?" Harry asked.  
  
"Out of his mind with worry about you." He answered. Harry would have dragged the truth out anyway. "Heard about your little Patronus earlier and went frantic about you not having any chocolate on you." Harry smiled. "Now that I know you're fine, I'm sure he'll be a little less frightened. He does ask, however, that you refrain from spells that aren't really necessary." Harry looked up. Dementors had been coming at him, hoods lowered. What had Tom expected?  
  
"Pardon me, Professor, but Draco and I were the only ones driving those crazy things off." Severus turned and stared at the Head Auror.  
  
"Are you telling me that two teenaged boys had to defend themselves against a dementor because no one on your staff was able to do so?" Severus said, advancing on the man. Draco grinned and sat back to watch the show.  
  
The Head Auror argued with Severus for several minutes before being satisfied. Severus turned back to Draco and fussed with Draco's robes. "Make yourself halfway decent, boy." Draco smiled and nodded, smoothing his robes. Severus put a hand on either shoulder, four fingers resting on each. Draco nodded and waved to Severus as the man left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked as Adam and the Head Auror left the room.  
  
"He gave me your next dose and told me you would need it in eight hours." Harry smiled.  
  
"All without a word, too." Harry said, amazed. Draco nodded and started another snap game. Both boys jumped when the door opened again.  
  
"Give me the dose." The Head Auror demanded. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever you have that your teacher gave you." He said. Harry realized that they had been watched the whole time. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Actually, it's some medication that I need that is kind of private. Draco holds onto an extra dose for me, just in case I need it." Harry answered. "Leave him alone. Standard pain-killing potion." Harry turned his back to the Auror. Draco took the next card and threw it to the pile.  
  
"Your turn." He said. Draco and Harry continued to ignore the Auror standing next to them. When he threatened to take it by force, Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Technically, neither of us are under arrest, and you have no real grounds on which to arrest us. I'm here by free choice, and Harry's here for questioning. You can neither request nor deny any medications Harry needs, and if you try it, my personal lawyer will be here so fast that you'd think someone used an Unforgivable on you." Draco said, dismissing the man for the time being. "I hope Professor Dumbledore is ready to leave soon." He mumbled, causing Harry to grin. He wanted to leave, but not without ensuring Tom and Matthew's safety.  
  
Adam came and went, but Harry didn't feel like talking beyond "Tom didn't hurt me." The psychiatrist had left in a bit of a huff. Harry liked knowing that he could tick the man off, even if it was in a small way. He tried to act so superior, so much so that it reminded Harry of Professor Trelawny. Thank goodness he had dropped Divination. He would have exploded something in frustration with intolerance for her syrupy speeches about death and doom for Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked up as the door opened. "Well, they no longer think I'm a threat to society." Matthew said as he walked in. "Took them long enough to find my paperwork concerning my profession and my patient, though they are not entirely convinced about him yet." Harry jumped up and hugged Matthew.  
  
"You're okay." He said, holding onto Matthew.  
  
"Wow, separation anxiety, kiddo?" Matthew asked, mussing Harry's hair. "I'm fine. Professor Dumbledore is confirming trial dates with Fudge as we speak." Harry nodded. He knew that as long as Tom was still alive, there was hope. He wished so, anyway. "Professor Dumbledore says that we're all staying at Hogwarts tonight. Tom, sadly, is staying here." Harry nodded dumbly. "You two ready to go?" Both boys nodded and got to their feet.  
  
Matthew led them down the hall. Harry looked up in time to see Tom being led away by his handcuffs. He rushed forward and hugged him around the waist. The Aurors around Tom panicked and tried to pull Harry away. "Harry, let go, son." Harry looked up at him.  
  
"They're going to throw you in Azkaban." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Not yet." Tom answered. "You need to get some sleep. Go with Professor Dumbledore." He said as Dumbledore came forward. "I'll see you soon. Don't take that necklace off." Harry nodded and allowed Dumbledore to lead him away. Several of the Aurors were shocked to see the Boy Who Lived willingly touch the man they knew as Voldemort. Tom sighed as Harry disappeared from sight and allowed himself to be led to a cell.  
  
Harry wiped his face furiously, hoping that no one had seen him drop a few tears. Snape was politely looking the other way, Draco was focused on the floor, and Dumbledore was straight ahead. "Oh, no." Dumbledore said. Harry looked up in surprise. "Press." Dumbledore said simply. Harry muttered a quick charm to wash his face and pulled on his best poker face. "We can find another way, Harry." Harry shook his head.  
  
"I need to start acting as though I am an adult, or no one will believe what I say." Harry answered.  
  
"I wish you didn't need to grow up so fast." Matthew said from behind him. "Tom wouldn't like this." Harry nodded.  
  
"I know, but I need to do this." He answered. Dumbledore nodded, secured his arm around Harry's shoulder, and lead the way outside. Severus had taken the same protective position next to Draco. Matthew just seemed to flank them, running interference between the cameras and the boys. The minute the doors opened, Harry went deaf. There had to be at least three thousand voices everywhere, and they were all shouting his name. He wondered how they knew that he was there. Dumbledore guided him through the crowd and to the Floo station. He took a handful of powder and called out for Dumbledore's office. Four other people followed behind him.  
  
"Bed for the both of you." Severus said behind the two boys. "I'll bring your dose in when you need it." He said to Harry. Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led to Gryffindor tower. He was surprised to find Draco there as well.  
  
"The headmaster said I could stay in your dorm with you." He said nervously. Harry nodded and led Draco to an empty bed. Harry knew that the headmaster had asked Draco to stay with Harry to keep an eye on him. Harry didn't care much at the moment. "See you in the morning, mate."  
  
"Night." Harry said. Sleep did not find Harry until much later, well after Severus had delivered his three a.m. dose and his trunk from home. He had sat up to think of a way to help Tom. He thought of it around dawn. He slept for only two hours until Severus came to wake both the boys for breakfast.  
  
There was only a hand full of Hufflepuffs and one or two Ravenclaws who had stayed for Christmas holidays. No one looked at Draco and Harry talking together more than once. Harry was telling Draco his plan for helping Tom. "Everyone knows he couldn't touch me." Harry said. "I'll even pull some memories from my pensive to prove it. Then I'll show them that Tom and I can touch each other without any ill effects." Draco nodded, watching as Harry ate a little on his plate. Still not much, but enough.  
  
"How do you plan to prove that you're not in pain when he touches you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have a few memories. I do need your permission though." Harry said, catching Draco's attention.  
  
"Why's that?" Draco asked, wondering what Harry had in mind.  
  
"I want to show them that Malfoy can't touch me." He said quietly.  
  
"Do it." Draco said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "I mean, he is your father." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Maybe he was once, but not anymore. The sooner he is taken down, the better." Draco told Harry. "Besides, I was thinking of changing my name." Harry smiled.  
  
"To what?" He asked.  
  
"You'll find out later. The important thing is to help Tom." Both boys jumped when a Daily Prophet owl landed in front of them. "Jumpy, Harry?" Draco taunted. Harry smiled.  
  
"No more than you!" Draco shrugged and took the paper from the owl. He opened it to the front page and smiled.  
  
"You do take pictures well, Harry. You look like you're perfectly adjusted." Draco said with sarcasm. Harry looked over the pictures.  
  
"They're better than the ones they were using for the 'mentally deranged' articles. At least here I look normal." Draco laughed while Harry made up funny captions to the moving pictures. At "all reporters move aside, I'm here to save the world!" Draco fell off the bench. A few of the other students looked over at him, and then turned back to their own breakfasts. True, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were enemies, but to see Malfoy actually lose his composure to something Harry had said was too much for some of them to comprehend.  
  
"Draco." Severus said, walking up to the pair sitting at the Gryffindor table. Draco turned around and smiled. "The headmaster and I are going back to the Ministry. Matthew should be down in a while." Severus leaned down to speak in Draco's ear while passing him two vials. Draco nodded and pocketed them. Harry knew that Draco was going to give him his doses today. That was fine with him. "Do try and stay out of trouble. I do not need to remind either of you that you are not to leave the castle grounds." He said, turning away and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder if there would be a way to tell his mood by how much his robes billow?" Harry remarked to Draco.  
  
"The Slytherins figured that out in my first year. I'll let you in on the code." Draco explained the amount of billowing needed to consider Professor Snape in a bad mood. Matthew came down and lowered himself down on the bench next to the boys.  
  
"Morning." He mumbled. Draco greeted him.  
  
"He hasn't had his coffee yet. Give him a minute." Harry said. Ten minutes later, after Matthew's first cup of coffee, he perked up and looked over at Harry.  
  
"Hello." He said, properly awake now. "How are you this morning?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm worried about Tom." He answered truthfully. He didn't want to lie to Matthew.  
  
"They have to give him a trial." Draco said. "That would only be fair." Harry glared.  
  
"They didn't give my godfather one." He said. "No hope even for Verasitum." Harry told the boy. "I doubt they will now. I just bet that one of the Aurors let in a Dementor while we were away." Harry confided. "I'm afraid that I'm going to walk in there and see a soulless body and lifeless eyes." Draco blinked in shock. Harry had obviously thought this through.  
  
"There's one little problem with that." Draco told Harry. Harry looked up, while Matthew looked puzzled.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, not really concerned.  
  
"Malfoy signed the letter 'Dark Lord' at the end of it. Said that he was training a new apprentice and that the Ministry could never find the house because it had wards that kept it from being found. He also wrote in the letter that he planned to unveil his apprentice soon." Draco stopped talking.  
  
"Bugger, Harry!" Matthew said, actually figuring out what Draco was driving towards. "Everyone thinks that the apprentice is you. And when you said that the man's name was Tom, that threw a whole wrench in the works, you might say." Harry grinned.  
  
"They aren't exactly sure who this 'Dark Lord' is, because I said that he wasn't Voldemort, but Tom." Harry smiled. "This is great!" Matthew nodded.  
  
"They need to have a trial now. They're not exactly sure of who they arrested. I told them yesterday that Tom Riddle was a patient of mine, recovering from split personality order. It took quite a while for them to find my documentation, but when they did they all went nuts." Harry smiled over to Draco.  
  
"How would you feel about Malfoy being exposed?" Harry asked.  
  
"The sooner the better." Draco answered. "I already told you this." Harry nodded.  
  
"I know. I'm going to need your help." Draco nodded, happy to help. "How would you feel about them seeing some of your memories?"  
  
"If you need them, I'll give them to you." Draco told him. "Anything to stop him. I can even give you names of all his supporters." Harry grinned.  
  
"That's great." Harry and Draco finished their breakfast and told Matthew they were going to the library. Both wanted to research the apprentice laws and how binding they were, and also whether or not anyone has used split personalities as a defense. The library helped immensely and Harry was the proud owner of several sheets of parchment full of law notes. The boys were just putting their books away when a post owl found Harry. In his beak was a blood red envelope. "Oh, no." He said. He looked around the library to see if Madame Pince was in anywhere near them. Harry opened the letter and dove under the table, Draco joining him the minute the letter started screaming.  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FELL FOR THAT LINE ABOUT DEATH EATERS. THE MINUTE I GET BACK TO SCHOOL, I'M GOING TO LET YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I THINK OF YOU, BECOMING YOU-KNOW-WHO'S APPRENTICE! HERE YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR THE LIGHT, AND THEN I SEE YOU DISPLAYED ALL OVER THE FRONT PAGE OF THE DAILY PROPHET AS SOME SORT OF 'HEIR' TO THE DARK LORD! JUST WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
The letter ripped itself into many tiny shreds and burst into flame. Harry and Draco came out from beneath the table and looked at the tiny pieces of ashes still there. "Nice girl, that Granger. Not hesitant to show her true feelings at all." Draco remarked. Harry agreed with a soft "yeah" and groaned when he saw both Errol and Pigwidgeon fly into the library. "Who's that from?" He asked.  
  
"The Weasleys." Draco, if it was possible, went even paler than he had been before.  
  
"See you under the table, then." Draco said as he went back under the table. One letter was a regular, but the other was a Howler. It was in Pig's beak. Harry opened it and dove under the table.  
  
"HIDING FROM DEATH EATERS? LIKE HELL YOU WERE! WHEN I FIND YOU, HARRY, I'M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU AND MAYBE YOU'LL COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER SIRIUS AT ALL, CAUSE I SURE BLOODY HELL DO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! TO THINK I CALLED YOU MATE AND LET YOU SLEEP IN MY ROOM! YOU'D BETTER NOT COME BACK TO HOGWARTS, BECAUSE YOU WON'T SURVIVE PAST HELLO!"  
  
This letter immediately burst into flames. Harry pulled out his wand and cleaned the table before accepting the letter from Errol. He sat down the read it.  
  
Harry dear,  
  
While I cannot say that I believe that you went to You Know Who, I do know that you have been under immense pressure lately since you were kidnapped. Perhaps the person who kidnapped you did something to your mind. I recommend that you go to St. Mungo's to be looked over for any residual spells that control your way of thinking. Ron recommended something of the sort to me. I know Ron wrote to you, though I have a feeling that it was a Howler. Don't mind him, dear. When he finds out that you weren't there of your own free will, he'll come around, and so will dear Hermione. Remember to write me if you need anything. Stay strong, Harry.  
  
Love,  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry groaned and closed the letter. "Who's that from?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley. She's rather supportive and thinks there was a spell on me for some reason. Draco laughed as Harry put the letter away.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Draco asked as Harry turned towards the door.  
  
"That's easy. Use our pensives, of course." Harry led the way out of the library and to the dormitory, ready to collect evidence for Tom's defense.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rebelbrat: Sorry. I don't think that this is a cliffy. Glad you liked the story!  
  
RilieDeannPotter5569: Sorry about the cliffy. Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath: Thanks for the back rub! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: I know. It's going to start looking up though. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Andrea10: Soon enough for you, I hope? Don't know when the next one is going to be. My Muse is very sporadic. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Catherine Tavington: Thanks for your awesome review! I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
VioletS: Glad I'm helping in your English lessons. Thanks for the great review. I'm glad that you liked my story so much. The next update will be soon. I'm sure you can write if you just try. That's what I did. Give it a shot. What's your first language? I speak German. I'd be happy to help with translation if that's your language.  
  
SheWolfe7: LOL You wish for my death! Just kidding. She's still here. Malfoy is a master manipulator, and he knows what works. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: *bows* Thanks!  
  
The Lady Reaper of Shadows: Thank you!  
  
Riantlykalopsic: Thanks for the awesome review! Matthew was not meant to be a Mary Sue, more like a balance towards Tom's age. He can get to Harry's level, if you understand my phrasing. No slash, sorry! Perhaps you want a shot at it?? Thanks again!  
  
Allison: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
EriEka127: Thank you! Next chapter here!  
  
Jbfritz: Thanks! Glad you like it. Next chapter is here!  
  
SilverFated: Thanks!  
  
Eriee: Thank you! I strive to make my characters believable. Thanks for the great review!  
  
HermioneGreen: I agree. Daily Prophet goes mad! Lucius will understand all soon! Lots of rage. But that's the next chapter.  
  
Numba1: Thanks. Harry is a Slytherin as well as Gryffindor. Just wait and see! Thanks for the review.  
  
To Anyone I Missed: THANK YOU! 


	27. Planning

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. My Muse took a mini-vacation. She's back now, but so relaxed she couldn't bring herself to hit me. Don't worry. She'll be back to her violent self soon! It's not too long, but the next chapter is school starting again and court. Enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
"Harry, he's here." Draco said from the doorway of the library. Harry looked up from his books and nodded. He gathered everything together and followed Draco up to Dumbledore's office. When he entered, he saw a man in a suit with a wizard's robe over top. "Harry, this is Mr. Connell. He's my lawyer. Mr. Connell, this is Harry Potter." Mr. Connell had a warm smile as he rose from his chair and came over to greet the two boys.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took Harry's hand and shook it. "Draco, good to see you again." Mr. Connell gestured towards the conjured table Dumbledore had set up for them before he left to be with Tom that morning. "Draco tells me that your guardian is in a bit of a tight spot." Harry nodded. "Perhaps I should get the whole story, Mr. Potter?" He said, taking out a notebook and looking at Harry expectantly.  
  
"Please, just call me Harry." He told the man. "The whole story as long as I have been with him, or since the Aurors attacked our home?" Harry asked.  
  
"As long as you have been with him, why you were with him to begin with, and why you trust him." Harry sat back and thought for a few minutes on how to word it.  
  
"He first contacted me at the beginning of the summer. My guardians, the Dursleys, did not like me. They ignored me, and when my uncle Vernon lost his temper with me, he would lock me in my room for days on end. When I wasn't in my room, I was put to work around the house. I don't mind chores at all, but doing them one after the other, and then being yelled at for not doing them satisfactorily was just a bit much to handle. I can show you memories for that. The pensive can explain far easier than I can. My cousin Dudley took up Muggle boxing over the school year and started to hurt me badly. I didn't trust Tom, because I thought he was Voldemort, so I ignored his offer to help me. Matthew, when I wasn't seen for a few days, came to check on me. He found me in my room. I was unconscious at the time. He said that I had a few injuries and that he took me out of there. I don't remember anything until I woke up and saw a doctor. I had thought that Dumbledore had came and got me, but I didn't see him." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. This would just be easier with the pensive. Could we do it that way?"  
  
"Sure, if you would be more comfortable." Mr. Connell said, sitting back. So far, from what the boy had told him, he had been manipulated beyond all comprehension by this Tom character, preying on Harry's insecurities. He watched as Harry pulled out a pensive from his school bag and his wand. Harry drew several strands from his head and set them in the pensive. Harry pulled out the first time he saw Tom, the explanation, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, back home, football, lessons with Tom, and finally Snape figuring it out and arranging to have Harry back at Hogwarts, Christmas break, Malfoy, Christmas Day, and finally the Aurors breaking into the house. Harry sighed and pushed the pensive over to the lawyer.  
  
"Everything is there. It's just much faster this way." Draco pulled out his own pensive and started collecting his memories about his father becoming the Dark Lord while Mr. Connell took a look at Harry's memories. He was staring into the pensive for quite a while. Mr. Connell sat back away from the pensive and looked over at Harry. "I'd say that we can do something with those, Harry, if you're willing to let a court see them." Harry nodded.  
  
"Anything to get Tom and Matthew back." He told Connell.  
  
"I also have something that I would like you to see." Draco told Connell. He pushed his own pensive towards the lawyer and watched as he looked into the memories there. When he sat up again, he looked over to Draco.  
  
"Do you still have the Mark?" He asked quietly. Draco nodded, clutching his left arm. "I see. I may have to ask you to show that in court." Draco nodded.  
  
"As long as Malfoy is stopped." He answered. Connell looked at the two boys in front of him. They were both so determined to help Tom and stop the new Dark Lord. There was no doubt in his mind that Malfoy was the Dark Lord at this point. He had marked his own son, and was continuing to torture the boy through that mark. Some things in life weren't fair, and Connell was sure that these two boys were some of the most badly treated boys in the wizarding community.  
  
"Well, boys, I have some research to do, but I do believe that we have a viable case to get Mr. Riddle cleared of all charges." He answered. "I'll contact the both of you and let you know when the trial will start." Harry stood as Connell stood and shook the man's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Connell, for all of your help." Connell smiled at the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"My pleasure, Harry." The man used Dumbledore's private Floo to leave the castle. Harry and Draco left Dumbledore's office and went to Gryffindor tower to grab their brooms. They had made a Quidditch match between the two of them.  
  
"So why do you have your own lawyer, Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think I did while you were in the hospital wing that first night after we rescued you? I secured the wealth that was mine, and told Mr. Connell that my father would disown me, and that he could be my lawyer or deal with Malfoy. He chose me." Harry nodded as he drew on his heavy outer cloak for warmth against the January chill.  
  
"School starts in two days." Draco muttered. Harry nodded as the two went downstairs to the common room. "I can't help but wonder what will happen then." Harry grinned over at his friend and shook his head.  
  
"I do believe that you and I will be the school's biggest outcasts, what with me apprenticed to the Dark Lord, and you suddenly rejected by Slytherins and friends with the Dark Lord's apprentice." Harry told him as they headed out to the Quidditch pitch. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Bring them on!" He said cheekily. "I'll hex anyone who looks at you the wrong way." Harry laughed and tagged Malfoy, running in the direction of the pitch. "Oy!" Draco ran after him, finally catching up to him on the grass. "That was dirty, Potter." Draco growled. He reached out and tagged Harry, kicking off from the ground at the same time. Harry followed with a smirk on his face and proceeded to chase Draco through the air above the Quidditch pitch. "You'll never catch me, Potter!" Draco taunted. Draco's grin disappeared as Harry's broom neared Draco's own. Draco's eyes grew wide and he sped up a bit to avoid his friend, whose murderous glare was starting to frighten him.  
  
They both landed an hour later. "Let's go get some dinner, you prat!" Harry said to Draco. Draco nodded and threw his arm around Harry.  
  
"Chess afterwards." Harry smiled but shook his head. "Aw, come on."  
  
"No, you always beat me with that funny chess set of yours." They both entered the tunnel, remembering the last time they had played chess together. Harry had lost when he couldn't stop laughing long enough to defend his pieces.  
  
"Harry!" They both turned at the sound of the voice and were blinded by a camera flash. A few reporters came forward and started firing questions at the boys. Draco pulled Harry through the crowd, all the while taking pictures of the Boy Who Lived. They made it to the castle and locked the doors behind them.  
  
"How did they get on the grounds?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged. He had no idea at all. "Let's get some dinner. We'll tell Dumbledore or Severus about it tonight." Harry nodded and followed Draco to the Great Hall. It was only the two of them for a while, before some of the other students came in. The pair was pretty much ignored by all of the students. Few understood them and less wanted to be around the odd pair. They talked about what life would be like when everyone around them stopped being prats and realized that petty house distinctions were only serving to creating rivalries that no one really needed in school.  
  
The two of them talked to Severus later that night. Dumbledore was still at the Ministry, fighting about the trial. It seemed that Fudge didn't want to give the man a trial at all. He wanted anyone accused of being the Dark Lord killed on sight. Harry was convinced that the man had finally succumbed to insanity. Of course, with the high levels of stress on the man since Voldemort had returned, Harry wouldn't be at all surprised if he had gone mad.  
  
"Sev, there were some reporters on the grounds today." Draco said after Severus had told them of Dumbledore being at the Ministry.  
  
"Oh?" He asked, pouring both boys a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We were wondering how they got onto the grounds." Draco said, accepting his glass while nudging Harry to take his. Severus smirked and sighed.  
  
"Wondered how long it would take you two boys to figure it out." Severus told them. Draco looked up while Harry raised an eyebrow. "You learned that from your guardians." He said to Harry.  
  
"You're right I did. What did you mean by 'wondered how long it would take you two boys to figure it out'?" Harry demanded. Severus smiled.  
  
"Albus had a wonderful idea of showing them exactly how normal you are, especially after spending most of the summer with the rumored 'Dark Lord'. He gave some of them a password to get onto the grounds. Don't worry, Albus trusts all of them. They are allowed to slink around here and try to catch you being normal." Harry grinned. He was amazed that Dumbledore had gone about it this way, but what better method to convince everyone that he was not an evil apprentice.  
  
"He could have warned us." Draco mumbled. Snape smiled.  
  
"Sorry, Draco, but Albus thought it better if they could get some candid shots of you, to make it more realistic. Just try not to be outside alone, that is all Albus asks. If they approach you, just ignore them. If they ask you any questions, just tell them you can't talk and rush off, muttering something about being late for class or Quidditch practice. Whatever you do, act like you're normal." Harry looked up.  
  
"What's normal? I don't think that I have ever been normal." Draco laughed.  
  
"Just act like you did this summer, without the snake." Snape told him. A slightly mischievous smile spread across Harry's face.  
  
"That was you?" Draco said, outraged. "Do you know I can't even call your friend Hermione a mudblood any more? I can only say it in reference to past happenings." Harry smiled up at him.  
  
"That's good. That's what the snakebite was supposed to do." Harry immediately started running when his new friend pulled out his wand. Harry managed to duck behind Severus, who somehow managed to calm Draco down. Severus told Harry to stop hiding behind him. "I'm not coming out till he puts his wand away." Harry replied.  
  
Draco smiled and shook his head. "This is the savior of the wizarding world?" He asked rhetorically, falling back into the sofa. "We're doomed!" He announced, not seeing Harry launch himself at Draco. "Ack! Sev! Help!" Severus fell into a chair, laughing at his ward.  
  
"You made your bed, Draco." He said between gasps. Harry and Draco wrestled around for a few minutes before Harry let Draco up.  
  
"You win, Harry!" Draco told his friend as Harry helped him to his feet. "Man, I thought you wouldn't take offense to that." He said, wiping some non-existent dust off his robes.  
  
"Try living with that reputation." Harry told him. Severus sent both boys off to bed in Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I'll see you both in the morning." He told them. He watched as the two walked down the hallway, playfully hitting each other. "Like two lion cubs, those two." He caught what he said and hit his forehead in exasperation. "He's going to be resorted to Gryffindor, I'm sure of it!" He growled to himself before he went to bed, the headmaster's plan of resorting Draco for his own safety going round in his head. "Bloody Gryffindors!"  
  
"Harry!" Draco said, springing onto Harry's bed. "Wake up!" Harry sat up out of his nightmare and looked around. It was only he and Draco in the room, no born again Death Eaters, and thank Merlin no Malfoy. He looked over to Draco. "Sorry I jumped on you, but it was the only way you would wake up." Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. How's your arm?" He asked, rubbing his scar.  
  
"Not a twinge. He must be focusing on you." Harry shrugged. "Harry, why do you think Malfoy became the Dark Lord?" Harry shook his head. He reached out and took a sip from the glass of water that was always near his bed. He didn't feel like talking much right now. "I have an idea." Harry looked up at him. "I could be wrong, but it's worth a shot, anyway."  
  
"What is it, Draco?" Draco made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed while Harry moved to make room for him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking." Draco started.  
  
"Amazing." Harry said, managing to get a fair amount of awe into his voice. A pillow hit his face.  
  
"Prat! Anyway, I think that when Tom became Tom, the evil that is Voldemort just left his body and found someone willing to accept it." Harry stared at him.  
  
"Evil just doesn't act like that, Draco." He said. Draco sighed.  
  
"You really were raised by Muggles, weren't you?" He asked rhetorically. "Why do think Light and Dark Wizards exist, Harry?" Draco said, moving forward as though to make his point. "Light and Dark maintains a balance, Harry. When there is someone who is completely Good, then there is someone completely Evil." Draco explained.  
  
"So you're saying that I'm completely Good?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"That's why you're needed to fight Voldemort. That's why he still exists after Tom no longer accepted him. Voldemort needed to find someone Dark enough to accept him, and he found it in Malfoy." Draco explained slowly, waiting for Harry to understand it. "That's why you have the same wand. You are exact opposites of each other." Harry sat back. It was so simple when Draco explained it that way.  
  
"So why is he after me?" He asked.  
  
Draco grinned at Harry. "He's after you because you are his exact opposite. Exact opposites always cancel each other out." Harry paled.  
  
"What do you mean?" He demanded.  
  
"Well, when the two of you fight, you're going to match each other." Harry groaned. He really didn't want to fight the Dark Lord. He hated the thought of it. Draco saw his friend's distress. "Come on. Get dressed. It's time to convince the rest of the world that you're just a normal kid." Harry groaned and tossed a pillow at Draco. Draco tossed it back and ducked when it was returned. "Breakfast." Draco said, leaving Harry to get dressed.  
  
Both boys went down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco gave a playful punch at Harry's shoulder. A flash went off behind them, but both ignored it. Harry returned it, and another flash went off. "Do they have invisibility cloaks?" Harry wondered. Draco shrugged and opened the doors.  
  
"Don't look now, but there's two to our right." Draco whispered. "Act normal." Harry nodded and smiled towards Draco. The two bantered back and forth during breakfast and managed to give some good photo opportunities to the lurking reporters.  
  
"This is a public relations nightmare. I have to act normal." Harry whispered, causing Draco to spurt some pumpkin juice out of his mouth. Harry froze for about a second before laughing. The two boys somehow managed to finish their breakfast before heading down to the dungeons to beg Severus to come out to the Quidditch pitch with them so they could get in some seeker practice. Severus rolled his eyes with a small grin and grabbed a potions book to keep himself occupied while the boys risked life and limb while hurtling towards the ground.  
  
"Catch me if you can, Potter!" Draco shouted at Harry when he kicked off from the ground and took off into the air. Severus's book lasted all of five minutes when the boys started practicing Wronski Feints. Severus dropped his book at the sight of Draco speeding towards the ground. He stood and held his breath until Draco pulled up.  
"Good timing, Draco!" Harry shouted from the air.  
  
"Do not do it again!" Severus bellowed at the two boys. Both of them turned to Severus in surprise. What had they done wrong? Harry shrugged at Draco, who only turned to Severus in confusion. Draco flew over to the stands and hovered near Severus.  
  
"Don't do what again?" Draco asked.  
  
"That- that- thing you just did with the diving towards the ground." Severus explained.  
  
"The Wronski feint?" Draco asked. "Sev, that's a perfectly legal and safe move in the Seeker position." Draco tried to explain.  
  
"I don't care. I think my heart stopped." Severus told him, unconsciously clutching his chest as he sank to the bench beneath him. Draco shook his head and returned to Harry.  
  
"He doesn't want us to do anymore Wronski Feints." Draco told Harry. Harry shrugged and released the snitch again, both boys setting off after it with all the enthusiasm they could manage without the Wronski Feints. Severus called down Draco and Harry to lunch, while the reporters took photographs of the pair with their teacher.  
  
Draco followed Severus and Harry down to the dungeons, chatting with Harry about the plausibility of Wronski Feints being allowed at the next Quidditch game. Draco stumbled on the stairs the same time as Harry, clutching his forearm. Harry glanced around for reporters, and seeing none, raised a hand to his forehead as he steadied Draco. Severus supported Draco the rest of the way to his room and settled the boy on the couch. "He's very angry." Harry told Severus, who only nodded and started pouring pain potions down the throats of Harry and Draco. Harry sighed as his pain slowly started to disappear. One look at Draco told Harry that the boy was feeling relieved as well.  
  
"Let's get some lunch into the two of you. After that, you're both staying here away from prying eyes." Harry nodded, as he didn't want to have to act normal when his forehead felt like it would split open. Severus ordered lunch for the three of them from the house elves while Harry nudged his friend. Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Draco nodded.  
  
"You?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Never better." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Hero complex." Draco muttered as Snape called them to the table. Harry followed his friend and relaxed at lunch with his professor, all three debating about which subject was better, defense or potions. Harry finally conceded that while you could stop someone from killing you, you could only use potions to extract revenge without getting caught.  
  
The Dark Lord was pacing in his study, repeatedly sending the summons to his son. He had thrown the Daily Prophet across the room and incinerated it when he had seen that the home he had sent Aurors to raid had only been the home of Tom Riddle. It was the boy who had finally caused the Dark Lord's temper to snap. The fact that Harry Potter was masquerading as Tom Riddle's nephew had not helped his house elves to escape the Cruciatus curse. Luckily, he had remembered to lift the curse before madness set in. He wouldn't want mad house elves running about the manor. He pressed his wand to his forearm and summoned the death eaters. Tonight, there would be a raid. It was time that the wizarding world knew the Dark Lord was back, and there was nothing they could do to stop him.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Necromancer13: Thanks for your review! I'll include some more subjects next time. I just wanted to show what Harry could do with some solid encouragement.  
  
FireFaerie: Not at all. Michael Riddle does not know the name of Dumbledore, or he shouldn't. Tom never mentions him unless it's in reference to Harry's safety. He would not tell his nephew of him. He would assume that Dumbledore was a professor if anything else. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trallgorda: Thanks sis! I'll fix that. Shameless plug! Read my sister's story by searching her pen name. It's really good if you like Teen Titans!  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Thanks! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait.  
  
RebelBrat: Thanks for reviewing! Time will tell.  
  
Koekeishiya: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Time will tell!  
  
RillieDeAnnPotter5569: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out what happens.  
  
SheWolfe7: Thanks! Don't worry. The Slytherin in Harry will continue to come out. He's very manipulative when he wants to be. I agree. Malfoy needs to be taken out.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Everyone is confused about who this man is that Harry has been staying with. No one, including Fudge, knows what is going on. Ron and Hermione are still very young, compared to Harry, and are easily led by the opinions of others. Just wait and see what happens on that front. I don't think Lupin has showed up at all, or if he will. I don't think he's in my story. Maybe he'll come in later. Look for him then. You are absolutely right. Must defend Tom! Thanks for your awesome review!  
  
I can't find the snitch: Did I ever tell you that I love your name? It's so cute and funny. Thank you for the wonderful compliment. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
Otaku freak: Don't worry. It's not in this chapter, but something will happen with Ron and Hermione. Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Andrea10: OUCH! Don't worry. She is still going to be hitting me about the head. Next chapter should be within the week.  
  
Kashke: Don't worry. They're going to talk to Harry. Fireworks and chaos! Thanks for the wonderful review!  
  
Hermionegreen: Thanks for your continued support. I'm glad you like me so much. Draco and Harry work well together, don't they? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath: Thanks for reviewing, Sue! The code might come in later, when Draco and Harry are bored.  
  
Eav: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it! Another chapter is coming soon!  
  
Violet2: Glad you like it. I saw your email. I hope you received mine. Good luck on the books Thanks for your review!  
  
Nphipps: Thanks! I'm overwhelmed with the response I've received.  
  
Jbfritz: Thank you! Next chapter soon.  
  
EriEka127: Sorry to keep you in suspense! Next chapter should be soon!  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Thank you! Er, you're not my reaper, are you? You know, my name says Shadowsylvia, but I don't think I'm the kind of shadow you're looking for! Lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Next chappie soon!  
  
Numba1: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Next chappie soon!  
  
SilverFated: Glad you liked it. Don't worry. The next chapter is soon!  
  
To Everyone Else: Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it. If you wouldn't mind, could you just drop me a little review. I don't know if anything is wrong if I'm not told! Thank you! ~Sylvia 


	28. Back to School

A/N: Here it is, folks! Sorry to keep you waiting for more than a week. Let me tell you, my life has been crazy. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. Next chapter should be soon. Hope you enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
"Harry, train's almost here." Draco told Harry. Harry closed his book and uncurled himself from the window seat that he had been using as his base of operations in hiding from the reporters. They were allowed to stay the first whole week of school, and Harry was already tired of them. They were everywhere, and had even tried to sneak into Gryffindor tower more than once.  
  
"When is your new Sorting ceremony?" Harry asked as he straightened his tie. Draco smiled as Harry brushed away the wrinkles in his robe.  
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore's office right now. Want to come with?" Draco asked. Harry smirked.  
  
"Afraid of a talking hat?" Harry asked, throwing his arm around Draco's shoulders. "All right, I'll come along to protect you from it." Draco rolled his eyes and elbowed Harry.  
  
"Back to acting normal, prat?" Harry shrugged and led Draco to Dumbledore's office. "Great, now we just need to wait here until we are let in." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore's passwords are always sweets of some kind. It's just a matter of finding the right one." Harry told him. Harry faced the gargoyle and took a breath. "Sugar quills!" The gargoyle didn't move. "Wrong one."  
  
"Blood pops!" Draco said, finding the fun in guessing the headmaster's password.  
  
"Eww." Harry made a face at Draco's choice and went for the next obvious one.  
  
"Sherbet lemon!" The gargoyle hopped aside. "Got it." Harry led Draco up the stairs and to the door. "You ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco fears nothing." Draco said, knocking on the door.  
  
"Oh, good. You can face Voldemort for me." Harry commented as the door swung open. "Hello, Headmaster. How's Tom?"  
  
"Harry, Draco. Tom is doing well, and the evidence of him not being the Dark Lord is starting to mount up, especially considering that Muggles have seen a man who easily commanded several others to torture some of their neighbors, and leave a sign hanging in the air that looks remarkably like the Mark on Draco's arm." Draco smiled over at Harry.  
  
"Maybe we won't have to go to court after all." He said, smiling about the news.  
  
"Court date is in four days. You will both be excused from classes, but you will have to make up the work that you will miss." Dumbledore told them. Both boys nodded. They knew that Fudge wouldn't give up without a fight if he really wanted to take someone down for being the Dark Lord, even if he had evidence to the contrary.  
  
"Well, Draco. Are you ready?" Draco nodded and sat down in a chair. Dumbledore pulled out the hat and placed it on Draco's head.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, back again?" The hat said inside his head.  
  
"I'm not a Malfoy anymore." Draco told him.  
  
"Yes, I can see that. You want to leave the House of Slytherin, I am guessing. Now it's just a matter of where to put you." The hat fell silent, causing Draco's nerves a large amount of grief. "Hufflepuff is definitely not for you." Draco silently agreed with him, as he didn't think that he could stand Hufflepuff. "Ravenclaw would suit had that been your first choice, but not now." He paused. "I think that you should go into Gryffindor. It will help you become who you were to be." Draco told the hat that he would go where the hat thought best. "GRYFFINDOR!" Dumbledore smiled and removed the hat.  
  
"Let's go move your stuff." Harry told him. "There'll be a bed for him, right, Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Of course, boys. Get going." The two boys ran down to the dungeons to retrieve Draco's things from Severus's rooms. The man himself was waiting for them.  
  
"What is your House now?" Severus asked as Draco and Harry tumbled into the room. Harry grinned at him.  
  
"Don't know, Draco. Should we tell him now?" Harry asked as he helped Draco pack up his few things.  
  
"Why don't we wait until we are out the door?" Draco said. Severus looked as though he wanted to shout at them, but held himself in check. Harry lightened Draco's trunk and got ready to run. Draco turned to Severus. "I hope you'll still like me now that I'm a Gryffindor." Draco told him.  
  
"Of course I'll still like you." Severus finally processed the word Draco had said. "Gryffindor!" Harry gave a mad laugh and dashed off. Draco smiled at Severus, who was staring down at his charge with a face that was oddly proud.  
  
"Remember that you still have a room down here with me, should you need it." Draco nodded. Severus stepped forward a put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'll see you in class." Draco smiled and turned to Harry, who was waiting at the end of the hall, out of the reach of Severus.  
  
"Thanks, Severus, er, Professor." Severus watched until the boys were out of sight.  
  
"Bloody Gryffindors." He muttered. "Now I'm going to have to deal with more than two clever ones." Severus went up to the Great Hall for dinner when he realized that it was time for dinner. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." He muttered to himself when he realized that many Gryffindors were going to have a fit.  
  
"Harry, I don't think I can do this." Draco commented as the two made their way to the Great Hall. "How do you stand everyone staring at you all the time?" Draco fussed with his new tie and stared at the Gryffindor patch that had somehow made it onto his uniform. Harry shrugged.  
  
"You get used to it." Harry answered, looking his friend over. "We'll just sit by ourselves and let the others sit where they want. It doesn't matter what they think, remember? I'll be there to keep them from killing you." Draco took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"All right, let's get this over with." Draco muttered, moving towards the doors. "They probably already know anyway, with those newspapers. Too bad Severus wouldn't let us see one." Harry smirked and pushed open the doors. Most of the students were already seated and turned as one to stare at Harry and Draco. There were definite threats from the Slytherin table the moment the blond boy showed his face. "Death is certain over there." He muttered. Harry nodded slightly and led Draco to the Gryffindor table. He chose a place were there were fewer students and pulled Draco down next to him.  
  
"Harry, he can't sit here! He's a Slytherin!" Harry shook his head and smiled at Colin Creevy.  
  
"He's in Gryffindor now, Colin. Draco, meet Colin Creevy. He likes photography. Colin, this is Draco, a Quidditch nut if I ever saw one." Colin looked at Draco hesitantly before sitting down across from Harry and Draco.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Gryffindor." Colin extended his hand and offered it to Draco. Draco reached out and shook it, smiling at the brave little Gryffindor who had welcomed a Slytherin into their house.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said, "It's nice to be here." Colin started questioning Draco on what he liked to do, drawing the boy into conversation and generally reminding Harry of what Colin had been like before he had gotten over the Harry Potter mania that he seemed to control him his whole first year.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione coming straight for him. Oh, Merlin. Not in the Great Hall. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Ron asked, his face growing redder by the minute. "You just off and disappear and then we find out you've been living with Voldemort? Do you have the Dark Mark? Are you a proper little Death Eater now? Do you enjoy torturing Muggles?" Hermione began pulling Ron away, fearful that the boy might remember he had a wand and use it on Harry, Death Eater or not. Harry sighed and put up his hand.  
  
"Silencio!" He muttered. Ron continued to shout abuse at him, not knowing that he had been silenced.  
  
"Harry, how could you?" Hermione asked. Draco stood from the bench and looked over at Hermione. He knew he couldn't do what he really wanted to do to her, but he could talk to her, and maybe even swear at her. Draco took out his wand and silenced her too. Ron looked ready to kill Draco, and tried to launch himself at the boy, but Harry stopped him. Harry reached over and took hold of Ron's and Hermione's arms and led them out into the hallway.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, you both misunderstand-" Harry started, only to find himself silenced. He looked over at Draco as the boy was tucking his wand away.  
  
"Listen, the two of you." Draco started, "Harry is not a Death Eater of anyone. He has had to face the Dark Lord once already this year, and signs point to him having do it again before the school term is over." Draco watched as Ron tried to start talking again. "You're silenced Weasley, now shut up. Fine pair of friends you are! The minute the papers say that Harry is something he isn't, you both lose faith in him. You'd better both think of whether or not his friendship really means something to you, because when the time comes, Harry's going to need support that he might not be able to get from you." Draco advanced on them, his face growing colder by each step.  
  
"You have no idea of what he has gone through this holiday, and you'd never be able to imagine his pain." Draco took out his wand and took off Harry's silencing spell. "I'm going to terminate your spells now, and you'd better leave Harry alone until you have both thought through what I've told you." He waved his wand and ended the spells. Hermione was very pale and Ron completely red. Both left the pair of friends standing there and went into the hall. Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, taking in Harry's face.  
  
"Yeah. Why didn't you let me handle them?" Harry asked, bunching his hands into fists. His hands were starting to shake, and he didn't know whether or not it was from withdrawal or anger at his newest friend.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since third year." Draco said, immensely satisfied with himself. "Do you hate me?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm just happy to hear that someone else has had those thoughts." Harry said. Snape materialized beside the pair as they readied themselves to re enter the hall.  
  
"Your dose, Potter." He said as the doors opened and Hermione came out. Harry shuddered at the taste and handed the vial back to Snape. Hermione was eyeing Snape suspiciously.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." She said, her bottom lip trembling just a bit. "I was stupid." She said, not knowing how to take her apology any further. Harry stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"It's all right." Hermione hung onto him for a minute before pulling back.  
  
"Ron will come around. Percy was home, and you know how he is." Harry nodded and sighed.  
  
"Whatever the minister says goes. I wonder what he will do when he finds out that I was right all along." Hermione shrugged and looked over at Draco.  
  
"You're in Gryffindor now?" She asked, going over to him. Draco nodded. "Welcome to Gryffindor." She said, offering her hand. He took it and shook it. "Come on, dinner is about to start." She grabbed both of the boys and led them into the Great Hall. She ignored Ron's pointed glares at her, Harry, and Draco. Ron glared at the group the entire time, and seemed to want to do something to them, but was wary about going against the person whom he had considered his girlfriend for all of the school year so far. He wasn't even sure what he was to her right now. She had told him that Draco was right and left him sitting at the table while she went to make up to the little Death Eaters.  
  
The three teenagers joked with the others around them throughout the entire meal and even planned a few jokes together. Draco found himself surprised at Hermione's scheming capabilities. He guessed that she was more than a bookworm, and her ideas about how to prank Crabbe and Goyle without getting caught were amazing. She giggled as Harry predicted their reactions.  
  
"They could act like my cousin did when he angered Ha-, er, someone I know. He received a pig's tail for his troubles. Now, whenever he sees another wizard besides me, he grabs his rear and runs for all he's worth. He's big like one too. Not for reasons of disorders or anything. He's just lazy. So he fits the pig thing rather well." Harry jumped when Draco almost fell off his bench laughing. Harry reached out a hand to steady his friend, who clutched his sides as he fought for air.  
  
"Let's do that!" Draco howled. "Please, let's do that." Hermione giggled at seeing the usually restrained Draco Malfoy break down in laughter at the idea of hexing some of his old housemates. Perhaps there was more than met the eye with annoying Slytherin. Draco caught his breath and sat up back at the table. He smirked at Harry and discreetly pointed a finger towards the reporters who were busy taking pictures of Harry, Draco, Hermione, and the Creevy brothers. Harry sighed. Only this week, and then he would never have to see reporters again. Or so he hoped. Hermione nudged him and smiled. He got her message. Ignore them. "So, when do we want to do it?" Draco asked, bring Harry and Hermione back to the matter at hand. Pranks.  
  
Harry and Draco stayed in the common room with Hermione and fine- tuned their plans. They wanted to get started right away and start of the new term off with a good prank. The trio descended into whispers as they figured out where to ambush the two Slytherins, how to keep them from seeing the pranksters, and how to get out without getting caught. Ron sat across the room from them and glared the entire time, as though wondering why the three of them were so chummy together. Draco wanted to throttle him, and Harry continued to practice the art of ignoring someone. Hermione hadn't noticed his glares, or hadn't cared. Ron finally got up and stormed from the room up to the dorm. Harry counted mentally to himself. A scream broke everyone out of their little group talks. Ron came back down the stairs and looked over to Draco. Ron had found Draco's bed in the sixth year's dormitory.  
  
"I refuse to sleep in the same room with that Slytherin!" he said, storming back down the stairs and glaring at Harry and Draco. Harry fought back a sarcastic comment on Ron's stupidity and sighed.  
  
"Looks like you'll be finding the common room very comfortable tonight." Harry said, pulling Draco to his feet and leading the other boy to the staircase. "I'm going to bed." Draco followed Harry, ignoring the incredulous looks that he was getting from Weasley.  
  
"That was interesting." Draco muttered to Harry. Harry shrugged. Let Ron be a prat, he didn't care. "Sure you want to do this? I can sleep in Sev's rooms." Harry shook his head.  
  
"You're a Gryffindor now. They should all get used to it." Draco nodded and took his pajamas to the bathroom and changed. He returned a few moments later but stopped when he saw Neville Longbottom talking to Harry about Draco.  
  
"He's a Gryffindor, Neville. Just give him a chance." Neville nodded.  
  
"All right. The Creevy brothers like him." Harry patted Neville on the shoulder and motioned Draco to come out of the bathroom. Draco crawled into his bed that had been placed next to Harry's and crawled beneath the covers before drawing the curtains shut.  
  
"Night, Draco." He heard Harry whisper.  
  
"Night, Harry." Draco returned before closing his eyes. A soft voice made him sit up for a second before laying back down again.  
  
"Night, Harry, Draco." Neville Longbottom had said before pulling his curtains shut. Both Harry and Draco answered back at the same time and Draco smiled. This Gryffindor thing might just work out. Of course, he may have to curse Weasley a few times to get the prat to shut up, but then again, Harry might beat him to it. He sighed and fell into a deep sleep, ignoring the danger of nightmares that night. Harry would not be that lucky.  
  
A/N: I know, I'm evil for the cliffy. You have no idea how hard this part was to write, and I'm still not happy with it. *sigh* I felt that you guys would have wanted it, though, so I posted.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Correspondence: Thanks! Don't worry. I stopped working on the other to finish this. I used to think that I would go past thirty chapters, but it's not working out that way. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sweet Morpheus: Thank you for the wonderful compliment! And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Andrea10: Thanks for your review. I enjoyed it. She's starting to wake up a bit.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Yeah, they're getting along. Too bad things are still up in the air about everything else. School will never be the same, or Harry's life for that matter. Poor kid.  
  
CrazedGurl1291: Glad you liked it. I hope their reaction was adequate. I'm still not happy with it. Grr. Perhaps more in the next chapter.  
  
SilverFated: Thanks!  
  
Haden: (gasp!) Thank you!  
  
Allison: Thanks. Those pictures will have more of a presence in the next chapter. Glad you liked them.  
  
EriEka127: Ever have writer's block? Nasty stuff, and very frustrating. I updated, and I should be able to do so in another week. Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Ah, I see. My name comes from my ability to sneak up on people, as well as some of my original fiction. Offline friends will know which story. I tend to pop up behind people and scare the living daylights out of them for some reason. My friend asked if I was nothing more than a shadow, and well, the rest is history, as they say. Glad you like my story. More to come soon.  
  
SheWolfe7: Thank you! Don't worry, it'll continue to develop. As to freeing Tom, Fudge is an idiot! Enough said. The trial will be very interesting. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nphipps: Thanks! He's very angry, and still plotting. I have no idea where I come up with these things. I have an evil Muse, I'm guessing. Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
Catherine Tavington: Oh yes! Gah, killing them off? After I went through all that trouble to get Harry to trust and confide in them, building their relationship little by little. Harry still flinches at the sight of Tom's wand. And it's been almost seven months since he's actually started trusting Tom. Girlfriends? I don't know... Hmm. Much to think about. (ducks as Muse swings a baseball bat at head) Right then, I'm going to start the next chapter right after I'm done posting. (grumble) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath: You are evil. Pure evil. You sure you aren't a Slytherin?? Lol, just kidding, Sue. Oh, I'm going to start sending you more of that other story, now that I've re-worked the beginning. You know, the one I sent you before. Interested in looking over the Shadows story? Let me know, but don't let it interfere with your schoolwork. I'm still your RA. (glare) Thanks for reviewing! (Legolas!) Haha. I'm such a Slytherin.  
  
Hermione Green: You deserve a hug, or applause, or something. Thank you for your constant reviews and encouraging words. Your reviews mean a lot to me. The next chapter will be out soon.  
  
To Anyone I Missed(which I highly doubt): Thank you for your reviews. They encourage me to write. Thanks! ~Sylvia  
  
Poll Time: Should Ron and Harry continue to be friends? Or should they break off completely? I'm torn. Let me know in a review, okay? ~S. 


	29. Court

A/N: *Sylvia creeps up behind Muse and pokes her. Muse continues snoring. Sylvia looks around, and pulls out a baseball bat. Sylvia gives a little evil grin, pulls back, swings, and connects with Muse's head. Sylvia tears off like mad, cackling all the while, while trying to escape enraged Muse who promises death.* Well, I'm back! I had to hit the Muse, but she beat me up a bit, and I produced this. Not as long as the other chapters by any stretch of the imagination, but I felt you all deserved something after waiting so long. That's why I needed a baseball bat. ~Sylvia  
  
"Mr. Potter, over here!" Flashbulbs went off all around him while Harry, Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Draco made their way to the courthouse. "Were you under a spell?" One man shouted in the crowd. "Did you realize that the man you were with was You Know Who?" Harry ignored the rest of the questions and pushed his way inside the building, followed closely but the rest of the group. He adjusted his robes and nodded to the others there.  
  
"Let's go." He said. Draco came up next to him.  
  
"Bet you enjoyed that, Potter." Draco mock-snarled to him. Harry laughed a bit.  
  
"This time next week it'll be you." He answered. Draco paled.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell." He said in response. "Thank goodness school starts again in two days, right?" Harry smiled and nodded. Not that he would be attending classes with the trial on. Even if they did manage to have Tom acquitted, then there would definitely be some kind of public relations nightmare considering his guardians. He wished again once for a normal life and sighed. He just wanted to go home with Tom, Matthew, and Nellie and ignore the rest of the wizarding world for a while. Maybe play football again and hang out with his Muggle friends. Be normal. He shook his head. It seemed like Destiny enjoyed toying with him.  
  
The entire group went through security rather well and found the courtroom without much trouble. There were several members of the press there and they all immediately jumped up at Harry's entrance to the room. Draco moved between him and the cameras, not allowing a free shot of Harry at all. Harry nodded his thanks to the boy and they all settled in the seats marked off for them directly behind the defendant's chair. Draco's lawyer came in just behind them and smiled at the boys. He had met with them several times over the past week to plan out their defense. The two boys would be his last witnesses to call, with their memories as evidence. He knew that memories were perfectly admissible as evidence as long as they showed entire scenes. The boys reassured him that their memories were perfect to clear Tom Riddle of charges.  
  
The press went crazy as Tom was brought into the room. Several people in the crowds drew back away from him as though they were going to hurt them. Others wondered how a nice old gentleman could harm so many people. Some just looked at him blankly, wondering where the rest of the world got off accusing him of things that he couldn't possibly have done. He was so gentle and soft-spoken when speaking to Harry Potter. There was no possible way he was a madman.  
  
"Hello, Tom!" Harry greeted brightly.  
  
"Harry, you're looking well." Tom returned, sitting down in front of the boy. He nodded to his lawyer and smiled at Harry.  
  
"I've been at Hogwarts, where they believe food and sleep is the cure for everything. I'm lucky I'm still in shape." Tom chuckled and nodded to Draco, whom somehow had become attached to Harry's hip. Matthew had told him the night before when he had visited that the two had become really good friends since Harry had been rescued, more so now that Harry's family had been threatened. Matthew likened it to Draco being a protector of Harry. Now, the adults never saw one without the other, especially after the letters that Harry's friends had sent him. Matthew said that Harry had been down for a while after the Howlers, but Draco bullied him into living again.  
  
"Well, that's lucky then, because Nellie was out for your head it you hadn't planned on eating more than a plate of food a day." Tom said, smiling at the boy who had changed so much, and yet, had remained the same. Tom remembered how he had wrestled the Gameboy away from Harry only a week before. Had so little time passed? Harry managed to ignore the photographers that shamelessly took pictures of the two talking. He knew that public relations was important in how the court decided, that and he wouldn't dismiss any offer of support if the public wanted to rally around him. Right now, he would take everything he could get in way of support.  
  
"All rise!" The bailiff said as the judge came into the room. Harry leapt to his feet and watched as Tom made his way to his feet. Tom looked so old at that moment. Harry hoped that he was going to be okay. The judge made her way to her bench and looked out at her packed courtroom. She almost rolled her eyes. Why couldn't this trial be private? She scanned the crowd and found the Potter boy standing behind the defense table. He looked older than she thought he would. She settled herself in her seat and sighed.  
  
"You may begin the opening arguments." She said to the two lawyers in the room. Both men nodded and the prosecution rose to his feet and moved forward to address the court and jury.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Your Honor. What can be said about this man sitting here in the courtroom today? Nothing much, except that he has participated and even orchestrated the war of sixteen years ago, under the guise of Lord Vol-," the lawyer stuttered to a stop. "You Know Who." Harry almost laughed. The man was not going to be very convincing if he could not even squeak out Voldemort's name. Wings of Death the man was, but even Harry couldn't see the purpose behind not speaking his name. Never mind the fact that Harry was only sixteen, a mere boy by wizarding standards. "This man," he paused and pointed at Tom, "is responsible for murder, torture, and crimes too heinous to mention in the presence of good, decent wizards." Harry almost smirked before remembering that he had to act mature, responsible, and sane today. Mr. Connell had forbidden the boys any action, comment, or expression that cast any doubts that Harry Potter was a normal wizarding teenager. Of course, normal had never really applied to the Boy Who Lived, but Harry was managing to pull the act off with aplomb.  
  
"The fact that he has lived long enough to influence others to join in his insane acts, much less turn the Boy Who Lived against those who would protect him is evidence enough of his plotting and scheming ways to not only destroy wizarding society, but Muggle standards of living as well. Vol- You Know Who, is nothing more than a menace, and the people demand that he be prosecuted for his crimes, and dealt with to the fullest extent of wizarding laws." Here, the prosecutor seemed to run out of things to say and hurriedly thanked the court before retreating to his seat. Harry was reminded of a rat scurrying back to his hole. Harry wondered how much Fudge had paid this man. Whatever it was, it didn't seem worth it. The crowd of people had erupted after the prosecutor's speech and denied that Harry Potter would ever do anything that the prosecutor had inferred from Harry's connections with Tom. Harry almost shook his head in disbelief. He knew for a fact that almost half of these people had turned on him during his fifth year.  
  
"Mr. Connell, you may begin." The judge said, waving towards the man. Mr. Connell stood and turned to face the entire crowd, ready to make sure that his client would be able to return home with very little trial. The burden of proof was on the shoulders of the prosecution after all. With only hearsay evidence, the court, if fair, would have a hard time convicting Tom Riddle of any wrongdoing. It was just a matter of time.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Riddle is nothing more than an man who took his interest in the well-being of the Boy Who Lived as a personal responsibility. There is no evidence showing that the man known as Tom Riddle is actually, of this day, the wizard known as Voldemort." Mr. Connell had to wait for the entire courtroom to calm down before he could continue. The judge battled for order while Harry and Draco grinned at each other.  
  
"You owe me a sickle." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes. The two had bet on how long the courtroom would explode over the word, and Draco had said no more than two minutes. Harry was winning by two minutes. Draco discreetly dug out a sickle and passed it to Harry. "You wanna go again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Three minutes." Draco said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Two and a half." Harry said, shaking Draco's hands as the two bet on the amount of time that the crowd would indulge in hysterics over a name. Tom turned around and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "What?" He asked, seeing Tom's face. "We've got to do something to keep ourselves amused while everyone else freaks out." Harry explained in a whisper. Tom turned back around, shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of "boys will be boys", once order had been re-established. Mr. Connell sighed and waited for the go-ahead signal from the judge. He nodded to her when she gave it and turned back to face the court.  
  
"Tom Riddle was nothing more than a man who cared for a boy many would have loved to take in, yet few could handle. Harry Potter is not a normal child with normal worries. He has been plagued by an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort," Mr. Connell found need to pause again as the court burst into chaos again, with screams of terror and shouts of demands not to say the name. Harry and Draco both stared at the watch on Harry's wrist, counting the time. Draco moaned in defeat and Harry held out his hand with a small, triumphant smile. He pocketed the sickle and looked back up at the judge, who had been staring at the boys. Harry was sure that she was trying to keep a straight face when she made eye contact with Harry. Well, they were busted. The people finally quieted down and Mr. Connell started again.  
  
"As I was saying, Harry Potter has been plagued by an evil wizard, so evil in fact that few can hear his name spoken without being affected with some amount of fear. Mr. Riddle, in spite of all the 'emotional baggage' that Master Potter brings with him as part of his life, accepted the boy into his home, and did what was required to keep him hidden from the Dark Lord, as well as the rest of the wizarding world, for the boy's own safety. Even Albus Dumbledore, one of this century's greatest wizards, could not locate the boy. This, indeed, was protection that no other person would have been able to provide to the boy whose needs only grow more demanding with each passing year." Mr. Connell took a deep breath. "There is nothing more than a passing physical resemblance between the evil wizard that few want named, and Mr. Riddle. The mental differences are very distinctive, as well as his actions. Ladies and Gentlemen, there is no way that Mr. Tom Riddle could possibly be the evil wizard that the prosecution states he is. There is no similarity between the two men, none at all." Mr. Connell thanked the court for their attention and returned to his seat. The judge sat back and sighed. Both lawyers made very good cases, although she felt as though the prosecution was less than happy about the assignment.  
  
"Alright. Thank you gentlemen. We will recess until tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. I believe there are two young men who have afternoon classes to attend." She said, smiling at Harry and Draco. Harry smiled back at her while Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something about not even getting a full day off. The entire court stood as the judge left the room. The minute she was through the door, Harry made his way to Tom before he was lead out of the room.  
  
"So far, so good." Tom commented as Harry came up. "How are you doing, truthfully?" Tom asked. Harry shrugged. "Harry." Tom said with a slight warning in his tone.  
  
"Ron's being a prat, but Hermione understands." Harry answered. "I'm okay otherwise." Tom smiled at Harry.  
  
"I understand, Harry. Just remember, that if he is your true friend..."  
  
"He'll come around." Harry finished Tom's sentence for him. "I know. I just want to hex him right now, but I won't."  
  
"There's the Harry I know and love." Tom said, looking over Harry. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Had Tom just said that he loved him? Harry looked around for photographers, and seeing none, stepped forward and wrapped Tom in a hug. The Auror who was waiting to escort Tom back to his cell stopped dead in his tracks and stared as Tom held Harry. The Boy Who Lived was hugging the accused Dark Lord. What was the wizarding world coming to? "What's wrong?" Tom asked quietly.  
  
"I don't think that I've ever heard that before." Harry said into Tom's shoulder. "Not in person, that someone loved me." Tom nodded and held Harry a little tighter before releasing him.  
  
"It's okay, Harry." Tom said as he held onto Harry's shoulders. "You still wear your necklace?" Tom asked, looking for the chain that Harry had hidden beneath his collar. Harry nodded.  
  
"Day and night." Tom nodded, satisfied that his charge was safe for the time being.  
  
"All right. I know you have a class in the next hour. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Tom said, giving him a small push towards Dumbledore and Snape, who had been waiting for Harry with Draco.  
  
"Bye, Tom." Harry said, watching as Tom was led through a door. Tom waved before the door was shut. "Let's go." Harry said to the others present. The group made their way through the crowds and reporters to the Floo system and made their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I detest Flooing." Harry said to Draco as he tripped and nearly fell out of the fireplace. Draco, who was brushing the soot of his uniform, snorted at Harry's comment.  
  
"Could be worse. Could be portkey." Draco told him. Harry gave an involuntary shudder and watched as Snape gracefully stepped out of the fireplace with not even a hair out of place. How did he do that? Harry vowed to himself that he would learn Snape's secret to flawless Flooing before the year was out.  
  
"I believe the two of you have class." Snape said as Dumbledore hopped out of the fireplace, giggling at something he had seen while spinning through the system. Harry and Draco both decided that they didn't want to know what Dumbledore had seen and grabbed their school bags and headed towards Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"So how do you think today went?" Draco asked Harry as they turned down the hallway towards the Transfiguration classroom. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I think that Mr. Connell did a very nice job. Tom just has to be acquitted of the charges. He's not responsible for what Voldemort did." Draco nodded as he and Harry turned the corner. "I think that it's going to turn out okay." Harry finished as he heard a sneering voice.  
  
"Oh, look! It's the mini-Death Eaters!"  
  
Reviews:  
  
Mrs. Tom Riddle: I'm glad you liked my story. Your review made me squeal (yes, squeal, ask my brother) with happiness. I had thought that no one else was going to review and then yours popped up. Thanks for reviewing! Good luck to your mother.  
  
VioletS: You're welcome for the book. Try the company Reclam. They're pretty good with foreign books and notorious for making the book covers bright yellow. My German teacher loved to torment us with those yellow covers. Your review almost made me cry. Literally. I was sitting here, thinking about the possible reasons I have writer's block, and then I saw your review. Your kind words helped inspire me to hit my Muse. (She's still grumbling about the bump on her head) Thanks for reviewing. I needed it!  
  
Uten: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. There is no movement on their relationship as of yet, but I can work on it. Thanks for reminding me. (Anyone else actually have to go back and re-read their fics because they couldn't remember what happened at the beginning? Or is it just me?) The trial has begun. Let the fireworks begin.  
  
Lady Krista: (grumble) I never said I was perfect! Only semi-perfect. Just kidding. Grammar sometimes takes a backseat in my stories, but it is important to me. I just kind of forget about it. If you want, C, you could tell me where my mistakes are and how to fix them. If not, thanks for reviewing my fic. I have three (that's right, three) on the back burner right now, and it's killing me not to be writing them. (anyone else have that problem?) So, if you would like to look over one of those and screen for grammar, let me know. I don't want to burden Sue with too many, especially as she is beta-ing the other one for me. Thanks for reviewing, C!  
  
Max: Thanks! Glad you liked it. I don't know. I seem to attract a lot of anti-Ron readers to my fic. It is kind of scary, the animosity that they have towards him. I like the idea of a fistfight. Thanks for suggesting it. It might just happen. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
TheWraith1: Time will tell, my friend. Time will tell. As to Ron, see above statement. I'm telling you, it's scary. But that's okay, because he is being a sort of prat. Perhaps Gred and Forge will straighten him out a bit. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nphipps: I hope your wait wasn't too long!  
  
Anon: Thanks!  
  
SilverFated: Nice suggestion for a prank. Any others? My Muse is asleep. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Shadows unite! Hahaha. Glad you liked the chapter. Here's the next one!  
  
I can't find the snitch: I still can't get over your name! I love it. Animosity abounds in your review. I think you are the staunchest support of "break it off" through all the reviews, though others want to wish some sort of prank on the prat. Don't want to give away what happens, though. Guess we'll all have to wait for my ticked off Muse to get back to life. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gshans: Thank you for your suggestions. I tried some here; I hope they worked out the way you wanted. You're a close second behind Can't Find the Snitch for Ron's fate. Burning in Hell is a bit extreme. How about a few pranks? If you can come up with some good ones, let me know. I'm not much of a prankster, so any and all suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Only the characters that have spoken to Draco have accepted (with the exception of Ron the prat) Draco. The others are still feeling out the territory, wondering what had happened to make him change houses. I haven't figured that out yet, whether or not Harry and Ron will continue their friendship. Time will tell.  
  
SheWolfe7: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Still not sure about Ron. I actually didn't mean for him to come off as such a prat, but I just couldn't control him. (Anyone else not able to control the characters when writing?) I hope your wait for an update wasn't too long. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crazedgurl1290: Thanks! Don't worry about Ron. I haven't figured out where he wants to go yet. I think he's settled for "extreme pratishness" at the moment. Any suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EriEka127: Thanks! Hope the wait wasn't too long. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
HermioneGreen: Thank you. That meant a lot to me. Hope your wait for the next chapter wasn't too long.  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath: I know you're without computer, so this wait is going to be even longer for you. Sorry, Sue! Just think, this is a back to school present for you on Monday or Tuesday. Get your mind out of the gutter. Look for story soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A/N: Well guys, that's all for now. The count of Ron/Harry friendship is as follows: Those Who Think Ron Is An Extreme Prat and Should No Longer Be Harry's Friend – 7 Those Who Want Ron To Continue To Be Harry's Friend – 2 The polls are still open. Anyone care to take up Ron's defense? The next chapter should be much longer, I hope. My brain has atrophied beyond all recognition due to lack of school I actually miss assignments. Someone call St. Mungo's and have them lock me up. I've gone crazy. Well, next chapter is soon. Till then! ~Sylvia 


	30. Back To Class

A/N: Muse is back on duty. Aren't you all glad? This is short, but necessary. The next will be better. ~Sylvia  
  
"Oh, look! It's the mini Death Eaters!" Harry and Draco both stopped in their paths and stared at the person blocking their way. Draco's face darkened as Ron stepped forward. "What are the Death Eaters doing here?" He asked, coming forward.  
  
"Back off, Weasley. Get out of our way." Draco said, pulling out his wand. Ron stepped forward with his own wand, smiling in a way that Harry had never remembered seeing on his face before.  
  
"You know, I would be doing the rest of the wizarding world a favor if I were to hex you." Ron said, looking at the two of them. "An even better favor if you never woke up." Harry exchanged a look with Draco. Both boys wondered what they should do with Ron.  
  
"Ron, we just want to go to class. Please, just get out of our way." Ron shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so." Ron brought up his wand and took a breath, readying himself for a spell. Harry raised his hand and muttered a Bat – Bogey hex under his breath. Draco watched as Ron started to hit away his own bogeys from his face. Harry and Draco looked at each other and broke down into laughter.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Let's go." Harry said, leaving Ron to face his own problem.  
  
"Where did that hex come from?" Draco asked as they went down the stairs.  
  
"No idea. Maybe Peeves did it for us." Harry and Draco finally made it to the Transfiguration classroom and slid into their seats. Hermione smiled over at them.  
  
"Hey guys. How did it go?" She asked, digging out her parchment and ink. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I lost two sickles." Draco said, taking out his own notes. "Other than that, I was kind of bored." He turned to Harry for his thoughts.  
  
"It was only opening arguments today. The most difficult part is going to be testimonies. Draco's is probably going to be worse off than me. The world is finally going to find out what it's really like being the Boy Who Lived, while Draco's reputation, through no fault of his own, is going to be ruined." Draco shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't care. The only thing I want is for Malfoy to be stopped. That way, the rest of the world will be a better place." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Where did you pick up these idealistic ideas, Draco?" She asked. She had not thought that Draco would want something like that. Draco smirked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I think that I've always been like this." He told her. "Just never allowed to express it." He told her. "That and the fact that Severus tells me to speak my mind, so long as it's not disrespectful." Hermione smiled at him and Harry before turning to face front. That was definitely not something that she had been expecting from him, but still nice. Professor McGonagall stepped into the room and looked around.  
  
"Good afternoon class." She said. "Today we are going to be covering the Animagus transformation. Now, there are limits to the animagus transformation. Can anyone tell me what those limitations are?" She asked. Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air. Harry smirked over at Draco, who was staring at Hermione in astonishment. How in the world could this be constant? How much did the girl study? Harry smiled at Draco and shook his head. The boy would get used to it, sooner or later. Or perhaps only after he asked Hermione for help with schoolwork and he realized that it was a good thing that she was this way.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall motioned towards the Gryffindor to answer. Hermione gave a small smile and sat up a bit straighter in her seat.  
  
"Animagi are very rare; not every wizard has the ability to do this kind of magic. The Ministry of Magic also keeps a close eye on Animagi. Everyone who has this ability should register with the ministry, with their marking and what kind of animal they are." Hermione said, most likely quoting from a textbook. Professor McGonagall smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." She turned back to the blackboard and waved her wand. The students pulled out parchment and quills as notes appeared. "Now, we will not be attempting any transformations at all, but we will learn how to accomplish such a transformation, and talk about the dangers of the transformation tomorrow." Many of the students nodded and finished their notes. "Any questions?"  
  
A girl in the back raised her hand. McGonagall nodded her head. "Yes, Miss Green?"  
  
"Professor, you said there are dangers? Are they fatal?" Katie Green asked. McGonagall gave a faint smile.  
  
"We were going to talk about that tomorrow as part of the dangers, but I will warn you now, to keep any ambitious students," she eyed Harry, Draco, and Hermione as she said the 'ambitious students' part. Harry, to his credit, kept his face neutral. "from attempting the transformation." McGonagall perched herself against her desk and sighed. "If you do attempt the transformation without being prepared, you could be seriously injured or even die. Can anyone tell me the reason why?" She asked of the class. Harry raised his hand. "Mr. Potter."  
  
"If you are unable to complete the transformation, which is highly likely if you are not ready to be an animagi, you will only go halfway, and the human body is not able to do something like that. Your internal organs can be damaged, which may result in death." McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor." She looked around the room. Ah, several of the students had paled at the thought. Good, she wouldn't be rushing anyone from her house or Slytherin's to the hospital wing that evening. Class finished as the bell rang, with McGonagall giving them a two-foot essay on the Animagus transformation for homework.  
  
"That's all?" Hermione questioned as she and the two boys left the classroom. She sighed. "It's like they expect us to still be worn out from the OWLs last year. It just doesn't make sense." Harry sighed and massaged his forehead. Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and turned to Harry.  
  
"Why is she complaining?" he asked in a whisper. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He had an idea, but he wanted to convince himself that it was not due to the fact that she liked homework. Then again, that could be it entirely.  
  
"Well, to the library then." Hermione said as she pulled them both towards the room.  
  
"Hermione! Come on, it's not even a big essay, and it's due next week." Draco complained. "You crazy Ravenclaw turned Gryffindor, let me go!" Harry chuckled at his two friends. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"The sooner we get it done, the sooner it is out of the way, and the sooner we can pull off a prank." Draco ceased his struggles, a blank look on his face as he processed what she had said.  
  
"You've convinced me. Let's go." He said, offering her an arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his arm away.  
  
"Come on, you prat. You too, Harry." Harry sighed and followed his friends down the hall and into the library. Harry and Hermione started for their usual table in the library. All three stopped when they saw Ron, Ginny, and several other Gryffindors sitting at the table. Ron stood up when he saw the three of them. Hermione did a quick about face while latching onto the two boys and led them back out of the library.  
  
"You should have let me hex him." Hermione heard Draco mutter.  
  
"And then all your innocence will be blown when they start looking for the perpetrators of the pranks we're going to pull. Looking innocent is a key. We can't start trouble now, for that will point us out later." Hermione bit her lip. It was a thinking gesture she had, and Harry wondered what it was that she was thinking about. "We need someplace to study where Ron wouldn't dare show his face. I don't feel like dealing with him right now." She told the two boys. Common room was out, and so was the Room of Requirement.  
  
"What about Severus's rooms?" Draco asked. "I don't think the Weasel would even deign to descend the dungeon stairs now that he doesn't have to." Draco missed the hurt look on Hermione's face, but Harry caught it. He made a quick mental note to talk to Draco later and looked to Hermione for approval of the plan.  
  
"I don't know. Would he let us?" She asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"He's actually a very nice person. You just have to get to know him." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Okay, we can go there. Let's just hope he doesn't do his anti- Gryffindor thing while we're there." She mumbled as she adjusted her strap on her book bag. Draco led the way and Harry followed behind, wondering what reception they would receive. Since they were descending into Slytherin territory, and Draco was extremely unpopular, Harry kept his eye out for trouble along the way. The trio found none and made it to the portrait guarding the quarters.  
  
"Wormwood." Draco told the portrait. The door swung open and he called out Severus's name as he entered. Severus emerged from his lab and looked at Draco and his friends.  
  
"I've been invaded by Gryffindors." He stated calmly. "To whom do I address my thanks for this wonderful invasion?" He asked, sneering only a bit. Hermione crept behind Harry and Draco. She knew this was a bad idea, she just knew it.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Harry told him. "He's been after the two of us all day. We tried going to the library, but he was there and looked as though he wanted to use an Unforgivable on us." Severus nodded.  
  
"You're hiding out from him." He said. "Wise move, you three. You're keeping all possibility of a private confrontation away from yourselves. Very good, very Slytherin. Whose idea?" He asked. Harry and Draco smirked at each other before answering.  
  
"Hermione's." They answered in unison. Snape looked as though he bit his lip to keep from saying something before nodding. Harry and Draco knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"So, you think Hermione is a Slytherin now?" Harry asked. Snape glared at him. Harry was unimpressed. He had seen the patented Snape glare number 43, the "I'm going to hex you from here to next week" glare, too many times for it to be effective on him.  
  
"I never said that. Still, a nice idea, Miss Granger. I am guessing that you three would like to study here until dinner." Harry nodded. "Very well. Summon a house elf if wish for refreshments. Harry, Draco, you know where the bathroom is, should Miss Granger need it. If you would all excuse me, I have a potion brewing." Hermione watched as the man turned and went back into his potions lab. She stared at the closed door. Draco flopped down into his favorite spot on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Anyone want anything from the kitchens?" He asked.  
  
"Food. Lunch was non-existent." Harry told him. "Sandwiches?" He asked, looking at Draco.  
  
"Sounds good. Hermione, you want anything?" Draco asked.  
  
"Whatever you're having." She said, still hovering by the door. Harry motioned for her to sit as he took a seat himself.  
  
"The furniture does not bite, Hermione." Draco told her as he called a house elf. Winky popped into existence.  
  
"Master Draco, you have a job for Winky? Especially for me?" She asked, creeping closer to the boy. Hermione watched. Was this the same house elf?  
  
"Harry, Hermione and I are a little hungry. If it's not too much trouble, could we have some sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice?" He asked politely.  
  
"No trouble at all, Master Draco! Winky is happy for her job!" She popped out and returned only a few seconds later with a platter of sandwiches, a jug of pumpkin juice, and a basket of cookies. She placed them all on a table and left again.  
  
"She looks better." Hermione remarked to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement while starting on his first sandwich. "Okay, homework!" She said, digging out her books. The two boys groaned good-naturedly before pulling out their own assignments. Two hours later found all of the food gone; the essays finished, and the three resident pranksters were devising their first prank on the Slytherins Crabbe and Goyle. They were the first targets. After that, the sky was the limit.  
  
"No, that's good. Now, how to do it?" Harry mused while Hermione and Draco argued about the color they wanted to have happen. Harry smiled.  
  
"What about bright pink? The kind that hurts your eyes?" Hermione grinned at him. She liked the way this boy thought!  
  
"Why not make them a set? Pink and purple?" She said, watching for their reactions.  
  
"Brilliant!" Draco crowed. "They'll be scarred for life!" He said, grinning at his friends.  
  
"Whom?" Severus's voice asked from the doorway of his lab. Hermione and Harry froze and looked up, while Draco only shrugged.  
  
"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Draco answered. Hermione's face paled, thinking that she was now going to see the death of a person at the hands of the Potions Master. Severus smirked and shrugged.  
  
"Very well, just no permanent damage." He said, moving towards the jug that was holding the remainder of the pumpkin juice. "I won't ask anymore questions." Draco smiled up at his guardian.  
  
"Thanks, Sev." Draco said, packing up his bag. The other two started the same action.  
  
"You're welcome, son." He said, turning towards the mail that the owls had brought earlier in the day and he had ignored. Hermione looked at the man in surprise. He was different, just like Harry and Draco said. "Harry, I found something of yours that you left here the last time." He said, holding out a small bottle. Hermione looked up in confusion.  
  
"The last time?" She questioned. Harry actually had the grace to look a little sheepish.  
  
"Remember before the holidays, when the Gryffindors were told to keep an eye on me?" Hermione nodded. "I was feeling smothered, so I sought refuge here. Professor Snape had learned about my guardians before school started, so I felt safe in his presence, you know, able to unwind." Harry explained. Hermione nodded and sighed. She had forgotten about that. "Thank you, Professor Snape." Harry said, taking the bottle from him. He recognized the label on the bottle of being his Animagus potion. He pocketed it and turned back to his two friends.  
  
"Dinner." Draco muttered. Harry sighed, and Hermione closed her bookbag. Snape looked at the three Gryffindors, and then at the boy he considered his son.  
  
"Why don't the three of you stay?" Severus said. "Stay for dinner? You could avoid a confrontation with Weasley, and I would welcome the company." Hermione looked at her friends. She gave them a nod, saying it was alright .  
  
"Thank you so much, Professor!" Harry said. "I accept, and so does Hermione." Harry took off his school robe and tossed it onto the couch. He fixed his collar and sighed. "A time to relax!" Hermione giggled at Harry's actions. Draco kicked his feet up on the table in front of him.  
  
"Draco, feet." Draco rolled his eyes and put his feet on the floor. Severus summoned Winky and ordered dinner for the four of them. Winky came back about five minutes later and set the table for them. "Well, come on." Hermione approached the table, wondering what had caused the change in the snarky Potions Master that she had been used to before this afternoon. Severus reached out and mussed Draco's hair as the boy passed. He was relaxed, and it was the first time she had ever seen, or even thought about the person he was outside his classroom. The meal passed easily for everyone, and Hermione found that she was enjoying herself, something not very common for her nowadays.  
  
"No." Harry moaned from his bed. He turned in his bed and tried to push something away. "No." Draco sat up and looked over at his friend. He jumped as Harry's hands flew to his forehead. Draco got out of bed and went over to Harry's and tried to shake him awake.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up." Draco said, shaking Harry's arm. He hissed in pain as his Dark Mark suddenly came alive and started burning. He clutched his arm and sighed as the pain intensified. Malfoy was very angry, and it seemed that he was taking it out on some poor innocents that evening. He whirled when he heard a noise. "Weasley?"  
  
"Is Harry okay?" Ron asked. Draco turned back to his friend.  
  
"It's a vision." Draco told him. His arm spiked in pain again. He ignored and reached out to his friend again. "Harry!" Harry sat up, his eyes open, but not really seeing where he was. "Harry, wake up!" Harry looked at Draco and Ron for a few seconds and then dropped his face into his hands. His hands shook as he tried to breathe past the lump in his throat. Ron reached out a hand and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm okay." He muttered from between his hands. "Malfoy is busy tonight." Draco sighed and rubbed his arm. The war was starting, and they were getting pulled along with it, whether they were ready or not.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Reviews: Alek: Thank you! You've given me such a great feeling about my stories. I loved your review. Next chapter is coming soon. I'm glad you liked it so much!  
  
Dirbatua: Thanks for the review. I'll think about it.  
  
Maruder no.5: Thank you! I am honored to hear that my fic is your favorite. I've heard many different versions of what Voldie's name means. Your explanation is just one of the five or so I've heard. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lovindraco'n'harry: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping that Snape came across real and concerned. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Underground: What can I say? I'm honored. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!  
  
EvilLaughKid: Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like it so much. You've given me some really good ideas. I'm still not sure of which direction Ron is going to take yet, but I liked some of your ideas for that, especially Ginny/Draco. Not sure if that's going to happen, but we'll see.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Hope you didn't pine away too much. Here's the next chapter. Chapter 31 should be soon!  
  
Lutheyl: Thank you! Yes, Ron is a prat, but his wake-up call should be soon.  
  
RillieDeannPotter5569: Glad you liked the chapter. Next one should be soon.  
  
A Happy Little Bumble-bee: Thanks for the idea! I never would have thought about that. Next chapter will be soon. The trial will be the main feature. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Reading-Whiz: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I can't give away what will happen. I'm afraid you'll just have to read it to find out. Next update soon!  
  
Zhan Black: Nope. Are you sure that you saw what you saw? Those chapters came over a period of two or three weeks. As to your compliment, THANK YOU! Your review is one of the reasons, among others, that I continue to write. I love being called all manners of words like original, brilliant, etc. Now if only they applied in real life. Thank you again!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: True, true. Tom is a very wise man. Next chapter soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EriEka127: Sorry to keep you waiting. This one is short, but the next is all about the trial, so you should enjoy that. It'll be long. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Catherine Tavington: I know! Me too! The characters do what they like, I only put them down on paper. Don't worry. There will be quite a few Lucius appearances before the story is finished. I hate to put a limit. I thought that the story was going to be done in 20 chapters, and here we are at 30! Don't worry, Malfoy will be back. I don't know if Tom will die yet. I'd hate to take Harry's new family away. I have a feeling that someone would kill me. Literally. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pheonixrising: Very true. It looks as though it's going to be that way, but I have no idea. Ron could go either way. Glad you liked the story, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
SheWolfe7: You assumed correctly. I agree with your comments. He did come back alive, healthy, and *gasp*, dare I say it? Happy. Something that's never really happened for the poor kid. Let's hope it works out for him. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Spiffycool: Ron appreciates your support. I'm glad you liked the story. I left a hint as to Ron's direction. Did you catch it? Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reviews.  
  
Gwendolyn P. Malfoy: Hmm. Very true. I attract Ron haters. Update is here, and the next one should be soon!  
  
TheWraith1: Oh my, the compliments! I think I'm going to cry! Thanks for your vote about Ron. I left hints at the end. Did you catch it? I'm not much of a romance writer. Ron and Hermione's relationship is suffering a bit right now, but who knows if they will continue or not. For some reason, I can't see Harry getting together with anyone until the Dark Lord is eliminated. He's too afraid of hurting the others around him. An emotional target is often the best one, and both Harry and Malfoy realize this. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Andrea10: Thanks! I actually use my own alarm clock. She's back, slightly concussed, but enjoying interrupting my shower time. Why does inspiration always hit me in the shower? *shakes head* I don't understand it! Ah, well. Glad you liked it. Next chapter soon!  
  
Silverfated: *evil grin* Oh yes. Definitely could do some rainbow thing. Definitely. Thanks for your vote and review! Next chapter soon!  
  
Lady Krista: Thanks! It was actually how long people would react. It's written very clearly in there. I went back and re-read it. This is my version of wizard court. JKR's was too confusing for me to duplicate. Also, it was a hearing, while mine is a trial. It's bound to be different. I also used Nat as a source, cause she does the whole law school thing. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nphipps: Glad you liked it! Time will tell. Next update soon!  
  
Dramaplatypus: I absolutely love your screen name. Funny! I love it. As to the Ron thing, I left hints! Did you find them? I have to agree with all of your comments. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Lady Reaper of the Shadows: You so do not want to go there! Dumbledore has a STRANGE sense of humor. Very strange. Thank you for the compliments. Next chapter soon!  
  
HermioneGreen: Time will tell with Ron. However, I did leave some hints. I hope you saw them. Also, my friend Natalie is in law school, so she's helping me with the technical stuff (which I will someday learn, cause I'm going to law school in a year or so). I'm trying to make the trial as real as possible. Next update will be soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lily of Tortall: We'll see. I hope you caught the hints. Also, I might take you up on the beta thing. My other one is getting ready for exams the next two weeks (this means YOU, Sue! Go study!). I don't want to tax her. Sometimes I send stuff, others I don't. The problems I have the most is canon and timelines. Most of my stories are off the wall. Hope you don't mind. Thanks again!  
  
Zaptor: You were right! Thank you! With all Harry's been through, it'd be hard for him not to be a little cynical. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chozen1: Ouch! Hope you finished reading the story past the third chapter. 347 reviews all saying they like it can't be wrong. I'll defend Tom with my life. Perhaps you'd like to see an alternate version where Voldie is evil? If you ask really nicely, I just might give you that. Maybe. Thanks for reading anyway!  
  
To Anyone I Missed (which I highly doubt): THANK YOU! 30 reviews! What can I say? I'm speechless! I think I'm going to go collapse in a happy little heap and shout to the world that I have the best readers ever! Thank you so much! This chapter is for you guys! You make writing worth it! 


	31. Nightly Wanderings

A/N: Well, here we go again! Also, I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off this, though I wish I were. On to the story! ~Sylvia  
  
"I need to see Dumbledore." Harry said, sitting up and getting out of bed. "He needs to know." Draco steadied his friend while Harry shrugged into his robe. He slid his feet into slippers and started towards the door. Draco cluctched his arm when the pain from the Mark increased. Ron looked over at him and noticed Draco's glazed eyes and clenched teeth. Something was wrong with the both of them, and it had to do with the Malfoys? Ron noticed Harry stumbling towards the door. He sighed and supported him with one arm, while motioning to Draco with the other. He helped the two of them to Dumbledore's office. Harry whispered the password to the gargoyle and started up the stairs. After a few knocks on the door, Dumbledore answered the door and looked them over.  
  
"Harry, Draco, Ron?" Dumbledore asked. He took in the boy's faces, Draco's hand clutching his arm and Harry's bleeding scar. "Come in, come in." He helped lower Harry into a chair and watched as Ron helped Draco find a chair. "What's wrong?" He asked. Harry pressed his hands against his scar and sighed.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry bit out. "Attacking Muggles in Sussex." Dumbledore nodded and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace.  
  
"Death Eater attack in Sussex." He told someone on the other end before breaking the connection.  
  
"Draco!" a voice came from the stairs. Severus Snape burst through the door. "Draco?" he dropped onto his knees in front of his boy. "Are you okay?" Draco nodded, but held up his arm. Severus made a noise in understanding and pulled out a vial. Draco opened his mouth when told to and happily swallowed the pain potion. "Harry, you too." Harry swallowed his dose and sighed.  
  
"Are you both okay? Dumbledore asked the pair of boys. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry took a deep breath and Occluded his mind from Malfoy. Harry didn't think that Malfoy knew that he and harry had a connection yet. Harry hoped that it would remain that way. He could once again give information about the Dark Lord's actions. He could be more useful that just the "Boy Who Lived". Harry wondered why the wizarding world was so adamant about giving those who were different nicknames. He pushed the idea out of his head and looked over to Draco. "You okay?" He asked. Draco nodded at Harry, rubbing his arm while Severus hovered over the boy he had vowed to protect. Harry thought it was quite comical, in a way. The might Potions Master was hovering over a boy, looking as though he was ready to pounce. Harry fought from smiling and turned to Dumbledore, who was looking as though he had known exactly what Harry was thinking, and that he had found it funny as well.  
  
"I'm okay." Draco told Harry. "He's angry."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, looking from Draco to Harry.  
  
"Malfoy, the new Dark Lord." Harry answered, accepting a cool cloth from Severus to clean the blood off his forehead. "When Tom becamse Tom, Voldemort left him. Now, Malfoy has taken up the mantle of Dark Lord." Harry sat back and rested the cloth against his forehead. "Since I was posing as Michael Riddle, and effectually rendered him unable to directly harm Muggles, he wanted some sort of revenge on Tom Riddle, he used me. I wonder what his reaction was when he found out that Michael Riddle and Harry Potter was one in the same." Draco gave a snort from his chair.  
  
"Knowing him, he probably ripped an entire room apart." Draco commented to the crowd. Draco rose from his chair. "I think that I'm ready to go back to sleep." Harry nodded and rose from his own seat.  
  
"Potter," Snape said, stopping the boy. "Your dose." Harry nodded and downed the vial. He was up to eight hours between doses and one of them fell in the middle of the night. Harry reached out and handed the vial back to Severus. The handling of the vial was a part of the therapy; he had to let go and give it back, or he wasn't allowed to handle it at all. His need for the Mind's Snare was decreasing by the day, but Severus told him that he wouldneed to continue on the doses until he only needed one every twenty-four hours. After that, he would be on detoxifiers for a week, and then finally free of it altogether. Harry could not wait for that day.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked, eyeing the vial that Snape had accepted from Harry.  
  
"Medication." Harry answered. "I was sick over Christmas. I'm still fighting it." Draco smirked. The best lie was always the literal truth, and Harry was always good at that.  
  
"Okay." Ron let the subject drop. After seeing that display, he had no doubts that Harry was not a Death Eater. Draco was an unknown in the equation, and ron wasn't ready to trust him yet. Then again, he was trying to help Harry. Ron secretly dubbed Draco as "Enigma" and left it alone for now. He would figure out the ferret later. Now, he was ready for bed, and he hoped the other two boys were. They both looked dead on their feet.  
  
"Thank you for coming to me right away." Dumbeldore said, "I think you should three go back to bed and see if you can get any more sleep." Harry nodded. He was ready for some sleep. "Severus, would you escort the boys back to their tower?" Severus simply nodded and motioned the three boys out of the office. The four of them walked in silence, mostly lost in their own thoughts, or too tired to make some kind of conversation. Once they reached the tower, Severus stopped Harry and Draco.  
  
"Dreamless Sleep." He said, pulling out two vials and handing one each to Draco and Harry. He then pulled out a vial identical to the one he had given Harry in Dumbledore's office. He gave it to Draco and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, using their code to tell Draco when to give it to Harry. Ron didn't understand why Snape had given Draco the same medicine that Harry was taking. Had they both been sick? Draco nodded to Snape. Ron almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Snape bend down and look Draco in the eye. "Are you sure you're alright?" Draco smiled and nodded. Snape looked him over before turning on his heel and descending towards the dungeons.  
  
"Okay, file that under 'completely weird and unexplainable'." Ron thought to himself as the three entered Gryffindor tower. Ron watched as the two downed their potions and crawled into bed. He laid awake a long time, thinking about all he had seen and heard that night. Some of it defied explanation, while others scared him. All he knew was that Harry was not a Death Eater, and he was glad.  
  
"Harry!" Harry's eye opened slowly. He stuck out a hand in search of his glasses and blinked when they were set on his face. "Come on. Court's in an hour!" Draco said, pulling his now conscious friend out of bed. "We're going to be late!" Harry growled at Draco in his best Snape imitation and started for the showers.  
  
"Unlike you, Draco, I do not need half an hour to get dressed." Harry huffed, leacing Draco spluttering behind him. Draco folded his arms and sighed.  
  
"Note to self: Never wake Harry again without a pillow." He grumbled, leaning against the doorjamb of the dormitory. Harry came out ten minutes later looking much more alert and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Breakfast?" Draco nodded and pulled Harry's first dose of the day from his pocket and handed it to him. Harry smiled and swallowed it as fast as possible. Soon, he would never have to take it again. He couldn't wait. He gave the vial back to Draco and they both started off towards the Great Hall. Neither noticed Ron staring at them.  
  
Ron scrambled out of bed then instant the two of them had left and went to find Hermione. He wondered if she had seen something like this already. Could Snape be poisoning Harry with that stuff? Creating a dependence? Whatever it was, Harry needed help. He found the female's sixth year's floor and banged on the door when he couldn't open it.  
  
A very annoyed Hermione Granger opened the door. "What! Wake-up is not for another hour!" She hissed at him. "Oh, it's you!" She pulled the door shut behind her and ushered him down to the common room. "What do you want?" She said, collapsing into a chair and pulling a spare blanket over her legs.  
  
"Harry needs help." He told her, watching her brown eyes widen in surprise. "I think he's in serious trouble."  
  
A/N: Yep, ending it there. Don't worry. Next one is the trial.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chekiita: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it that much. Don't worry. Ron is still in the game. I like Matthew too. He was needed to balance out Tom's protective streak when it came to Harry's happiness. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark-follower: I agree. Sad, because Ron is uncontrollable at this point. Looks like they're going to be friends again, but not before some major confrontations. The four of them would make good Marauders, don't you think? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lutheyl: Next chapter is the trial again! I'm glad you liked Snape/kids interaction. He's not a bad guy, just misunderstood. Tom/Harry cuteness will come up, if not in the next chapter, then the one after that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EriEka127: Thanks for the encouragement and review! More to come soon!  
  
Rini Sayian-jin: Glad you liked it! I like the different kinds of stories, the ones that make you sit back and go, "uh, okay?" and then really turn out to be some of the more interesting reads. I'm just happy that I've been able to pull it off. It's been a journey. Thanks for reviewing. Next chapter soon!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Yes, that's true. Also, as someone pointed out to me, it's hard to throw away five years of friendship. Thanks for the compliments and reviews. Next chapter soon!  
  
Maruder no. 5: You cannot rush these things! Trust me! I hope four days is a short enough wait. Some authors don't update for months. (You know who you are!) Be glad I'm not one of them. I hope that you liked this chapter, because the next one is soon, and full of trial stuff. Thanks for the compliments and reviews. Some how, they make me write faster.  
  
Black Wolf of Normandy: *breaks down in happy tears* Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much. No need to beg, I will continue. Next chapter soon!  
  
Andrea10: Thank you. Snape is slowly coming around to the person he should be. Though he can still be snarky if he wants. Ron is a prat, but he is becoming less so as time goes on. Next chapter soon!  
  
SheWolfe7: Well, Malfoy was being a good Dark Lord and torturing Muggles. It does, but Fudge is in charge. Enough said. Though it gives Harry's team more information for evidence and allows them to thoroughly stomp the prosecution. I love a good stomping! Next chapter soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SilverFated: Glad you liked it! Next chapter soon!  
  
Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Lost me with the potatoes comment, but I am glad you reviewed! Next update is soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spiffycool: Glad you liked Ron. He's still a prat though. Instead of going to Harry with his concerns, he's plotting something. Glad you liked the characters. Next chapter is soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lily of Tortall: Thanks! I might send you the outline of a story I'm working on now. It popped into my head while I was doing dishes yesterday. It might be longer than this one, but I'm not going to write it out until I finish this one and then "A Slytherin Aid". Sigh. I have seven Harry Potter stories, and I am only writing one actively. Very frustrating. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath: Glad you liked it. Feel free to steal it. I swear he does patent those things. Alan Rickman does not have enough glares, but his voice, well, ah, full moon out tonight?  
  
Eriee: Glad you liked it! Thank you. Next chapter soon!  
  
Zhan Black: You called my story brilliant! *author falls over in happy heap* Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter soon!  
  
Nphipps: Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter soon!  
  
HermioneGreen: Thank you! I love writing these characters. Trial is next chapter, and that is soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A/N: Thanks to anyone I missed. I love getting reviews! 


	32. Court II

A/N: Contrary to rumors abounding, I have not died! Here it is! Hope you enjoy! Sylvia  
  
"I think Snape and Draco are doing something to Harry. Poison, or something addicting." Ron told her. He had decided that skating around the issue would only annoy her. He looked up and froze when he saw her. She was laughing at him! She had her fact buried in a pillow, laughing at him. "What?" he asked, perplexed about what she was finding humorous.  
  
"I don't think that's it." She said, catching her breath and settling herself into her lecture mode. "I spent some time with Harry, Draco, and Snape." She said, leaning forward. "They all acted like friends. Harry trusts them. I don't think that Harry is in trouble." Hermione paused for a moment. "What made you think that he's in trouble?"  
  
"I saw them give Harry something in a vial. They said it's medicine, but Harry doesn't seem sick." Ron told her. "There is no medical potion used that needs to be done in doses over time. Not like Harry is taking it." Ron sat back and sighed. "I just have a feeling that there's something more here that he's not telling us." Hermione chewed her bottom lip and frowned.  
  
"Did you try asking him?" She asked, folding her blanket. "Since you woke me up so early, I'm going to go check over my essay and make sure it's okay. Want to join me?" Ron sighed and nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he said. "Meet you in half an hour down here?"  
  
"Okay." Hermione smiled at him and went back to her dorm to get ready for the day. Ron frowned. He needed to talk to Harry, and hopefully soon.  
  
"All rise!" The courtroom door opened and the judge walked in. Harry watched as she settled herself at her bench. "Court is now in session."  
  
"Prosecution, call your first witness." The judge said.  
  
"The court calls Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to the stand." Harry watched as the Auror got to his feet, made his way to the front of the courtroom, took the stand, and was sworn in. The prosecutor, a little beady man called Benjamin Michaels, approached the witness stand and smiled at the Auror.  
  
"Could you state your name and occupation for the record, please?" The Auror nodded.  
  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror for the Ministry." The prosecution nodded. Shacklebolt looked out over the crowd at the trial. His eyes found Harry Potter. When he had first seen Harry at the manor, he had looked like a kid. Sitting in the audience now was a young man, who was looking as though he had taken Tom Riddle's arrest personally. Shacklebolt decided that he would never want to meet this young man in a dark alleyway without some serious protection.  
  
"What, if any, experience have you had with Vol-, er, You-Know-Who, or his Death Eaters?" Harry smiled and held out a hand towards Draco, who only scowled at Harry and slapped a coin into his palm. Harry happily slid the coin into his pocket. Severus Snape leaned forward and lightly smacked both boys in the back of the head for betting on whatever they had been betting on. Both glared at him, and then smiled. There was no reason to stop, just continue without letting Severus seeing them.  
  
"I've fought against him and his forces in the last war, and find myself fighting against him now." Shacklebolt answered. "I've arrested a few Death Eaters. Their names are in my file, should you be curious." The prosecutor nodded, as in assent, and turned back towards him.  
  
"Have you ever seen Vold-, er, You-Know-Who face-to-face?" Shacklebolt grew grim and nodded. Harry nudged Draco lightly. The other boy mouthed "later" and returned his attention to the trial. Harry nodded and watched as Shacklebolt seemed to need to collect himself before answering.  
  
"Yes, just once." He replied. "Very creepy, he was too. Red eyes, spoke with an odd slithering noise to his voice, and shrouded very well." Mr. Michaels nodded.  
  
"Can you point him out in this courtroom?" Shacklebolt nodded.  
  
"The defendant looks like him, save the eyes and voice." Michaels smiled and turned back to the audience. "Let the record show that the witness identified the defendant as You-Know-Who." The prosecutor turned back to the witness stand and smiled.  
  
"Now, could you tell us what happened when you went to Riddle Manor to rescue Harry Potter?" Harry glared at the man and wondered how long it would take to reach the front of the courtroom if no one got in his way. Draco smiled at him, as though he knew what Harry was thinking about.  
  
"We found Harry Potter in the living room. He looked quite surprised to see us there."  
  
"Surprised?" Mr. Michaels questioned. "In what way?"  
"He looked as though he couldn't believe that we were there." Shacklebolt explained. Michaels nodded.  
  
"No further questions." Michaels said, turning away from the Auror. "Your witness." He commented to Mr. Connell. Mr. Connell rose to his feet and regarded the witness.  
  
"Auror Shacklebolt, you mentioned that the differences between Voldemort," the courtroom erupted once again. He hurriedly looked at his watch, timing the outburst. He grinned at Draco. One and a half minutes. Draco only rolled his eyes. He owed Harry another coin. "Excuse me, the differences between the Dark Lord and my defendant only amount to two, his eyes and his voice. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It is." Mr. Connell nodded, as though thinking about something.  
  
"So you are saying that the voice of my client does not match that of the Dark Lord's?" He asked. Shacklebolt looked slightly nervous. Mr. Connell waited for a few seconds before raising his eyebrow. "Mr. Shacklebolt, does the voice of my client match that of the Dark Lord's?" Shacklebolt sighed.  
  
"No the voice doesn't match." Shacklebolt answered. Mr. Connell nodded as though he was satisfied.  
  
"You also said that the Dark Lord's eyes are different than my client's eyes. What color are the Dark Lord's eyes?" Connell asked, coming forward to stand next to the bench.  
  
"Well, they're red. Almost like blood." Connell nodded.  
  
"I see. I can tell you for a fact, or I could have Mr. Riddle brought over here if you don't believe me, that Mr. Riddle has blue eyes." Shacklebolt chewed his bottom lip. "Now, does the Dark Lord have blue eyes?" Shacklebolt shook his head no. "But Mr. Riddle does. Interesting. So, Auror Shacklebolt, how is it possible that you identified this man, my client, as Voldemort," the entire courtroom gave a collective shudder. "if the traits of voice and eyes are not the same."  
  
"He could be using a spell." Shacklebolt said. Connell smiled.  
  
"There is that, except that you and I both know that all spells guarding appearances, animagus transformations, and dictoquills are deactivated the minute that we all step through the doors." Shacklebolt fell silent after that, processing what had just been said. "No further questions."  
  
"And the first prosecution witness gets shut down hard. That has to hurt." Harry commented under his breath so that no one could hear him. Draco stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing. Well, almost no one. Harry grinned over at his friend and sighed. Draco was hopeless when it came to keeping his cool. Draco had proceeded to slide off the bench in hopes of hiding his laughter from the courtroom in general. Snape bent down behind Harry, and he could hear Snape berating Draco to get off the floor and act normal.  
  
Michaels stood up and took a deep breath. "I call Minister Fudge to the stand." Harry almost laughed aloud. Percy was there behind Fudge, still looking as hopeless as ever, while Fudge continued to ignore him. Harry wondered why Percy hadn't been placed in Slytherin, because Percy had enough ambition in him for his entire family. Fudge managed to get to the stand without falling over himself. Harry had to give him points for that. He couldn't figure out how the Minister managed to walk, being that full of himself. "Hello, Minister Fudge." Draco finally managed to pull himself off the floor and back into his seat. Harry smiled again and wondered how long it had been.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Michaels." Fudge returned.  
  
"Could you please state your name and occupation for the record?" Fudge nodded and seemed to puff up even more.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." Harry wondered if Fudge would explode, he was puffed up so far.  
  
"Now Minister, what has been your experience with Vol-, er, You-Know- Who?" Harry smiled at Draco, who only rolled his eyes.  
  
"My office has been fighting against him every step of the way." Harry ducked his head so that no one would see him ready to burst out into laughter. Snape's hand on his shoulder stopped him from scoffing aloud. "The public's safety is our prime concern." Harry bit his lip. No way would he ruin these oh-so-quotable words from the Minister. He hoped that the court recorder got that all. He wanted to throw it in Fudge's face later.  
  
Twenty minutes and three witnesses later, Harry was ready to regress into a five year old and whine that it was the defense's turn to call witnesses. He was bored with the prosecution and the same questions over and over. What is your experience with the Vol-, er, You-Know-Who? Have you ever seen him face-to-face? Can you point him out in this courtroom? Harry rolled his eyes. Then the defense basically tossed everyone out. Why had this trial even started? There was no point to it. He was bored to tears. He nudged Draco, who returned it. Yep, Draco was bored too. Harry decided to count ceiling tiles, discreetly of course, to pass the time. He almost jumped out of his chair when he heard the next witness called.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore!" Harry watched as Dumbledore went up to the witness stand and was sworn in. "Headmaster, you've fought against Vol-," he was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort? Yes, I have fought against him from the beginning." Dumbledore answered. His cutting off the other man's words seemed to upset the prosecutor just a bit and Harry smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun.  
  
"So, you've probably seen him many times." At Dumbledore's nod, the prosecutor seemed to become a little bolder. "How many times, would you say?" Dumbledore gazed off for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"Far too many to keep count, Mr. Michaels." Dumbledore answered. Michaels nodded.  
  
"Can you point him out in this courtroom?" Michaels asked, as though completely sure of what the answer would be.  
  
"He's not here." Dumbledore answered. A few people in the seats laughed as Michaels did a double take.  
  
"Excuse me?" Michaels said.  
  
"He's not here." Dumbledore said. He looked over Michaels and started searching for something in his pocket. He made a small noise of success and pulled out a small bag. "Lemon Drop? You look as though you need one." Harry chuckled. He heard Snape snort behind him.  
  
"Lemon Drops laced with Calming Potion." He whispered to himself. Harry and Draco turned to each other. Both smiled. That was a nice trick. Now, if only they could feed to the Slytherins.  
  
"Er, no thank you. So, the Dark Lord is not in this courtroom?" Dumbledore started to nod, paused, and looked to Harry.  
  
"Harry, how's your scar?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Fine, sir. Not a twinge." Harry answered. Dumbledore smiled, nodded, and thanked him.  
  
"Yes, I am certain that he is not in this courtroom." Dumbledore told him. Harry snickered and wondered why everyone was staring at him. Oh. The scar. Nothing new there.  
  
The judge banged her gavel on her bench and sighed. "All right, that's all I can take today. Mr. Michaels, approach the bench." She bent down to whisper to him. Harry heartily wished that he had had a pair of Extendable Ears at that moment. He wanted to hear what the judge was saying to him. She straightened and sighed. "Recess until tomorrow morning." The courtroom started to empty. Harry fought against the wave of people and went up to Tom.  
  
"That was fun." He told Tom. Tom smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I especially liked that part with Dumbledore and his Lemon Drops." Tom said, looking over Harry. "You're not sleeping." Harry shrugged. "No, I can tell. Nightmares? Visions?"  
  
"A little of both. I'm fine. Draco's been spying for Matthew. They think I don't know, but you taught me how to spy on a room so well." Harry said.  
  
"This coming from the boy who was caught eavesdropping on me and one of his professors." Harry smiled at Tom.  
  
"That was practice. I'm much better at it now." Tom smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached up and grabbed it.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." Tom looked his boy over, wondering when Harry actually slept, and if Draco even knew about it. He saw the boy standing a bit behind Harry. He gave the lad a look, and Draco nodded. Ah, so he did know.  
  
"All right, you two can stop talking about me like I'm not here." Harry said.  
  
"I didn't say a word." Tom said. Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You can't fool me. I can feel it." Tom sighed. He was found out.  
  
"Alright, I admit it. But, it's for your own good." Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. Tom cared and was showing it. Not that others hadn't in the past, but this was different.  
  
"I promise to get one of my professors or go to the Hospital Wing if it becomes too much." Harry told him. Tom fingered the chain hung around Harry's neck, knowing that the protection charm was hanging there. Tom pulled Harry into his arms. Harry sighed and rested his head on Tom's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Harry. Take care of yourself." Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "You hear me?" Tom asked.  
  
"I heard you." Harry answered as Tom released him. "You take care of yourself, too." Tom nodded. Harry leaned forward and sighed. "I love you, too. Please don't get hurt." Tom nodded again and smiled at the boy.  
  
"No worries about that. I've got my own room." Harry chuckled and felt a slight tug on his arm. He turned and saw Professor Snape. He nodded.  
  
"I've got to go." Harry told him. Tom nodded and motioned for him to go. "Bye, Tom." Tom allowed himself to be led away. Harry followed Professor Snape out of the courtroom and through the Floo system. He waved good-bye to Draco and started off towards Gryffindor tower to retrieve his broom for Quidditch practice. He never heard the spell that knocked him out.  
  
A/N: All right, several of you probably want to kill me for that cliffy, especially after waiting so long for this chapter. Instead of answering individual reviews, I'm going to work on the next chapter. Hopefully, that will keep everyone from killing me. I have also been warned that ffn is freezing stories that have too much "chat" in them. So that means I won't be answering individual reviews anymore. However, if you leave your email in the review, I'll be happy to give you answers through that. Thanks again for your support! Sylvia 


	33. Problems

A/N: Oh! Look at that! Update not two or three days later! I figured you all needed some more, especially since that evil cliffy I left you all with. Sorry about that. It was a good place to stop. Hope you all enjoy! Slyvia  
  
"Ennervate." Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked, looking around. Everything was blurry and his head pounded. He reached out and looked for his glasses. He really hoped that they were lying next to him. He jumped when they were slid onto his face. "Hey there, mate." Ron said from above him. Harry stared at Ron in bemusement, wondering what exactly had happened.  
  
"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked. Ron smiled and settled down next to Harry on the couch. "Where are we?" He looked around, trying to identify this room.  
  
"The Room of Requirement." Ron answered. Harry looked over at Ron and found him unconcerned by being in the Room of Requirement. He looked around and noticed the things in the room. Couches, rug, pillows, two beds, table and chairs, that was it. He froze. Wait a minute. Where was the door?  
  
"Ron, why are we in this room?" Harry asked, getting up and looking around. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, mate. I woke up right before you." Ron told him. Harry was sorry tempted to try Legilimency with Ron, just to see if he was telling the truth. He decided against it, however. He was sure that he didn't want to see if there was anything in Ron's mind that he really didn't want to see.  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "Right. Well, I'm going to find the door and get out of here." Ron shrugged.  
  
"All ready looked, mate. There isn't one." Harry eyed him suspiciously. Why was Ron here? Harry felt for his wand and froze. Where was his wand? He looked around for a few minutes, wondering if it was on the floor.  
  
"Ron, do you have your wand?" He asked. Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, why?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't." Harry answered him. Harry turned towards the wall where the door usually appeared and went towards it. He stopped in front of the wall and paced back and forth. No door. He growled at the wall. He reached out and willed a door to open. This was the Room of Requirement, and he required a door! No door. He went over to the other one and tried again. No door. He tried all four walls and none of them were giving him a door. He growled and went back to the couch. Ron looked over at him and sighed.  
  
"I told you I already tried." Ron told him. Harry nodded and lost himself in his own thoughts. Why were he and Ron together in a sealed room? He crossed his arms and looked around. There was nothing to do in this room. No books, no games, not even homework! He was doomed with Ron being there, because when Ron became bored, he became dangerous. And annoying. Half an hour later found Harry back on his feet and pacing again. "Harry, there isn't a way out. I told you that." Harry turned around and stared at Ron.  
  
"Ron, why did you bring me here?" Harry asked, coming straight to the point after using Legilimency. He mentally thanked Tom and waited for Ron's answer. Ron paused for a few seconds, as though surprised that Harry figured it out. Well, Harry had been gullible in the past, but no longer. That and Tom had trained him. "Why?"  
  
"Harry, Snape has you addicted to something." Ron started. Harry groaned and got up from the couch to pace again. It was pacing or actually attacking his friend. "Do you even know what he's been giving you?"  
  
"Yes! I told you, I was sick over the holidays and he's been giving me the potion I need. Is that what this is all about?" Harry asked. At Ron's nod, he spun away and stalked to a wall and leaned against it. "He's not hurting me, he's helping me." Harry slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees. "Just open the door." Harry said, unconsciously toying with the protection charm that hung on his necklace. He sighed. Why hadn't it worked? He thought about it and decided that it was the intent of the spell. Malfoy had tried to harm him, while Ron wanted to help him. Darn intent. Harry clutched his charm and got to his feet. "Open the door."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I put a timer on it. It won't open for twenty- four hours." Harry paled and he knew it. Twenty-four hours! He wouldn't last. He couldn't last that long. There was no way. He would go into withdrawal and that would be bad. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He could beat this. And then he would give Ron the thrashing he truly deserved. He had a feeling that he would need to save Ron from Draco, Severus, and Hermione. He wondered exactly how many Dark Spells Severus actually knew, and how many Harry had counters for. Perhaps he should just let the others do as they wished. Maybe then Ron would learn to stay out of things that didn't concern him.  
  
Harry took a seat on a couch far away from Ron, pulled out his Gameboy, and proceeded to ignore Ron. Ron tried to catch his attention several times by starting a conversation, but Harry had been taught well. He borrowed one of Snape's patented glares and stared at the other boy as though to say "You hope to regain my trust with your inane chatter?". It worked and Ron shut up, deciding that he had already risked death once, and it wouldn't do to risk it again. Harry might just kill him before the two of them left the room. Thank goodness Harry didn't have his wand, otherwise Ron had a feeling that Harry would have hexed him and been done with it.  
  
Harry watched the other boy fidget out of the corner of his eye. How dare Ron try something like this? Harry checked his watch again and saw that the last four hours had passed quickly. Video games were scary in that he could lose himself and never notice. He shrugged and started a new game. There was nothing else to do.  
  
Ron got up and paced around the room. He had been hoping to talk to Harry while they were here. No such luck. He had ticked Harry off like nothing he had managed before, and now he was just hoping that the next twenty-four hours would see him alive. He had a feeling that Harry would feel very justified in his death. He just wasn't sure how. He sighed and paced again. He couldn't stand this silence. He jumped as he heard Harry's Gameboy clatter to the ground. Harry reached down with a shaking hand and picked it up before stowing it in his robes.  
  
Harry folded his arms and shut his eyes, aware of Ron's gaze on him. His withdrawal was becoming strong. He had been feeling light-headed since his appointed time for the dose had passed, and now it was getting worse. He cleared his mind and cast about for a happy thought that he could focus on to take away some of the pain he was feeling.  
  
He recalled when Tom had taught him how to do wandless magic. He remembered the frustration he had felt when nothing had happened, how upset he had been, and then the joy he felt when he finally accomplished it. He had been surprised to see such a proud look on Tom and Matthew's faces. Then again, the men were his family now. He frowned slightly. He missed them terribly, more so because he was in danger of not getting them back. He forced the doubt from his mind and focused once again on one of his and Tom's lessons.  
  
They had been practicing Transfiguration and Harry had managed to change a teacup into a table without his wand for the first time. Tom had cheered when the table popped into view and grabbed Harry, jumping up and down with him a few times while shouting "You did it!". Harry had been startled at first, but finally gave his guardian a large smile that showed his happiness at his ability as well. The shaking in his body increased and he sighed. This was going to be bad.  
  
Harry pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on them. There, that helped the shaking a bit more. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, trying to treat the symptoms as a panic attack. He was trying to keep his mind in that calm state so he wouldn't do anything he would regret later. Like murder Ron. Or just maim him. The little part of Harry that was still demanding the Mind's Snare was giving the rational part of Harry some very good suggestions, which Harry was really tempted to try at this point.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" Ron asked in a quiet voice. The symptoms his friend was showing was scaring him. He hadn't known for sure that Harry was addicted to something, and now that he had proof, he sorely wished that he had been wrong. Now, he was glad that he had been able to hex Harry and bring him here to keep him away from Snape and his drugs. He watched as Harry lifted his head. Harry's eyes were glassy and his forehead was beaded over with sweat. "You okay?" Ron asked again. The eyes cleared for a minute and Ron saw Harry's fear for the first time.  
  
"No." Harry answered shortly, his withdrawal increasing by the second. His eyes turned glassy again, and he slowly lowered his head back to his knees. Ron's eyes widened. Thank goodness he had gotten Harry away from Snape. Harry had definitely needed his help if Snape had him this addicted to that stuff.  
  
Harry fought down the desire to scream and cast about for another kind of thought that would help him stay in his mind. It was a losing battle and he was amazed that he had lasted this long. He tried to read the watch, but was unable to do so. His mind wouldn't focus long enough to accomplish such a simple task.  
  
He fished in his pockets to see if there were any Mind's Snare there, just in case. Maybe Draco had slipped him some. He only found Galleons there. He felt one that didn't feel quite right. He fingered the Galleon, wondering why it was different. His mind cleared long enough to remember that this was the Galleon he used to summon everyone to a D. A. meeting. Wonderful! His mind wandered for a minute, and he paused with the Galleon in his hand, trying hard to remember why it was special. It flashed back in his mind and he quickly muttered the spell that would activate it. He only hoped that Ron had spent his somewhere. He laughed when he imagined some poor store clerk somewhere flipping out over a coin.  
  
Ron shuddered when Harry laughed. It sounded dead somehow. He watched as his friend toyed with a Galleon, holding it up to look at it, passing it from one hand to another, and flipping it up and down. He dropped it a lot, and finally pocketed it. He clutched his legs again and rocked a bit, as though trying to comfort himself somehow. Ron felt the first feelings of helplessness as he watched his friend, wished he knew what Harry had managed to get addicted to.  
  
Hermione jumped in her seat in the library as she felt one of the coins in her pocket grow warm. What the? She pulled the money out of her pocket and stared at one of them. The numbers and letters shifted. It was her D.A. coin! She had nearly forgotten she had this, it hadn't been used in so long! She had almost spent it! She smiled and watched as the letters settled down and read the date and time. Now? She hadn't been the one to activate the coin, so she figured that Harry was the one to do it. He wanted to meet them now. She gathered her books and left the library at a run. Being a prefect had its good points, because no one yelled at her as she tore down the hallway towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
She arrived at the room to see the entire DA gathered in front of the door. Many of them were yanking on the door handles, trying to open it. Many were pulling out their wands, ready to hex them open. "What's wrong? Where's Harry?" She asked as she managed to get there.  
  
"I don't know." Neville answered. "We can't open the door. It seems locked or something." The young Gryffindor told her. She frowned and watched as the DA tried various spells, none of them for locked doors.  
  
"Move aside!" She commanded. She was surprised to see just that happen, with everyone scattering out of her way. "Alohomora!" She said forcefully, throwing the spell at the door. Everyone cheered as they heard the lock release.  
  
"Well done, Mione!" Hannah Abbot complimented as everyone started into the room. Hermione froze inside the doorway when she saw Harry and Ron already there, and Harry looking ill.  
  
"Ron! Harry! What is it?" She asked. Ron looked guilty. Hermione froze, her insides sinking. Ron had acted without asking Harry, and now Harry was experiencing something that looked very bad. "Petrificus Totalis!" She shouted at Ron, who immediately seized up and fell to the ground. She could care less if he had hit his nose. She rushed over to Harry and looked at his face. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked. His eyes couldn't focus and the shaking was more pronounced when he tried to lift it.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Someone asked. Hermione shook her head, not exactly sure.  
  
"Someone go find Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and Draco Malfoy, as quick as you can." She told them. "Professor Snape first, if possible. Tell him something's wrong with Harry. Someone else get Madame Pomfrey." Several people took off in different directions. Hermione ignored her boyfriend and pried Harry's arms away from himself and managed to coax him down on the couch. She opened his robes, removed his tie, and loosened a few buttons on his shirt. She conjured up some cool water and a cloth and started bathing her face. She kept an anxious eye on the door while she whispered to Harry that he was going to be all right, that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Someone get Ron out of here. Before releasing that spell. Secure him somewhere. I'm sure the professors will want to speak with him." Hermione watched as several members did as she asked. No doubt they were going to the sixth year boys' dorm. The entire group consisted of no one else.  
  
She looked up relieved when Snape stormed in, robes billowing behind him and a glare that was enough to kill Voldemort on sight. "Miss Granger?" he questioned, coming to a rest on one of his knees next to her. "Tell me what happened." He ordered, starting to check Harry's vital signs. Hermione related her story of the coin and finding Harry here. Snape raised an eyebrow at her admission of the coin and the secret DA meetings. "Bravo, Miss Granger. Well done." He took Harry's pulse and sighed. "I hate to do this." He muttered. "We were so close!" He whispered to himself. He sighed shook his head, and started pulling out several little vials, looking at the number on the bottom of each one before summoning a cup and pouring the contents in. He added some water to it to dilute it and mixed it well before approaching Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes had opened when he heard Snape's voice. Snape watched as Harry's eyes locked onto the clear cup Snape was holding. The boy's eyes lit up as he figured out what was in the container. Snape reached over and helped the boy sit up a bit as he held the cup to his lips. The other teachers came in as Snape helped Harry drink the concoction. "Very good, Harry. That's it." He sighed as the boy finished off the dose. "Okay, that's enough for now." Harry smiled as the potion took effect, releasing him from the withdrawal and taking his mind away just a little bit. Snape banished the cup and sighed. They were set back several steps. He got to his feet and glared at the wall.  
  
"Where is that Weasley boy?" He demanded of several Gryffindor students. They all pointed down the hallway. He immediately headed for the door.  
  
"Stupefy!" Dumbledore said. Snape fell to the ground and clutched his head in obvious pain. He was used to more than just a stupefy curse, but it was enough to take him to the ground. "I'm sorry, Severus. I can't let you kill him, no matter how much you feel he deserves it." He paused for a moment and then turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, go find Draco Malfoy and make sure that neither he nor Ron are in the same room at the same time in the immediate future. Young Draco might just do what Severus had planned." McGonagall disappeared and Pomfrey came in.  
  
"What's happened?" She asked. Dumbledore noticed Severus getting to his feet and moved towards the door as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
"Stupefy." Dumbledore said again. Snape dropped to the ground, hands instantly going back to his head.  
  
"Albus!" Severus moaned, trying again to get to his feet. Dumbledore sighed before sending a binding charm to Severus. Severus snarled at Dumbledore while trying to fight his bonds.  
  
"Someone take Professor Snape down to his rooms." Dumbeldore requested. Hermione mentioned something about someone seeing him, which caused Albus to nod. He cast an invisibility charm on Severus and motioned for one of the other teachers to take him away. Flitwick happily did so. It was normal to see the small teacher brandishing his wand for no reason at all. No one would notice his odd behavior. "Pomfrey, will you go and sedate him. Mr. Potter will be taken to the infirmary while you are away. He'll be fine for the moment while you are subduing Severus." Pomfrey nodded and hurried away, eager to be able to sedate Severus while she could. Merlin knew that man did not get enough rest.  
  
"Where is that little weasel?" Draco's voice demanded as he was pulled down the hall by McGonagall. "I'll kill him, bring him back, and then kill him again!" Draco promised as McGonagall tugged him into the room. She forced him into a chair.  
  
"Ah, Draco. Thank you for joining us." Draco looked around. He noticed the absence of Snape and smiled.  
  
"Oh, good. Severus is torturing the Weasel. Wonderful." He said, smiling in anticipation of the wounds that Ron would be sporting the next day.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that Severus is now in his quarters and is being sedated as we speak, so that he harms no one." Draco jumped to his feet and was out the door before anyone could stop him. Hermione tore after him, knowing that he was going to kill Ron. She was ultimately surprised when he passed Gryffindor tower and descended into the dungeons. She followed him into the Potions Master quarters and watched as he glared at Pomfrey.  
  
"Don't glare at me, young man!" she said, chastising Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, dropping the glare. "Is he okay?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. He was just homicidal for a few minutes. The headmaster thought it best for him to be sedated for a little while." She told Draco.  
  
"I'm sleepy, not dead." A voice sneered from the bed. Draco sat on the edge of it. Severus reached out and patted the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to kill him too." Draco admitted. Pomfrey immediately gave Draco a Calming Draught. Draco had swallowed before he knew what hit him. He glared again.  
  
"Draco, you should stay here." Snape told the boy. Draco nodded and watched as his guardian started falling asleep. "Go tend to Harry, Poppy." He said, pulling out three vials. "Mix these with an equal amount of water. They're numbered, so you know which one to use first. That'll be number two." Snape transfigured his clothes into pajamas and pulled the blankets over himself. Poppy left, knowing that Severus would at least sleep the night through. She motioned Hermione out and warded the door so that it would let her know the minute Severus was awake.  
  
Draco sighed, feeling the calming potion working. He yawned a bit. What had been in that potion? Snape chuckled, transfigured Draco's clothes into pajamas and pulled the boy down onto the bed. Draco didn't argue and curled up on one side of the bed. Snape smiled and tucked Draco in. Draco mumbled something unintelligible and clutched the blankets around his neck. Severus smiled to himself and fell into a deep sleep. He would kill the Weasley boy tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved it. Twenty of them. Wonderful! Again, if you want answers, please include your email and I'll be happy to answer. The last thing I want is for ffn to freeze my story because of too much chat. Oh well. Oh, a warning for you all. I'm leaving for summer camp really soon. I have a job as a counselor. So, I admit it. Nine weeks of no ffn! waaaah, sniff sniff I don't know how I'm going to survive. If my stories stop updating, I'm at camp. I leave next week. I should be back first week of August. Everyone pray that I don't run into rattlesnakes! Sylvia 


	34. Aftermath

A/N: Hello from camp! Thanks to the wonderful people here at camp, I have Internet access! Bows down and worships at their feet However, due to the nature of my job, the updates will be few and far between. I am, however, able to update. Nice, huh? I hope you all enjoy! Sylvia  
  
Severus rolled over and opened his eyes. The events from the night before came rushing back to him and he sat up. He froze when he saw Draco in bed next to him. He frantically wondered what the boy was doing there, if he was okay, and sighed when he remembered that Draco was also sedated on the spot to ensure Weasley's survival to the next day. Severus decided to leave him there and went to get ready for the day. He stumbled into his bathroom and started his shower.  
  
Once he made it into the shower, he leaned against the wall and cursed Dumbledore and Pomfrey under his breath for stopping him from killing the Gryffindor bonehead last night. That boy richly deserved to die. Slowly and painfully as possible. Perhaps even be turned over to Malfoy for his sheer stupidity. Severus grinned to himself as he thought about what Malfoy could do to the son of Arthur Weasley. Torture most likely, and perhaps some other activities that completely escaped Severus's imagination.  
  
He finished his shower and drew on his usual black robes. Severus went into his living room and collapsed on his couch and reached up to rub away a tension headache this early in the morning. He wondered briefly if this was completely normal at all, having tension headaches this early in the morning, or if it was just the lot of a teacher who only took on too much of what he should not be doing. He growled to himself and called for a house elf so that he and Draco could have breakfast. A bright little creature popped into his rooms and inquired what Severus needed.  
  
"Two breakfasts, please. Also, I need a uniform, a Gryffindor uniform, for Draco." The little creature nodded and popped away. Two minutes later, the requested items came into view on the table. Severus picked up the whole uniform (thank Merlin the house elf was competent enough to include undergarments!) and placed it on the chair next to the bed in which Draco still slept.  
  
He reached out and shook Draco's foot. The boy mumbled and rolled over. Severus sighed. Teenagers. He shook the foot harder this time and Draco's eyes finally opened. "Good morning, Draco." Severus said, watching as Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Morning, Severus." He yawned, causing Severus to roll his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Time to be up. Your uniform is on the chair, you know where my shower is, and breakfast is here. Hurry up now." Severus swept out of the room and started on his newspaper, sneering at the actions of the Ministry. Thank goodness that the boys were not due in court until later that day. Hopefully, Harry would be stabilized enough so that he could still attend. Severus sincerely hoped that Harry would be able to keep up his public persona to the best of his abilities. The less the public doubted him, the more likely that public sympathy would be with him while the jury decided Tom Riddle's fate. Harry would need to show that he was not harmed while under the care of Tom Riddle. Few people would let Harry just be taken anywhere. In fact, when Harry had disappeared, several people had threatened the Minister's life for losing the boy. Severus frowned. Too bad no one had acted on his or her threats. The wizarding world would be a lot better off for Fudge's absence. Well, the world couldn't be perfect.  
  
Draco wandered out into the main room, hair still wet from his shower and yawning. Severus wondered if he had managed to tie his tie correctly. One glance told him that he had, but his hair was still wet. Amazing. Simply amazing. Draco fell into his seat and pulled his plate of breakfast towards him. Teenagers had one-track minds. Severus decided to add a book on teenagers to his reading list, especially if he carried out his plans, which he fully intended to do. Just a matter of when.  
  
Severus pulled out his wand and gave Draco's hair a quick drying spell and ran a comb through it. Draco smiled his thanks and fully tucked into his breakfast. Severus gave a small smile and started on his own with lots of strong tea to counter-act the effects of Pomfrey having sedating him the night before. He poured some for Draco as well. He figured that that was the reason for the boy's sluggishness this morning. "You have morning classes, and then are due at the court house at one o'clock." Draco nodded and swallowed before answering.  
  
"Do you think that Harry will be able to go?" Draco asked, wondering about his friend's well being after the misguided attempt from Weasley. "Can we still kill Weasley?" Severus smiled at Draco and shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid that Albus won't allow us to do that. However, Albus never said anything about me not giving him the worse detentions imaginable for the rest of his natural life." The last comment got the grin from Draco that Severus wanted. "After breakfast and before your first class, we'll go see Harry and find out how's he is doing, okay?" Draco nodded eagerly and started eating faster. Severus didn't dare tell the boy that he would have to wait for Severus to finish before either of them went anywhere. Draco waited patiently, but practiced glaring while Severus took his time over his toast. The boy was getting better, but he changed too often to be very effective. They would have to work on that. Sometimes the most effective part of a glare was the amount of time that one could maintain it on a single person. It was just a matter of waiting the other person out.  
  
Draco led the way to the hospital wing and found Harry quickly. Severus checked the boy's breathing and took a blood sample to check the levels. He poured the blood into a little vial with some of his specially made testing powder and shook it. It turned blue. "Very good!" He said, showing Draco the results. Harry was stable and would be able to go to court today, with only two needed doses. Pomfrey came out and glared at the two standing next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Do you not trust me to do my job?" She asked rhetorically as she set about waking Harry up for the day. "I'll have you know that Mr. Potter here must be spending too much time with the two of you, because I caught him trying to sneak out of here no less than three times last night. The last he actually managed to get down the hallway. Thank goodness for sleeping charms, for that was the only way I could get him to sleep."  
  
Draco grinned, unashamed, in full approval of his friend's actions. Severus only rolled his eyes mentally. Severus himself couldn't stand to be in the hospital wing for too long himself. He figured that he knew his body much better than any mediwizard could, even with all their spells and charms. If Harry thought the same way, well, he could only encourage such actions, as long as Harry was right, and not being plain stubborn, as the boy was stubborn to a fault.  
  
"Will he be released today, Poppy?" Severus asked. "He has court today." Pomfrey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Against my better judgment, yes, he will be released. Albus told me that he must go to the court house today, for his testimony will be taken today." She went over to the cabinet and pulled out a small box. "These are his doses. You are going to be in charge of them, Severus. I only ask that no one see you give the doses to him. They are in pill form and will dissolve on his tongue instantly. No evidence that you even gave him anything. All pink pills are the Mind's Snare. The white one is a Calming Potion. Give that to him as he is ready to give his testimony. It will keep his heart rate down so that the effects of the Mind's Snare will not wear off in the middle of his testimony and he doesn't start withdrawal in the middle of explaining that he came under no harm while with Tom Riddle." Pomfrey explained. Severus nodded and put the tiny box into one of his many pockets.  
  
"Let's go see what has been done about Weasley." Severus said, taking Draco around the shoulders. Draco nodded and set off ahead of Severus again. One of the few things he could find fun in was guessing the Headmaster's password. Severus caught up to him in front of the gargoyle and gave a small smile to see various sweets names spilling out of Draco's mouth.  
  
"Lemon Drops!" He shouted. The gargoyle leaped aside and Draco promptly went up the stairs, leaving Severus behind and having to deal with the gargoyle. Snape glared at the offending statue, which surprisingly jumped aside for the potions master. Severus gave another small smile, glad that no students were around so that they wouldn't see him smiling. It was necessary to keep up his snarky exterior with some of them.  
  
He found Draco and Dumbledore already talking cheerfully. He noticed a funny little bulge on the right side of Draco's mouth. He glared at Albus until the man looked up. "Really, Albus. The boy has just had breakfast and you have given him sweets." Albus merely smiled at the younger man and sighed.  
  
"I know, Severus. Think of me as the spoiling grandfather who has little regard for the rules." Severus rolled his eyes and took a seat, declining the offered lemon drops. Albus rested his face in his hands and looked at the two of them. "I suppose that you want to know what I have done with Ronald Weasley?" Draco nodded eagerly and waited for his answer. Albus grinned at him like a co-conspirator and sat back in his chair. "Ronald Weasley has been suspended and sent home for the next week. Molly Weasley will think of far worse punishments for him, especially after I told her exactly what treatment Harry was under and that her son had interrupted." Albus saw Draco's eyes light up.  
  
"Can I listen in?" He asked. "I remember that Howler that she sent to him in second year, and if his punishments are anything like that, well, it'd be fun to hear." Albus merely shook his head no before continuing.  
  
"Mr. Weasley also has detention with his head of house for the first full month that he is back. Several other teachers have also asked that they be allowed to give him detention." Severus shook his head.  
  
"They'll have to be in line after I." He told Dumbledore. "I've worked with Harry for quite a while and we almost had him free of the Snare. Then Gryffindor Bonehead came along and messed up everything." Albus had no heart to tell Severus that he had just whined about something. He deserved it, but he still had no heart to tell the fully-grown man that he had whined.  
  
Draco almost chocked when he heard Severus's name for Weasley. That was perfect. He could definitely use it against the boy when he came back, and he would continue to use it until Harry himself stopped him.  
  
"Granted, Severus. No torture or death, I'm afraid, but bubotuber pus collection might make him re-think his motives somewhat." Severus merely grinned, leaving Albus with some ideas as to what he planned to do that were within the boundaries that Albus had just set. Draco watched his guardian and decided that he would make a list that would easily horrify the Gryffindor student to no end. Like discussing Potions. Or making Harry's antidote. Wait, that wasn't a good idea. Weasley was very bad at potions. He would poison Harry. Perhaps make him eat some of Hagrid's cooking! Give Weasley to Malfoy! He made a mental note to tell Severus that idea. That was a good idea. Malfoy would have a wonderful time with a Gryffindor student.  
  
"Well, I know that the two of you have classes to attend, so I'm going to leave the two of you now and head down to breakfast in the Great Hall. I'm sure that everyone is anxious to know what happened." Dumbledore stood up to leave the room.  
  
"Albus, make sure not to tell them about the Mind's Snare. Some of the Death Eaters are loyal to Malfoy now, and he would definitely try something if he knew that Harry was weakened at the moment." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Believe me, Severus. I had no intention of saying anything outside that Mr. Weasley is being suspended for reasons that I cannot disclose, and that Harry is fine and almost ready to released from the hospital wing." Albus left the two of them and went down to breakfast. Severus looked over his young charge and stood.  
  
"Let's get you to class." He said, noticing that Draco had had the foresight to gather his school bag before bolting from the quarters that morning. He and Draco walked down the Defense classroom. Before leaving Draco, he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Draco nodded, knowing what Severus had meant, and entered the classroom. He watched as the seats filled around him. Neville plopped down next to him and demanded to know what exactly was wrong with Harry.  
  
"You should ask Harry himself tonight when you see him. I'm not allowed to say." Several Gryffindors nodded, intent on doing just that that night when they saw their taciturn friend. The door opened and a familiar person walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning, class. Some of you may remember me. My name is Remus Lupin and I am taking over the Defense classes, just as the headmaster announced at breakfast this morning, as your former professor had to leave unexpectedly." Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared. He knew who this man was! He was Moony from Harry's Maurader's Map! His eyes grew wide. From what Harry had said, this man was Harry's honorary godfather. He wondered if Harry knew he was here.  
  
Remus almost fell over in shock at seeing Draco Malfoy talking freely with Gryffindors. Wait a minute, was that...a Gryffindor patch! On his uniform! He took a deep breath and started into his lecture, mind already whirling with the implications of a Malfoy being in Gryffindor. Where was Harry? Was he alright? What, exactly, had happened while Remus had been away on that mission? He needed answers and he would get them as soon as he found the headmaster. His eyes landed on Hermione. Never mind the headmaster. Hermione would be able to supply the answers he needed to hear.  
  
"Miss Granger, please stay after." Remus said as the class was going out the door. A small puzzled frown pulled at her lips, but she nodded and stayed next to her desk while the room emptied. As soon as the last student was out the door, Remus gestured for her to sit down. "Miss Granger, do you know where Harry is?" he asked. Hermione gave a small smile.  
  
"I thought that that might be it." She said, smiling at her former professor. "Yes, I know where he is. He's in the hospital wing. There was a missed step in his medicine. The headmaster told me this morning before I went into the Great Hall. He said that that was what had happened yesterday. It's why Ron was suspended." Remus's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Ron was suspended? And it has to do with Harry?" He asked. Hermione looked at her teacher, trying to figure out how much the man already knew.  
  
"Ron made Harry miss a step in his medicine, which made Harry really sick." She explained patiently. "Ron didn't know that Harry needed medicine every so often, but he ignored Harry when he said that he needed to take his medicine and wouldn't let Harry leave." She said, and then shook her head. "Professor Snape has been monitoring Harry's medication since the Christmas holidays, and they were almost to the point where he wouldn't need it anymore. Now, they have to go back to half-doses. They left those behind last week." She smiled. "He almost died, you know. Ron, that is." She said hurriedly, in case he thought that she meant Harry. "Professor Snape grew really quiet when he saw what happened and had finished stabilizing Harry. The minute Harry was safe, he started off through the door. Professor Dumbledore had to use a Stupefy twice on him. The first time didn't last long enough to really affect him outside of an awful headache." She giggled suddenly. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You should have seen Professor Flitwick moving Professor Snape down to his quarters to be sedated. And then Draco!" She giggled again. "He was out for Ron's blood as well last night. He took off when he heard that Professor Snape was being taken to his quarters. I thought he was going after Ron, but he wasn't. He headed straight for the professor's quarters, to make sure Professor Snape was okay." She smiled. "Draco's really changed." She told him.  
  
"Changed? How so?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. We came back from the holidays, and Draco was polite and acted totally opposite to what he had been acting. If you call him Malfoy, he just ignores you until you saw Draco. He doesn't even use Malfoy on the assignments he turns in anymore. Just Draco, and the rest of the staff and school accept it." She said. She paused, as though almost afraid to say something. "Sir, it's almost time for class." Remus stood.  
  
"Ah yes!" Remus quickly wrote out a note for Hermione in case she was late and signed it. "Thank you for speaking with me, Hermione. I'm glad we had this talk." Hermione smiled and thanked him for the note.  
  
"Me too, Professor. I'm glad you're back. The other one, well, Harry could have taught better than him." She said, leaving the room. "Hi, Draco!" Remus heard as she made it out the door. "We'd better hurry." Remus shook his head and checked his class schedule. No classes again until after lunch. He decided that he would go and see Harry. He would get some answers from him. Thank goodness for the hospital wing and the fact that Harry wouldn't be able to escape from it without a huge fight from Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Remus almost ran through the castle several times in the hallway, before he reminded himself he was a professor again and must conform to a strict guidelines of behavior. He steeled himself to deal with the surly teenager he remembered after Sirius's death and sighed. He wished he could have been here for the boy, especially after the kidnapping. Oh, how the entire wizarding world had completely lost its mind when that had happened. He had not found out until just a week ago when he had finally made it back to civilization. How frightened and upset Harry must have been. He had no idea how the boy had gotten away from his captors, but it seemed that he had hidden himself away from them and managed to make it back to school.  
  
Remus reached up and pushed open the doors of the hospital wing. He looked around and saw only one bed occupied. He went over and pulled the curtain aside and saw black hair spread out on the pillow. He leaned down and saw the scar on Harry's forehead. The boy had grown his hair long. Okay, teenage rebellion. He could deal with that. Teenage rebellion was normal, right? After all, Remus himself had been a teenager once before. He should be able to deal with Harry's rebellion. He jumped as green eyes opened and looked at him. A huge smile spread out on the child's face.  
  
"Remus!" Harry sat up and hugged the werewolf in obvious joy of seeing him. "When did you get here?" He asked, sitting back. Remus took in the boy sitting in front of him. Long black hair that brushed his shoulders, bright, carefree eyes. Something else was different. He had grown quite a few inches and looked to have gotten some serious exercise. He was well muscled and it showed.  
  
"I arrived early this morning. I'm taking over the DADA classes for the rest of the year. Your other professor had to leave suddenly. I was here, and the headmaster asked. Here I am." Remus said. Harry smiled. "But look at you. I was expecting that scrawny little kid I'm used to seeing, with his hair everywhere. What happened to you?" Remus asked. Harry chuckled a bit.  
  
"Well, a hair growth potion did my hair, because I needed it to grow quickly to aid in my disguise from my kidnappers. I liked it so much that I decided to keep it." Remus frowned.  
  
"Did those kidnappers hurt you, Harry?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Didn't lay a finger on me. I escaped and hid." Harry told him. "They were at the train station though, and the hair helped hide me." Harry frowned. This lying to Remus wasn't fair. He didn't want to lie to Remus. Not now. He threw off the covers and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked. "You shouldn't be out of bed if you're not released." Harry grinned.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey will have to catch me. She just started a cup of tea and it always takes fifteen minutes for her to drink it. I have ten minutes to make a getaway. If you don't stop me that is, but I was being released in two hours anyway." Harry said as he went behind the other curtain and started pulling on his uniform. He fixed his tie and pulled back his hair. "Let's go." He said, motioned towards the door.  
  
"I did not help you do this." Remus said as he followed Harry.  
  
"Of course not, Remus. I told you I was being released and you believed me." Harry consoled him. Remus nodded and smiled.  
  
"Exactly right." Remus followed Harry to the Headmaster's office. Harry started on his list of sweets and found Lemon Drops to be the correct one today. Remus followed Harry up the stairs and watched as Harry was immediately admitted.  
  
"I see you escaped from Madame Pomfrey, Harry." Dumbledore said as he motioned both people inside. Harry nodded happily.  
  
"Yes, I did. If she didn't want her prison, um, patients, to escape, she wouldn't have such a set schedule. It'll be another eight minutes before she even notices that I'm gone." Harry said with a small smile. "Could you call Severus and Draco up here, please? I need to tell Remus something, and it's almost time for my next dose." Dumbledore nodded and called two house elves to retrieve the two requested persons. Harry gave Remus a reassuring smile while they waited. Dumbledore supplied tea and Harry declined, knowing that tea right now would not be a good idea.  
  
Severus swept into the room as usual and his eyes landed on Harry. "Escaped, did you?" Severus asked. "Well done. It's a good thing that I'm here, so that she won't accuse me of coaching you." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Ah, I learned everything I know about sneaking about from you. That and the Marauder's Map." Severus's eyes narrowed.  
  
"That's not sneaking. That's avoiding confrontation." Severus told him. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled again.  
  
"And you don't have one that tells you where all of the Gryffindor students are?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. Mine tells me what level Gryffindor I have, their name, and their potions grade." Harry laughed a little bit and noticed Remus was staring. Draco chose that moment to come through the door. When he saw Harry, he shouted, and jumped his friend. The chair in which Harry had been sitting tipped over, causing both boys to tumble to the floor.  
  
"Ack! Draco! Get off!" Draco stood up, laughed at his friend, and offered a hand up.  
  
"Avoided the dragon's claws, did you?" Draco asked, referring to Pomfrey. "Good for you!" He pulled Harry to his feet and righted the chair. Harry smoothed his uniform and sat back down. "How you feeling?" Draco asked.  
  
"A little shaky." Harry admitted. Severus snorted.  
  
"You have a wonderful gift for understatements, Harry." Severus said. Remus stared. The Potions Master, calling Harry Potter by his first name and acting friendly towards him. Remus thought back to see if he had heard anything about Hell freezing over, or the sun rising in the west. A quick check made him realize that neither had happened. What in the world was going on? He watched as Severus took out a small vial and handed it to Harry, who promptly downed the entire dose and sat back, looking immensely happy. "The vial, Potter." Harry toyed with it a few seconds before handing it back to him. "Do that again, and I'll be handling the vials." Harry nodded, apologized, and then looked over at Remus.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Remus. I couldn't bear lying to you." Harry said. Severus motioned Draco to a seat and settled himself in his favorite chair. Everyone in this room knows the full truth, as well as two other people, one house elf, and one Dark Lord." Remus took a deep breath and chanted to himself that he must stay calm. "It all started with my kidnapping." Harry started.  
  
An hour later, Remus was speechless. Did this kid never get a break? He looked over at Severus in a new light. He almost wanted to kiss the man, he was that happy that someone had known how to help Harry. Severus had told his part of the story, and so had Draco. Remus would not believe anything about Tom Riddle until he saw it for himself, but Harry's word was almost enough for him. He thanked Harry for telling him before gathering the boy in a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus and sighed. Remus still cared for him. This was great. He looked up at Dumbledore when the man cleared his throat.  
  
"I think that it is time for two young men to have their lunches. They are due at the courthouse very soon." Draco and Harry got to their feet. Harry hadn't wanted to leave Remus just yet. "Why don't the four of you have lunch here?" Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that the entire school will be more than happy to avoid their Potions Master for a little while longer. All of his classes are cancelled for the afternoon because he goes to the courthouse with the boys. Yes, some of the Gryffindors will be more than happy to avoid him the rest of the day." Dumbledore called a house elf and ordered lunch for the four of them. He disappeared soon after. A table appeared in front of them and all of them took a place.  
  
"So how have your classes been going Harry?" Remus asked as he sat down next to Harry. Severus snorted and somehow managed to control his laughter. "What? What am I missing?" he asked.  
  
"Harry here has managed to mystify the entire teaching staff with his new found studious nature. He has no trouble in any class at all, and in fact, manages to take on extra studies to keep himself amused." Severus told Remus, trying to keep his sarcasm to a minimum. "My class is one of the ones in which Harry has sought extra studies. He often brings Draco along, so I am forced to deal with two Gryffindors at the same time." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"He really loves us though. He even complimented Hermione by calling her actions 'very Slytherin'." Draco informed Remus, getting ready to move should Severus's wand come out. Severus only glared at him. It didn't work, because Draco returned one equally intimidating. Severus changed his and Draco's broke.  
  
"You're getting better. You just need to hold it longer and not let anything break your concentration, nothing at all." He counseled. Draco nodded his understanding and looked over to Remus.  
  
"See? He loves us. He is teaching Harry and I how to glare." Harry snorted at Severus's look of disbelief. Remus laughed as Harry fell off his chair in laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus, but it seems that Harry has temporarily lost his good sense." Remus said, trying to keep his own laughter in at the look on Severus's face.  
  
"Oh, you mean he had good sense? I have had no evidence to the contrary." Severus said, questioning the idea of a Gryffindor having good sense, Harry in particular.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, sitting up with indignation on his face. "I have better sense than Draco. I didn't run from Voldemort our first year." Draco threw his napkin at Harry.  
  
"I call your actions Gryffindor stupidity!" Draco told him. "' Oh, look at that! Something's flying this way and my scar's hurting. Let's stick around an d see what it is!' " Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Be nice to me." Harry whined. "I am in hiding from Madame Pomfrey." He said.  
  
"In hiding is right, Mr. Potter, because if I had my way, you would be there right now, and away from the influence of Professor Snape. I swear that he is teaching you how to leave without me noticing. I've been searching the entire castle for you, and instead, I find you in the Headmaster's office, having lunch with your partner in crime!" Harry grinned at her, unable to help him. She scowled. "Be sure he gets his doses, Severus, including the one I told you about, just in case the prosecution gets nasty with him. I wish you two luck." She nodded to both boys and disappeared down the stairs, muttering all the while about how Severus was helping students escape from their beds.  
  
"I thought she was going to hex me there, for a minute." Harry confided. Severus nodded.  
  
"Yes, I thought so too, until I remembered her oath. 'Do no harm' does limit her quite a bit." Severus stood and motioned to the two teenagers. "If you are both ready, I think that we should arrive a little early, to avoid the main crush." Harry nodded and threw an arm around Remus in a kind of a half-hug.  
  
"See you later, Remus!" Harry said brightly. Remus returned the hug.  
  
"Bye, Harry. Be good." Harry grinned and nodded. He and Draco left through the Floo system, Snape close behind them. Remus sat back for a few minutes. He wanted to hug Tom Riddle now. He had done something for Harry that Sirius and himself had never been able to do. Support him fully in a home environment. Remus may not be able to keep Harry, but he would support anyone who had such a way with him. He would see Harry that night, he was sure of it.  
  
Harry and Draco entered the courtroom and headed for their usual seats. They knew the whole trial method now and were heartily sick of it. Harry wanted to do nothing more than call the prosecutor nuts and take Tom home and avoid all of this. He and Draco settled into their seats and both sighed at the same time. Both lawyers came in, and Tom came in right behind him. Harry waved, which caused Tom's face to brighten up and he waved back. Draco nudged Harry in the ribs with his elbow and grinned. Draco heard Severus slide in behind them and he tapped them both on the shoulders to let them know he was there.  
  
Harry smiled at him and turned to face the front. He was surrounded by people who knew the real him. This was a good thing, he decided, and settled down to watch the prosecutor make a big fool of himself again. The prosecutor stood and took a deep breath. Harry imagined the tiny man flapping his arms and screaming "Up, up, and away!" from the amount of breath he took. "I call Lucius Malfoy to the stand!" The doors opened and the reigning Dark Lord came into the room. The second he entered the room, Harry's scar felt like it was going to split open. Next to him, Draco clutched his arm and sank further into his seat. Snape's hands shot out and clutched the boys' shoulders, to ensure that they stayed in their seats. When Lucius Malfoy saw the two of them, he gave a feral grin. He had always enjoyed court, and the presence of the two he had been seeking was only going to make it better.  
  
A/N: No review answers anymore. If you really want an answer, just enter your email address and I might be able to answer you on my time off. As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews! Sylvia 


	35. I'm Just a Kid

A/N: Okay, here are eight pages for all of my beautiful readers who must think that I have died. Eight. That's all I have managed to type up since the last chapter. To anyone who may think that being a camp counselor is easy work, think again! I miss bed! I miss real food! I miss a normal life! Okay, complaints are done. Here is the next chapter, with the rest to follow soon! I'm coming home on Auguest 2nd! Woo-hoo! Thanks to all of my faithful readers!  
  
"Tom Riddle was a fine public speaker when I first met him." Lucius Malfoy started in his testimony. "His charisma drew people in easily, made them trust him, and believe what he had to say." He paused. "So sad that it all changed before any of us could make it out. We all had families at that point, and Tom Riddle used that fact to his advantage. He threatened their lives if we did not follow his orders."  
  
Harry sat in his seat, fuming. He absently rubbed his scar. Ever since Malfoy had entered the room, his scar had hurt to the point of bringing tears. He fought them back and continued to rub at it. Snape tapped him on the shoulder and passed him two pills. One was his dose, and the other was a painkiller. Combined, they might actually relieve some of the pain that was centered on Harry's scar. He downed the pills quickly and thanked Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I know that this must be very painful for you," Harry snorted at that statement, "but could you give us some specifics of the events?" Malfoy paused, as though hesitant. Harry knew through his scar that Malfoy was very, very pleased with the way things were working in his favor.  
  
"I shall try." Malfoy settled himself in his seat and asked for a glass of water. "Tom Riddle is a master manipulator, so it is no wonder that he was able to manipulate a vulnerable boy." Harry felt eyes move over him. "If he couldn't get his way though manipulation, he found other ways. Potions and spells, for example." Harry ground his teeth. He wanted to throttle Malfoy six ways from Thursday, perhaps even twice over! How dare he say such things about Tom? Tom and Voldemort were not the same person! Harry wished he could stand up and scream it to the room, but the amount of attention he was currently receiving thanks to the "vulnerable boy" comment from Malfoy was already too much. He didn't think that he could stand anymore being added.  
  
A loud gasp went through the room at something Malfoy had said. Harry looked up, then around. No clues there. A voice in his ear made him jump. "He mentioned what Voldemort found entertaining. Be happy you weren't paying attention." Harry nodded his thanks to Severus and looked over at Draco. The color on his friend's face was almost non-existent.  
  
"You okay, mate?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and sank a little further in his seat. Harry had a feeling that Draco would have nightmares that night. Harry decided that h e would convince Draco to spend the night in Severus's chambers. It seemed that he always slept better there, rather than the dorm room.  
  
"His fondness for young children was common knowledge, especially boys." Malfoy's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. He shrank back in his seat as the court room exploded into a furious mob. The judge managed to restore order in the courtroom quickly.  
  
"Remove the prisoner for his safety!" She ordered. Harry started to his feet to protest, but Snape pulled him back down. Tom looked back at Harry as he was led out of the room. He mouthed the words "Stay safe" before he was pulled out of sight. Harry sighed and lowered his eyes. He didn't want to look at anyone. "In light of recent discoveries, I feel it my duty to assign some security for Mr. Potter until the trial is over." Several Aurors jumped to their feet, volunteering their services. "Let's have a recess until tomorrow morning, nine a.m." She pointed out two Aurors. "Mr. Potter, will you approach the bench, please?" Harry sighed and stood up. He wove his way through the people up to the judge. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you away from Mr. Riddle until we figure out whether or not these allegations are true." Harry nodded and moved away.  
  
Harry stormed out of the courtroom, barely controlling his rage at the testimony given by Lucius Malfoy. He had been honest about everything, of course. Now, thanks to Lucius Malfoy's testimony, Harry had been banned from even speaking to Tom. Aurors were assigned to Harry as bodyguards until the trial was over. The two assigned to him were now racing to catch up to the seething teenager. Draco pushed his way past them.  
  
"Harry!" Harry whirled and stopped. Draco caught up to him. "Mate, I know you're upset, but let's wait for Professor Snape, okay/" Harry nodded and leaned against the wall as he watched Professor Snape make his way through the crowd. He reached dup with one hand and absently rubbed his scar. He stopped when he saw one of the Aurors staring at it. He scar had throbbed the whole time Malfoy had been in the room.  
  
Professor Snape finally caught up to them. "Are you both alright?" He asked. Harry nodded while he rubbed his scar, and Draco smiled. "Good." He looked at the Aurors and sighed. "Gentlemen." He said to the Aurors before turning and starting towards the Floo station. "You both have Transfiguration this afternoon, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco answered.  
  
"Make sure that your head of house knows of our two guests." Severus said. Harry and Draco nodded. They nearly bumped into their professor when the man stopped suddenly. Harry peeked around his teacher. Press. He sighed heavily. When would he be left alone?  
  
"Let's go the other way, Professor. I don't think I can deal with them today, sir." Snape eyed him before nodding.  
  
"All right. This way." Severus herded the two boys in the opposite direction. Harry and Draco turned the corner. Harry's hands flew to his forehead in pain as he bounced off of someone. Harry's wand appeared in his hand as he stumbled back.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter!" Lucius Malfoy said in an over polite voice that grated on Harry's nerves.  
  
"Lucius." Professor Snape said as he turned the corner, wand already in hand. He eyed Malfoy, looking for a threat.  
  
"Severus, good to see you." Harry could almost hear Severus roll his eyes.  
  
Harry's vision faded from the dusty read it had gained from contact with Malfoy. He saw Draco next to him with his wand out. The Aurors looked completely confused with the whole situation. Malfoy's gaze shifted from Harry to Draco.  
  
"Hello, son. How is school going?" Draco backed up to stand next to Severus, his face showing nothing but complete disgust for the man in front of him.  
  
"I'm not your son." Malfoy's face twisted in fury. Harry clutched his wand a little tighter.  
  
"You will return to me." He said. The Aurors finally stepped forward.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'm not sure what his going on between the two of you, but we should return Mr. Potter to school." Lucius Malfoy nodded and moved away. Harry waited until he was around the corner before allowing himself to drop to the ground. Snape stepped forward and knelt next to Harry.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He pulled himself to his feet and leaned against the wall.  
  
"As long as Madame Pomfrey doesn't see me." Harry mumbled. Snape gave him a small grin.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to make sure that we smuggle you past her." Snape started forward, motioning the two boys to follow him. "Tomorrow is our turn in court, boys. Do not worry until then." Both Harry and Draco followed. Snape motioned them through the Floo. Draco went first, and was there in time to see Harry stumble out of the fireplace and fall to his knees. He got back to his feet and started brushing himself off.  
  
"I cannot wait until I learn to Apparate." He mumbled while Snape stepped out; the two bodyguards came just behind him. Snape handed each of them their backpack.  
  
"Get to class, the two of you. Remember your Potions essay." Harry and Draco nodded and left, the two bodyguards trailing behind them. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. Draco checked behind them, smiled and drabbed Harry's hand. Draco broke out into a run, pulling Harry along with him.  
  
"Draco, stop!" Draco turned another corner. "What was that all about?" Harry demanded as Draco finally decided to stop. Draco laughed again and shook his head.  
  
"Ever wonder how I ever got any peace from Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry nodded, knowing that Draco had complained in the past about his old shadows. "Well that was how I did it. It worked well when the stairways changed." Harry only smiled. "Come on, let's get to Transfiguration." Draco and Harry made their way through the halls to the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Draco." She said, motioning them to chairs. "You're both early, and Professor Snape fire-called me about some bodyguards of yours, Mr. Potter, but I don't see them." Harry sighed, ready to justify his actions to his teacher, if possible, or face the consequences.  
  
'I'm afraid that it's my fault, Professor." Draco spoke up from next to Harry. "I pulled Harry along. I used to do it to Crabbe and Goyle, when they followed me around." McGonagall pursed her lips.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Draco, for being rude to guests of Hogwarts. I expect no repetition of this behavior in the future, understood?" Draco nodded and looked at Harry apologetically. "Why don't you prepare for class? It will be starting shortly." Harry and Draco pulled out their notes and books. They were talking when the bodyguards finally found the classroom.  
  
"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" One Auror asked, eyeing Draco as though he were a danger to all of wizarding society.  
  
"Fine, Draco and I were just, er, playing tag. That's all." Draco snorted, but the Aurors seemed to accept Harry's word that he was fine. They both moved to the back of the classroom, so they would be out of the way of the professor. Harry proceeded to ignore them and readied himself for class. The door opened and the rest of the class started coming in. Hermione froze in the doorway, seeing the Aurors right away. She frowned and crept over to Harry and Draco and took her seat.  
  
"Something's happened." She stated. "What?" she asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy gave his testimony today." Harry told her, toying with his quill. "Now, I'm not even allowed to speak to Tom, much less see him." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "The judge ordered two bodyguards to follow me around now." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"You probably know more spells than they do." She muttered, motioning towards the Aurors with one hand while digging into her bag with the other. She made a small noise of triumph when she found her parchment, and then proceeded to dig again, obviously searching for something else. "That's so stupid!" She commented, slamming her ink down on the desk, causing Draco to dodge flying ink.  
  
"They'll realize that later." Harry said. "Professor McGonagall looks ready to start." Harry ignored everything else and took detailed notes as a way to forget his frustration with everyone else making decisions as to what was best for him. The only people he considered responsible for that were the people he gave permission to, namely Tom, Matthew, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. Hermione and Draco passed notes with Harry, making jokes about the intelligence of the prosecution. After class, it was easier to ignore the Aurors, as the rest of the school had already heard about them, and they seemed to want to ignore them, too. Dinner in the Great Hall was almost normal, with Hermione and Draco plotting a prank against Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I think we should do it tomorrow morning, before you and Harry leave for court." Hermione said. "No one would suspect three Gryffindors of needing to be up before they absolutely have to." She took a sip of her juice. "No suspicion then." She waited for Draco's response.  
  
"Good idea." Harry piped up, startling Draco into dropping his fork. "Jumpy, mate?"  
  
"Stop doing that!" Draco demanded. "You're quiet forever and then you come out of nowhere." Draco said. He stopped and thought about Hermione's suggestions. "How will we get the potion into their food?" Harry paused a minute, thinking hard about Draco's question.  
  
"Dobby." Harry answered. "We can ask Dobby. I think that he would be more than happy to help, considering who the victims are." Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good idea." Draco said, returning to his meal.  
  
"No, great idea!" Hermione burst out. "Dobby is loyal to the both of you. Wild horses couldn't drag your names out of him." Harry grimaced at that idea, but nodded in agreement. Dobby wouldn't give up their names at all. He looked up at the Head Table and saw Professor Snape talking with the Headmaster, Remus and Hagrid were there, engrossed in some kind of conversation about something, probably something dangerous. No one would suspect the trio currently plotting an embarrassing situation to two Slytherin students whose combined intelligence was not enough to fill a standard potions vial.  
  
Harry and Draco spent the evening in the library with Hermione to avoid the questions about what had happened with Ron. The other students had a hard time accepting Harry's need for privacy more often than not. Harry and Draco bickered over their Potions assignment and whether or not Snape wished for them to include their own private studies in their Hogwarts essay. Harry did so anyway, ignoring Hermione's sarcastic comments about how Weasley stupidity" was spreading.  
  
"Didn't know it was contagious." Draco commented, looking through his Potions reference for an ingredient that Harry was almost sure did not exist after 1823. Draco, being his usual self, was trying to prove Harry wrong.  
  
"No, you both have your own little shares." Hermione commented idly, flipping through her Ancient Runes text with a fury. Draco glared at her before going back to his work. Harry put the finishing touches on his own work before answering Hermione's comment.  
  
"Perhaps you do too." Harry said, eyeing her frustration." Hermione shot him a glare before gathering up her things and stalking off. Harry turned and looked at Draco. "What did I say?"  
  
"Don't know, mate. But I'm going to find out." Draco jumped up and went after Hermione. He found her storming down the hall, hands clenched in fury. "Hermione, what is it?" he asked, maneuvering himself in front of her, effectively blocking her way.  
  
"Nothing. Now get out of my way." Draco was shocked to hear such a blunt statement out of her. Draco did the only thing he could think of. He folded his arms and locked his gaze onto her.  
  
"No." She glared at him. "Sorry, I'm not the bonehead. Your glares don't work on me." She only continued staring him down. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm bigger than you and I refuse to move."  
  
"Fine. I broke up with Ron. Happy?" She started to push past him. Draco stuck out an arm and caught her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I know that you had feelings for him." Hermione sighed and smiled a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." She stopped trying to run away and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Want to talk?" Hermione nodded and Draco took her book bag from her an d slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"It's just that he wouldn't change or listen to me at all!" she started. Draco walked with her, not really seeing where they were going, but instead focusing on her. She told him about Ron's feelings, and inability to talk to Harry. Draco nodded at the appropriate times, allowing only her to speak, allowing her to vent. The tow of them walked around the school for almost an hour.  
  
He walked her to Gryffindor tower. "You should head to bed now. It's late." Hermione nodded and took her bag away from him.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." She said. He nodded and waited until she shut the door behind her. He turned and headed back to the library. Harry was waiting for him outside the door, Draco's backpack at his feet.  
  
"What was wrong with her?" Harry asked. Draco took up his backpack and shrugged it onto his shoulder.  
  
"She broke up with Ron." Draco told him. "She was upset and needed to talk." Harry only nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's get to bed." Harry said, tugging his friend along with him. Draco followed quietly, thinking about what Hermione had said. She didn't deserve to have a boyfriend who was so unpredictable. Perhaps when they were older, but not now. Not when Hermione was not sure of what her future would be within the wizarding world.  
  
Harry fell into bed that night, ignoring the two new bodyguards who had come to replace the others. They stood silent as statues, eyes intent on the windows and doors, poised for any attack. Harry could only roll his eyes. They had even checked the bathrooms! Harry could understand having dedication to their jobs, but the teenager in him though it a bit excessive. His eyes closed of their own will and he was asleep before the lights were out.  
  
A/N: Sorry, guys, but the next chapter will have a bit more action in it. Thanks for being patient! Sylvia 


	36. Final Court

A/N: I know, you all thought that I had died. I didn't. It was just hard to get back in the groove after camp. I still speak in camp lingo. Luckily, I found a ffn author at camp. Go over to Sheilalein's site and check her out. Cool stories there! Hope you all enjoy! Sylvia

Fear. Terror. Screaming. Spells. Pain. Intense pain. Satisfaction. Even more pain. Where was it coming from? Where? More pain, even more intense than the last time. Cruciatus. Worse Pain. Pain that was slowly prying his skull apart. Where? Where? There!

"HARRY!" Harry's eyes opened. Everything was blurry. Someone slipped his glasses on his face. Still blurry. Oh, he was crying. And shaking. Stupid Unforgivable spell. He tried to sit up, but one of the Aurors pushed him back down. One of his eyes started seeing red. Blood. His scar must be bleeding.

"Dumbledore." He gasped out. The Auror nodded.

"Already been sent for, son. He's on his way." Harry nodded, trying to breath in something more than gasps. They were becoming shorter. Harry rolled his head to see Draco standing there, paler than usual. He reached out a hand to him. Draco came up to the bed.

"Draco." He gasped. "I – Matthew." Draco nodded, knowing what his friend needed. He disappeared. Harry continued to gasp for air,, fighting against the shaking in all of his limbs. The Auror continued to insist that he was safe and needed to calm down.

Dumbledore appeared suddenly, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape with him, Madame Pomfrey already raging about too many people near her now patient. Matthew pushed his way through everyone lese, ignored the Auror, and climbed onto the bed and gathered the shaking teen into his arms.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm here. Just focus on my voice." Harry listened to Matthew, and eventually, but extremely slowly, he came out of his panic attack. He was still shaking, but was now in control of himself. He clung to Matthew and allowed Madame Pomfrey to pour a Calming Potion down his throat and treat his scar. Dumbledore stopped her when she opened the Dreamless Sleep.

"Harry, I loathe to ask you." Harry only nodded.

"856 Seban Avenue. Northamshire." He told Dumbledore. "Muggles. One already dead. Another may be soon." Dumbledore nodded to Snape, who handed madame Pomfrey a vial before leaving as quickly as he had come. Harry again marveled at the man's silence. Harry recognized the Mind's Snare in the little vial. Madame Pomfrey uncorked it and handed it to Harry, who downed it quickly. He must have started withdrawal, because the rest of the fogginess in his head, as well as his shaking, disappeared.

"Sleep now, Harry. You have done more than enough." Harry could do little more than nod before he succumbed to the combined strength of the potions he had been given. Matthew smiled down at him and settled him back in bed. One of the Aurors stepped forward.

"If you would show me to your nearest connected fireplace, we'll be able to send someone to check on that." He said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore merely smiled at the man.

"Already taken care of, dear boy. I think it's time to allow the children to go back to sleep." With those words to the utterly dumbfounded Auror, Dumbledore turned and left the room, the nurse and Professor McGonagall close behind him. The Auror stood there, nearly speechless at what Dumbledore had said. Draco shrugged and got back into bed. They had a prank to play in the morning.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione all settled at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. Harry had dark smudges under his eyes. He had slept after his vision, and slept well, but he was always left feeling exhausted. He put his head down on the table and shut his eyes. He only hoped he wouldn't fall asleep in court today.

The trio had already bisited the kitchens. Dobby had been enthusiastic to see all three of them. Dobby's promise to help them eased their nerves about the prank. Dobby had assured them that their victims would get the needed dose. They had gone to the Great Hall from there and now they were waiting for breakfast to appear.

Draco and Hermione were talking softly between the two of them. Harry opened one eye and studied them. They were talking as old friends would. He decided that that was a good thing. Harry had started a letter to Ron, explaining some of his situation. He had yet to finish it. Ron had really ticked him off, and Harry was trying to sound perfectly calm in his letter. It hadn't happened so far.

"There they are." Hermione whispered. Harry didn't even need to turn to know who "they" were. Crabbe and Goyle had entered the room. He turned back to his place as food appeared. The trio grinned at each other and started into their breakfast. They would know when their prank was completed. The other students would be an adequate indicator of success. Harry secretely hoped one or two students would fall out of their seats. If a professor laughed, all the better.

Harry didn't need to wait long. A few snickers started to emerge from around the room. Then the laughter started. Harry, Draco, and Hermione all turned to see Crabbe and Goyle, both looking like female Hufflepuff students, complete with long, curly hair, long eyelashes, and rouged cheeks. The Gryffindor table exploded in hysteria. Several students fell off the benches and continued to laugh on the floor. Harry shot a quick glance at Professor Snape and swore he saw a smile pass over the man's face before he started to look as though he was going to hex the pranksters into the next plane of existence. Crabbe and Goyle made their retreat, followed closely by Madame Pomfrey. Draco pulled himself back up onto the bench and gasped weakly.

"Well done." Draco congratulated his two partners. "I think we needed that." Harry nodded while Hermione wiped tears away.

"Oh, yes. We definitely needed that." Harry agreed while he turned back to his breakfast. "I will cherish that image today, in case Malfoy says something that ticks me off." Draco nodded.

"Use Occlumency. Same effect. Less chance of laughing." Harry only shrugged before finishing his breakfast and standing. Draco immediately followed and they both waved to Hermione as they left the Great hall. Harry's two Aurors fell behind them, talking to each other in low tones. The two boys trudged up to Dumbledore's office and greeted him with cheerful good mornings.

"Good morning, you little trouble makers." Snape greeted them from the corner. They both turned and smiled at their professor.

"How'd you know it was us?" Draco demanded of the man. "You have no proof." Severus raised a thoughtful finger to his face, looking as though he was thinking deeply about an earth-shattering event. He just shrugged and looked towards the sky.

"I hate to pay any Gryffindors a compliment, but I know of only three people who are able to pull off a stunt like that. Two of them are standing before me." Harry grinned.

"Sorry, professor. We can't keep their secrets. My bodyguards are guilty." Dumbledore conveniently ducked his head under the desk as though he dropped a lemon drop, while Draco collapsed into the nearest chair. Severus merely glared at the two bodyguards, whom immediately started denying the whole thing. Severus stepped forward and transferred his glare to Harry.

"Boys will be boys." Dumbledore intoed, emerging from beneath his desk, bag of lemon drops clutched firmly in his hand. "I do believe that it is almost time for court to start again." Dumbledore said, urging the boys to the fireplace. "Fortunately, Severus has agreed to accompany you both yet again." Draco let out a small cheer, while Harry gave a round of applause. "Ah, I see you appreciate him. That's good. Have a, well, illuminating day, shall we say, hmm?" Harry took a fistful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Definitely, sir." He said. "Ministry of Magic!" Harry swirled away in colorful flames, making his usual stumbling entrance to the building. Today was going to be the day that the truth about Lucius Malfoy would be told. Today would decide Tom's fate. Harry was determined to have his family back again.

The courtroom was packed, every seat filled with the curious and interested. The judge ordered the doors shut and locked to control the mob that raged outside. Harry figured that they hadn't calmed down from the previous day's events. His scar had started hurting the minute that they walked into the courtroom. Malfoy was there, trying his best to look benevolent. He wasn't doing a very good job. Harry, Draco, and Severus sat between the two bodyguards. Harry could do little more than wave to Mr. Connell before the court began. Tom was still in protective custody, which irked Harry to the extreme, although he was glad that he was, at least, safe from others who wished him harm. He just wanted to see Tom, to reassure himself that the older man was okay.

"Defense calls Harry Potter to the stand!" Harry took a deep breath and rose to his feet. People around him started to whisper. Harry figured that few of them had seen him before, and considered him a novelty. He wondered when everyone would quit staring at his scar. He ran a hand through his hair, moving his hair aside to reveal his scar. Let them stare. He was going to free Tom. Harry was sworn in and took a seat. "Your Honor, may I have your permission to cast the Veritas spell?" Several people in the courtroom erupted. The Veritas spell had the witness relieve the memories as evidence, and the memories were displayed on screen, with an emotions gauge on the side, revealing the witness's emotions from the event. The spell fell out of use from several traumatic episodes that left the witnesses so distraught that their trials needed long recesses, rescheduled, or cancelled due to the witness' inability to continue.

"Mr. Potter, would you be able to relive some painful memories?" she asked, with an odd twinge in her voice, as though afraid of what he would say. Harry shrugged.

"They're all in my mind, Your Honor." He answered. "I live through them anyway." He told her, shrugging. "Just a matter of which one." She nodded and sighed.

"I'll allow it. Mr. Potter, we will stop, whether or not you wish it." Harry sighed.

"What if we set up a codeword for me to say when I'm ready to stop, or need to stop?" The judge frowned.

"Very well. I'll allow it. You set the code word." Harry thought for a moment.

"Gryffindor." Harry said. A few people laughed at Harry's choice, but the judge smiled and nodded. Mr. Connell moved forward and raised his wand.

"Veritas Oratio." The spell hit Harry. He gripped the arms of his chair and took a few deep breaths, adjusting to the feeling. "Are you alright, Harry?" Harry looked up and nodded. "Good." He waited until Harry pulled himself up in the chair. "Harry, could you tell me what your life with the Dursleys was like before you knew you were a wizard?"

"Uh, what would you like to know?" Harry knew that a thousand possibilities were flashing on the screen behind him.

"Birthdays must have been big events in your family. Could you show us your, oh, eighth birthday?" Harry thought back and nodded. Even as he did so, several people frowned.

"Good." He thought. "I just hope that I don't cause the Dursleys' deaths. I already have too much guilt." Harry noticed that the memory was over and looked up.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Connell asked.

"Fine, sir." Harry said, sitting up a little bit straighter.

"All right. What happened when you found out that you were a wizard? You didn't know, did you?" Harry shook his head. The memory of the day came into his mind, with only the detail of Hagrid using magic left out. Harry idly wondered how he had managed that, considering the spell forced the complete truth out of a person.

"Harry, could you show us the events of the beginning of the summer?" Harry took a deep breath and nodded, remembering all of his previous summers and what they had been like. He arrived at the summer after his fifth year and closed his eyes. It had been terrible. He wondered what it was like, seeing his memories play like a television. A few gasps went up, one from the judge herself. The Death Eater caused a worse reaction. A few people stood, while others wanted the man identified. Harry sighed again. He knew Dudley was on the screen. Even Mr. Connell was distressed by what he had seen.

"Still alright, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Your last memory ended when, er, what did happen?"

"I think I was knocked out, sir." Harry answered.

"Ah, what happened when you woke up?" Harry thought about it. Mr. Connell nodded as it came on the screen. "I see. You first thought that Headmaster Dumbledore had taken you from your relatives, correct?" Harry nodded. "What was your first encounter with Voldemort?" Harry briefly thought about his encounter as a baby, but dismissed it. A few gasps from the crowd told him that they saw it anyway. He decided to get it over with and thought of his remaining encounters with Voldemort, starting with his one in first year and on through the one at the end of his fifth year. He stopped there and pushed away the memories. They were a lot to take at one time, especially in such quick succession. He glanced at Draco and saw his friend flash him a thumbs-up. Harry nodded slightly, knowing that his memories were doing what they needed them to do.

"Thank you, Harry." Mr. Connell said, giving Harry a glass of water. Harry nodded his thanks and took a sip. "Could you tell us what a typical day with Mr. Riddle was like?" Harry nodded and thought back to the day he had mastered animate/inanimate transfiguration. He grinned to himself as he remembered Tom's face. Harry had never seen such pride about one of his accomplishments from an adult before. It had surprised him, made him remember that Tom truly cared for him in a way that the Dursleys would never think about.

From the lesson, Harry went to football practice with Matthew. A few wizards looked confused, while others, the ones familiar with Muggle sports, smiled as they watched Harry block goals and run with his team. A quick walk back and a snack later found Harry back in the library with Tom, studying potions. Harry saw Severus raise an eyebrow at what they had been doing, but Harry could justify it later by the fact that Tom was an adult. Harry couldn't help it if they had found a recipe to make the drinker invisible. Harry only hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't think that Harry used it. Not that he didn't use it; he just didn't use it to break rules. Their evening was spent playing chess together, with Harry getting soundly beaten by Tom, and then Tom showing him where he made his numerous mistakes.

He sat back as the memory finished, recalling his feelings from that night, safe, secure, and wanted. He looked up at the court and smiled. That was the real Tom. He hoped that he made his point. "Thank you, Harry. I recall that you had another encounter with Voldemort a very short time ago. Could you tell us about that?" Harry hesitated, not wanting anyone to know about his addiction to the Mind's Snare. "Harry, they need to know." Mr. Connell said. Harry nodded and thought about the train ride home from Hogwarts to the train station, and how the wizard had crept up behind him.

The events happened quickly after that, with the court figuring out quickly that something wasn't right. They had accepted the fact that Harry had disguised himself, and that he had been kidnapped. They almost rioted at the treatment he received, the dungeons, and finally, Malfoy coming in and trying to attack him, especially after he tried the Unforgivable curses. Malfoy immediately started fighting his way to the door. Using the Unforgivable curses were enough to send someone to Azkaban, and Malfoy certainly did not want to return there. He hexed several Aurors on his way through, but paused at the door and turned and glared at Harry. "This isn't over, Potter!" He shouted before disappearing.

"No, it isn't, Voldemort." Harry whispered to himself. He was upset that Malfoy had gotten away, but he was glad that they knew the truth now.

"Well, all we can do about him is throw him in Azkaban for the curses, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, knowing that his memories weren't enough to prove that Malfoy was Voldemort. He looked to Mr. Connell.

"No further questions." Mr. Connell said, motioning to prosecution. The prosecutor shook his head.

"No questions, your Honor." He said. He knew that he already lost this case. There was no way that he would be able to convict Riddle of being Voldemort. He had seen the evidence already, and it didn't matter what Fudge was paying him, he refused to convict an innocent man.

"Defense calls Draco Malfoy to the stand, also under the Veritas Spell." The judge nodded her permission. The questioning started with what Lucius Malfoy was like at home with his family. The memories of abuse mirrored those of Harry's only at the hands of his father and mother, rather than his cousin. Dobby featured in them, taking care of Draco when he was hurt or needed someone. Harry felt a prick of guilt, knowing that Draco had lost that support when he was only twelve. Draco shrugged towards him, telling him it didn't matter. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco if he was a Legmillins. It seemed that Draco could read his thoughts too well.

"What happened this summer?" Mr. Connell prompted. Another series of images started, with Malfoy becoming more concerned with power. Draco managed to avoid him for a while, and was quite relieved when he went to school. When he returned home, his father had inducted him to his Death Eaters, complete with his own version of the Dark Mark. Harry unconsciously scooted closer to Severus as the other memories started coming, of the time that he had spent in the dungeons. The judge motioned to Mr. Connell to cancel the spell. "Finite Incantatem." Draco looked up and nodded to Mr. Connell.

"Let the court records show that Mr. Malfoy is now known as Voldemort, thanks to the evidence provided by Draco Malfoy. Tom Marvolo Riddle is cleared and acquitted of all charges." Harry jumped up out of his seat and let out a cheer, Draco joining him in just seconds. "Mr. Potter, I assume that you would like your guardian back now?"

"Please." He answered. She sat up a little taller and cleared her throat.

"Bring in Mr. Riddle, please." One of the few Aurors remaining in the room nodded and went through a small door. He returned a few minutes later, leading Tom. He stopped when the judge signaled him to do so. "Mr. Riddle, you have been cleared of all charges." Harry couldn't wait any longer. He tackled Tom, whom happily fell to the floor with the teenager on top of him. "You may apply for full custody of Mr. Potter after an inspection of your premises and an interview with Social Services." Tom thanked her from his position on the floor.

"We did it. I'm home." Harry whispered. Tom simply held him tighter, wondering what he had done to deserve such a child. "Can we go home now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. We can go home."

A/N: Not the end by any stretch of the imagination.


	37. Changes

A/N: The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Hi all! Sorry I haven't been around much lately. eyes warily for disgruntled readers I've been, err, busy, that's right, busy! Well, if you count a new school, a new home, and a paper busy, then I really have been. For full details, see my bio. For now, on to the story! Sylvia

One Week Later.....

Harry jerked away in the Gryffindor dormitory. What was that noise? He sat up and peeked through the curtains on his bed to figure out what it had been that had drawn him out of his first decent night sleep in the past three days. Malfoy had been angsty, and true to form, Harry had been witness to the Death Eaters' activities night after night. His only consolation was the fact that Voldemort was unable to directly attack Muggles. Harry smiled to himself when he found that Professor McGonagall was the reason for the rude awakening. She was waking up Draco. "Wonder why that is?" Harry thought to himself. He waited until she had left the room for him to make his conscious presence known to Draco.

"What's that all about, mate?" He asked, throwing off his blankets. Draco jumped a mile into the air, wand out and pointing at Harry in the blink of an eye. "Jumpy?"

"Don't do that, Harry!" Draco tossed a small pillow at him. Harry caught it and tossed it back. "She says that Professor Dumbledore needs to see me about something." Draco shrugged. "She wouldn't say about what." Harry nodded and twirled his wand around his fingers. Draco was just pulling on his shirt when Professor McGonagall came back up the stairs, muttering under her breath. Draco gave a small gasp and made sure he was decent for his Head of House. He was.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Good thing you are awake, though I won't ask why you are awake at this ungodly hour of the day. Get dressed. Albus needs to see you too." Harry nodded and pointedly waited for her to leave. She just stood there.

"Er, Professor? I doubt very much that you want to see me without clothes on." He said. McGonagall jumped, turned bright red, and left the room without comment. Harry smirked and started pulling out a fresh uniform. Draco snickered, snorted, and finally resorted to burying his face in his pillow to keep from waking his dorm mates. "It's not that funny, Draco. I suspect she's just tired." Draco shook his head and gasped some air down, trying very hard to regain his feet.

"It's not that. It's just that I could see the "Daily Prophet" headlines now! "Boy Who Lived Ravished by Lustful Instructor", or "Wedding Bells for Potter???" Draco promptly fell back into his bed and indulged himself in a few more deep laughs on Harry's account.

"There's so much wrong with that comment I don't even know where to begin in fixing it. Eww!" Draco continued to laugh about his own jokes. "Har har. Remind me to tell that to Professor Snape. He'd love it!" Harry's sarcastic comment did not reach his helpless friend. Harry finished pulling his tie straight and hauled Draco to his feet. "Let's go. Professor McGonagall is waiting." Draco brightened up again and opened his mouth to make a comment when Harry held up a hand. "Don't even try it. I'll hex you with absolutely no qualms about it." Draco's mouth promptly fell shut.

"All right you two. Let's go." McGonagall led the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed the sunlight just starting to come through the stained-glass windows. The odd shaped colors almost seemed to dance on the floor as they moved. Harry had a strange feeling that today was going to be a good day. A very good day. A muttered password and a short ride up the staircase found them in Dumbledore's office, the man himself already there and sporting a bright fuchsia robe and matching hat. Harry made a mental note to closely monitor Tom's own wardrobe as the man grew older to make sure that no such atrocities would make their way into his closet.

"Ah, good morning, the two of you!" Dumbledore's enthusiasm almost knocked Harry over. His bag of Lemon Drops currently resting on his desk must be laced with Cheering Charms or something of the sort, for his smile was so wide that Harry was afraid to know exactly what the man had been ingesting while taking those Lemon Drops. "Harry, there are some people who need to speak with you in the next room." Harry nodded to Draco and started for the room. He jumped when the door burst open, admitting a grave-looking Snape. Harry watched as Dumbledore's expression fell. "Go on, Harry." Harry opened the door and went in, immediately engulfed by a hug. Two seconds later, he realized that it was Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Harry dear! I'm so happy for you. Read all about it in the papers, of course. Now you've got a proper home and there is nothing the Ministry can do about it, is there?" She didn't wait for an answer, but pulled him down on a couch beside her. For the first time since entering the room, he found Ron Weasley also there.

"Hey mate." He held out a hand to Ron, who took it with a small smile. "Welcome back." Harry didn't need to hear Ron say the apology to know that it was there. Ron smiled again and shook his hand.

"It's good to be back." A cut off cry from the next room made Harry jump to his feet, wand out and feet already heading toward the door.

"Harry, the headmaster told me what it is about. Give Draco some time alone, dear. Professor Dumbledore will tell you later." Harry debated ignoring her instructions and going on with his original plan, but he recalled Matthew telling him that he needed to start trusting the adults to be the adults, while Harry was the child, and like it or not, would remain one until Matthew said he could grow up. Not that Harry had any intentions on listening to that part of the advice. He would grow up when he was ready to do so. Until then, there was always soccer.

"Alright." Harry said, sitting back down. Dobby popped into the room and bowed, presenting breakfast to the three people there. Harry thanked him and asked after Winky.

"Winky is doing much better, Harry Potter, sir. Winky says that she doesn't hate it here so much anymore!" Harry smiled and wished Dobby a good day before serving himself some food.

"Well, Harry. Tell us what you have been doing with yourself." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You already know about Tom. The headmaster wouldn't let me spend more than a night at home with Tom before I came back to school, but Tom says that it is fun to go out and about like a normal person without having others running in terror. He's going to apply for custody for me in three weeks. I'm okay with that..." Harry spoke of Quidditch and classes "Got the notes for you, mate." Ron immediately brightened up again. A quick glance of the watch showed Harry that it was almost time for classes. "Oh, jeez. I've got classes in just about twenty minutes. I've still got to go to the tower to get my books!"

"Okay, dear. I expect letters, from the both of you!" She hugged Harry and Ron, and ushered them out of the room into Dumbledore's office. She used the Floo and was gone, back to the Burrow.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I trust that there won't be a repeat of the events that led to suspension?" Dumbledore said, voice appropriately grave as he stared down the Gryffindor student.

"No, sir. No problems at all from now on." Dumbledore smiled.

"Good! Have a lemon drop!" Ron accepted one and looked towards Harry. "Why don't you head to class now? Mr. Potter, stay behind, please." Harry motioned for Ron to go on without him and sat in his favorite chair. "I'm sure you heard young Draco before the silencing spell took effect?"

"Is he okay?" Harry's frantic question came out almost before the end of Dumbledore's sentence.

"He is fine. I have some very bad news. His mother has died, by stepping in between Voldemort and an Auror who was attempting capture. Voldemort, I'm afraid, has escaped." Harry nodded sadly. "Draco is currently with Severus right now. I fear that Hogwarts will have to do without their Potions Master one more day, as Severus has taken the day off to spend with Draco and arrange Narcissa's funeral. Why don't you and Miss Granger go down and visit Draco tonight after dinner? I'm sure that Draco will be more than happy to see you." Harry nodded and thanked the headmaster for the information. He silently cursed the man; he had wanted to go down, but now that the headmaster had given him a time, he couldn't do anything until after dinner. "For now, you'd better head to class." Harry nodded and jumped as Winky popped up into the room. "Ah, here's your books." Harry thanked Winky and left the office, only to meet with an anxious Hermione on the way.

"Ron's here and Draco isn't. What's going on?" Harry whispered the story to the girl, watching as her face changed from one of worry to concern. "He's okay, isn't he? Professor Snape's with him, right?" Harry wrapped an arm around her and gave her a one-sided hug.

"He'll be fine, Hermione. Dumbledore suggested that you and I go down to see him tonight." Hermione gave Harry a tiny smile and then stopped outside the potions classroom. "If Professor Snape is with Draco, then who?" Hermione shrugged. There was no notice saying that Potions was cancelled for the day. Harry and Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor side of the classroom and pondered the lack of the potions master, while the class was still being held. A figure quietly entered the classroom and made his way up front. Harry blinked.

"Good morning, class! Since Professor Snape is unavailable, and I find myself a rather good hand at potions, I thought that I would substitute today." Professor Dumbledore was standing there in an outfit that looked exactly like Snape's, except that it was completely white. "I've looked through the curriculum and noticed a severe lack of mixtures that include sucrose and fructose. So today, I thought that we would focus on these ingredients. A few of the Muggle-born students seemed very excited, while most of the wizarding children looked puzzled. Ron turned to Harry.

"What?" He demanded, wondering what in the world his slightly mad professor had just said.

"We're making candy, Ron." Harry said, recognizing the chemical names for sugar and fruit sugar from his Muggle lessons.

"Candy? Potions rocks!" Harry had never thought that he would have heard those words come out of Ron's mouth in his lifetime.

"There's never a camera when you need one." He muttered to himself as Dumbledore posted the instructions on the board. The letters blinked different colors in time to Dumbledore's humming. There was definitely something in the lemon drops. Harry made another one of his endless mental notes to avoid all lemon drops in the future. He was already odd enough.

Ron led the way to lunch, talking of his newest passion. "Honestly, I never knew that Potions had anything to do with making food." Hermione gave Harry a look that plainly said that all one had to do was mention food to get Ron's approval on anything. "That has to be the coolest thing on the face of this earth, next to Harry's Firebolt. I wonder, if I asked Professor Snape real politely, if he would be able to tell me some more about making my own candy?" Ron fell into happy musings about the possibilities of candy making. Hermione leaned over and tapped Harry's shoulder to get his attention.

"Why do I get the feeling that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is going to get a partner, except that this partner is going to specialize only in sweets?" Harry vaguely wondered if Hermione had some sort of seeing gift, because it seemed very likely that Ron was headed in the right direction for a future of that sort. Ron didn't snap out of his happy stupor until much later that night, when Harry and Hermione were getting ready to leave to go see Draco.

"Where are you two going?" he asked, looking up from the list he was making of the candy he wanted to try and make on his own.

"To see Draco." Harry told him. "We'd invite you along, but..." Ron nodding allowed Harry's sentence to remain unfinished.

"I understand. You two go ahead. I'll talk with him later." Harry nodded and led Hermione out of the room and down to the dungeons. Harry lost himself in thoughts while Hermione chattered about her Arithmancy class. Harry wondered how Draco was feeling. True, Harry had lost his parents, and felt that loss everyday, but he didn't remember them. How would Draco be feeling when he had lost, well, both his parents? One to evil, and the other to that evil? Hermione knocked on the portrait and smiled upon seeing Draco. Draco invited them both in eagerly.

"Thank Merlin you are here! I finally badgered Severus into finishing up one of his potions. The man hasn't left me alone the whole day!" Well, that attitude was certainly not the one Harry had been expecting. "Ok, my rant's done. Sorry if that took you guys by surprise. I'm used to being alone for that sort of thing, and Severus said it wasn't going to happen this time around." Draco invited them to sit down.

"How are you, Draco?" Hermione asked, toying with a small throw pillow.

"I'm fine for now. It's weird, you know. It's not like my mother was ever around, but it still hurts. But I'll be okay. Severus said that I'll mourn, in my own way." Harry nodded. He knew what that felt like. "I've been bored most of the day, really. Severus wouldn't even let me near my schoolbooks."

"In that case, let's do something." Hermione reached for her schoolbag. Draco groaned.

"That didn't mean that I want to do homework now!" He whined.

"Who said anything about homework?" She held up a box. Draco let out a huge smile and immediately pulled his two friends over to the rug in front of the fireplace.

"I love this game!" he announced. Harry looked at the box Hermione placed on the ground and frowned. He had never heard of it before. It was obviously a wizarding game, as Draco had clear knowledge of it.

"I've never played it." He admitted. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter Harry. It's simple, really. It's a trivia game about wizards, witches, and their lives. The cards give you a random trivia fact, and then you have to guess which magical person it describes. That's why it's called "Witch Wizard?" Cute name, isn't it?" Harry nodded agreement, hoping that Hermione would continue in her explanation. She did. "Some are really easy, and others are more difficult. They're worth different points and the points tally up to allow you to move around the board. The board spaces have different things that happen to your piece, which also affects its advancement. Understand?" Harry nodded and picked out his own piece, a small Quidditch broom. Draco chose a wand, while Hermione chose a cauldron. "Everyone say your favorite color." Hermione ordered as the green started flashing color.

"Lavender!" Hermione shot out.

"Green!" Harry smirked as Draco glared at him.

"Blue!" Draco countered. The three teens watched the board as different colors flashed in front of them. Hermione threw her arms up in victory as lavender finally came to rest on the surface of the board. "Great, now we get to look at that stupid color all night!" Draco sighed and ordered refreshments from a now eager Winky.

"Keep your opinions to yourself. Since my color was chosen, Harry, I get to go first. Who wants to ask me?" She asked, holding out the small box of parchment cards.

"I'll do it, so Harry can see how it's done." Draco offered, taking the box and removing the first card. "If you miss this, Hermione, I get to start the game over. This is too easy."

"So ask already!" Hermione's tone clearly showed her exasperation with Draco.

"Which wizard mentored England's first real king?" Harry blinked. No way were the Merlin stories true?

"Merlin!" Hermione said. Her little cauldron hopped once space forward. Hermione smiled. "Blank space. Nothing happens on those." She explained. She saw Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"Merlin's stories are really true?" He asked. Hermione's eyes widened. "I know that he existed, but the Lady in the Lake, King Arthur, all of that is true?" He asked.

"Yep, can really tell that you're Muggle-raised." Draco muttered to himself.

"Yes, Harry. Most of it is true. Where were you during history class?" She asked.

"Asleep, with the rest of the class. Aside from you, of course." Draco said. "My turn. Who wants to ask me?" Draco said, shaking the small box. Draco looked at his friend's face. "I have a really nicely-written history book, Harry, which covers all that and more, should you want to borrow it."

"I would like to. Thanks, Draco. I'll ask you. Ready?" The teens spent a whole three hours sprawled on the Potions Master floor, playing "Witch Wizard?" and eating snacks. Hermione was ahead by a mile.

"Pathetic. That's what I am. Pathetic. I was even raised as a wizard, and girl with Muggle parents is beating me!" Draco said, tossing a pretzel at her. She tossed one back.

"I can't help it if my brain is superior to that of males." She said, taking a card out for Harry. She grinned as she read to herself. "Harry, if you miss this, I reserve the right to declare you hopeless and remove you from the wizarding world myself." Harry immediately began running through all the wizards he had ever heard of, in hopes of making Hermione eat her words. "'This wizard was extremely young when he first fought against evil. Rumor has it that he is extremely powerful, conjuring a corporeal Patronus at a young age. He is currently in school and enjoys playing on his House Quidditch team. His most memorable quote to a fellow famous wizard was "Oh, no. Not you." Hermione sat back. Her expression dared Harry to miss it. The only thing was, Harry had no idea who this wizard was. Who was famous that also went to school and played on a Quidditch team? He ran through the list again, thinking that it might be Krum, but the date on the game was just this year, and Krum was no longer in school.

"Merlin, Potter! Do you want another scar?" Draco threatened. Harry's head snapped up. There was no possible way he was in this game! No way on earth!

"Harry Potter?" he said, wondering how hard they were going to laugh at him.

"And that, wizards and witches, is the game! Harry's broom landed on 'Apparate to Finish', so he just won." Hermione said, starting to gather up the pieces to put them away.

"I'm in a game?" Harry demanded. Draco snorted. "Why in the world would they put me in a game?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, Harry. They did flatter you." She said.

"How?" he asked. He hadn't heard any flattery.

"Extremely powerful. They only used those words with Merlin, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Morgana, and Nicolas Flamel." Harry shrugged.

"So? I'm not that powerful." He told them. Draco laughed again while Hermione only shook her head. "What?"

"If you're not powerful, Harry, I'd hate to see what you do consider to be powerful." Hermione told him, packing away her game back into her schoolbag.

"Dumbledore." He answered.

"Sophistry, Harry. You can do wandless magic whenever you feel like it. Even Dumbledore can't do more than the simplest spells without his wand." Harry stared at her.

"It's true, mate." Draco told him. "You've faced Voldemort at least six times by now, and you've come out of it completely intact. Face it, you're powerful." Harry rolled his eyes and fell backwards.

"I just want to be normal." Harry told him.

"Never gonna happen, mate." Draco said, tossing a pretzel his way. Harry sat up and returned fire. Hermione let it go on for a few minutes before stopping the two of them.

"Let's not act like first years." She said, taking the bowl away from them and banishing it back to the kitchens.

"I'm afraid that first year behavior is above these particular Gryffindors." Snape said from the doorway into his lab. Hermione turned and smiled at Professor Snape. Harry frantically tried to think of a worthy comeback to Snape's comment. Everyone was surprised when Hermione beat him to it.

"You're absolutely right, Professor. They weren't behaving as first year Gryffindors. They were behaving as first year Slytherins." Professor Snape's mouth dropped open while Harry and Draco fell over into laughter. Snape was tempted to take points, to maintain appearances, but allowed her the small victory. She had made Draco laugh his first real laugh since he heard the news.

"Touché, Miss Granger." She smiled and nodded, glad that he had understood her reasoning behind the comment. "Now, my living room has been a lion's den all evening. It is almost curfew. I think you and Mr. Potter should be going." Hermione nodded, wished Draco a good evening, and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Night, mate. If you ever want to talk..." Draco nodded.

"I know where to find you." Draco said. "I'll see you in classes soon." Harry nodded and allowed Hermione to lead him out the door.

"Did you have fun?" Draco nodded and told Severus about the game. "He couldn't even figure it out until I gave him a clue!" Draco said, explaining Harry's win. "He couldn't believe that he was in the game."

"That boy suffers from a lack of self-esteem." Draco snorted.

"How about a lack of normal?" Draco processed what Snape had said. "This coming from the man who once said that Harry was an arrogant, spoiled brat? Wait until I tell him! He'll love it!" Severus only rolled his eyes and handed Draco a glass of pumpkin juice. Draco nodded his thanks. "I'm sure he'll want to put that in his memoirs."

Draco drained the juice and set the glass aside. Severus started counting down the seconds. "I can see it now: 'Today I found out that the professor who used to hate me thinks I have self-esteem iss..." Severus caught Draco as the boy fell asleep.

"My, my, little dragon. You must have been really tired." Severus murmured to the sleeping teen. He levitated Draco to his room and transfigured his uniform to pajamas. "Note to self: Bedtime drinks are a must for when children are hyper." Severus tucked the boy under the blankets and went to his office. He left his private door open in case Draco somehow managed to wake up and needed him. He warded the public one before sitting down and staring off into space. He pulled open a drawer and drew out some papers that he had sent for a few weeks back. At the top, it clear bold letters, stood the words, "Petition for Adoption".

He gathered the papers together and took them to his bedroom. He would ask Draco in the morning. Fudge would act fast to recover his losses with the whole debacle concerning Harry and Tom Riddle. Now, the son of Malfoy would be on the line. Severus intended to put a stop to that. He would allow no Slytherin of his to be treated in such a manner. If he got a son in the bargain, well, all to the better.

"I know this may come as a little soon, but would you consider...?" He practiced alone in the privacy of his bedroom, trying to plan out a perfect argument that would have the boy agreeing to his ideas. He truly hoped he would have a tentative son by evening.

A/N: There! Nine whole pages for you all. I know it's a little short, but now that I'm back in school, there's not much I can do about that. I hope you enjoy! For now, my hands are tired. Remember, I love reviews as much as the next author!


	38. Adoptions?

A/N: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. If you want your questions answered on an individual basis, please include your emails in your reviews and I will answer them. As for Draco becoming a Snape, well, wait and see. Enjoy! Sylvia

Severus was currently pacing in his kitchen, wondering when Draco would wake up. The child had plenty of time to wake up and get ready, but the waiting was making the Potions Master second guess every other decision he had made that morning, from what to wear (he didn't understand that, really, because he wore the same thing everyday) to what to order for breakfast for himself and Draco. Why did making a life-changing decision have to be so difficult? He turned in the opposite direction and commenced pacing again. The adoption papers were currently in his pocket, and he could feel them with every step. What if the boy said no? What if the boy said yes? Severus threw himself into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not even eight o'clock in the morning and he already had a headache. Life was not fair.

He looked up as he heard a noise come from Draco's room. It sounded like a body falling out of bed. He watched as the door opened and Draco stumbled across the hallway and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, a clean and slightly more awake, but still stumbling Draco returned to his room. Snape waved his wand and reheated breakfast. If he recalled his teenage years successfully, the smell of food always acted like a magnet. Sure enough, less than three minutes later, Draco came out of his room, still stumbling around, with his hair everywhere and his tie crooked. Well, at least the boy had tried to make himself presentable. He managed to make it to the table, where he promptly put his head on his arm and went back to sleep. Perhaps the dose had been too strong?

Severus poured some coffee into a mug and added a few pieces of chocolate. He tapped Draco on the head and the boy looked up. "Drink this. It will help wake you up." Draco took the mug and nodded his thanks, sipping a little bit at a time. Severus handed him a plate and waited a few minutes to allow the boy to wake up. He looked over his hair and grimaced. "Going for a Potter look today, Draco?" he asked. Draco looked up and shrugged.

"Not going for a Malfoy look." He answered. Draco turned back to his food, which allowed Severus time to try to choke down some of his own breakfast. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He had never been this nervous about something before, not even when he started spying. He was going soft. He looked at Draco and realized that he didn't care if he was going soft. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was Draco. When Draco finally looked fully conscious of his surroundings, Severus cleared his throat, asking for Draco's attention. Draco looked up. Perfect. Now to say something.

"Draco? There is something I, er, wanted to ask you." Draco nodded, motioning for Severus to go on. "I was wondering..." Severus trailed off, not sure of how to continue. Where were all his speeches he had made the night before? His perfectly sound arguments planned to get the boy to agree? Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say and get the papers signed? What was this so difficult? "wondering if you would, uh, give me the honor of making you my son?" There, that wasn't so bad. Severus looked at Draco. He looked like he'd been hit with a Bludger._ "Brilliant, Severus. Way to go. Shock the boy to death!"_ Severus took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not trying to replace your parents, especially so soon after your mother's death, but I can give you a home, and be there for you, support, and things like that." Draco was still staring at him. _Good going, Sev. He'll probably be the first child to die from shock!_ Severus noticed that the boy still had not moved. "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that I thought you might-"Severus's speech was cut off as Draco launched himself at Severus. The chair tipped backwards and both of them ended up on the floor.

"Would I give you the honor? I was thinking of ways to con you into it!" Draco told him, sitting up and helping Severus to his feet.

"That's a yes, then?" Severus asked.

"An enthusiastic yes!" Severus chuckled and hugged Draco to him.

"That's good. I was hoping you'd say yes." Severus told him. "I was thinking of ways to keep you in my custody had you said no." Draco looked at Severus, one eyebrow raised. "Don't doubt me. Kidnapping, Fidelius, boundary spells. Whatever worked." Draco chuckled at the last one.

"A playpen spell?" Playpen spells were boundary spells, often used by overwrought mothers on their children to keep them in one place and out of mischief. "How would that have helped?"

"I would have kidnapped you, put you under the Fidelius, and placed a boundary spell to keep you in one place, so that I knew where you were." Draco shook his head.

"But a playpen spell?" he asked, a little disgusted.

"Oh, yes. Anything to keep you from that incompetent Fudge and his illusions of right and wrong in this world. Anything to keep you safe." Draco settled for simple staring at that point. Severus was serious. He actually meant what he was saying. He hoped that the man wouldn't have to go to such lengths, though. A playpen spell at his age was a little, well, embarrassing. It wasn't as if he was a Gryffindor, and couldn't stay...never mind. He would stay where he was told, if need be. He knew he could. So long as he kept Harry, Hermione, and Ron away. He could stay in one place. "Should I ask the solicitor to come round?"

"Whenever you're ready." Draco said, He looked up at the clock. "It's almost time for class." Severus nodded, righted his chair, and looked Draco over. He reached out and fixed Draco's tie, while Draco tried to escape his hands. "Sir, I'm fine! I look fine!"

"Just let me fix that hair!" Severus said. A quick wave of the wand later and Draco's hair lay more or less flat against his head. Draco rolled his eyes as Severus handed him his schoolbag. "Let's go." He said, shooing the boy out the door. "I'll see you later." Severus said, squeezing Draco's shoulder. Draco nodded and waited until Severus had left before turning towards his own class. Time to meet Harry and Hermione in their first class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you have a Hogsmeade day this weekend. Why don't you and your friends meet Matthew and me in the Three Broomsticks? We can all have lunch together and talk, so we can convince your friends that I'm not evil. Sound good? Send a reply back._

_Love,_

_Tom_

_Dear Tom,_

_That sounds great! I would love to see you and Matthew! Noon okay? Send a reply back if it's not. Can't wait to see you guys!_

_Love,_

_Harry _

Hermione had a break and was in the library, frantically searching rough a book for something that would help her finish off her essay on Muggle/Wizard relations. "Yes!" she whispered to herself when she found a book entitled i Can We Get Along? A Study of Magical and Non-Magical Relations /i . She flipped to the section on blood and immersed herself, wondering if she would be able to find some proof of magic having its start in Muggle blood.

_Like Muggles, the wizarding world also maintains a way to claim family through the exchange of blood. Like the Muggle "blood-brother" ceremony, the exchange of blood allows the wizard whom carries the blood to claim familial relationship to another wizard, regardless of the fact that the other wizard in the relationship does not have to carry the first wizard's blood._

_For blood ceremonies involving Muggle and Wizard participation, not only must both..._

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to find Draco standing next to her chair. Draco looked really excited for some reason. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "Er, I was wondering if we could go for a walk?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure, Draco. Give me a minute to pack up." Hermione shoved her books into her bag and took the library book up to Madame Pince to check it out. She could finish it later. When she returned to Draco, she found that he had already taken her schoolbag. She shrugged and allowed him to lead the way. It seemed that chivalry was not dead in the wizarding world. Draco led her outside, where he started around the lake. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Draco seemed to think for a while before answering. "Severus wants to adopt me." He said, smiling a bit. "He said that he was willing to kidnap me, put me under the Fidelius, and set up boundary spells to keep me from the Ministry." Hermione giggled. "What if it is too soon? Is it?" he asked. Hermione looked at him, knowing he was speaking of his mother's death.

"What do your feelings say?" Draco paused, stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her, and laid his head on her shoulder. She reached up and stroked his hair, now free from any styling products. "It's okay to be wanted and loved by parents, Draco." Draco pulled away and nodded.

"Thank you, Hermione." She hugged him and stepped back.

"That's what friends are for, Draco." She smiled. "Especially Gryffindors. Would you like to go meet Ron now?" She asked.

"Only if you're willing to protect me." He said, Hermione smiled and started pulling him along to the castle.

"He'll probably just try to convert you to the firm belief that making your own candy is the only skill you honestly need in this world." Draco stopped.

"Where'd he learn that?" He asked as Hermione tugged him up the stairs.

"Dumbledore. He taught Potions yesterday. I have the notes if you want them. They might be a little sticky, but they're still legible." Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"The one day I miss, and he teaches candy-making. That is not fair!" He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling that you and Ron are going to get along just fine?" She mumbled to herself and stopped just long enough to give the password to Gryffindor tower. The pair entered Gryffindor tower to find Harry reading and Ron talking to Neville. Harry looked up and saw him first.

"Hey, Draco! How's it going?" Draco went over and plopped into a seat.

"Good. You?" Draco asked, toying with a throw pillow.

"Weirs Commune." Harry said, holding up his book. Draco rolled his eyes. It seemed that Harry had an obsession with that writer.

"In other words, all is well in the world." Draco said. Harry laughed and nodded.

"You know me well, friend." Draco shook his head. He would never understand Harry's obsession with that book. "You know me very well. How's Professor Snape?" Harry wondered why Draco's eyes lit up.

"He's great." Draco leaned forward. "He wants to adopt me!" Harry stunned face met his for just a second before Harry let out a small cheer.

"That is brilliant!" Both boys looked up to find Ron standing there.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said, sticking out a hand.

"Draco." Ron nodded and sat down near them.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" All four Gryffindors spent an hour trying to avoid the explosions of the card game.

"Hey guys. It's dinner time." Hermione said, bringing them out of the game.

"Aw, Mione!" Ron complained. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron either loved this game too much, or he wasn't hungry. Harry seriously doubted that the latter was possible where Ron was concerned.

"Come on, Ron Shepard's Pie tonight." Draco said, reaching out a hand to help Harry up. "You alright, mate?" he asked when he saw Harry's pale face.

"Yes. It's almost time for my meds, that's all." Draco nodded, while Ron looked guilty. Harry saw it. "If you even try to apologize again, I'll hex you six ways from Thursday." Harry told him. "I'm fine. It's Professor Snape you have to worry about." Ron paled at the thought of meeting the Potions Master again.

"Don't worry, Ron. Harry and I will protect you." Draco announced. "We're used to dealing with him." Hermione had collapsed into giggles since Harry's mention of Professor Snape and continued to Draco's comment. "What is with her?" Draco asked.

"From who, exactly, does Mr. Weasley need protection?" Harry and Draco both spun around. Professor Snape was standing just inside the portrait.

"Dobby." Draco responded without guilty. Professor Snape merely raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Indeed. Potter, your dose." Harry nodded, downed the dose, and handed back the vile. "Well done. Now, you lot, get to dinner." Hermione led the three boys out and down to the Great Hall.

"Well, that provided the perfect cover." Hermione said once they were away from Professor Snape.

"Huh?" Hermione gave a small evil grin. "Oh man, Draco! Are you as scared as I am?" Harry said, catching her look.

"I'm petrified. What's going on?" Draco demanded of her.

"Just a prank, time-released of course that I did at lunch. Should happen right before we walk in." Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Since when did she start that?" he wondered.

"Don't know, but she's quite good." Draco informed him. The group walked to the Great Hall, talking about Quidditch, Hermione lecturing on study habits. They looked completely normal. They reached the Great Hall to find pandemonium running amok as all the Slytherin robes had changed to Gryffindor colors and all their hair dyed red and gold. A flashing banner above the Slytherin table scrolled a message.

_This prank courtesy of Tabby, Leo, Serpent, and Ferret!_

"Ferret!" Draco hissed. "What possessed you?"

"Fourth year." She said. "No one would dare suggest you even thought of that name." The four of them did as any normal teenager would when walking onto such a scene. They laughed. When they recovered, they looked up to find Professor Snape staring at them.

"You're responsible. I don't know how, but you are." He said, hands clenched while his Slytherins ran around in confusion behind him.

"Don't look at me! I just got back today!" Ron said, throwing up his hands in surrender.

"Professor, how could we? We were just with you!" Hermione said. His eyes narrowed, and he turned away without further comment. The four of them found their seats as Professor Snape started to lead his students out of the hall and towards the infirmary. Seamus Finnegan stood and raised a glass.

"To the Bludgers, our resident pranksters, for the way they come, hit their target, and speed off again." Most of the Gryffindor table lifted their glasses to the newly named Bludgers. Hermione looked like she had won a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts, while Draco merely smiled. Ron ducked under the table, and Harry made yet another mental note to tell Tom everything that weekend.

A/N: I know, it was short, but I figured you all would like smaller, more frequent updates, as opposed to once a month long updates. I am willing to put it to a vote if a lot of you feel differently. Also, I realized that this seemed a little choppy. Sorry about that. I have a creative writing class that is making me think that I'm not such a great writer. I'm planning on ignoring the teacher's un-encouraging attitude in the long run, but it is still wreaking havoc. Everything I write for this professor feels forced, while this and my original fiction (yes, I have orginial fiction) flows like Niagra Falls. I don't understand it. I also have an idea for another story. If you'd like a synopsis, email me and I'll send you one. I want some opinions before I post it. That's all for now. Until next time! Sylvia


	39. Why me?

A/N: pokes head out of hole and looks around cautiously, creeps out of hole and jumps into her computer chair, starts a program and types furiously, in hopes of getting this posted before someone actually makes good on his threats and offs her Hey all! Sorry about that! I took a little detour in life. Never knew that not posting to a story could garner so many death threats! I still jump at small noises! Anyway, I'm back, and should post every two weeks or so. I won't keep you waiting. On to the story!  Sylvia

Harry shifted nervously next to Tom, wondering why he ended up back in a courtroom. He should just go into law, as he had been spending far too much time in the courtrooms of the wizarding world. Tom smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulders. Harry smiled back gratefully while they waited their turn in line for the court to officially approve his adoption. He looked to his left and saw Draco and Severus standing there, the pair also waiting their turn for adoption to be made official.

Harry toyed with the buttons on his shirt beneath his robes and sighed. Why did everything have to take so bloody long? He thought back to that weekend when Tom had asked him. They had been in Hogsmeade and Tom had pulled him aside as he and his friends had started up to the castle. To say that Harry had been surprised would be an understatement, but he was also immensely happy about Tom's wanting to adopt him. He and Draco would finally have someone to care for them officially and legally. Harry shifted his weight again and looked over at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and wiggled his thumbs. Harry almost burst out laughing at that gesture. Draco had motioned his sign for Harry's Gameboy. Harry wished he had it, but the blond also seemed to want one. Whenever he had become bored lately, he would wheedle it out of Harry. Harry made a mental note to suggest it to Severus the next time he was near him and Draco was not. Severus should buy a few gifts at Christmas, more than a few if Harry knew the man, and that could be an appropriate gift for Draco. Harry caught Severus's eye and saw his expression. On the other hand, maybe not. Severus usually knew what Harry was thinking in regard to Draco. Harry didn't want to incur the man's wrath.

"Next case: The adoption of one Harold James Potter, by Mr. Tom Marvalo Riddle." The bailiff stopped and stared at the parchment, as not believing what he had just read. He looked around and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry. The judge, too, looked perplexed about Harry being in his courtroom.

"Mr. Potter. Pleased to meet you of course." Harry nodded, casting a quick glance at how Tom was handling this. Tom looked indifferent. Good. "You wish to be adopted?" Harry nodded and said yes. "By Mr. Riddle?"

"Yes, your Honor." Harry said. The man smiled down at him.

"Well, looking over your case report and the representative's comments, I don't see any reason to not allow it. Any one against it?" He asked as a matter of procedure.

"I am against it!" A voice said from the door. A man started down the center aisle and came up to the railing. "Thank goodness I made it in time!" He said. "I was almost too late." Harry looked to Tom in confusion. There were no answers there.

"Who the devil are you?" The judge demanded. "Unless you have a very good reason for interrupting this case, you will be held in contempt." Harry looked to the judge for help.

"I'm sorry, your Honor. But it is a good thing that I did interrupt, as you were about to break a very important law in the Wizard Family Codes." The judge did not look happy to have the man tell him about any potential mistakes.

"And which law is that, Mr.?"

"Mr. Hashem, your Honor. I am the representative for the Ministry." Harry's hands balled themselves into fists. The Ministry was trying to meddle in his life again. He noted that Severus wrapped an arm around Draco in protection and flicked his wrist that would release his wand from its holster. This did not bode well. Hashem turned and looked at Snape. "I assume that you are Severus Snape?" Snape only glared at the man. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He smiled. "Good, I can take care of two matters at once. The Ministry can not allow these adoptions on the grounds of violating the Children's Protection Act of 1723." The judge blinked.

"What of it?" He demanded. Tom and Severus exchanged looks, neither knowing what that was, and why a three-hundred year old law would prevent adoption.

"The law states that children whose lives are in danger cannot be adopted by anyone whom does not share a blood bond." Harry felt the word tilt sideways. Why did the wizarding world have to be so focused on blood? Why?

"I see. And how are these children in danger?" The judge demanded. "If you can not give me a good reason, I will approve the adoptions and relish the fact that you are in a cell!" Harry liked this judge.

"Your Honor, everyone knows that Mr. Potter's life has been in danger since the day that He Who Must Not Be Named gained a new leash on life." Harry rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

"Voldemort's no threat." Harry said. Tom squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. Harry fell silent.

"Your personal feelings aside, the Ministry feels it necessary that you need someone who shares your blood to protect you." Harry started to step forward, but Tom held him back.

"Yes, let's send me back to the Dursleys! That worked so well the last time!" He snarled. He felt that Severus would be proud of that snarl. "My cousin may just kill me this time!" Tom pulled him back against him.

"Calm down, Harry. Yelling at him isn't going to help." Harry nodded and leaned against him. Tom brushed his hair back.

"So, Mr. Hashem, what does this mean? I cannot adopt Harry? What about legal guardianship?" Tom asked. Harry had to admit that something was better than nothing at this point.

"I'm afraid that the Ministry will be taking both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy into custody once school lets out, for their own safety, of course, until the threat of You-Know-Who is gone."

"What?" Two teenage voices said at once. Mr. Hashem nodded and smiled.

"That's right. You'll be taken to a safe home for all school breaks until You-Know-Who is destroyed." Harry felt something strange as he fought for air. It felt familiar. Oh great, a bloody panic attack in the middle of a courtroom. He thanked his lucky stars that no reporters were present.

Tom pulled Harry into his arms and spoke into his ear. "Just breath, Harry. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just breathe, son." Harry latched onto Tom as he fought for air. Everything was going wrong. He was supposed to leave the courtroom today with a father and a hyphenated last name. Draco was supposed to leave with a brand new last name and a father. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Harry heard Tom's instructions and calmed down a bit. He stood, wondering how the pair of them had ended on the floor in the first place, and leaned against Tom. "I'm sorry. That happens sometimes." He explained.

"You do realize that Mr. Potter is under very precise care for what happened while he was under the ministrations of the Dark Lord? What of that? It will not be over by Easter, of that I am certain." A snarky and extremely pissed off Potions master demanded as he handed Harry a calming potion. Harry downed it gratefully and wrapped an arm around both Draco and Tom. Mr. Hashem waved Severus's concerns away.

"Not to worry about that, Mr. Potter will receive the best care possible while he is under the protection of the Ministry." Harry looked at the judge, pleading for the man to say that all of this wasn't true, that the Ministry couldn't do such a thing. His hopes died as the man sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. There is nothing I can do." Harry went numb and dropped his arms. He stood; completely unaware of how much something like this could hurt. He took a deep breath and tried to keep from crying. He didn't dare look at Tom, for if he did, he would start crying. Draco stood beside him, just as shocked.

"Dad?" he said, looking at Severus for an idea of what would happen now.

"The Ministry has arranged an escort for the two boys to be escorted back to school." Mr. Hashem said as two Aurors came into the room.

"Dad?" Draco said again, as Severus pulled him into his arms. Severus locked eyes with Harry. He and Harry had talked about this, a plan to keep Draco safe. Harry was used to having his life in danger, and felt that he could successfully deal with whatever threatened him. Draco, however, was not used to others trying to kill him. Or protecting him. Harry nodded the slightest bit. Severus whispered to Draco as the Aurors approached. Harry knew he was the distraction. Severus placed his hand in his pocket.

Harry dropped to the ground in a very good imitation of a panic attack. The Aurors and Tom rushed to him. Harry felt rather than saw Severus and Draco portkey to safety. Tom pulled Harry into his arms and started talking Harry down again. Harry whispered back that he was fine, but could Tom just hold him for a few minutes before letting go? Tom happily allowed it and let go with a reluctant smile.

"Where did they go? Why in the world wasn't this room warded against portkeys? I could have you disbarred for this, your Honor!" Mr. Hashem blustered.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that so many of my cases carry portkeys on them. They're usually happy to be here, not fighting to get away." The judge returned. Harry smiled as Tom pulled him to his feet.

"You little scamp." Tom whispered, smiling at Harry. "You two had it all planned." Harry could only smile sadly. He felt the two Aurors behind him. One placed a hand on his shoulder. Obviously, they weren't taking any chances with him. "Take care of yourself, son. We'll beat this and you'll be home before you know it." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led away. Hashem scoffed a bit at what Tom had said.

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Riddle." The two Aurors were surprised when Harry lunged for Hashem. "My God!" he said when he saw Harry trying to attack him. "Keep that boy under control!" He ordered.

"Harry, stop it!" Tom admonished. Harry stopped and hung his head. "I know you're upset, but attacking him isn't going to help a thing. You have to go back to school."

"I'm sorry." Harry said to the room at large and allowed the Aurors to lead him from the room. Mr. Hashem wiped his forehead.

"Never saw a child with so much anger in his eyes. They almost glowed. Well, I must get to the office and issue a warrant for one Severus Snape on the charge of kidnapping." Mr. Hashem said, gathering his cloak and briefcase as he swept towards the door. Tom waited until the man had left before sitting down.

"I am sorry about all of this, Mr. Riddle. I can see how much Mr. Potter means to you." Tom nodded. "You can appeal their decision of course, on the grounds of what is in the child's best interest, but it is a long shot at best." The judge offered. Tom nodded again, thanked the man, and returned home, only to wander up the stairs to stand in Harry's doorway for a few hours, wondering why his son was not there, and how to bring him home.

"You okay, kid?" One of the Aurors said as they led him down the hallway. Harry shrugged. "I know you've had a rough day already, but we can at least be friends." Harry shrugged again.

"Leave him be, Winfield." The other Auror said as he stopped Harry and put his hand in his pocket. Winfield drew his wand and looked around before stepping close to them. "Portkey, Mr. Potter." Harry reached out a hand and touched the old newspaper. "Portus!" Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and noticed that they were just outside the gates of Hogwarts. "Let's get in there." Harry lead the way up the path to the school, wondering if Tom was okay and how he was going to get out of this.

Dumbledore met him at the front door, a worried expression on his face. "Harry?"

"Protection from the Ministry." He said, gesturing to the two Aurors. "Professor Snape disappeared with Draco." He saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

"Did he now? Looks like I'll be teaching Potions until I find a substitute." Dumbledore wrapped his arms around Harry. "I can only imagine how disappointed you must be." Harry returned the embrace and sighed.

"I think that I would like to spend the night in the hospital wing tonight, Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded.

"That can be arranged." He looked up at the two Aurors. "Why, Atticus Poling! So nice to see you!" Harry guessed that the elder of the two Aurors had gone to Hogwarts as children.

"And you, Headmaster. Winfield and I begged for this assignment. We figured that Mr. Potter could use friendly bodyguards instead of those behemoths they wanted to send." Harry looked up in confusion. "We're in the 'old crowd', Mr. Potter. We're usually so deeply buried that even the headmaster forgets we're apart of it." Poling explained to Harry. "I know that you're upset. However, while we're your bodyguards, we'll be with you. I also know that you have some free time, and a very evil wizard is trying to kill you." He shrugged. "You do the math." Harry realized what this man meant. Training! They would train him!

"That would be great. Not tonight, but tomorrow?" Poling nodded.

"Patrick and I are ready whenever you are." Poling said.

"Call me Paddy, though, and I'll do Voldemort's work for him." Harry smiled at the younger Auror and shook his head. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Easter was a few months away. He and Tom could think of something before then, he was sure.

Severus and Draco landed in the middle of a living room. Severus's wand searched the room before releasing Draco. "Don't move." Severus told him as he searched through the other rooms of the dwelling. Severus came back just a few minutes later and put his wand away. "It's safe."

"You weren't kidding!" Draco said. "What you said about kidnapping me to keep me safe, you weren't kidding!"

"When have I ever led you to believe that I was jesting about that?" Severus said as he folded himself into a chair.

"Where are we?" Draco asked. "This doesn't look like any regular house."

"We are in a Muggle dwelling." Severus told him. "I found it last week and rented it for a year, just in case." Draco sat down on the couch. "As to where we are, precisely, I can't tell you. For your own safety. I will allow you to write to your friends, but I don't want you leaving them any clues as to where you are, just in case those letters are intercepted."

"What about my education? It's not that I'm not grateful to you for keeping me away from the Ministry, but I'll fall behind without my books." Draco said. Severus raised a hand and pointed. Draco's trunk sat in the corner. "Oh. That's alright then." Severus looked over to Draco. "At least we'll be able to spend some quality father/son time together." Severus smiled and moved to the couch, wrapping Draco into a hug.

"You are my son. Even without that piece of paper." Draco nodded. "How would you like to see your room?"

"Is it blue?" he asked. Severus looked offended.

"How could I forget your favorite color?" Severus said standing and pulling Draco along behind him down a hallway. He opened a door with a dragon on it and motioned Draco in. It was blue. Draco smiled and looked around. He froze when he saw something lying on his bed.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked Severus. He reached out and picked up the Gameboy. "Thanks, Dad!" Severus rolled his eyes.

"I have the full curriculum from your teachers, and if I find the slightest bit of tardiness in any of your schoolwork, that will be banished." Severus threatened.

"No worries there. Harry won't know what hits him when we go home." Draco put the Gameboy down on his bed and went over to Severus. "Thanks, for everything." Severus returned Draco's hug and sighed. Anything to keep his child safe.

"Hungry?" He asked. Draco nodded. "Let's go to the kitchen then." Draco stared at him.

"You can cook?" He asked in bewilderment. "In a muggle kitchen?" Severus shot him a glare. "Okay, so you can cook. Can't wait to see this!" Severus rolled his eyes as he led Draco to the kitchen. This was going to be an experience.

A/N: Well, that's it for now! Remember my creative writing teacher? She said I'm one of the stronger writers in the class. Didn't see that one coming. Honestly, I thought she didn't like my work at all. Speaking of which, I have a paper, three poems, and another paper for several of my classes. I wonder if all the professors get together and plan how to give all their major assignments at once, just to see how we deal with the stress. Now that many of you have been appeased, I'm going to get something to eat! Bye for now!  Sylvia


	40. Happenings

A/N: Okay, so it was three weeks. Sue me. Honestly, I'm happy to be back and writing again. Hope you all enjoy!

"Again, Harry!" Harry faced Poling and raised his wand. The training sessions were brutal. That was the only word he could use to describe them. Brutal and draining. If the Ministry ever found out about the training sessions, and how much he was learning, Poling and Winfield would most likely be dismissed as Aurors. If not more. Harry watched as Poling sent a stunning curse his way. He spoke an incantation and watched the block go up. The spell bounced off and went in the opposite direction. "Wrong spell!" Poling called to him.

"Sorry. Have a hard time just letting them come at me like that. Again?" Poling nodded and shot off another one. Harry raised his wand and let the spell gather around it before sending it back at the Auror. The man hit the floor and let the spell crash into the wall. Harry stared at the wall. The spell had to have been powerful, for the scorch marks left were a little disturbing. Very disturbing. "Poling! You said that you weren't trying to kill me." Harry smiled at the man as he picked himself up.

"I'm not, Harry." He brushed off his clothes and looked at Harry. "If that spell had hit you, you would have been injured, perhaps to the point of death." Harry stared at the man. "Trying implies attempt. I was not attempting to kill you, just injure you to the point where you may die." Harry shook his head.

"So how did you know that I would do the spell correctly and send it back at you?" Poling grinned a little and shook his head.

"I didn't. I was hoping that you would." Harry stared again. Poling laughed a bit when he saw Harry's face. "I told you that we would train you as we do new Aurors. Trial by fire, you might say. Beside, Winfield could have helped had it hit you." Harry looked over at Winfield, who smiled and waved. "Go get a shower. We're done for the day. Running in the morning, don't forget." Harry thanked him and left, making a slight beeline for the shower. He whistled a bit. It had been three weeks since the trial, and he hadn't had much time for anything else except for classes and training.

Hermione and Ron didn't seem to mind much at all. Hermione took detailed notes, just to make sure that neither Ron nor Harry missed anything in class, while Ron eyed Harry at meals to make sure he was eating enough. They were nice, his friends. He missed Draco, though. He didn't know where Severus had taken his friend. He hadn't even asked. The Ministry had questioned him as to where Severus might have gone with Draco, if Harry knew what his plans were, and if Harry could help them locate Draco and Severus in any way. Harry had been able to answer truthfully. He had no idea where they were, what Severus's future plans were, and he could not help anyone locate them. He smiled to himself and turned the corner, bumping into someone he really didn't like.

"Mr. Potter, do try to watch where you are going." The new Potions teacher said, offering Harry a hand up. Harry acted like he hadn't seen it and got up on his own. The man was on loan from the Ministry until Dumbledore could find a semi-permanent replacement. He had no idea how long Snape would be missing, and was forced to take him on as a teacher. He was an adequate teacher, knowledgeable in his subject, patient with the students, and had little tolerance for pranks of any kind in the Potions classroom. Harry didn't like him. The man had ulterior motives for being there, he was sure. He just couldn't figure out what. Harry had a feeling that the man was watching him, most likely for the Minister. Every time Harry turned around, the man would be there. It was a little disturbing. He could feel himself being watched during meals, Potions class, and on the Quidditch pitch. The only time Harry did not feel his eyes was during training with Poling and Winfield. That was part of the reason that he liked training so much.

"Sorry, Professor. I was distracted." The man nodded and smiled.

"I figured as much. Why in the world are you all sweaty? Been running away from dark wizards again, Mr. Potter?" Harry fought the urge to run from the man and shook his head.

"No, sir. Working out, that's all. I really need to go take a shower now." The man nodded and followed.

"That's good, that you enjoy physical activity. Everyone needs a balance in life." Harry wondered if the man would take off points if Harry were to just walk away from him. The staircase up stopped that plan. "So, how are you doing, Harry?"

"Er, I'm fine, Professor Wallace. Busy with schoolwork and stuff like that. I'm sure you remember what it was like." Professor Wallace smiled and nodded.

"That I do, Mr. Potter. I remember one time…" Harry was now trapped. He stood for almost fifteen minutes, listening to the story politely, nodded at the appropriate places, and smiled once at something that Professor Wallace had found extremely funny. Harry almost got down on his knees and thanked his lucky stars when Poling came up the stairs.

"I thought you were going to take a shower, Mr. Potter." Harry turned and smiled.

"Well, I was…"

"Don't be upset with him, Auror Poling. Mr. Potter and I were just chatting." Poling glared at the man. Professor Wallace didn't seem to understand what the look was for. "Well, Harry. I think I have kept you long enough. Why don't you go get that shower now?" Harry thanked him and nodded, nearly bolting away as Professor Wallace left. Harry felt Poling right beside him.

"Thank you so much!" Harry told him. "I was trying to get away." Poling nodded.

"When I got up there, I figured you were delayed somehow." Harry stopped in his tracks.

"There's only one way to Gryffindor tower from the RoR!" Harry told him.

"There is not. Did you think that Dumbledore is the only one around here who can move around this castle at astonishing speeds?" Harry shook his head and spoke the password, allowing him and Poling to enter the tower. He waved to Ron and Hermione before heading to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. He came back down the stairs and threw himself in an armchair next to Hermione.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Loads. Do I have any homework to finish?" Hermione glared at him.

"Why aren't you using your planner?" She demanded. He could hear Poling and Winfield snicker behind him.

"It's out of date?" He said, not entirely sure. Hermione huffed and pawed through Harry's bookbag. She pulled out the book and opened it. She tapped it with her wand three times.

"There you go. Up to date. And you'd better start using it!" Harry grimaced, thanked her, and put it back in his bag. "As for your question,you have no homework to do. You finished it last night." Harry sighed and smiled.

"Don't even think about it!" He told Poling. He had heard the man step forward. "I have to get up early." Poling grumbled something that Harry missed and stepped back a bit. Hermione and Ron smiled. They had obviously heard it. Harry decided not to ask.

"Dinner!" Ron announced, pulling Harry to his feet. Harry groaned and allowed his two friends to escort him to the Great Hall, Poling and Winfield right behind. Harry wondered when they ate, for they just stood off to the side in the Great Hall. The only time Harry was out of sight was when Harry was in the bathroom. Even the locker room for the Quidditch matches was monitored. They turned around and faced the opposite direction at the request of the team. Harry found that he didn't mind too much. They were just doing their jobs. And were training him. He felt he could put up with them. He couldn't stand Professor Wallace.

Harry and his friends found their usual seats and sat down. Ron dove into his food immediately, trying to entice Harry to larger portions. Harry stiffened when he felt someone watching him. Someone other than Poling and Winfield. It felt different. "Hermione? Could you glance at the staff table and tell me what Professor Wallace is doing?" Hermione shifted in her seat and looked.

"Um, he's watching our table. No, he's not. He would have yelled at Dean right now if he were. He is looking this way. He's watching you!" Harry nodded and thanked her. Hermione waved to Hagrid, who was sitting next to Professor Wallace, as cover and went back to her meal when he waved. "Why is Professor Wallace watching you?" She asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Search me." He said. Hermione nodded and took a bite of her vegetables. "He's probably doing it for the Ministry. Especially after that adoption fiasco." Hermione nodded and took a sip of juice.

"You never did tell us why they denied the adoption. Can you tell me now?" Harry nodded. He had been meaning to tell them for a while now. It had hurt too much to even think about it before. Now, it only hurt a little bit. He could tell now.

"The Ministry brought out this three-hundred year old law that says if a child's life is in danger, he can't be adopted by anyone who doesn't share blood with that child. I don't understand that at all! Why does the wizarding world focus on blood so much?" Hermione shrugged and froze.

"Repeat the law." She said, turning to him with an excited smile.

"Er, if a child's life is in danger, he can't be adopted by anyone who doesn't share blood with that child." Hermione's smile grew wider. She grabbed her bookbag and stood up.

"I've got to go to the library! Don't worry, Harry! The Ministry will lose its case, I'm sure!" She hurried off in, robes flying behind her.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked. Harry turned to him.

"Library." Ron looked around.

"Is your life in danger?" Harry shook his head. "Been hearing voices again?" Harry shook his head. "Are you in another tournament?" Harry glared. "Anyone trying to possess you?" Harry's glare deepened. "Is someone plotting someone else's death?"

"Ron!" Ron smiled.

"Well, then. She's being typical Hermione and we have nothing to worry about." Ron told him. He picked up a serving spoon and piled more food on Harry's plate. "This is really good mate." Harry stiffened when he felt eyes on him again. He glanced up and waved at Hagrid. Professor Wallace was watching him again. Hagrid waved back. Harry saw Professor Wallace lean over and speak to Hagrid. Hagrid shook his head and said something back. Harry frowned and stopped Ron from putting more food on his plate. Something was not right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No, Draco. Muggles drive cars, not carriages. Remember that." Draco nodded and trailed along beside Severus. Both were in Muggle clothing. He and Draco had not been out of the house much since the trial, and they needed groceries. Severus opened the car and looked at it dubiously. He had been in one, once or twice. He had been on the Knight Bus many times in his life. He just wasn't sure how easy it was to work a car.

"Right. Car. Got it." Draco opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. "Now what?" He asked. Severus fiddled with the keys and tried to find the right one. He would kill Potter for suggesting such a contraption. As soon as he figured out how to work it. He inserted a key and stared. Why hadn't it turned on? Draco reached out and turned it. Both of them jumped.

"How in the world did you know to do that?" Severus asked, pulling the seat belt across him and buckling it.

"Telly." Draco told him. "It's a great source of information, Dad. You should try it." Severus rolled his eyes. He hated that Muggle contraption with a passion usually reserved for the current Dark Lord. Draco would spend an hour every night sitting in front of that thing, doing absolutely nothing at all. Why did Muggles need entertainment? Shouldn't they be working on something? Severus eyes the controls. He pulled out the parchment Harry had given him and read the directions again. Foot on the brake. Check. Shift car into drive, the lever is down towards your left. Severus reached down and found the appropriate one. He shifted and felt the car move the slightest little bit. Ah, good. Draco fumbled for his own restraints and pulled the seatbelt across him. Foot slowly onto the gas pedal. The car leapt forward. Severus removed his foot and watched as the car slowed down to a crawl. "Find the medium." Draco suggested. After some trial and error, Severus managed a fairly legal amount of speed and made it to the grocery store without an accident. "I'm driving on the way back. You nearly killed us!" Draco teased.

"You most certainly are not! It is not legal for you to possess a license at your age. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until you are older to risk one of these contraptions." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Try not to mention anything that is remotely related to magic in there, okay?" Draco smiled.

"Try not to attract attention, you mean?" He asked. Severus nodded. "I can do that. What about you?"

"Draco, I was a spy in the war, and managed to fool quite a few people. I think I can handle not mentioning magic." Draco shook his head.

"I wasn't referring to that." Draco told him. Severus looked puzzled. "Never mind. Let's go." Draco opened his door effectively ending the conversation.

"What did you mean?" Severus asked.

"Just watch the women around you, Dad. You'll see what I mean." Severus wondered what the boy meant by that and grabbed a shopping cart. "So, what do we need to get?" Draco asked. Severus pulled out a list and looked at it.

"A bit of everything, I'd say." Draco looked at the list and nodded.

"Why don't we split up?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely not. I want you close to me. You know that." Draco nodded, a bit sadly, Severus thought. "Why don't we pick up those snacks you like so much?" Draco brightened and nodded. There, the boy looked a bit better. Severus didn't want Draco out of his sight, for fear of the Ministry finding him. Leaving him at the house had been an unsavory option for the same reason. Draco walked next to him as they went through the store. Severus spoke to only two women and heard Draco snicker next to him. He had no idea as to what the boy had found amusing. None at all.

"I still have no idea what you meant about women being around me, Draco." Severus commented once they were in the car.

"You don't notice that their eyes get big, they get all giggly, smile at you, and look at you?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No. Do they?" Draco nodded. "What odd behavior." Draco snorted.

"They were checking you out." Severus glanced over at his son.

"My goodness, you are picking up Muggle idioms at an alarming rate. What, precisely, does that mean?" Draco smiled.

"They like what they see and hear." Severus rolled his eyes. Draco tried to find the right words. "Don't get me wrong. I'm just trying not to shock you. They are attracted to you, are flirting with you. Any of this help?" Severus regarded the boy.

"Perhaps now would be the right time to talk about something, once we're back in the house of course." Severus pulled up to the curb and parked the car. Draco was staring at him, horrified.

"Don't really want to talk about that. I'm not entirely innocent!" Severus noticed his son blush the slightest bit.

"Oh, yes you are." Severus said. "I can tell." Draco's blush deepened. "Uh huh. Well, perhaps later. About what you were saying earlier, I highly doubt that." Draco shook his head and grabbed a few of the bags.

"I am completely right. I heard one of them mention you had a cute butt, which helps 'things' immensely." Draco said as he walked up to the door. Severus had frozen in his steps, groceries in his arms.

"You did not!" Draco just laughed and allowed his father to open the door. "You are just trying to joke with me." Draco saw Severus's look which said that he hoped Draco would be joking. Draco set his bags down on the kitchen table and shook his head.

"I heard correctly. She was talking to her friend. She said 'he has a very cute butt, which helps things immensely. And did you hear his voice!'" Severus felt himself blush a little. Draco smiled. "Think that a girl would do wonders for you." Severus rolled his eyes and started to unpack things.

"You should stop thinking along those lines right now." Draco shrugged and put some of the groceries into the refridgerator. "I do believe that tins do not go into the refrigerator." Draco took them out and handed them to his father. "I can finish here, thank you for the help. Why don't you go finish your essay for Transfiguration?" Draco nodded and left, mumbling something about stubborn fathers. Severus shook his head and made a mental note to send a message to Dumbledore about Draco's odd behavior. Perhaps he would know something about teenagers that Severus did not.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dear Hermione,_

_You will never believe what happened just now! I heard a lady mention that Dad had a cute butt and I told him so. You should have seen him blush! He froze, dead in his steps. It was great. I think he should date. What do you think? Everything is fine here. I spent some time doing homework, played my Gameboy, and went to the grocery store with Dad. Not much news, really. Kind of boring here. No where to go. I miss school. Miss you. Please write back with something entertaining, as I have been reduced to watching Muggle telly. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione giggled at the letter over breakfast and asked Ginny what she thought. The two girls burst into laughter again. "Come on, what's it say?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no! I won't have a professor hexing me! No way!" Hermione hid the letter quickly and glared at Ron. "I enjoy having all my limbs attached to my body, thank you very much!" She turned back to Ginny and giggled again.

"Let them go, mate. It must be a girl thing." Harry said, reading his own letter from Draco. Draco was extremely bored and didn't have much else to say. Harry decided that a message to Professor Snape was in order, to warn him about Draco. Harry had a feeling that Draco might try something, like leaving the house without letting Severus know. That could cause all kinds of problems. Like the wards falling. Or both of them getting caught. Harry didn't have time to put his letter away. He grabbed at his forehead and gritted his teeth. Screaming surrounded him and he saw a vision for the first time in a while, ever since Tom had taught him Occlumency. He tried to fight it off, but it was too strong. His defenses were down. He lost himself among the screams and flames.


	41. It Starts

A/N: I had an excuse, but I've forgotten it. I was sick for a while, the holidays, writer's block, school finals, etc etc etc. Here it is. I hope you all haven't formed lynch mobs for me yet. That would be kind of frightening.

"-found in this situation, it is only proper to bow to the hippogryff. If you have not offended him too much, the hippogryff will then allow you to touch it." Harry squirmed, trying to wake up. He knew he shouldn't be asleep any longer. There was something he desperately needed to do, but he couldn't remember what it was. "Harry?" The same voice that had been lecturing about hippogryffs said his name. "Are you awake, son?" Harry wanted to say yes, that he was awake, but his voice wasn't cooperating with him. His throat hurt too much to be of any use anyway. He felt a hand take his own. "If you're awake, Harry, squeeze my hand." _Tom_. That voice was Tom! Harry summoned all of his energy and squeezed. He heard Tom give a sharp laugh. "I've missed you, Harry." Harry wanted to squeeze his hand again, but a pleasant warmth crept over him and he fell asleep again.

"'Fled is that music- Do I wake or sleep?'" Harry was awake again. What was that? "That was 'Ode to a Nightengale' by John Keats, Harry. Wonderful writer, isn't he?" He wanted to ask what exactly Keats had meant, but still couldn't find his voice. "Hmm, how about some Lewis Carroll?" Tom asked, flipping the pages of a book. "I think you'll like this one." Tom started to read a poem that had a lot of nonsense words in it. " 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe.' " Tom stopped and seemed to think for a few minutes. "Of course, I'll have to ground you for life if I ever find you going after any enemy like that, Harry." He said. Tom paused and seemed like he was going to stay quiet for a while. Harry had something he needed to do. He just couldn't remember what it was. He tried to roll over, as he was very uncomfortable. "Harry? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He croaked. He heard a loud clatter as though Tom had jumped up.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" He was in the hospital wing. He hated the hospital wing. He wondered how many times he had been here just this year and decided he really didn't want to know. What did he need to do?

"Good to have you back among us, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey's voice said from his left. Harry cracked his eyes open and gave his best Snape glare. Snape. SNAPE! Professor Snape and Draco were in danger! Voldemort had them. He had to help them! "You'll be fine, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey put a vial to his lips and the potion slipped past them. "You just need some more rest." He didn't need rest! He needed to help Draco!

"Go to sleep, son." Tom's hand carded through Harry's hair. Harry felt himself relax and slowly fell back asleep, Draco and Professor Snape on his mind.

The next time Harry woke up, the hospital wing was dark and quiet. He felt fine, as though the visions had never happened. He couldn't quite scold himself for not keeping his shields up and in place. He now knew where Draco and Snape were. All that was needed was for him to go and get them out. It would have to be him and him alone. Voldemort had said the pair of them would die on sight if he did not come alone. He got out of bed and found clothes waiting underneath the bed. Tom's doing, obviously, as they were close to brand new. He gathered them in his arms and pulled them on, finding a hair tie in the pocket. He restrained his hair and sighed. He felt like he was pulling on armor for battle. He almost laughed when he had that thought. Maybe he should treat it as such. He shrugged into the heavy outer robe and fastened the clasp. He would need to get rid of the robe later, but for now it felt good and would hide his face if necessary.

He was about to leave the hospital wing when he thought of Tom. Tom was going to kill him. He hunted about for parchment and quill. He could at least leave a note, telling Tom where he had gone. Not that that would save his life if he survived Voldemort. Tom would kill him. He scribbled a short note on a piece of parchment, paused, and signed with a name only Tom would understand. He added a short post script and placed the note on his bed. He was sure they would find it there. He adjusted his hood and left the hospital wing. He crept down the hallway to the corner and then ran. He needed to get there soon. Voldemort was not patient. He made it out and Apparated.

* * *

Severus crawled over to where the neo-Death Eaters had dropped his son and gathered the shaking boy into his arms. Severus was not sure why he had not been killed yet. He'd been tortured, yes, but that really didn't bother him. It had happened before in his life. He could easily stand that. The thing that almost broke him was listening to Draco scream. The Dark Lord was particularly adept at psychological torture, and he used it on both of them. Severus tore a bit of cloth from his shirt and pressed it to one of Draco's many cuts. He gritted his teeth as Draco's sweat burned one of his own open wounds. He willed the slight pain away and did the best he could with what he had, which wasn't much at all. "When we go home, Draco, we will take a long vacation, somewhere warm and sunny. You and I will play Quidditch, eat pizza, and be absolutely sloth-like the whole time. You will play that contraption you like so much, and I shall attempt to keep your eyes from falling out." He rocked Draco back and forth, as much to comfort himself as it was to comfort the boy. He nearly dropped him when he heard a weak voice croak out a word.

"Promise?" Severus smiled down at Draco, glad to see the boy was still all there.

"I promise." Draco smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing in his father's arms. "Which will fall first, I wonder, your thumbs from over use, or your eyes from lack of moisture?"

"Eyes, Dad. Definitely my eyes. I have eight other fingers to use." Severus rolled his eyes and snorted. He settled back against the wall when he heard their night - guard take up his post. The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were retiring for the evening, as Severus was not taken for another round of torture. Severus was not going to argue. He reached down and stroked Draco's hair, hoping that he could keep his promise to the boy.

* * *

"He is grounded for life!" Tom shouted, waving Harry's note in the air like a flag. "When I get my hands on that boy…" his ranting turned into inarticulate rage. Hermione and Ron stood off to the side, summoned from their beds to be asked about Harry. They passed theories back and forth about why Harry had just left like he had, and told no one where he was going, but giving the reason for his going. Hermione picked up the note from the bed where Tom had thrown it during his ranting and read it.

"Ron! Listen to this!" Hermione hissed, catching the redhead's attention.

_Dear Tom,_

_You'll kill me, but I've gone to get Draco and Snape. They won't last_

_much longer. I know where they are, and they'll be back soon. Please_

_have Madame Pomfrey ready. I hope to see you soon, Voldemort free._

_Love,_

_Your Son_

_Dare i dream to lov?_

_nannsdon and school_

"That's a load of nonsense at the end." Ron said, pointing to the two lines.

"Wizards." Hermione grumbled to herself. "It's a clue to where Harry has gone, Ron. It's a word scramble." She found a quill and started trying to decode it. "Hmm, the capital letters." She worked for just two more minutes and figured it out. "London!" She shouted. The gathered wizards turned and stared at her.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" Professor Wallace asked.

"He's gone to London. That's where Voldemort has Draco and Snape." She told him. "I would suggest you all hurry. Harry doesn't hesitate." Professor Wallace nodded.

"That clears things up considerably. How long will it take for the tracking charm to happen once we tell it where to look?" Poling asked Flitwick. The small wizard held up a finger and pointed to a map.

"There he is." All of the gathered Order members stormed from the hospital wing and fought their way through the doors. Only the two teenagers and Madame Pomfrey were left.

"Well, that worked." Hermione said, wondering why it had completely escaped the older wizards. She turned to look at Ron, who was still sitting where she had left him. "Ron, what's wrong?" Ron looked up, just a little confused.

"My best mate went and got smart without me." Hermione could only laugh.

* * *

"When the boy arrives, let him through." Voldemort said to his followers. "You are not to confront him or cast anything on him. You are to leave him to me." The hooded figures nodded at his wishes. He turned to the foe glass and waited. He knew the boy would come. He had shown him where he was, who he had, and what they were doing with him. Now it was just a matter of time. The boy was coming. Voldemort smiled to himself. He could almost see how the future would be without the boy in his way. It was time for the new regime to start.

* * *

Harry shivered as the cool, foggy mist cut straight through his cloak and seeped into his skin. This was the first time he actually wanted to bring someone with him, but he congratulated himself on the clue he had left behind. They would be just in time to get Draco and Snape out. He knew if Hermione got anywhere neat that note, they'd be here sooner than he expected. He used his scar as a type of magnet, leading him to where Voldemort was waiting. He could feel him. He was getting closer. Harry hoped that all Muggles had cleared out of the deserted warehouse before Voldemort had taken it over. He knew that he would be hard pressed to save any Muggles tonight. He opened the gate to the warehouse and felt the wards accept him. He shivered at the foreign sensation. Voldemort knew he was coming. Harry was walking into a trap and he knew it.

He stopped and thought about it. If he walked into that building, he may never walk out of it. He was the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord. Draco and Snape needed help now, but he had no guarantee he would even reach them in time. If he didn't defeat Voldemort now, then when? He would spend the summer in Ministry custody and protected to death. He stopped, amazed that his two shadows hadn't followed him, and even more amazed that he had managed to get past them, wherever they had been lurking when he left. He was impressed with himself. That was almost impossible, and he had done it without even thinking about it.

* * *

"What is the boy doing?" Voldemort demanded. No one dared answer for fear of the repercussions. "Why is he just standing there?" Voldemort glared at the foe glass, as though the glass would give him the answer. That blasted Gryffindor was just standing there. He was not coming into the building and looking for his teacher and friend like he was supposed to be doing. He was ruining everything! Voldemort swore to himself. Why did everything go wrong when this boy was involved? "Call the others. We're going out to meet him." The boy had to die now. He could not exist any longer.

* * *

Harry looked up as he heard laughing. Voldemort. He had come out of the building and was now faing Harry surrounded with his Death Eaters. Harry guessed that they tired of waiting for him. "Is the Boy Who Lived all alone?" Voldemort said in false concerned tone.

A piece of the poem Tom had read earlier popped into Harry's head. 'The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffing through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came.' Harry thought. He looked at Voldemort. "Original, Malfoy. You come up with that by yourself, or did they help?"

"You dare mock me?" Voldemort demanded, advancing on Harry. Harry reached up and undid the clasp at his throat and tossed his cloak aside. He wouldn't need it now. He wondered if all bad guys used such pompous speech when ready to kill someone, for Voldemort had followed a consistent pattern for quite a while in his attempts to kill Harry. That pattern always involved lofty speeches.

"There is no daring about it, Malfoy. I do mock you." Harry brought up his wand. "We end this now." Harry pondered his own speech and figured it was not too pompous and he was safe from becoming the next evil bad guy. He locked away the pain in his scar and focused on Voldemort. "You and me. No one else." He said, circling Voldemort. Voldemort smiled and shook his head.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Harry paused at the disappointed tone. "You can't make demands. You're outnumbered, outmatched, and outwitted." He looked around, as though realizing this for the first time. His facial expression screamed 'what have I gotten myself into?' "If you give up now, I might be merciful." He stepped closer with those words, as though offering private counsel. "I'll kill you quickly." Harry's wand lowered just a bit and Voldemort's face gave off a look a triumph. "Dumbledore's sacrificial lamb sent out to slaughter." Harry looked up at Voldemort. "Any last words? We would love to hear them."

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and looked over at his father. "Dad? What are you doing?" He asked, seeing the man at the door to the room. Severus was doing something there that seemed funny.

"I will say this about the Dark Lord's followers. They are strong magically, but rocks have higher common sense levels." Severus showed Draco the thing he was using on the lock.

"A butter knife? What are you doing with that?" Draco asked, sitting up. The effects from earlier were slowly wearing off.

"I tried to take the door off the hinges, but that didn't work too well. Now I'm taking the doorknob apart. I've just about got it." Draco wondered exactly why the Death Eaters hadn't bothered sweeping the room cleam. Oh yes. Rocks. "Ah ha! Got it. Come, Draco. We are leaving." Severus helped Draco to his feet and supported the boy on one side. He led Draco through the open doorway and down the hallway to the stairs he knew were there. He didn't take the time to learn why all the Death Eaters had left. He was just grateful that it had happened.

"Dad!" Draco stopped at the window in the stairwell and pointed. "It's Harry!" The Potter boy was mad. That was the only explanation for his rash behavior, trying to take out the Dark Lord alone. "We need to help him." Draco said, trying to stand on his own.

"How, exactly, did you want to attack the Dark Lord, Draco?" Snape asked sarcastically as he pulled Draco's arm around his neck. "With our glares?" Draco's stubborn face only served to further upset him. "You've been corrupted by Gryffindors. Think, child!" Severus helped Draco out a side door and guided him around the perimeter of the building.

"Let's get to Hogwarts." Severus nodded. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a chain with a cross on it. Draco stared at the unfamiliar symbol.

"There are some things, Draco, that not even magic can explain." He held out the necklace and Draco touched it. "Pacem." The portkey whisked them away to Hogwarts and directly into the hospital wing.

* * *

"Would you like to hear the prophecy?" Harry asked in a small voice. Voldemort paused.

"That would assuage my curiosity." Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And the Dark Lord shall die by his hand…and so ends the terror…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." The entire circle had fallen silent, with Voldemort eyeing Harry in a new way, with fear. Harry knew changing the words would have the right effects. He had Voldemort right where he wanted him. "You forgot one thing, Voldemort." Voldemort's expression soured.

"What is that?" Voldemort spat, taking out his own wand.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived." Harry threw out a hand and the entire circle went down. "No matter what you do, I just won't die." Harry raised his own wand and shouted out three spells, one after the other. Voldemort blocked them and sent his own. Harry allowed it to wrap around his own wand and threw it back at Voldemort. Harry felt himself falling into a familiar rhythm he was used to with Poling and Winfield and paced himself. He had no idea how long Voldemort could last in a duel and needed to take that into consideration. He grunted as a cutting curse hit his shoulder.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's spell hit Harry dead on and Harry's wand left his hand. Harry threw up his hand and managed to knock Voldemort off his feet.

"Legillmens!" Harry said as he looked Voldemort in the eyes. Harry could feel him throwing up hasty walls, which Harry broke down just as quickly as they went. Voldemort was good, but he was not Tom or Snape. Harry went deeper, burrowing into the mind of Voldemort, searching for the right spot.

* * *

"Albus! Look!" A ring of Death Eaters lay on the ground, as though they had just fallen there. Harry and Voldemort were in the center of the ring, both just staring at the other. "What is he doing, Albus?" Minerva asked as some of the other Order members started working on dismantling the wards.

"I wish I knew, Minerva." The wards were strong, and the entire Order had to stand helpless and watch what happened next.

* * *

Harry sank to his knees in pain, hands clutched to his scar. He screamed, unable to bear the pain threatening to open his skull. He opened his eyes and peered through the red haze covering his eyes. Voldemort was in the same position. Harry raised his hand. "Avada Kedavra!" A green ball of light sped towards Voldemort and hit him in the center of his chest. Harry fell to the ground, unable to support his own weight. Voldemort collapsed, dead from the curse. Harry's eyes closed and a peaceful look crept over his face. "Sirius?" The Order rushed up as the word died. Tom got down next to Harry and gathered him in his arms.

"Harry? Son?" Dumbledore reached out and laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "No, Harry."

A/N: Patiently awaiting your response.


	42. Time

A/N: Hey all! Wow, what a response! That was amazing. Boosted my ego. As a little gift to all of my reviewers and faithful readers, I present this mini-chapter so that you can all find out whether Harry lives or not (I freely admit that I am evil for my previous cliffy) and you all won't hunt me down for making you wait too long.

"Sirius?" Harry said, seeing the man standing before him. Sirius turned and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Harry!" Sirius threw his arms around the boy and swung him around. Harry clung to Sirius and refused to let go. "It's alright, Harry." Sirirus smoothed back Harry's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It wasn't your fault, you know." Harry shook his head.

"If I hadn't gone…" Sirius shook his head.

"It was only a matter of time, Harry. You had nothing to do with it. It was my time." Harry looked at Sirius. "You can't change the time you are supposed to die, Harry. It's like the sun setting in the west. No matter how much you want it to set in the east, it's still going to set in the west." Sirius carded a hand through Harry's hair. "If I hadn't gone that way, Harry, I could have died several other ways, each more gruesome than the last. I am glad that I got to see you right before I died." Harry tried to bury himself in the man's chest.

"I miss you, Sirius." Harry told him, hanging onto him as though afraid he would disappear.

"It's okay to miss me. After all, how could you not?" Harry smiled and brushed tears away. When had he started crying? "But Harry, I am always with you. Here." Sirius reached out and put a hand over Harry's heart. "Remember?" Harry put his own hand over Sirius's and nodded. Sirius smiled. "I've been watching you." Harry looked up. "Surprised?"

"A little. I just that was a bedtime story told to small children to make them feel better." Harry admitted. "Why?" Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Everyone needs someone to watch over him. I chose to do so. I like your friend Tom. He takes great care of you, and more importantly, he cares about you." Sirius looked down at Harry and tried to look stern, a look he wasn't quite capable of pulling off in front of the teenager. "It's okay to want to love him and need him. Neither I nor your parents are upset about this. We're all for the idea." Sirius paused. "He needs you too, Harry." Harry nodded, relaxing against Sirius.

"You don't mind?" Sirius hit Harry lightly on the head. "Ow!"

"Of course not! I want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. Same thing with your parents." Harry looked around, expecting them to show up beside Sirius. "Sorry, Harry. They're not here. They said you needed me more right now. Are you upset?" Harry shook his head. "Good. They asked that I pass on a message." Sirius paused, obviously waiting for Harry to say something.

"Well, what did they say?" Harry demanded. Sirius smiled.

"That didn't sound too sincere." Sirius teased.

"Sirius! Please tell me what my parents said?" Harry whined. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no! He's whining! I can't say no to that face. Okay, I'll tell you." Sirius grew serious again and gave Harry another hug. "They both love you. They're proud of you. The entire family will be waiting for you when it's your time." Harry returned the hug and sighed. He wanted to stay like this forever. "However, this is not your time. You need to start living now. You know, teenager stuff."

"I will." Harry promised. Sirius looked up briefly and then back at Harry.

"It's time for you to go, Harry." Harry nodded. He knew he couldn't stay. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too." Sirius smiled, stepped back and faded away. Tom was waiting for Harry.

&&&&&&&

"Tom, I don't know what to say." Dumbledore said, kneeling next to Tom. Tom shook his head, refusing the idea that Harry was dead. Members of the Order and Ministry Aurors were arresting the Death Eaters all around them. The Death Eaters were still unconscious from whatever Harry had managed to do. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they were still alive and Harry might…It wasn't fair. Tom looked down at the boy in his arms. Why hadn't he protected Harry like he had said he would?

"My poor boy." Tom whispered. "It's not fair." His breath caught as Harry's eyes snapped open and the teenager sucked in air. "Harry?"

"Hi." Harry croaked. Tom hugged him and said over and over again how scared he had been. "Air!" Harry rapsed. Tom loosened his hold, but refused to let Harry go.

"I've never been so worried in my life!" Tom told Harry, checking Harry over for injuries. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Tom discovered Harry's shoulder. "What happened?" He demanded, touching the injury lightly.

"Cutting curse." Harry answered. He allowed the man to hug him, both entirely unaware that the crowd around them was watching the scene. "I'm okay, Dad." Harry said, resting against his shoulder. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. He and Draco could – "Draco!" Harry said, jerking away from Tom. "And Snape! They're hurt and in there somewhere!" He gestured towards the building.

"They're both safe, Harry." Dumbledore said, wondering if either realized that Harry had just called Tom "Dad". "They are at Hogwarts and under Madame Pomfrey's care." Harry relaxed again.

"Oh. I bet Professor Snape hates that." Harry said, leaning back into Tom. "You know, I'm getting really tired. I think I'd like to go to sleep now." With that sentence, Harry's head dropped to Tom's shoulder and he fell asleep. Dawn warmed his face, allowing Tom to see that Harry was fine.

"Relax, Tom. He's still breathing." Tom smiled and held his son.

"I know. He is still going to be grounded for life when he wakes up." Tom said, allowing two members of the Order to help him to his feet.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing, shall we?" Dumbledore handed Tom an emergency portkey and Tom appeared in the hospital wing.

"Put him on the bed!" Madame Pomfrey demanded. Tom obeyed, but refused to leave the bedside. Pomfrey waved her wand and muttered to herself at the results. With a few short flicks, Harry's clothes were changed to pajamas and she set to cleaning his shoulder. "He's going to have to stay here a few days until this heals." Tom nodded, not arguing with the matron. He would not leave the hospital wing until Harry was ready. "He'll be just fine, as long as he doesn't go tearing off after some new Dark Lord. Do try to restrain your son, Mr. Riddle." Pomfrey said with a small smile in Tom's direction.

"I shall try my best. Here's hoping that he doesn't need to come here next year at all." He told her. Madame Pomfrey gave a wry grin.

"With his track record, I'll settle for one Quidditch-related injury." She told him. She covered Harry, summoned a chair for Tom, and bustled off.

"Is that Harry?" Draco's voice said from his bed.

"Back to your bed, Draco!" Pomfrey scolded. She went over to the curtains, ready to reprimand the boy for being out of bed. She jumped when she found Hermione Granger behind the curtains, along with her other patient. "Professor Snape! Miss Granger! What in the world are you doing?" She sputtered. Hermione stood in her way while Pomfrey tried to get around the teenager.

"Just a minute, Pomfrey, and then you may yell at me all you like." Severus said as he cleaned the small cut he had made on Draco's finger. Severus cleaned his own and then motioned for Hermione to step aside.

"What were you doing? You are risking infection, which, may I remind you, in your weakened state, could wreak havoc with your immune system." Hermione made her getaway while Pomfrey was distracted, taking _Can We Get Along? A Study of Magical and Non-Magical Relations_ with her.

"I was claiming my son. Thanks to an archaic, but still effective, tradition, the Ministry cannot take Draco away from me." Severus said, trying his best to look intimidating in the hospital pajamas.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you are in order. Congratulations, Mr. Snape, on gaining a stubborn and thoroughly bossy father. Congratulations, Professor Snape, on becoming a father. May your teenager give you as many gray hairs as you have given me over the years. Now, as long as you are in this hospital wing, you are both under my care. Back to bed!" Draco laughed as Severus went back to his bed and got under the covers. "You both better stay there or I'll confine you." Draco blanched and huddled under the covers. Severus said nothing. He waited until she was out of hearing distance.

"This is why I wanted to go to my quarters." Severus mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So tell me more about this vacation." Draco said. Severus sat up and faced his son. He made a mental note to personally thank Miss Granger for her assistance. He wondered if Draco would be willing to help. His reaction to the girl had been a little surprising, but then, Draco could have missed his peer group.

&&

Tom was still sitting next to Harry's bed, reading by candlelight. He could hear everyone sleeping around him, from Severus's slightly heavier breath to Draco's light whisper. His focus was mostly on the boy in front of him. He noticed that Harry made next to no noise while sleeping. He reached out and stroked the boy's hand, happy to have tangible contact with his son. He looked up when he sensed a presence across the bed. "Mr. Black?" The shape smiled and put something down next to Harry. He dropped a kiss on the teenager's head and then looked at Tom.

"Thank you." Tom could find no words to say to the form, so he simply nodded. The figure faded away. Tom reached out and picked up the object left behind. It was a small plush toy in the shape of a black dog. Its collar had a star charm hanging from it. Tom smiled and tucked it closer to Harry. He smoothed the boy's hair back and settled in to watch him sleep. He had such wonderful news for Harry when he woke up.

A/N: Reviews do make me post faster, in case you were wondering. For everyone who asked about An Aunt's Love, please see my profile.


	43. Limbo

A/N: Hi all! Sorry about the long wait. Thanks a million to all who have reviewed the last chapter. Emma bugged me to post, so you have her to thank. Enjoy!

"Severus Snape! You are not to move from this bed again!" Well, that was familiar. Harry knew it was familiar. Madame Pomfrey. He was in the hospital wing again. The hospital wing? He needed to open his eyes. He needed to get up. Draco and Professor Snape…wait a minute. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was daytime. Ugh. Bright.

"Harry?" Tom's face appeared before his own. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Was it a dream?" He asked. Tom smiled and took one of Harry's hands in his own.

"No, it wasn't a dream. You did defeat Voldemort. I fear that you are now grounded for the rest of your life." Tom smiled at Harry.

"Sounds okay to me. I'm really tired." Tom smiled again. "I wonder how much school I'll get out of." He asked, trying to sit up. Tom helped him sit up the rest of the way and put pillows behind him.

"Oh, I'd say the rest of this week and next week. Dumbledore's declared a celebratory break for the students. Voldemort is really gone, for good. I'd say that you are the most popular boy in school, if not the world."

"Oh, no!" Harry groaned, throwing his hands up. "Ow." He cradled his injured arm to him. "This hurts." The curtains surrounding Harry's bed whipped open to reveal a rather cross-looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Of course it hurts, Mr. Potter. It's _healing_." Pomfrey cast a few spells and appeared satisfied. "Well, I cannot find a reason to drug you and keep you unconscious and safe, but you will be staying under my care with no arguments for the next few days until that arm heals a bit more." She told him, levitating a tray over to his bed. "I want you to eat everything, Mr. Potter." She stalked off, blatantly tracking another under her care. Harry stared after her, wondering what in the world had happened to that woman.

"She's been spending too much time with Snape." He mumbled. Tom heard him and smiled. "Hey, Tom. Hungry?" Harry asked. Tom raised an eyebrow, not even needing to say anything at all. "Alright, I'll eat. You don't need to yell." Tom blinked a few times.

"I said nothing." Tom answered.

"You had that look." Harry told him. Tom sighed. He hated when Harry gave him half-answers.

"What look?" He pressed.

"The look that says 'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer'. You also use it when I'm in deep trouble, like the time I had a nightmare and didn't wake you like you asked. Remember?" Tom smiled as the memory came back to him.

"Ah, yes. It was shortly after the three sleepless nights you spent pacing the sitting room. I nearly had to chain you to your bed." Harry laughed, remembering the indignant face Tom had given him when he had found Harry pacing at three in the morning. "You do realize that you snuck out and took on a Dark Lord all by yourself when there were people here to help you?" Harry paused. Ah. When Tom put it like that, it didn't sound very smart.

"I had a really good teacher." Harry said hopefully, looking up at Tom with the most adoring expression he could muster.

"Flattery will get you no where." Tom said, patting Harry's hand. "It's just as well that you're grounded, for I fear you are behind on your lessons. We can catch up." Harry stared at him in horror. Behind? He wasn't behind! He was ahead of the syllabi at Hogwarts and Tom couldn't…oh, it wasn't fair.

"Behind on your lesson plans?" Harry asked.

"Got it in one." Harry swallowed and buried his face in his hands. "Look at it this way. You're just a normal kid now." Harry raised his face and looked at Tom.

"True." He said. "I just don't know how ruthless you're going to be." Harry answered. "Hey! You can adopt me now." He told Tom. He missed the expression on Tom's face as he continued. "I saw Sirius right after Voldemort died. He likes you. He told me it was okay to want to live with you and be your son." Tom sat back and smiled.

"Well, that's good, as you can't really get out of it." Harry looked up, perplexed. "We share blood, Harry. When Voldemort left, I got the body." Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Oh!" He smiled at Tom. "Come here so I can hug you! Madame Pomfrey will kill me if I move." Tom leaned over and hugged him. "Harry Potter-Riddle." He said to himself. "Look out, world. New kid in town." Tom mussed Harry's hair and sat back down.

"You had a visitor last night." Tom told him, picking up the toy dog from where it had fallen on the floor sometime during Madame Pomfrey's examination. Harry looked at it and turned pale.

"Sirius." Harry said. Tom nodded and handed the toy to Harry. Harry petted it as though it was a real animal and smiled. "He said that he was watching over me." Harry told Tom.

"I have no doubts that he is." Tom told him. Harry placed the dog next to him and set about finishing his breakfast.

"Do Draco and Professor Snape know about the blood exchange?" He asked. Tom nodded.

"Father and son exchanged blood a while ago, much to Madame Pomfrey's exasperation. I believe you will be able to speak to them sooner or later." Tom sat back, content to watch Harry for the time being. "Finish eating. The sooner you eat, the sooner she'll release you." Harry gave Tom a look that told him Harry didn't believe that at all. Madame Pomfrey came over twenty minutes later and seemed satisfied, taking the tray away.

"Go back to sleep now, Mr. Potter. You still need to rest." Harry settled down and Tom tucked him in.

"Good night, Harry." Harry looked around at the windows, bright with daylight, and raised an eyebrow. "Go to sleep, you little brat. I'll be here."

"I'm not little." Harry complained, finding a comfortable position. Tom picked up the book of poetry he had been reading from earlier and flipped to a new one.

"That's my last duchess hanging there on the wall, looking as though she were alive…" Harry drifted off to the sound of Tom's voice.

* * *

"I will not allow it. He has been through enough! The Minister will only upset him." Tom's voice said from the other side of the Hospital Wing. He was angry. Whoa. Harry sat and peeked through the curtains surrounding his bed. Ton was arguing with Dumbledore. Go Tom!

"I understand your feelings, but like it or not, Harry is a celebrity, now more so than ever. If we keep the Minister from him much longer, he will use it to his political advantage. The man's political career is in a shambles, and he will do whatever it takes to turn things his way, including exploiting Harry." Harry scowled behind the curtains and sighed. Would it never end? He lowered his feet to the floor and paused. Okay so far. He wasn't going to pass out from standing. He actually felt fine. Tired, but fine. He pulled out the fresh clothes from under his bed and grinned. Adults were so slow to learn. If someone snuck out once with the help of fresh clothes, he could sneak out again with the help of fresh clothes. Tom usually wasn't this slow to learn. Tom would be angry. Harry briefly wondered how long Tom was willing to put up with him once he was grounded. At the rate Harry was going, he'd never see the Quidditch pitch again.

Harry crept down the aisle and into the bathroom. A quick shower later made him feel almost ninety percent better. He was still tired, but he could function. He pulled on his clothes, hissing when his shoulder pulled. It had healed quite a bit, but it was tender. It would not kill him, but Tom would. He was going to be in so much trouble. He checked himself in the mirror and decided that he looked like a mature and responsible sixteen year old who just went one on one with the Dark Lord. He looked exhausted. This interview/interrogation thing Fudge wanted was not a good idea. He could see that Fudge would take one look at him and consider Harry little threat. That was not the image Harry wanted. Pepper-Up. He needed Pepper-Up potion. Something to hide the dark circles under his eyes. Harry decided that while he was wishing, he would like world peace and a dog. He shrugged with one shoulder and returned to the hospital wing.

"_Here it comes. Grounded for life without parole. I'll never see my friends again. Or the football field. Or the Quidditch pitch." _Harry stopped and looked at Tom. Wow, he was ticked!

"I don't want that man anywhere near my son!" Harry paused and smiled. That was his dad yelling at Dumbledore. What a nice feeling.

"Tom, I'm sorry, but I fear that he – " Dumbledore stopped when he saw Harry standing there.

"Let's get him over with so I can go back to sleep." Harry said, leaning against a convenient chair. Phew, when did the hospital wing become so long?

"Harry, you should not be out of bed yet." Tom went over and pulled the boy against him. "Come on, back to bed." Tom tried to pull Harry back to his bed, strangely not noticing that Harry was fully dressed and he was pulling on Harry's bad arm.

"Let me meet with him and then I'll gladly go back to bed for a long while. I can't let Fudge do whatever he wants, and I refuse to let him ruin my life just when it's getting into order." Harry planted his feet and looked Tom in the eyes. "Please. I'll be happy to go back to bed when I'm done. I'm going to say how long it will last, not him. I want to keep it short." Tom looked around for help and found none. He reached down and pulled Harry against him.

"All right. I'm going with you. You're going to be sitting down the entire time." Harry nodded, more than willing to follow Tom's instructions at this point. Madame Pomfrey stormed over and glared.

"I do not agree with this." She told Harry and Tom. "I will allow it, but you will not leave that bed for the next twenty-four hours, at least, once you return to it." Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." She muttered to herself about barmy old codgers who encouraged such behavior in a boy as she placed Harry's arm in a sling. No one needed to guess who she was talking about. Dumbledore just twinkled at her. Harry wanted to tell her he didn't need the sling, but one look at her silenced him. She looked ready to restrain him to the bed if he said one word. "Madame Pomfrey, may I have some Pepper-Up potion, please?" Harry took a deep breath at her glare. "I don't want him to see me looking so exhausted." He explained. She stared at him for a minute before whisking off, soundly cursing aforementioned barmy old codger. Harry tried not to laugh.

"It's been a long time since I was the subject of a woman's curses." Dumbledore said, coming over to the bed.

"Lucky for you she isn't using her wand." Tom told him, obviously upset with Dumbledore. Harry smiled and looked down at the floor. Those were new shoes. When did Tom buy him new shoes? This buying new clothing every other month thing needed to stop. Harry had far too many clothes.

"Take these, Mr. Potter. One complaint about the taste will land you back in that bed." Harry kept a stone face as he dutifully swallowed the potions she gave him. "I will give you one hour, Mr. Potter. If you have not returned by then, I will hunt you down personally." She swept off again, leaving Harry making faces about the potions he had just taken.

"Yuck!" he said softly, causing Tom to chuckle. "Maybe we should introduce her to the flavored bases we made over the summer." Harry told Tom. Tom chuckled and helped Harry to his feet.

"You made potions bases and did not blow the house sky high?" A curious voice said. "Amazing." Professor Snape was standing there, fully dressed and looking at Harry with a new light in his eye. Draco came up behind him and smiled at Harry.

"Yes!" Harry said, a little affronted. Professor Snape knew he was pretty good at Potions now. The man had said as much himself!

"Mr. Potter, it amazes me that you can defeat the Dark Lord, single-handedly, I might add, and still not know when I am joking with you." Harry stopped and looked at him.

"Are you supposed to be out of your beds?" He questioned.

"Shh! We are making our escape." Draco hissed at him. "While she's busy looking for us, you can do your interview thing in piece." Harry smiled.

"Headmaster, you remember what we discussed?" Snape asked. Dumbledore nodded and shooed them away.

"Leave quickly. I'll distract her for as long as I can. I'm sure you'll feel the repercussions when you return." Dumbledore gave Snape a quick, one – armed embrace.

"I'll gladly face them. For now, I do believe there is a beach somewhere with our names on it." Draco smiled, winked at Harry, and rushed from the hospital wing with his father.

"You'll explain that later, I'm sure." Harry told Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him the oddest look.

"Explain what?" He asked. "Come along now, Harry. The Minister is very anxious to see you." Harry followed Dumbledore through the hallways, glad to see that it was during classes. He didn't want to deal with his classmates' questions as well as Fudge's questions. Dumbledore led him to a small door down the Defense hallway. Harry squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. Time to get this over with.

He stepped through the doorway and felt a hand come down on his bad shoulder. A strange hand. His wand appeared in his hand and he spun around, ready to face this person. Poling. It was Poling. He stepped back and replaced his wand. "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy right now." He apologized. Poling simply nodded.

"Minister Fudge is not due to arrive for another five minutes." Poling told him, looking him over as though searching for injuries. "I heard you did quite well, Mr. Potter. You even managed to give your bodyguards the slip." Harry smiled up at the man. "The one time we think, 'oh, he's sleeping. He won't wake up. We can take five minutes.' is the one time you decide to go for a stroll and look for the Dark Lord." Poling tried to make it sound like a rebuke, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Thanks." Harry said, seeing a look of approval in the seasoned Auror's eyes. Harry was grabbed from behind and swung around a few times. "Winfield, put me down! Ow, arm!" Winfield set Harry on his feet and looked at him, a false teary expression on his face.

"Oh, Poling! Our little baby is all grown up and saving the world!" Winfield promptly collapsed against his partner and wailed. Poling rolled his eyes and sighed, looking as though he wanted to say, "see what I have to put up with?". Winfield straightened up and took on a more serious pose. "If I do not see an application to the Aurors' program with your name on it, I shall be greatly disappointed." Harry nodded and the two men moved to the side of the room.

Harry jumped as the door opened and Fudge came in with his whole entourage. Strangely enough, Percy Weasley was missing. "Mr. Potter. There are some things we need to discuss."

A/N: Next chapter is soon, I promise! I will warn you, however, I have two papers due the first, one ten page and one eight page. Let's shoot for next weekend.


	44. Dreams

A/N: So it wasn't the following weekend, after all! I'm so sorry, but my Muse just left me on that point. I was dangling for quite a while. You will all be happy to note that I have several handwritten pages ready and waiting, and can foresee many more in my future as long as the Muse continues to be kind. I've been asked several times about a sequel and I am happy to say that my Muse has left me with little choice but to write a sequel after I finish this fic. God help me. I don't have a title yet, so I'm going to have a little contest. Suggest a title for the sequel to this fic. If I like one enough, I'll use it. Since its summer, my updating should be picking up. Thanks for being so patient, and some not so patient. I didn't forget, I just couldn't write.

On to the story…

"Hello, Minister." Harry greeted him with a smile. "Please, have a seat." Harry sank into a chair when he noticed Tom glaring at him. That was nice. His glare told Harry everything he needed to know. It said _how dare you be standing this long! Sit down now! _to _I will kill him if he says one wrong word to you._ Harry looked up at the Minister. "I'm sure you'll forgive me, but Madame Pomfrey gave me strict instructions upon allowing me to meet with you, and I'm not about to incur her wrath for etiquette's sake. What did you want to discuss?" Harry asked him, finally relaxing now that Fudge had comprehended exactly what Harry had wanted him to do and taken his own seat.

Fudge sat and stared at Harry for a few seconds, making Harry feel like Dumbledore's evil twin was sitting there staring at him. "I've heard some disturbing things, Mr. Potter." Harry just bet he heard some disturbing things, most likely rumors spread around from those who found that focusing their rage towards Harry was the best thing life had to offer. Harry decided to be a Gryffindor and not manipulate the Minister…too much.

"Oh?" Harry questioned, settling himself into his chair as though readying himself for a chat with his friends. "What sort of things?" Harry asked. He saw Dobby appear with a tea tray out of the corner of his eye. He nodded his thanks to the elf (how in the world had Dobby known that Harry would have welcomed tea?) and motioned for Fudge to help himself. Harry picked up a tea cup one handed and left the saucer on the tray.

"That you killed You- Know-Who." Harry kept his face calm as Fudge seemed to get angry with him. Why in the world would Fudge be angry with him? He had done the man a favor, even after Fudge had threatened Harry's happiness time and again!

"Yes, I killed Voldemort." He answered. He took a breath, paused and released it. "It's not a fact I am proud of, but he's gone now and cannot terrorize the world any longer." _And I'm a murderer._ Harry felt an odd feeling settle around his heart. Regret. He regretted killing the Dark Lord. Oh, wonderful. He made a mental note to tell Tom.

"And now, I hear rumors of you wanting to take his place." Harry froze with his teacup halfway to his mouth. The notion was so absurd that he did the only thing he could: he laughed. Harry put his teacup down and had to hold onto the chair. "I assure you, Mr. Potter, that this is not a laughing matter." Fudge said, deadly serious. Harry winced as his ribs reminded him of his need to breathe.

"People are saying that I want to be the next Dark Lord?" He asked in between laughing fits. "That's ridiculous!" He calmed down and regarded Fudge. "The idea bears thinking on. Let's see, Quidditch matches every day, chocolate frogs for breakfast, and lessons only an hour a day. That sounds about right." Harry's face grew pensive, as though he was actually thinking about the concept. He lapsed into silence while Fudge grew tense. "No, I don't believe that I'll be taking over the world." He said with a smile. "It's too much responsibility." Harry picked up his teacup again and swallowed some more. What had Dobby put in this? It was really good. He noticed Tom and Dumbledore twinkling from the corner. Oh no. Dumbledore passed on his twinkle. They were spending far too much time together. Harry made a mental note to stop landing in the hospital wing, just to keep the two of them away from each other.

"Thank you for laying that issue to rest." Harry noticed that Fudge looked slightly…upset? He couldn't quite understand that reaction. Fudge's next comment pushed all musings from Harry's mind. "There is also the issue of your summer accommodations." Harry sat up. His summer what? "The wizarding society does not want to see you go back to your Muggle relatives." _Now the magical world steps in. Where were they when I was younger?_ Fudge mistook Harry's sitting up as eagerness and continued on. "Some of the more prominent families have petitioned to become your guardian," Fudge gestured to one of his entourage, whom promptly handed Fudge a folder. The minister opened the folder and pulled out a list. Harry set his cup down. Now, it was time for business. "This includes an outline of each family, names, ages, occupations, things like that, as well as other children in the family, where they live, what they have to offer you, and so on." _All approved by the Ministry, no doubt, as the best able to 'handle' my situation._

"Thank you, Minister. I'm sure this list was a lot of work to put together, but I'm afraid that I won't need it." Harry told him, sitting back again.

"Oh, you already have someone in mind? Perhaps they are on this list." Fudge held out the list for Harry to see. Harry waved it away.

"It won't be necessary." Harry told him forcefully. "I already have a wizarding family." Fudge, with his usual speed, took a few minutes to process Harry's comment.

"You already have…?" Fudge blustered, face hardening at Harry's admission. Harry pointed at Tom and smiled. Tom waved at Harry and stayed in his spot. "I thought that Mr. Riddle was ordered to keep his distance from you." Wow, was Fudge behind on the times.

"He was. He was also cleared of all charges when Malfoy was revealed as Voldemort's willing recipient." Harry tried not to sound so smug, but it was so hard when Fudge offered a willing target. Fudge's face turned an interesting color, one Harry was sure that Vernon Dursley sported from time to time when it came to mention of his former nephew's name. What a fascinating color on a grown man. A mix between purple and puce. Eww. Harry glanced over at Tom and noticed that Tom was starting to look worried. Harry guessed that he had been out of bed too long. It certainly was starting to feel like it, even with the potions he had taken earlier. "We share blood, you see, so he adopted me. That law did say we had to share blood or I had to be out of danger. Both conditions have been met, so I've been adopted." Harry decided that he should try to console Fudge in some way. "Thank you for your efforts on my behalf. It is appreciated." He told the puce/purple man sitting in front of him. Fudge seemed to take his thanks well and calmed down.

"The world wants to see you, to reassure themselves that you are alive and the papers are not making up stories. I thought that a small press conference may be acceptable, if you have the time." _Now? I can't. I'm too tired._

"When?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead. What an odd headache.

"I can have the reporters here shortly." Harry shook his head, which only caused his headache to increase. He pressed another hand to his head.

"Not today." He said. "Not right now." Harry stood, intending to tell Tom that he wanted to return to the Hospital Wing, but found that the world was tipping and fading in and out.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Fudge asked. Tom and Dumbledore moved forward as Fudge let out a shout of surprise when Harry started to fall to the floor. Harry landed in someone's arms. He opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them, and looked up to find several people around him.

"Thanks for catching me, Poling." Harry said, closing his eyes against the bright lights overhead. "I think that I need to get back to the hospital wing." Poling handed him over to Tom, while Dumbledore waved his wand and a silver shape flew from the room.

"What happened?" Tom asked, helping Harry to sit up.

"Got dizzy. Or something." Harry said tiredly as he blinked to keep awake. "I'm ready for bed again." He turned to the minister. "I'm sure you'll forgive me, Minister." He leaned against Tom and closed his eyes. "I'm not quite up to scratch yet." Harry felt Tom's arms go around him. "I'll be in touch about the press conference. It is a good idea." He told him, not liking the idea but knowing the necessity of it.

"May I have a statement?" Fudge asked. Harry nodded and tried to come up with something worthwhile to say through his exhaustion riddled mind.

"The war is over. Now is the time to remember what is really important in life and hold onto it." He shrugged. "Best I can do." He said, leaning even further into Tom's embrace. The doors banged open and Madame Pomfrey came in with a stretcher.

"I told you that you weren't ready to be out of bed yet, Mr. Potter. Did you listen?" she started. Tom cut her off.

"I'm afraid your lecture will be wasted. He's already asleep." Tom helped to arrange Harry on the stretcher. "Minister, I'll make sure that Harry contacts you when he next wakes up, to decide about that press conference. Thank you for coming to see him. I know he appreciates it." Tom followed the stretcher out while Dumbledore offered to escort Fudge to the main doors.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Harry was facing Voldemort, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to pull this off without anyone else dying. There were scattered bodies surrounding the pair of them. Voldemort had turned this duel into a game. "One more point to me." Voldemort said as Harry tried to push himself up to his feet. There was a crude imitation of the Hogwarts hourglasses for points to the right of Harry. He watched in horror as another person fell through the bottom and died from the Killing Curse. _

"_No." Harry whispered to himself as Voldemort faced him again. _

"_Shall we try again?" The Dark Lord inquired, looking as though he was slightly bored. Harry raised his wand and said a curse, only in Parseltongue this time._

"_Oh, Mr. Potter. Didn't you know that I am immune to that one as well?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. Why wasn't anything working like it should? "Another point to me." Voldemort said gleefully. Harry could only watch, helpless to stop him, as another of Harry's friends died from the Killing Curse. "Again?" Voldemort asked. "For higher stakes this time?" Harry ground his teeth. "Your new father, perhaps?" Tom appeared next to Voldemort, not moving at all. Why wasn't he doing something? Harry raised his wand and sent another curse, again in Parseltongue, towards Voldemort. Voldemort gave a little laughed as his body absorbed the curse. "Well, another point to me!" He raised his wand and green light flew towards Harry's father._

"_Dad! No!" Harry had no other choice but to watch the man die._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry!" Harry sat up and gasped in air as he tried to locate Voldemort so he could stop him. Wand? Where was his wand? Hands. Who was holding him down? He struggled to get away. "Harry! You're okay. It was a dream. It was just a dream." Harry opened his eyes and saw his father sitting next to him on his bed. His eyes took in his bedroom at home. It was night, very late if the stars were anything to go by, and his father was in pajamas as well. He was in his room at home. Sensation started to come back to him. The feel of the blankets confirmed Tom's statement. Tom had his hands on Harry's upper arms, restraining him and holding him at the same time. "It was just a dream, son. Take a few deep breaths." Harry tried to do as he was told, but the breathing only started the tears he had tried to hold back.

Tom shifted so he could hold Harry while the boy broke down. It was their second night home, and Harry's nightmares, once banished, had returned. It seemed that they were different this time, but he was unsure as to how they were different. Just that they were and disturbed Harry so much that talking about them was out of the question. "It's alright, Harry." He told the shivering boy in his arms. "It's alright."

Harry lay against his father, completely exhausted by the dream and his reactions. He didn't understand them, and didn't want to try. He knew he was shaking, but he couldn't stop. What was wrong with him? He had killed Voldemort! The wizarding world would get a laugh if they knew that their savior was brought to his knees from a fantasy of his own brain! Tom summoned a warm washcloth and started to wash Harry's face. Oh, wonderful. Not only was Harry Potter brought to his knees from a simple little dream, he was crying because of it! He listened to his father's voice talking nonsense to him as he tried to calm Harry. It was starting to work, because Harry knew that he was starting to relax back into sleep.

Tom felt Harry calm down and settled the boy back against the pillows. A sleepy voice caught his ear. "Thanks, Dad." Tom's heart swelled the slightest bit. Harry had only called him Dad a few times, and every time was during a time of semi-consciousness, but he still used the title. Tom only hoped that Harry felt safe enough to start using it when he was aware. Harry still hesitated on certain things, and this…acceptance of permanent family…was one of his issues. Tom conjured an armchair and sat down to keep an eye on Harry. These dreams concerned him and he wanted to make sure that Harry would sleep the rest of the night through. He needed to make sure his son was alright.

A/N: I wanted to make it longer, but this was an excellent place for me to stop. Next chapter will give you the press conference and various reactions. Remember, give me suggestions for the title for the sequel and I'll pick the one I like the best.


	45. Duties

A/N: I'm back! The Muse is still hanging out with me. I've seen some really good suggestions for a title. One of them jumped out with me, but it doesn't quite fit. I really like it though. I may have to change the words around. Here's the next chapter!

Harry stumbled down the stairs in bare feet and pajamas. His hair resembled the bird's nest it used to be and his glasses were crooked. His father was already at the breakfast table and looking over the _Daily Prophet_. Harry settled into his seat and yawned. Breakfast appeared in front of him, an extra large portion of porridge (Harry immediately dumped brown sugar into the bowl), fruit salad, and some eggs. He hoped Nellie wasn't expecting him to eat all of this at…Harry glanced at the clock…seven in the morning. Bloody hell. This break from school would not have any lie-ins if the first two days were any indication. He had woken before dawn everyday and read until he heard his father get up. He did not have an explanation for his new sleeping habits.

Tom studied his son over the top of the paper. He looked awful. The boy had dark smudges under his eyes and his hair would have given Tom something to tease him about if he hadn't looked so worn. The nightmares were bad and now they were affecting his son more than sleeping patterns. Why wouldn't the boy talk to him? What was he seeing that frightened him? "Good morning, Harry." He said to get the boy's attention.

"Mornin'." Harry mumbled around his cereal. Decorum was too much to hope for from a teenager when early morning and breakfast was involved.

"How did you sleep the rest of the night?" Tom asked. Harry swallowed.

"Ok." Tom wondered exactly how well a teenager's brain functioned this early in the morning. "You?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Tom answered. "Are you awake enough to talk?" He asked, smiling a bit at Harry's hair.

"Yeah. I'm just conserving energy until breakfast kicks in." He looked into his glass. "Of course, if you could convince Nellie to give me some coffee, the wait will be shorter." Harry grumbled, staring into the pumpkin juice.

"Nothing I can do, son. Coffee does stunt your growth, you know." Tom told him.

"I think I'm as tall as I'm going to get." Harry said, pushing his bowl away. He eyed his fruit a though it was going to attack him without warning. Tom pushed the bowl towards Harry, earning him a glare from the boy, but Harry obeyed the unspoken command and picked up his spoon.

"Did you know boys can grow until the age of eighteen?" Tom said conversationally, sipping his tea. Harry brightened and then grew suspicious.

"No, they can't." Harry said. "Can I?" He asked. "Really?" Tom nodded and folded the paper next to his plate. "There's one thing to hope for." Harry ate another bite of fruit.

"Indeed." Tom watched Harry for a second. "Harry, we need to talk." Harry put his spoon down and waited. "About your dreams." Harry looked down at his hands.

"What about them?" he asked, not looking up.

"You need to talk about what is bothering you." Tom said, trying to get Harry to look at him.

"They're not important. Just stupid dreams." Harry reached out and picked up his juice. He drank the rest of it and set the glass down. "May I be excused?" He asked. He pushed back from the table and stood.

"Sit down." Tom snapped. Harry started in surprise and grew pale. "Now." Harry sat back down, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Tom said, reaching out and taking Harry's hands. Harry nodded. "Look at me, Harry." Harry looked up to meet Tom's eyes. "I will never hurt you." Harry nodded again. "Why won't you talk to me about this?" Harry shrugged again and looked down. "Eyes up." Harry looked up again. "Are you willing to talk to someone else about this?" Harry shrugged. "Matthew, perhaps?"

"They're not important." Harry repeated, pulling his hands away.

"Look at me." Tom said. Harry looked up again. "If they are causing this much resistance, and causing you to lose so much sleep, they are important." Tom paused. "I know you've been getting up early, much earlier than is normal." Harry eyes dropped again. Tom wondered if Harry was avoiding his eyes as a defense against Legillmency, since it was one of the few things Tom had learned through Voldemort. "I have charms on the library, telling me which books you have read, so I do not assign them to be read for our lessons. You've been home two nights, one day, and have read four books, one of which I assigned." Tom looked at Harry again. "How early have you gotten up?" Harry shrugged. "Why didn't you come and find me?"

"I'm not a baby!" Harry snapped. "I don't need someone to sit up with me because I can't sleep." Harry folded his arms. "May I be excused now?" The rule of the breakfast table was one of the rules that could not be broken. Neither could leave the table until the other excused him, or they left the table together.

"No, you don't. Just someone to wake you from dreams so frightening that you refuse to talk to me." Harry turned his face to look out the window. "I'm going to write to Matthew and set up an appointment for you. You will be going." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Tom cut him off. "Don't fight me on this. You won't talk to me, so I have to find alternatives to help you." Harry nodded.

"May I be excused now? I need to get ready for the press conference." Harry said. Tom stood and gestured for Harry to do so as well.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, son." Tom said, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Do you understand?"

"I know." Harry said. "It's just…" Harry shrugged. "I can't talk about it. I don't think I could." Tom smiled. At least he was willing to tell Tom that much. "I'll go to the appointment. I can't give you any more than that." Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and held him.

"It's all I ask. Just try." Harry nodded against Tom's chest before pulling away. "I'll have Nellie lay out your clothes for you." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You went shopping again, didn't you?" Harry questioned. Tom only smiled and pulled out the Dumbledore twinkle.

"Just go get ready." Tom said, nudging him towards the door. "I'm sure you'll love it." Harry sighed. Tom was clothes crazy. Too crazy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stepped out of the grate and brushed his clothes off. He guessed that practice made perfect, as he had not stumbled that time. "Well, you didn't fall. Congratulations." Tom said as he stepped out of the fireplace behind Harry.

"Thanks. I guess it's just a matter of practice." Harry told him in a low voice. The entire area had stopped and was staring at the pair of them. "Here we go," Harry whispered as Fudge came out of a side hallway flanked by a number of self-important looking people.

"Mr. Potter, so glad you could make it." He paused as he looked over the boy in front of him. No, not boy. Fudge wasn't sure what had changed about the boy standing in front of him, but he was no longer the scrawny child he had been before. It was the way he held himself, or the way he spoke. He had stopped being a child. He was…a wizard.

"Hello, Minister." Harry said, trying to keep himself from cringing due to the contact with Fudge. "You remember my father?" He said in hopes of having his hand released from the enthusiastic politician.

"Of course. How are you, Mr. Riddle?" Harry put his hand behind his back and stretched it. Fudge had a killer grip. "Lunch is about to be served. We'll be dining with the Board of Governors, various Ministry department heads, and officials." Harry stole a quick glance at Tom. He was being put on display. Tom reached out and gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze. Fudge led them into a dining hall that reminded Harry a bit of Hogwarts. Big and stone. He was glad that Tom had picked out his clothing for this. He needed to impress. No more rumors and no more mudslinging. He was Harry Potter, and not someone to be pushed around any longer.

Harry's name was announced the minute he passed through the door. Everyone seated stood and stared clapping. _Note to self: Kill Fudge_. Harry smiled and waved a little. It was the right thing to do because the clapping grew louder. "Now what?" He whispered to Tom.

"No idea. I think you're doing just fine." _Thanks. Some help you are._ Fudge led Harry to the head table and Harry almost groaned. He was being seated next to Fudge, while Tom was led to another table. This was going to be a long lunch. Fudge introduced him to the various people and Harry was happy to find Madame Bones at his table and seated on his other side. Dumbledore was down a few seats and he twinkled at Harry from behind his glass. Fudge started into a speech. Harry readied himself to endure.

"A bit long –winded, isn't he?" Madame Bones whispered to Harry while Fudge tried to entertain the gathered crowd with a story that sounded a lot like Vernon Dursley's Japanese Golfer joke. Harry smiled and nodded. "You must be bored to tears by all of this," she gestured around the hall "pomp and circumstance. Long-winded politicians and various government officials do not make for a fun time. This I know from experience." Harry smiled.

"My father promised that I could retire from public life after this." He told her. "Just be a student and nothing else." His smile grew wider. "My NEWT scores may be rather good, with nothing to do but study, may a little Quidditch. No more mad wizards in my future." He took a sip of his drink and turned to her fully.

"Oh, yes. Susan has mentioned your adventures more than once." Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no. The word 'adventures' makes my life sound like a child's storybook." The two snickered together.

"What happened your first year? The Philosopher's Stone, wasn't it?" Harry hid his laughter behind his hand. " 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' sounds like an excellent tale."

"Stop, stop!" Harry said. "I've got one! 'Parry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' for my second year." Madame Bones laughed behind her hand.

"Yes, that's a good one. What was it like down there?" She asked with all the curiosity of a child. Harry made a face and shuddered.

"Ugh. Slimy. Dirty. Devoted to snakes. Not too homey." Madame Bones let out a giggle like a school girl.

"The secret chamber of Salazar Slytherin, and you describe it as ' not too homey'." Harry grinned.

"It wasn't." He assured her. "Quite foul, really. Especially the bones. A basilisk carcass won't help much, either. It'll smell even worse." Harry and Madame Bones smiled at each other and then started laughing like conspirators. A flash from the side caught Harry unawares and blinded him. "Oww." He moaned, rubbing his eyes to remove the after image. The reporter scrambled away after a quick 'thank you, Mr. Potter.'."

"Yes, those photographers love candid shots, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me uncomfortable." She gave him an indulgent smile and patted his hand.

"Certainly, Harry. Now, the adventure for your third year… 'Harry Potter and the Mischievous Murderer'?" Harry's face fell. _She doesn't know how close we actually were._

"Please, Madame Bones. Sirius Black was innocent and my godfather. He didn't kill anyone. He died. This time last year." Madame Bones reached out and took Harry's hand in understanding.

"Come speak to me sometime soon, and I'll see what we can do about getting his name cleared. I'm not the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for nothing." She said, giving him a smile and wink. "Anytime you want." She promised.

"Thank you." Harry tried to find the right words, but found his brain failing him on this one. "I – thank you." He finished sincerely. He relaxed when he saw Madame Bones understood what he was trying to say.

"No problem at all." She told him. They were interrupted by Fudge.

"Now, the person responsible for your celebration of a new era, who needs no introduction…" _Oh, no. He wants me to stand up and give a speech. I can feel it._ "Mr. Harry Potter!" Fudge tugged him to his feet. "Mr. Potter, how about a few words?" _How about not?_ Fudge pointed his wand at Harry and said "Sonorus!"

"Thank you, Minister." _Now what?_ Harry looked out at the various members of government. "I'm sure you'll all forgive my tardiness for this celebration. For those of you who went to Hogwarts, you'll remember the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey." A few all-knowing chuckles came from the floor. "She released me only a few days ago, and left me with strict instructions to do nothing until this afternoon." Harry leaned over a bit and looked at Madame Bones. "It is after noon, right?" Madame Bones laughed.

"Only just." She answered, looking at her watch.

"Oh, good." A few more laughs came up from the floor. "I have a feeling that she would not have approved of me being here until just now." He paused. _Okay, established a rapport. Now follow up._ "It is good to be here, and be able to celebrate, not just the death of Voldemort, but the end of irrational prejudice among wizards and witches." Polite applause scattered about. _Make a point._ "What is really important, however, is not that Muggles will stop being killed, but the issue of superiority of one person over another, due to birth only, has been brought to the magical community's attention. Do not allow the lesson of Voldemort go to waste. No one is superior over another in terms of blood, gender, or race. If we do not act to stop evil, we only assist in its propagation and continuation. Thank you." Harry sank back into his chair amid thunderous applause. Madame Bones leaned over and squeezed his hand.

"That was well done, dear. Very effective." Harry smiled and thanked Madame Bones. He looked at Tom, who whistled and looked proud enough to burst. Harry hoped he wouldn't. That would be disgusting. Dumbledore toasted Harry and twinkled at him. Harry pointed his wand at his throat and mumbled "quietus".

"Thank you. I hope I made my point." He told Madame Bones.

"More than adequate." She said. "You made them think. That is not easy to do with this lot." Harry smiled and leaned over to her.

"For third year, 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'." Madame Bones smiled.

"Oh, good one!" Harry grinned as dessert appeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"These are the central offices, where most of the national and international interactions take place. If you're interested in a career in diplomacy, this is where you'd be working." Harry wondered why Fudge thought that this tour was for the purpose of giving career information and advice. Fudge was irritating, but the real annoyance was the photographers. They were trailing Fudge, Harry, and Tom like ducklings. "Now, to the Aurors' department." Harry had a feeling that Fudge was using this as a photo opportunity. He could almost see the headlines. _Minister Advises Boy-Who-Lived, Fudge and Potter Career Questions_ Every room they entered, Fudge would somehow position Harry so that it looked like the two of them were very close, almost like a father/son relationship.

"Is there anything you can do about these photographers, Minister?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm afraid not. Having them take pictures now will reduce the time they will want later." Harry sighed and nodded. _Helps your reputation, too. _"Ah, Auror Shacklebolt. I'm bringing Harry around on a tour for some advice on his future career choices." Kingsley gave Harry a look that reminded Harry of "oh, really?'. "Could you give us a little demonstration of what it takes to be an Auror?" Harry heard a snort from the side where a lot of Aurors were standing. It was Winfield.

"I'm sure we could arrange something. Mr. Potter, why don't you step up here?" Fudge sputtered a bit while Harry stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, I don't think…" Harry cut him off with a look.

"I won't hurt him." Harry said with a smile. Tom smiled at Harry, giving him permission to do what Kingsley wanted. Shacklebolt gave the photographers some wonderful material for their cameras as he showed Harry different wand grips (which Harry already knew), a few shield spells, (which he also knew) and one offensive spell (which he had known since his fifth year). The photographers blinded him with their flashes and requests for smiles. Harry was disappointed when they didn't duel. Kingsley called all the Aurors to attention and the entire crew saluted Harry, which Harry returned with a smile. The photographers loved that. "Tom!" Harry whispered. "I'm blind. Lead me." Harry groped for his father's shoulder. Tom grabbed the hand and put it down.

"Stop being factitious." Tom hissed back, turning and following Fudge out the door.

"Oh, like I really know what that word means!" Harry answered back with a playful smile. He knew the word. He just liked playing with Tom's mind.

"Note to self: make Harry read dictionary." Harry laughed at Tom's statement and followed Tom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A crowd of reporters milled about the room where lunch had taken place. Harry was watching them from behind a side door. "I want to walk in alone." He said as he looked over himself in a mirror. He looked different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was something about the…clothes? His posture? His eyes darkened as he recalled the reason for all of this, how had Madame Bones put it? Pomp and circumstance. He had killed a man. A twisted, possessed man, but still a man, none the less. He was a murderer, and they all loved him for it. Tom stepped up behind him. Even his father loved him for what he had done.

"You look fine. Just remember your posture." He smoothed Harry's shoulders. "I'm going in with you, right behind you." Harry wanted to argue but Tom's look told him that it would not be wise to challenge his father on this. He nodded and looked himself over again.

"Mr. Potter, it's time to start." Harry gave Fudge a short nod and took a deep breath. _I have done something no one else could have done. No one._

Tom watched as Harry gave himself a mental pep talk. Harry had grown into a young man sometime in the recent past. _When did that happen? More importantly, where was I?_ Harry took on a different appearance, one of knowledge and competence, of authority. _He's not a little boy anymore_. Harry turned to Tom and smiled. "Ready, Tom?" _No, not a little boy anymore, but he still needs me._ His heart warmed.

"Yes, son, let's go." Harry turned around and threw back his shoulders. He swept through the door (he would never live it down if Professor Snape found out about him trying to imitate the billowing robes trick) and faced the podium Fudge had arranged. The reporters all jumped to their feet and started calling his name. Photographers dropped to their knees to take pictures of him. Harry motioned for them to quiet down and sit down.

"I'll take one question from each of you." Harry announced. "I reserve the right not to answer if they're too personal." Hands waved in the air. He motioned to one he had never seen before.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that You-Know-Who is dead?" Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry, who?" They had to learn that a name was nothing more than that: a name. The witch looked perplexed.

"He Who Must Not Be Named." She answered. Harry smiled at her refusal to say the name.

"Everyone has a name, ma'am. I think that you should use his." Harry smiled at her as she appeared to make up her mind.

"Is V-v-vol-Voldemort really dead?" She shuddered. Harry gave her a wider smile.

"Yes, ma'am. Voldemort is truly dead, once and for all." He answered. _And I killed him._ "Next question, please." He pointed to another reporter.

"How did you know where to find him?" He asked. Harry paused and wondered how to answer that question. He chose the direct approach.

"He sent me a message, telling me where to find him." He told him. He pointed to another hand and settled in for a rather lengthy discussion. They did not seem satisfied with his dodging.

"Did you kill V-Voldemort?" a wizard asked. Harry frowned.

"It was me or him." Harry answered. The press all mumbled at that answer. "I was outnumbered. What would you have done?" He asked. Another reporter raised a hand. He pointed.

"Hello, Harry." Rita Skeeter stood up from her place. Harry wondered where Hermione was with her jar. "May I ask you a personal question?" Harry refrained from saying 'you would' and sighed.

"I reserve the right to not answer, that and if you are using a regular quill." She smiled and held up a normal quill. "Very well."

"Who is that man?" She pointed to Tom. Harry smiled and glanced at Tom before turning back to the press.

"He's my father." He said. "He adopted me." He answered. "Next question, please." Hands came up again. "You."

"When did that happen?" Harry thought back.

"In my fourth year. Next question." This was going to take forever at this rate.

"Why did you wait so long to acknowledge the relationship?" Leave it to Rita Skeeter to introduce such a topic.

"Security and safety reasons." He answered. "I can't give away more than that." He hoped that they would drop it. "Next question, please. Try to make it one not about my personal life." He admonished. A few hands went up. Harry pointed at one.

"There are rumors, Mr. Potter, that you destroyed the Dark Lord to only put yourself in his place. Is that true?" Ah, the Ministry plant. There was one in every crowd.

"Assume a place that robbed me of my parents and a normal life?" Harry asked, looking thoughtful as though he had not considered the idea before. "Come, sir. You must be more intelligent than that to believe such a blatant lie. What a puerile idea." He dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. The photographers snapped a picture. "Next question." He pointed to another young reporter.

"Minister Fudge spoke openly against you last year, but he's been largely silent about you this year. What happened to cause such a change?" Harry smiled. The photographers flashed his smile.

"He saw Voldemort and me in the same room." Harry said. He pointed to another reporter.

"There are talks of you working against the Ministry and joining a clandestine group committed to the overthrow of the Ministry. Are they true?" Ah, they were talking about the Order of the Phoenix.

"Where do you people come up with things like this?" He asked, with a perplexed look on his face. "I have not joined a group committed to the overthrow of the Ministry. The last thing I joined was a school club." He said, just to put the man in his place. Several reporters laughed. He pointed to a rather nervous looking witch.

"What are your career plans? It is rumored that you want to be an Auror." Harry smiled at her to put her at ease. Several cameras flashed again.

"I'm keeping my options open." He answered. "I haven't really decided yet." He gave an inaudible sigh and pointed to another one.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry dropped his face into his hands. Harry felt rather than saw the flashes from the photographers.

"Do you all really care about that?" He asked. He was chagrined to find several reporters nodding emphatically. "No, I don't." he told them. He pointed to another reporter.

"Do you have any plans for one?" he shook his head, trying not to blush. Tom stepped forward.

"Last question." He said, motioning for Harry to not contradict him. Harry didn't. He was ready to stop. He pointed to a reporter.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry paused and chased away some very bad thoughts. A few flashes blinded him.

"I'm well, thank you for asking." He mustered his strength for a final bright smile and wave as he left the room and went back into the side room. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? He pulled his tie loose and sat down against the wall, taking a deep breath in hopes of pulling himself together. The door shut behind Tom and he stopped in front of Harry. He knelt down and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Come on, son. Let's get you home." Harry nodded and stood again. Fudge stepped forward.

"I have just a few questions." He told Harry. Harry stepped away from his father and frowned at Fudge.

"You've had ample time to ask them." He said, barely keeping his anger in check. He felt an odd twinge. Oh, great. He was getting a headache. "Owl them to me, Minister. I'm done for today." He walked away from Fudge, Tom following behind him. Harry reached the Floo first. He dropped his Floo powder. "Riddle Manor!" He swirled away in green flames and stepped out into the sitting room and sank into his favorite chair. He was asleep by the time Tom came through.

A/N:Eleven pages! I'm so happy. Of course, I'd be happier if you all review and tell me what you think. Oh, don't forget sequel titles!


	46. Scared

A/N: You love me! You really love me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left sequel titles. A couple of you made a good point: making a title is hard if you don't know what is going to happen. Sorry guys. I can't really tell you, though some of you know my writing enough to have taken a guess. I guess you'll find out soon. For now, on to the chapter!

_Dear Matthew,_

_I need your help with Harry. Since the whole thing with Voldemort, he has changed, in more ways than one. The most disturbing change is his sleeping habits. His nightmares disturb me, and all I see are his reactions to them. He won't talk to me, or tell me what is in his dreams. He has also been waking up early, exactly how early I am unsure, but I do know it is before the sun comes up. Generous estimations put his amount of sleep at maybe three, four hours a night. He has turned snappish, but that could be from his lack of sleep. His eating habits are back to what they had been when we first had him brought here. He's quiet and moody. I don't know what to do. Please advise me._

* * *

_Tom,_

_I will be there as soon as possible. _

_Matthew_

* * *

Tom smiled at the note and called Nellie. She popped up and bowed. "Please prepare Matthew's room. He will be joining us shortly." Nellie disappeared. Tom sat down in his chair and stared out the window. Harry was out on the grounds, kicking around his football. He had been unpleasantly surprised when he had found his favorite football as clean as they day he had bought it. Nellie had gotten to it and washed it while Harry was at school. Harry had not been pleased and was determined to undo all the "damage" Nellie had inflicted.

Tom reached up and tapped on the window. Harry stopped and turned around. Tom pointed to his watch and Harry waved to show that he understood. He picked up his ball and came towards the house. Harry had a week left at home and until Hogwarts would resume for the rest of the year. Tom only hoped that Mathew would be able to help Harry in that time. He didn't want to send Harry back to school if something was seriously wrong. He wanted his son near him in that case.

"Hi, Tom." Harry came into the sitting room. "Time for lunch already?"

"In just a few minutes." Tom said, looking over Harry. How in the world did he manage to get so dirty playing football by himself? "Go get cleaned up." Harry nodded and went back down the hallway and up the stairs. Tom moved to the dining room and sat at the table. Harry joined him a few minutes later in clean clothing. Lunch appeared before them as Harry put his napkin in his lap. "Looks like Nellie thought we were hungry." Tom said, seeing chicken soup, sandwiches, and cobbler appear. Harry nodded and started on his sandwich. "Did you have fun outside?" Harry gave him an odd look, but nodded. "Matthew will be here later."

"Is he staying for dinner?" Harry asked. Tom smiled at his eagerness. It seemed like Harry wanted to see Matthew again.

"I do believe that he intends to make this a visit." He told the boy.

"You think that I'm that crazy?" Harry asked, sipping his juice.

"I never said you were crazy, and you know that." Tom told him. Harry had the grace to at least look ashamed for his comment.

"Sorry." Harry reached up and massaged his forehead. "May I be excused?"

"You haven't eaten anything yet." Tom said, shaking his head.

"I'm not really hungry." Harry said in a small voice. The boy put down his glass and sighed. "I don't think I can eat all of this." Tom's face grew concerned.

"You barely touched your breakfast and now you don't want lunch." Tom said with a worried tone. He reached out and placed his hand on Harry's forehead. "Are you ill, Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm just not very hungry." He shrugged. "That's all." Tom pursed his lips before nodding.

"Eat your soup and then you may be excused." Harry smiled and picked up his spoon. Tom watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry ate the entire serving. Harry looked to Tom for permission to leave. "Alright, you may go." Harry pushed back from the table and stood.

"Thank you, Tom." He paused. "You wanted the Charms essay this evening?" He asked. Tom looked up, surprised that Harry had finished his schoolwork. He was on break.

"Yes, but I hadn't expected you to finish it." Harry shrugged again.

"I'm almost done. Just some proofreading to do." Harry left the room and Tom heard him go up to his bedroom. Tom sat in silence for a while until the Floo dumped Mathew on the carpet. Tom stood to greet him.

"Ta-da! Fell out of the Floo!" Matthew looked up. "Aw, Harry missed it. Where's the kid? I planned that for him." Matthew got to his feet and took Tom's offered hand.

"He's in his room, finishing a Charms essay." Tom informed him. "Have you eaten?" Matthew brushed dust off his cloak and shook his head. "Have a seat, then. Nellie will be delighted." A place setting appeared before Matthew.

"Harry is coming to finish his, right?" Tom shook his head.

"He said he wasn't hungry." Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I asked that he eat his soup, which he did, and I excused him." Matthew sat down and looked at his own.

"Uh-huh." Matthew looked at the bowl. "Not very big." He said. Tom grimaced.

"It was more than he had at breakfast." Tom told Matthew, his worry for Harry coming through. Nellie popped up at that moment, twisting her ears in distress.

"Nellie, what's wrong?" Tom asked, pulling her hands away from her ears.

"It's Master Harry!" She wailed. "Master Harry is sick in his bathroom, and he won't listen to Nellie to go to bed and call you!" She broke down into tears.

"What do you mean by 'getting sick'?" Tom asked. Matthew answered from the doorway of the dining room.

"He's vomiting. I can hear him from here." Matthew turned to Nellie.

"Please take him a Stomach Calming Draught and ask him to lie down." Matthew told her. "Tell him that if he does not lie down, you will be telling Master Riddle about him being sick. He'll listen to you then." Nellie smiled a bit through her tears and nodded. "Come back here when you're done." Nellie disappeared. Tom stood.

"I really think that I should check on him." Tom said, glancing up as though he could see Harry through the floor.

"Harry thinks that he's pulling one over on you, Tom. Let him get away with it for now." Tom frowned and jumped when he heard Nellie pop back in.

"Master Harry took his medicine and is in bed, though he refused pajamas." Nellie told them. "Master Harry told Nellie that he has finished his school work, so Nellie gave him his favorite book from the library." Tom smiled at that. Sherlock Holmes had become one of Harry's favorites when he had come here, and now it was as dog-eared as his copy of "Animagus Transformations".

"Excellent work, Nellie." Matthew told her. "Thank you for your help. We'll take care of him from here." Nellie bowed and disappeared. "I know what you're thinking." Matthew's comment startled Tom. "I'm a horrible, cruel person for not allowing you to check on him." Tom regarded the man.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Tom told him, sulking just a bit. Matthew smiled and shook his head.

"I need to talk to you before I talk to Harry. That, and if we play our cards right, I will get to see one of his nightmares." Tom sighed and sat back down.

"You are the doctor." Tom said. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Tom sighed. "What do you need to know?" Matthew pulled out Tom's letter and re-read it.

"You said that these changes happened since then Voldemort thing." Tom nodded. "Directly after or immediately? Or did it take a few days?" Tom thought back. When had his son changed?

"His eating habits have changed since he woke up after the death of Voldemort. If he can get away with not eating, he will do so. If we are having a meal together, he'll eat less than normal. This is the first time he has become ill, however." Matthew nodded, pulled out a pen and notebook and began taking notes.

"And his sleep habits?" Matthew asked, not looking up from his notes.

"His first few days were spent mostly unconscious. If he had any dreams, I'd doubt he can recall them at all. Once he started sleeping normally, he would sleep for long periods of time. He only had one dream that I know of. Once he saw me sitting there, he calmed down and went back to sleep right away. Now, it takes him a few minutes to realize where he is, who I am, and that he had been dreaming." Tom recalled. What had changed? What was bothering Harry? Matthew wrote a few more notes and nodded.

"You're doing fine, Tom." He reassured his friend. "What are his reactions like when he wakes up now?" Matthew asked, pausing in his notation.

"Violent." Tom answered immediately. "Frightening."

"Violent in what way? Does he hit you?" Tom shook his head.

"No, violent as in jerking awake. He acts as though someone is fighting him, or after him. He's panicked and scared." Matthew scribbled something and motioned for Tom to continue. "He usually trembles a bit and cries, before falling asleep."

"Have you given him Dreamless Sleep potion?" Matthew said suddenly, tossing his notebook aside. He relaxed a bit into his chair and steepled his fingers.

"He refuses to take it." Tom said, sighing as his frustration grew. "He told me that he doesn't want to become addicted to anything ever again." Tom stared out the window. "I can't say that I blame him." Matthew nodded.

"Addiction is a powerful weakness. Harry, above all, should know how powerful it is." The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "I hope he is asleep by now." Matthew said, startling Tom out of his own thoughts.

"Oh? Why is that?" Tom asked.

"I want to see one of his reactions." Matthew told him. "He will be unguarded in that moment, no masks in place. I can learn a great deal from an unguarded reaction." Tom mumbled something like "meanie", but Matthew decided that Tom wouldn't be that infantile. The two finished their lunch and were playing chess by the time Matthew was rewarded. They both knocked over the chess set when they heard Harry scream. Neither noticed that the windows startled to rattle.

A/N: Okay, I know I've disappointed you because it's short, but that's all the Muse would allow. I'll update again soon once I have worked out the next chapter. I have stuff, it's just not in order. Enjoy! I'm off to bother Emma to get her to update too!


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: And on to the next chapter!

Harry was outside on the grounds, kicking his football around and trying to figure out his life. He was tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep. It would not be a good idea. He felt…different. He wasn't sure how. He hadn't changed, or at least he didn't think so. He felt dislocated, maybe? Off-center? He wasn't sure what it was, but it was not helping his situation. He kicked his football as it came back to him and tried to turn the entire matter around in his mind again. Voldemort was gone, right? These dreams weren't real, couldn't be real. Why was Harry upset? True, the one constant had gone out of his life by his hands. He had murdered him. There was no changing the facts. He was a murderer. Now what?

Tom had changed, or hadn't changed. Something. He was Tom, that was true, but he wasn't. He acted like nothing had happened to anyone he knew. He acted like he didn't know that Harry had gone back to Hogwarts, had been kidnapped, addicted to the Mind's Snare, taken by the Ministry and murdered the Dark Lord. True, he said that he was proud of Harry and asked him about his nightmares, but Harry was not sure how Tom was different, just that he was. Or perhaps only Harry had changed? Something. Harry scowled and kicked the ball again. He hated this feeling. This feeling of not knowing what was going on. He looked up as he heard tapping on the window. Tom pointed to his watch. Harry knew what that meant. It was time to eat. Again. He felt like that was all he did. He didn't really feel like eating. He was never hungry anymore and slightly nauseous, as though his stomach would rebel for anything he put there. How could he get out of this meal?

He walked in the door to find Tom waiting for him. "Hi, Tom!" he said cheerfully. No need to worry the man with his macabre thoughts. He was worried enough as it was. If he told Tom that he felt sick, the man was apt to put him to bed and hover over him. That used to feel nice and welcome when Harry had first come here to live. Now, he couldn't stand the feeling at all, or anyone touching him without his consent. That just brought back the hands and the wizards over him, forcing a potion down his throat that he had begged for, but only in his mind. Harry was brought up short by Tom sneering at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "You don't belong here." He told Harry. What in the world?

"Tom? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, one hand flying up to hold the necklace that he still wore. Cherished one. That's what Tom had said. He was his son! The man had adopted him.

"I thought I was rid of you." Tom opened the door and pushed Harry out of it.

"What? Tom, what are you talking about? What happened?" Tom pushed him again and Harry allowed it. He didn't want to disobey, but he didn't understand what had happened to make Tom hate him so much in such a short amount of time. A minute couldn't have passed in the time it took for Harry to respond to Tom's signal and walk through the door. "Why are you doing this?" Tom seemed set on escorting Harry off the grounds, because he took a firm grip on Harry's arm and proceeded to drag Harry down the path to the gates. "Tom, you're hurting me." He told the man, but his comment was not acknowledged. "Ow!" Tom tugged him harder. "Tom? I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Tom, you're scaring me." He hoped that he could break through whatever was making Tom do this. "Dad!" Tom froze at that name and looked at Harry with a glare that would have frightened Professor Snape.

"You do not deserve to call me that!" He yelled. He did something then that Harry had thought he would never do. Tom hit him. The blow was enough to make Harry fall to his knees, mostly from shock. "You are not my son!" Harry heard him say in the next instant. Tom used the time wisely when he found that Harry had lost all thought of resistance. The man pushed him out of the gates and locked them. Harry shook his head to clear it and called after the man.

"Dad? What happened? What did I do?" Harry's questions were not answered at all. "I'm sorry for whatever it is, but what did I do?" Harry clung to the bars, trying to open them, but his magic was working for some reason and the gates would not open. "What did I do?" He asked quietly, crying now, but he didn't care. His hand fumbled with his shirt as it sought out the necklace. Cherished one. That's what Tom had said. What had happened? Why? Harry couldn't find his necklace. He looked around on the ground near his feet, still trying to stop his tears and figure out what had happened.

"Looking for something?" Harry froze at the disturbingly familiar voice and slowly looked up. Voldemort, in all his reptilian glory, stood in front of him. His held Harry's necklace in his right hand. "Oh, is poor little Potter all alone again?" He asked. The scary thing was not what he said, but how he said it. It sounded genuine. "Everyone has forgotten you." He said, coming over to Harry. He reached down and pulled Harry to his feet with one hand. Harry was still weak, though he figured it was because of the emotions still running through him. Voldemort didn't comment on the fact that Harry was crying. Harry leaned back against the gate and shook his head to deny Voldemort's last statement. "You have served your purpose, did what you had to do, and now everyone has gone back to their previous lives. Who needs you now?" Voldemort asked. "Everyone has forgotten you." He said again. Harry shook his head again. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. "Everyone except me." Voldemort said, tilting Harry's head up to face him. Harry met the man's eyes. He saw sincerity there, a state that he was sure Voldemort had never managed in his life before. Voldemort held up the necklace. Cherished one.

Harry held onto the bars behind him. What was wrong with this picture? What had happened? He let his head drop again, his tears still falling into the dust on the road. Voldemort nudged his head up just a bit and reached around his neck with both arms. "You belong to the darkness, child." Voldemort told Harry as he clasped the necklace around his neck. Harry felt the charm settle into the hollow of his throat. The metal pulsed against his skin. "My cherished dark child." Voldemort said with reverence in his voice. Harry reached up to the necklace and held it, as it felt like that only solid thing in his world that was crumbling around him. "Why don't we remove the one who hurt you, Harry?" Voldemort gestured and Tom appeared in front of them as though he had been summoned. "Won't that be nice?" Harry stared as Tom noticed him and glared. Voldemort pulled Harry away from the gate and supported him until Harry managed to find his feet beneath him. "Just like I taught you." Voldemort's wand appeared in his hand and he presented it to Harry handle first. A sign of trust. Harry picked up the wand and stared at it.

Voldemort stepped behind him and positioned Harry's legs for a firm stance. He reached down and took Harry's right hand in his own and helped him raise it. "Lock your arm. Very good." Voldemort reassured him. "You remember the incantation?" he asked. Harry nodded the slightest bit, staring at Tom on the other side of the wand. "Remember, Potter. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. The darkness offers its power to you. Take it, cherished one." Harry stared at the wand in his hand and the person it was pointed at. "Repeat after me: Avada Kedavra." Voldemort whispered in his ear, a firm hand on his shoulder and the other helping to support the wand.

"Dad?" Harry asked. Tom's face twisted and he snarled at Harry.

"You are not my son!" Harry's eyes closed of their own will against Tom's hatred and he said the incantation. Voldemort pulled Harry back against him and held him.

"Very good, Harry. Very good. You are powerful. You belong to the darkness." Voldemort reached down a hand and smoothed back Harry's hair like Tom used to. "You belong to me."

Harry knew that Voldemort was holding him, but he didn't care. "No." He whispered in response to Voldemort's last statement. He was crying again, but he still didn't care. Voldemort released him and Harry sank to the ground, staring at the lifeless body before him. The wand fell from his nerveless fingers. "Power." He whispered, staring at his hands. Blood materialized in front of his eyes, soaking his robes, choking his air. He did the only thing he could at the situation. He screamed.

* * *

Tom leapt to his feet at Harry's scream. It was as though a raw human emotion was given a voice. He wasn't sure what it was…anguish? Fear? He didn't know. He felt the house shake around him as he ran up the stairs. How was that happening? His brain tried to make sense of what his senses were telling him, but he was too concerned with getting to Harry to care about what was going on around him. He reached the bed and tried to wake the boy. He didn't notice Matthew with him, but he didn't care where the man was at the moment. "Harry!" Tom said, grabbing hold of Harry and shaking him. Tom was pushed aside in the next instant and Matthew threw an entire glass of water into Harry's face.

Harry's eyes flew open, but Matthew did not see awareness in them. He reached out and lightly slapped Harry's cheek. It was nothing more than a tap, but it was enough to bring Harry around. He blinked and his eyes focused the best they could on Tom. "Dad?" He asked and Matthew heard the doubt in his voice. Harry's hands clenched and unclenched as though he needed something, but wasn't sure how to ask for it. Tom gave Harry his glasses and smiled.

"I'm right here son." Tom said. Matthew left the room and went downstairs to the potions lab to find where Tom kept the family potions. He selected two different vials and turned to go back upstairs.

"Dad?" It wasn't true, was it? His dad was here, but he wasn't here? Was he alive? Dead? Was this just a dream? What was going on? Why was he shaking? And crying? What had happened?

"I'm right here, son." Harry looked at the man in front of him. It looked like his dad, that was true, but was it him? How had he become so confused? Strong arms lifted him from the bed and held him against warm body. This wasn't one of his dreams; this was _real_. He wrapped his arms around his dad and clutched his father's shirt in his hands. He rested his head against the man's shoulder. The arms wrapped around him and held him, rocking him slightly back and forth. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." Tom's voice said in his ear. Harry buried his face in the man's shoulder and sobbed. It was never going to be okay.

* * *

Matthew reentered the room to find Harry starting to hyperventilate. He saw Tom's unspoken plea for help. Harry would probably hate them, but they needed to calm him now. Matthew stepped forward and called Harry's name. He didn't respond. "Harry!" Nothing. He looked to Tom for permission, holding up the calming draught. Tom nodded, trying to calm Harry the best he could. Tom repositioned him and Matthew took Harry's head and tilted it back. Harry reacted at that. Matthew dodged his kick and Tom held Harry's arms close to his body. His fight didn't last long. Matthew suspected that he didn't have the strength for it while he poured the potion down Harry's throat and held Harry's head back. He put his hand over Harry's mouth to tell the boy that he would not be able to spit it out. Harry held on a few seconds before reflex made him swallow. He released him and backed up a bit, allowing Tom to hug Harry to him again. He waited until he saw the potion effects and stood where Harry could see him.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, Harry." He was willing to be the bad guy in this. "We needed to calm you down because you were hyperventilating. That would have made you sick. Do you understand why I did what I did?" He asked. Green eyes looked up at him for a minute before nodding. "Good." He reached out and took Harry's pulse, which Harry permitted. He held onto Tom and buried his face against Tom again. Matthew frowned. The pulse was still a little fast, but not too bad. More like a fever. "Harry, will you look at me, please?" Harry raised his head slowly. Matthew looked at his eyes and felt his forehead. "You're not feeling well, are you?" Matthew asked. Harry shrugged, putting his head down again. "Just tired?" Harry nodded. "Okay." Matthew went back to the bedside table and picked up the other vial. "Will you sit up and take this for me?" He asked. Harry recognized the potion and shook his head.

Harry hated the vial that Matthew held out. He knew what it was and he didn't want to get addicted to another potion. He could still feel the hands on him from the last potion Matthew had shoved down his throat. Yes, he understood why Matthew had done what he had done, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Harry?" Harry met Matthew's eyes again. "I'm your doctor, and I am trained to administer medicine when it is needed and know the effects of it. You can believe me when I say that this will just cause you to sleep and you will wake up in the morning without any nightmares or dreams to disturb you." Matthew decided that sticking to Muggle terms, the ones with which Harry had grown up, would help Harry understand.

Harry just eyed the vial. "Will you trust me to do my job?" He asked. Harry leaned onto his father and nodded. Matthew smiled and uncorked the vial. He held it out to Harry. Harry reached out and took it from Matthew. His hands were still shaking. His father supported his hand and took the vial away when Harry had finished the dose. "Thank you, Harry." Matthew said, disappearing through the door.

"Let's get you into some pajamas, okay?" Harry nodded and watched as Tom summoned Harry's favorites to him. Harry was fuzzy. He knew what was going on, and could follow Tom's directions, but nothing more than that. Tom rearranged the blankets, fluffed the pillows and laid Harry back against them. "There you go." Tom pulled the blankets over Harry and smoothed back the teen's hair. Harry was fighting against the potion. Tom smiled and turned to leave until a hand reached out and touched his hand.

"Dad? Stay?" Harry's words were slurred, but Tom knew what he meant.

"I would like that more than anything." He perched on the side of the bed and held Harry's hand. The teen smiled and allowed his eyes to close. Tom sat there, just watching Harry sleep for quite a while before he released Harry's hand and left to return to Matthew.

* * *

Matthew was sitting in his favorite chair, facing the fireplace. His eyes were nearly closed. Harry called it his thinking pose, and it was an apt description at this moment. He looked up when Tom entered the room and sat in his own chair. "You're not going to like what I have to say." He told his friend as Tom ordered a strong cup of coffee from Nellie. "In fact, you will probably order me from your house." Matthew said, standing and going over to the fireplace and leaning on the mantel.

"What do you have to say, Matthew?" Tom asked, sipping his coffee. "It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be." He said, trying to soothe his friend's nerves. Matthew did not turn around to speak.

"We have both done Harry a great disservice." He told Tom. "We have been neglecting his health." Tom's eyebrows climbed up his forehead, but he remained silent. He wanted Matthew to elaborate. "Have you spoken with him about what has happened?" Tom smiled a bit and put his coffee down on the table.

"It depends on what you mean by 'what has happened'." Tom paused. "I've told him that if he wants to talk, I am available, and that I am willing to listen." Matthew shook his head and picked up a Muggle photograph of Harry in his football uniform.

"That's not what I meant." Matthew put down the picture and turned to face Tom. "Have you stopped to think about what that boy has been through?" Tom sat back in his chair and sighed.

"He seems fine, aside from those dreams." Matthew returned to his own chair and turned to face Tom. He leaned forward on his knees and shook his head.

"He's not. I think he is not fine at all." Matthew told Tom. "He has been dealing with so many things, and mostly on his own." Tom glared at him.

"I am here for my son and whatever he needs." Tom told him. Matthew held out a hand to show that he had not meant to upset Tom.

"I know. Just…let me outline the situation for you?" Tom gestured that he could and stirred more sugar into his drink. "We kidnapped him and that had great intentions. After a while, he came to trust us and our judgment, so long as we explained our decisions. The minute we stopped explaining, he shut down. Do you remember when Professor Snape found him here? His reactions?" Tom nodded. He remembered that day well. He had never been so afraid for Harry until the Voldemort thing. "Then we send him back to Hogwarts and tell him to live under lies for months. We weren't there to pick him up from the train station when we said we would be and he was kidnapped because of it. Then, he was addicted to the Mind's Snare. A few days after he comes home, he's taken away by the Ministry while you go on trial. Let's not forget the whole Voldemort incident. Now, something's happening to him. Thatshakingwas not the result of some fault linenear here. That was Harry's magic. He may be losing control of it."Matthew stopped and looked Tom in the eyes, his face growing grave. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?" He asked Tom slowly.

"He hasn't talked about what any of that made him feel. None of it." Tom said, just starting to realize what Matthew was trying to say.

"Exactly. Now, these feelings are starting to manifest in his dreams, his sleeping habits, and his eating habits." Matthew pointed out. He stood and faced the window. "Harry has been operating exactly like he used to when he lived with the Dursleys. He has gone into survival mode and now he can't relax out of it. He's hurting Tom, and no one has realized it." Tom covered his face with his hands. "Don't blame yourself. You've had a lot on your plate recently too." Matthew said, returning to Tom.

"How do I fix it? How do I get him to open up?" Tom asked. Matthew smiled a bit and sat back.

"It's going to take a lot of work. He'll most likely hate you for it." Matthew gave a little evil grin. "In fact, he'll loathe you. He doesn't like giving up control." Tom nodded and motioned for Matthew to continue. "We are going to smother him. It's going to be you, while he'll have an appointment with me, oh, twice a week sounds sufficient." Tom nodded his understanding.

"So, what do we do? How do we smother him?" He asked.

"Write to Dumbledore and request that Harry take his examinations now. Do not send him back to school. He'll withdraw even more around his friends. He learned early on that there were just some things one did not tell one's friends." Matthew pulled out his notebook again and made a list. "You and he will be spending massive amounts of time together. During this time, do not involve him in any decision making. Plan things to do with him, things that the Dursleys denied, day trips or a vacation. Allow him two choices, either the zoo or a museum, but nothing more than that. You want to give him some form of control, but not all of it."

"What else?" Tom asked.

"Hmm. Wake him in the mornings and put him to bed in the evening. Allow him to pick out his own clothes, but not his activities. Keep him around you. Sooner or later, he'll start to open up. Give him new experiences. Even a vacation to the continent. Just keep him away from wizards and their expectations. Allow him to be Harry."

"What happens if he rebels? Fights with me?" Matthew smiled.

"Then listen. He'll at least be telling you something. Then, negotiate. If he tells you that he wants to be alone, ask why. Then, negotiate with him, so that he gets so alone time, but not long enough to be out of your sight more than necessary." Matthew paused and looked at Tom. "I'm going to warn you now, Tom, that this will be very draining on you. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need some time to yourself. I can amuse the kid and keep him from figuring out that this is all a plot." Matthew looked at Tom. "Do you think that you can handle it?" Matthew asked.

"I will do anything that my son needs, for as long as he needs it." Tom said.

"Oh, good." Matthew said. "The dose of Dreamless Sleep I gave him will keep him out until tomorrow morning." Matthew told Tom. "It'll give us time to practice some techniques you're going to need with him. Stability and constancy is what he needs and it is up to you to do it." Tom led Matthew into his private study and told Nellie to watch over Harry. Harry would not find any notes they made here.

* * *

"Harry." Harry grimaced as a hand shook his shoulder. "It's time to get up, son." Harry waved away the voice and burrowed deeper into his blankets. "Harry. Get up." Who was that and why were they trying to wake him up? Oh, it was Da-, er, Tom. "Harry."

"What?" Harry snapped, burying his head under his pillow. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to sleep. A firm hand shook him again. "Go away." He ordered, pulling his blankets around him in an effort to hang onto his sleep.

"You need to get up. You have a busy day." No, that wasn't right. He had no plans at all today. Maybe dodge Nellie, work on some homework, something like that. Harry ignored him and burrowed deeper into the blankets. He was the Boy Who Lived. Time to cash in on that. He jerked as the blankets were ripped from his bed.

"Gah!" He tried to pull the blankets back, but Tom held them too far away. "I just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?" He whined as he tried to preserve the warmth on his bed.

"You've been asleep for quite a while. You need to get up now. I'm giving you twenty minutes. If you're not up by then, I'm coming back up here." Tom said, rubbing Harry's back. He poked Harry in the side, causing Harry to shift away. He tickled Harry's ribs which made Harry giggle and roll over. Tom grinned and tickled Harry again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! I swear I'm up!" Harry rolled off his bed and onto his feet.

"There's that smile I haven't seen in a while." Tom aid fondly. He ruffled Harry's hair and then pushed him towards the shower. "I'll see you at breakfast." Harry mumbled something and closed the door to his bathroom. Tom heard the shower start a second later. He smiled and went down to the dining room.

Matthew was sitting at the table, but obviously asleep. Tom nudged him, which caused Matthew's head to fall from his hand, effectively waking him up. Matthew opened his eyes and glared at Tom. "Why was I cursed with an early bird as a friend?" He muttered. "And why hasn't coffee been put in front of me?" He whined.

"You and Harry are so much alike, it's frightening." Tom told him. Matthew brightened just a bit and smiled.

"How did the kid take being woken up?" Matthew asked.

"I thought he was going to attack me when I took his blankets." Tom said. "I could see him decide to be stubborn, so I tickled him." Matthew smiled as coffee appeared in front of him.

"That sounds great." Matthew said, nursing his cup. "Nicely done. Just remember to be firm." Tom nodded and patted his breast pocket.

"I've got your suggestions all right here." He held up a hand as he heard Harry's door shut. "Here he comes." Harry came down the stairs as a rather sluggish pace. Tom smiled at Matthew's face.

"Grumpy teenager at twelve o'clock." He mumbled. Harry came into the dining room just a second later.

"Matthew!" he said happily. Matthew stood just in time to catch Harry. "When did you get here/" He asked.

"Yesterday afternoon. You had a dream that I helped with and you slept through the night. I'm not surprised that you don't remember me being here." Harry nodded. "You look tired still. Are you?" He asked, taking hold of Harry's chin and looking into his face.

"Just a little." Harry admitted honestly. "Some morning person woke me up this morning." He told Matthew while gesturing to his father. Tom just smiled at his son and gestured for him to sit down. Harry did as he was told and put his napkin in his lap. Breakfast appeared before them in true Nellie fashion and Harry almost groaned. "Oh, no way." He said to himself.

"I do hope that you are hungry. You haven't been eating enough lately, and I made sure that Nellie gave you some light food this morning. That does not exempt you from eating." Harry blinked a few times before looking at Tom.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm expecting you to eat that entire bowl of cereal, your eggs, and your toast. We will not leave this table until you do so." Harry frowned.

"I'm not really hungry." He told Tom, pushing his cereal around.

"That doesn't matter. You did not eat much at lunch yesterday, and you missed dinner. Your body needs it, even if you don't think that you do need it. So eat up." Harry sighed and looked like he wanted to argue, but refrained when he saw Tom's face. Matthew nodded slightly, letting him know that he approved and that Tom had used the tactic or order/reason well. Tom nodded back to Matthew, checked on Harry's progress and went to his own breakfast. He would do what Harry needed, even if it made the boy angry. It was the only way to help his son.

A/N: There you guys go. Ten pages for you. Let me know what you think. The sequel will start soon!


	48. The Dark Lord's Faithful

A/N: I'm not dead! The Muse has returned to take over my brain. This is the last chapter of Harry's Savior and the sequel should be making an appearance soon. Thank you all for sticking with me and bothering me when I disappeared. This story was never far from my mind.

He thrust the newspaper away from him and snarled at the content and picture on the front page. That…boy. How date that boy stop his Lord from continuing the work of purifying the magical world of the infecting Muggle blooded wizards and witches? Why could no one see that he had only been trying to return wizarding society to its former prosperity?

He stood and moved to the window and looked down into the now silent street of Diagon Alley. He loved the darkness, the seduction of the night, and the power the dark granted him. Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was supposedly dead, destroyed at the hands of a sixteen year old boy! He shook with barely suppressed rage. It could not be true! Voldemort had to return. He was immortal for all time. His Lord had no host, no one willing to carry Him or his work. His Lord was out there, somewhere, weak and ill, unable to return to finish his work. He was only weak, not dead.

The man clenched his hands into fists. He would stay faithful, so that when he Lord was ready to return, he would be prepared to sacrifice whatever he needed in order to restore his Lord to his former power. He gave a grim smile as plans quickly formed in his head. He could become better for his Lord, powerful, stronger, and faster than that whelp with the amazing amount of dumb luck. Voldemort would favor him above all when the Dark Lord returned.

He waved his wand and several books flew towards him. He did not have long to prepare. He had to engineer his disappearance without arousing anyone's suspicions. A place to study and work…he had enough money laid aside to make almost immediate departure possible. He should be able to ensure a transfer or even a legitimate dismissal from his position. No one would question his disappearance then and he would be free to carry on his Lord's work until Voldemort reappeared. He felt all anxiety leave him as he settled to his purpose.


End file.
